Penny For Your Thoughts
by Zeraphie
Summary: Atemu is the Pharaoh of Egypt, devoted only to his people and the essence of his Millennium Pendant. Yugi is a lone spirit, trapped in the Millennium Puzzle knowing nothing but his name. Once they cross paths, they find it hard to separate. YxA. Yaoi.
1. He Who Lives

_Disclaimer: Don't own, never did. _

_--_

**Chapter I:** He Who Lives

--

Perhaps that trait has always been within me; buried in my soul. Even in ancient times, honor is known as a trait many have, but only few achieve successes from. Some may suffer, others shall abuse it, and the rare blue moon few know how to use it. The embodiment of honor includes many things: faith, trust, security and many times affection. These qualities lie in the honor of which I speak of; the honor of my Millennium Pendant.

For years I've sensed his existence in the pendant, not quite sure why he nestles in my most prized possession, but he has yet to taint my appearance as Pharaoh of Egypt. Truth be told, I am far more positive that if his presence ceased to exist whilst we've never met in person, I would die all the same. He is one contradiction in many found in my court; the evil lurking in the underbelly of me, who sheds no darkness.

And I doubt he ever is to shed impure power; cruel darkness. For he, the one who resides in my Millennium Pendant that once belonged to the King Akhenamkhanen, shines light matching even the powers of Ra in the shroud of evil known as the Dark Games.

_littleone._

Light crept into the large window of my wall, but I was already awake. My eyes gazed upon the beautiful sky reigned by the almighty Gods as my day started the way it always did. For a second, I mused how I shouldn't stare far too long; Mana found it something to be concerned over. Mahado thought I'd go blind. Cousin Seth assumed I'm finding a new way to defeat him. To that I smirked, hand grazing through tricolor locks as I shifted under the bed sheets.

In a few minutes, the servants shall knock upon my door, tell me to wake and get the waters ready. After that, Mana will most likely confront me in the kitchen, urging me to help her out with a new spell and Mahado will lecture her about wandering the halls unsupervised _without_ studying her text books. Maybe it was unsettling to know the cycles of my day. Some find it boring, pitying me for having to endure the daily troubles of villagers and start the cycle all over again the next day. On the other hand, some admire me for my work, my title, and the pride I lay out for Egypt.

I found it comforting.

The Millennium Pendant wavered back and forth across my bare chest. I looked down; watching as it flickered and reflected the rays of Ra's beauty and ran a finger across its many engravings. My hand never softened over my most precious prize. Instead, my eyes fell to the floor and watched for a few more minutes as the light filtered through my window. Not long after, the entire room beamed with the sun's beauty. Robes lay scattered everywhere, straggling my floor as last night's events came flooding back.

Someone gave a soft moan next to me. A hand wrapped around my bare waist and the presence of soft hair against my back caught my attention. I smiled briefly, eyes casting a glance to one of my favorite concubines, Teana.

"Why hello to you, too." I slipped out of bed and retrieved my tunic before, like I had said earlier, a knock echoed from my door. "Your presence has satisfied me, Teana. You may leave now."

When I turned back, she looked at me with mischief in her eyes. My eyes fell to the sheets she shed from her breast and took a moment to memorize the patterns of her muddled skin before landing on her face. She pouted ever-so delightfully. "Last night was fun, my pharaoh. Thank you for not shooing me."

"You did seem tired." I notified the servant that I was awake and ushered her to my bathing quarters to pour hot water. Teana appeared behind me, finally covered in robes. She pressed her fingers against my shoulders and rested her cheek to mine.

"Shall I stay and entertain you while you bathe, my pharaoh?" Teana appeared in front of me, eyes gazing deep into mine.

"One may not speak to the pharaoh directly unless spoken to, Teana. Nor may they look him in the eye." A frown tickled my lips as I narrowed my eyes at her. She suddenly halted her pursuit and ducked her head to the ground.

"Yes, my pharaoh."

"Do as you please. Come back tonight if I call for you." I took out my earrings and rested them carefully on my bookshelf. When I turned back, she remained bowing with a particular smile dancing across her cheeks. "Teana?"

"If I may, my liege," she hummed with a tone both loyal and sly, "you come from work with stress heavy on your shoulders. As a woman with the honor given to be one of the pharaoh's personal concubines, I am obligated to relieve you of your duties. With the stress as great as yours, Horus, I shan't hesitate using new techniques meant only for the body of a royal."

"Well," I held back a grin, but she surly caught a glance of my amusement and lighting to her "responsible" suggestions, "'tis duly noted, my loyal concubine. Shall I reward you for fulfilling your duties?"

"The type of reward that _I_ want," she crooned as I walked past her, "is one that even you, the Pharaoh, are unable to offer, my liege."

"May I try this challenge, loyal concubine?"

"If you wish, my pharaoh. Mm, yes, and _I_ wish too, my pharaoh…"

"If it pains you this much, loyal servant, I wonder how much trouble it shall give me. This curse goes on 'til the depths of night, does it not?"

"Yes, my pharaoh! Only one as enlightened as you; as beautiful and as noble, gift beautifully crafted by the nimble, delicate fingers of the gods, is able to save me from my anxious troubles! Save me from my darkness, shed your bravery upon my bosom!"

"Perhaps tonight." I looked at her, eyes twinkling softly with exotic amusement. She bowed; smile playing across her lips as if she'd accomplished the impossible. Teana stood with one last bow before finally leaving my chambers altogether.

I peered into my bathing quarters, noticing that the servant had already left before slipping off the robes I mindlessly put on before. The water engulfed my aching body, warmth surging through every throbbing limb and washing away the sins of the night before. There were many tasks to be filled before the next full moon; nearly thirty days away. In a short few days would there be the Festival of Min. My muscles already ached from the hard labor to come from yet another season of celebration.

A frown befell upon my lips. I opened one of my eyes, hand settling on the pendent. Had it just shot a pang of warmth?

From the day I inherited my prize I found it to be the key to everything; what would solve all my troubles while I reign as pharaoh. It has become my dependency; something that I looked at in order to know all I needed to do was look forward and rise from the shadow of my father.

But no, that was not just all. Far from it, actually. This pendant was my life.

Reassurance, my thoughts settled. What this otherworldly prism was offering me as it teemed with warmth was reassurance.

Days at end I found myself staring at this majestic piece of jewelry; the only one of its kind yet from a collection of seven. According to Mahado, it had only been recently that I became intrigued by its presence. Despite his telling me that of course it was a millennium item and therefore worthy to only the pharaoh, I urged that there was more to it. The pendant was melded from the finest gold, pressing to me as an upside-down pyramid. They urged that it was shrouded in darkness, and this was true under almost all circumstances.

But not in the case of which I speak. This was my light.

Through my meditation my eyes wandered to my reflection; one considered by many to have been sculpted by the gods. I wondered how much of that was true; how they praised my eyes to rival the beauty of rubies, or how streaks of beautiful gold captivated my frame while locks as dark as charcoal cast outward and high and proud until the tips faded into beautiful amethyst. A walking contradiction was what they called me. Eyes as fierce as a storm, but affection as gentle as a newborn kitten. Perhaps that was the role I was sewn into by fate, so who was I to argue?

On the other hand, that was not what I saw. I stared at this reflection as I did every day for my sixteen years upon this earth, wondering how someone as I, Pharaoh Atemu, took the throne at such a young age and held such high authority. Blood red eyes, far too dark for one of my age, evenly-tan skin like my people, and exotic hair. My hair retained its oddities after all the years, with no doubt the most prominent of my features, but that was it.

Though used to the extent I force myself every waking day, it was obvious to not only I, but my court that I aged further than I should have in the highlight of my years. There were days where I did not smile because of the stress that I dwelled on. The people claim they work for me, but truly do I work for them, maintaining the country and expecting nothing but happiness in return. At times I wonder if 'tis selfish of me to ask for more. If the peasant walking through the streets of my kingdom is able to get riches from one success, why not I?

And then the one sealed in my pendant reminds me. The tone that the other part of me used was not harsh; it did not demand righteousness when it was gravely needed. Instead the tone of the pendant's essence spoke kindly, so gently that it seemed that if one was to touch him he would fall apart altogether. He was the one who walked around with eyes of a newborn kitten to my fierce storm. I tightened my grip over the pyramid tightly, eyes narrowed, and asked it softly, "So what joy shall you make me experience today, my good friend?"

It didn't answer, but that was what I expected. I was holding a sacred item, not the lamp of a genie.

_littleone._

"My Pharaoh. Did you have a good sleep, your highness?"

My eyes did not leave the jewel held preciously in my hands. It tingled with feather-light warmth since the dawn of this morning, as if it was trying to tell me something. "Well," softly mused I as the faintest glow wavered from the center, "if you were meant to speak, pendant, than you would have been made with a mouth."

As looked up, Mahado's gaze soon enticed be instead of the pendant held in the palms of my hand. He stared back, eyes falling to the jewel. "You seem to be in quite the mood this morning, Pharaoh Atemu."

"What?" I mused. "You saw me bring Teana to my bedchambers, did you not? She is my most loyal dancer after all, Mahado."

"No no, 'tis not that," he quickly protested. Mahado looked at me again, slowly gesturing to the pendant nestled in my grasp. "You were staring at it again, my pharaoh. The other essence you sense in it…does it truly bother you?"

"My pendant is never a bother, Mahado, don't be ridiculous." I grinned at the embarrassment teasing his demeanor before I shook my head. "Have you good sleep yourself?"

Mahado nodded. "Yes…My pharaoh, you constantly stare at this artifact. If something truly bothers you and offers a bad omen, do not think we shall hesitate to inspect it."

"It was a gift from my late father. Is it a sin for me to gaze upon his most precious possession??" His expression softened from the hardened shell I grew up to know after all these years. Mahado nodded, understanding of my actions.

"Very well then," I said carefully to change the subject, "what duties must I, the pharaoh, form today?"

"Oh, yes." He and I walked down the halls toward the kitchen. "There is a man here from Minya, Pharaoh Atemu. He represents the village and asks for help in constructing a new dam. The old one has flooded the village."

"Now I remember." There was a glint in my eye. I nodded, thoughts of suffering villagers filling my mind. A tyrant had lodged explosives in the dam residing in Minya, destroying it completely and flooding the entire town. Last to be heard, there were half the survivors there were the population. "Have they caught the fool, yet?"

"No."

His tone was more hesitant than usual. I looked his way in utter confusion, eyebrow arched. "There be something I know not, my priest?"

"Perhaps you should…Mana." I hid the hint of a smile as Mahado's reluctance morphed into sternness. His eyes narrowed to an urn sitting daintily against the wall. He reached out carefully and put his other arm in front of my form. "Child, you do little to hide your ba. I know that you are there. Appear and greet your pharaoh."

Silence. I arched an eyebrow of suspicion, arms crossed. A frown played across my lips, of course disapproving by the current situation. Mana had a poor habit of prancing around in pots and urns like we did when we were nothing but children. She, unlike the rest of us, refused to grow up. Of course, Mahado was far more negative of this behavior than I. "Perhaps it's time to alleviate from fun and games, Mana. 'tis far too early in the morning for this type of foolery.

A groan. Eyes with the intensity of emeralds peep from the urn before us and she whined again. Mana, my best friend, peered out with her flurry of hair and pouted. She lifted herself from the pottery and tackled me into an embrace. "Tag," she declared, "you're it."

"Mana!" Mahado frowned in horror, opposite to the lightheartedness I felt. This was part of the daily cycle, after all. "You know very well that Pharaoh Atemu is far too busy for your disobedience."

In the back of my mind, _he_ told me to stop frowning. Mana's emerald, twinkling eyes dare stared me in the face with the pout still on his face. I sighed; having both entities scold me in the face was never a good thing. Instead, the smile enveloped my lips and I looked down to her. "Maybe we can play later."

"Play," she began speculating, "as in how you play with Teana, or play as in you'll let the _kind_ you out?"

Oh, _he_ would find joy in that, now wouldn't he? I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and instead shrugged. "Well, if all goes well, then you shall join me for a stroll through the town, Mana. If all does not, which means if you do not practice your spells to get Mahado off your back and therefore off _my_ back, then you shall be sent to your room and not be allowed to look me in the eye for days to come."

"Oh, pooie." Mana smirked playfully, saber pressed to her breast as we continued our walk to the kitchen. I motioned the reluctant Mahado to follow after us with her still clinched to my arm. "So, what be the boring duties of Mister Pharaoh today, your highness? As the lovely, personal assistant to my pharaoh, I am obligated to assist in any way!"

"Despite your eagerness," I smirked back, "I can only handle one woman at a time, priestess-in-training, and Teana is fulfilling _her_ obligations tonight."

"Oh, yuck." Emerald eyes rolled with exaggeration while a tongue peeped between her lips. She giggled, finally relieving me of her grip and sat to the chair parallel of mine. Mahado took the seat next to her, eying us both precariously. "Shan't you be at the age where you find a consort, my pharaoh?"

"I shall court a wife when Priestess Isis is courted by Priest Mahado." I smiled knowingly, watching as Mahado blushed a decadent hue of red, and plopped a grape in my mouth. Mana's giggle followed in suit as she sat erect next to her master. Eyes watching in between them, I sighed warily.

"Siamun urges we all meet later," Mahado suddenly said, "to plan the last preparations for the Festival of Min. All seven of us are needed to figure how to honor the God of Fertility this year, your highness."

"Duly noted." Despite his reminder, this part of the festival was always very clear in my mind. The preparations would always be the same; how Seth insisted arguing over my saying to keep it the same, his father shushing him for disrespecting my decision, Siamun bluntly reminding us that this was a festival to help women become fertile, Isis humbly arguing that speaking of the woman's body in such a way was so vulgar, and Mahado silencing us all before apologizing for causing disruption in my court in the most shyest way. In the end, it always ended up working out for us and my decision would overrule all of theirs.

"There are many ripe women this year, aren't there?" I looked over to Mahado, smile settled across my features. "I heard that even Karim and his wife are trying for a baby this festival."

"You'll have to be trying for one soon, too, Atemu." Mana looked up mischievously, mouth crammed with all sorts of delicacies. Mahado grimaced with disgust, quickly getting a rag and wiping her face off like a father disciplining a child. "Ow, Mahado, that hurts! But I mean, really, don't you have to look into having an heir soon?"

"Mana, I am a ruler. Just exactly when do I have time to raise an heir this day and age?" I arched an eyebrow and smiled. "The needs of my people come before my own, Mana."

"Spoken like a true king, Pharaoh." Mahado smiled and rubbed the last of many sauces off Mana's face.

She pouted, arms crossed. "Blah, blah, blah, your needs! Don't you think it makes more sense having an heir, Atemu? At least this way, I'll have a little tri-headed kid waddling around that actually _laughs_!"

"I laugh."

"You see, you see? If you _laughed_, you would have laughed at that very moment." Mana harrumphed and tossed her nose in the air. "Perhaps I shall bring it upon myself to have your child, dear pharaoh. You're so busy with paperwork and what-not you wouldn't notice!"

"Oh, our child?" To that, I actually snickered and ran a hand through my hair. "I fear the day you wed and have children, Mana. Unless they are with me, then all our faults will balance out and they child will appear normal. Any other way and they will end up being the destruction of mankind as we know it."

"Enough." Mahado looked between the both of us, mortification written across his features. "Mana, you are far too young to be bedded and Atemu, your duties as pharaoh outweigh your need for a child."

"We're the same age!" Mana reached across the table and pulled me into a hug as if to prove a point.

Instead, I ignored her and gestured to the entry-way on the other side of the room. "Shall I go see what the man from Minya needs of me?"

"Yes. Don't you think it would be better if you ate more, first?" Mahado's eyes narrowed at me, full of concern that extended further than being one of my viziers. He always spoke kindly to me and was wary of my actions like an overprotective sibling.

"I should," I agreed, "but I won't."

"Don't forget about our little deal, Atemu! Er, I mean, Pharaoh!" Mana smiled cheerfully and lifted herself from her seat. She bowed respectfully to Mahado. "I guess if I _really_ have to, then I will study the scrolls and textbooks in the library, Mahado."

"See you later," both Mahado and I said together. Once she left, I turned back to Mahado, who quickly turned away.

"What troubles you, Mahado?" Although he had the tendency to be hesitant and aloof when it came to speaking to me, Mahado never abruptly looked away from my seeing eye. I arched an eyebrow, furthering my interrogation of his form.

"Nothing," he responded quickly.

"Liar. I trust you with my life, Mahado and by now I hoped for you to realize that you could trust me with yours. We are like family, after all." I looked at him at a different angle, voice becoming sterner. "I am also your pharaoh and have the backbone to behead you if you shan't speak your troubles, priest."

"You wouldn't."

"No, I would not," I smirked, "but 'tis enough a threat for you to tell me what is bothering you, is it not?"

"I suppose." He offered a small smile. "Far be it from me to try and fool the king, your highness. With good time, I will speak with you of this matter. For now…we should be getting over to the throne room. Shall we not?"

"Ah." I nodded and pushed myself out of the chair. "Let us go."

_littleone._

The man from Minya was tall, high and proud. His face was long and narrow, eyes gray and wise of the older days while the robes he wore were almost above any peasant. His beard was long with fingers crooked from hard days of work reforming the destruction the flood had caused. Cruel gray eyes stared at me, stern and strict.

"Good day." He bowed in front of me, eyes still fully open.

I arched an eyebrow and looked to Shada for answers. He frowned, quite unsure himself, and lightly shook his head. If the motives of this man be ill-intended, it would have most likely become clear by now. Instead, Shada only looked on and warned me to keep an eye on this villager.

"I am Enu from Minya. We have been flooded from a horrid attack. May we seek a compromise to rebuild the dam?" Enu continued bowing, eyes never leaving the ground.

"Very well." I nodded and gestured for him to stand. "Speak."

"The attack on our town was sudden and quick, your highness." Enu hesitantly stood up, eyes narrowing. "But for days the misfortunes kept arising into a series of bad omens. To leave it in such a state is horrible, don't you think? I plead that you send your best men to protect us from any attack."

"Preposterous!" Seth broke into a sneer before I even had the chance to speak. He stood protectively in front of me, Millennium Rod high in his hand as he scowled. "Do you expect us to fall for this trickery? All that must be done is repair to the dam."

"Seth speaks the truth," I said. My eyes narrowed expectantly to the non-wincing villager. I leaned forward and folded my hands above my muzzle. "Enlighten me, Enu. Why should I send my best men to this village? Can I not just send my constructors to help build a new and better, impervious dam?"

"My pharaoh." Enu bowed graciously and writhed before me. "Many innocent lives have died because of the mysterious explosion. I simply wish to protect them from further harm in the near future. If you were to send your best men, we would be able to live in a greater peace with the people who have suffered their lost."

"Hm." I analyzed the man further like many of my court insisted and caught the glance of Mahado. Arching an eyebrow, the question quickly went to him. He crinkled his nose, unsure himself what to do in this type of situation. Seth, impatient as ever, stood up for me.

"Suppose that you truly were concerned for your village, commoner." Seth's eyes narrowed despicably and he clutched the bottom of his sheathed rod. "The explosion was enough to wipe out most of your people. Don't you think that this means that Egypt is threatened by an outside force; that someone would want to behead his royal highness? Why send for the best solders when all you need are _some_?"

"Well," Enu began sputtering. He quickly lost his form and forced himself to reconstruct it. "I understand, great priest, but what happens if in this village that the men who decided to kill all of my family; my fellow neighbors, decide to come back? What am I to do, what are _we_ to do if he attacks thrice?"

"Thrice?" Isis repeated. She clinched her Millennium Necklace tightly, eyes narrowing at the man before us with a despicable frown. "Are you saying that the wellbeing of Minya has already been threatened once before?"

"Yes!" He nodded, eyes for once landing on me, and poked a finger in my direction. "'Tis because of you, is it not? They threaten you by threatening us! Shall you show some dignity and make amends with the sin you have provoked, Pharaoh Atemu?!"

"You are out of line!" Seth drew the true form of his scepter: a glaive hidden under his sheath. He stepped forward, scowl planted warily across his features. "How _dare_ you speak of Pharaoh Atemu like you are worthy of his gaze?! Well, commoner?! Apologize, peasant!"

"Apologize to him?!" Enu looked at all of us, face wrinkling at the very thought. "Should I really beseech the one whose sins sinned my homeland? I ventured to Cairo with the knowledge from others that the pharaoh is sympathetic and gracious to those who are in need! It is _I_ who he should plead for an apology! His rule is no better than his father's!"

"You shan't speak of my brother that way," sneered Akhenadin. He frowned. "Tell us, peasant. What are your true intentions?"

"Was it not right for me to think that the kind ruler would spare pity on my village?" Enu growled and tucked his arms behind his robes. "This is atrocious and horrendous!"

"Tell me, Karim," Isis's gentle voice tingled in my ear. She turned to the side and to the man on her left. "What does the scale judge?"

"Negativity," the other mumbled. "But 'tis not enough to be concerned about. The scale speaks of desperation. This man is willing to behead the Pharaoh himself if it means he can get away with our best guards in hand."

Mahado exchanged looks with the pair and gestured to Isis. "And your necklace, Isis?"

"It senses death." Isis frowned, eyes returning to the man crested in the middle of my throne room. "Either way he shall give us horrible grievance. While Seth continues his argument, it's obvious that this man will listen to one person and one person only."

All eyes landed on one person in particular: me.

"Enough," I roared and pushed myself off my throne. Seth and Akhenadin silenced and returned to their elusive stance around me. "I have already decided against it. We will send my constructors to fix the dam, but that is _all_ till further action arises, Enu. Understood?"

Enu's eyes doubled in size. He looked to the ground, his entire entity shaking with an emotion I was far from familiar with. "Understand…? You truly think that…I would understand this matter, _king of Egypt_? Of all _things?!_"

"My court speaks rightfully of me." I gestured to Seth, lightly glaring for his standing up like he himself was the pharaoh, and then to the rest of my priests who, too, were wary of the new behavior. "I shall do what is logical and then what is right."

Enu's hands balled into fists. He lunged forward, eyes full of hate and disgust. "And you expect me to _understand_ this?!"

"My pharaoh!"

The warmth of my millennium pendant flowed through my bones. I halted all thoughts, staring only at its entity and became entranced by the beautiful glow that rivaled even the sun.

--

**Author's Note: **

Wellll, that's good for now. Anyone confused on what the heck's going on? Bah, don't worry, that's more of that to come! Reviews would be nice. C:


	2. He Who Resides

_E - You're an anonymous reviewer so I can't reply outside of the fic, but thank you for the review and I hope this chapter makes you look forward to more!_

-

**Chapter II: **He Who Resides

-

It's really more like a puzzle. Don't get me wrong, him calling it the Millennium Pendant isn't exactly a bad thing; that's the name that it was born with. It was a pendant in the sense that it was sculpted in the shape of a pyramid fit only for a pharaoh. Surely enough, contrary to his belief, I'm pretty sure that I'm not a pharaoh. …I think. But what makes the Millennium Pendant something that I prefer calling a Millennium Puzzle is its design. At first glance every groove, channel and rut appears as a normal pyramid. No one would ever know that this was not just a lovely pendant, but a beautiful, intricately pieced and gorgeous work of art.

I wonder if Atemu realizes it. Most likely, I guess. Every day he wakes up, hand on the jewel around his neck. Ever since getting the Millennium Puzzle, he's never taken it off. Every morning before I'm even awake, he has the puzzle in his grasp, fingering every indent and every channel and overwhelms me with compliments I always think I'm not fit for. He's everything that the Gods made him to me and what his father would have wanted in his descendant. Maybe he'd realize how proud everyone was of him if he wasn't so busy fingering my essence.

_theotherme._

The day started out normal, it always did. For years Atemu had perfected a system and cycle to how he tackled tasks every dawn. Sometimes I would wake up with him, warm hands resting on the puzzle and sun gleaming from the windows, and others he would already be halfway done with his daily chores before I was even awake. Days like those made it harder to stir with Ra still high in the sky to greet me. Today was completely different. I woke up just a few minutes earlier than Atemu, my essence teeming through the puzzle. Right away the warmth registered in his mind and he woke up to stroke the puzzle and watch the sun rise.

Atemu was the type of person that could rule Egypt with an iron fist; capture everyone and probably take over the world. He's an ambitious ruler who isn't opposed to trying new things. I knew Atemu better than he knew himself. From here Atemu was contemplating my presence as he did every day, like good ol' me was really that important. To him, I suppose I am and can't do much to protest it. From day one I never once doubted Atemu's judgment. He often sought comfort in my residence and I did the best I could as a hunk of gold to soothe him.

Teana is his most faithful concubine and rumors had already been surfacing that she was not just his whore, but his lover. I watched as he teased her and got up from where he was. After he delicately dressed himself with the clothes discarded from the night before, he dismissed her. With a little struggle and playful banter, Teana finally left and that meant that Atemu had me all to himself. Most people would think he was crazy for sitting in a pool of water and talking to a necklace. …I think.

Atemu thought highly of me. Always highly of me, like he was honored by the presence of a god in this millennium puzzle. At first I was sure it was just because his father owned the puzzle before he did, but with time came changes, his treating the jewel like an antique forming into more tender strokes and care like I was a true human being. And I was…I think.

Suddenly he asked me ever-so kindly what we would do today, but like always, I didn't answer. How could I answer someone as great as the Pharaoh of Egypt when I was just…me? Whoever that was; an essence of a has-been who resided in the thing Atemu called a pendant.

Still, I was able to smile when he took _my_ thoughts into consideration and held the jewel tighter in his grasp. After he dismisses Teana and bathes, Atemu normally meets up with Mahado and Mana (or to be more accurate, Mahado runs into him by the door and Mana tackles him) and they sit down and have breakfast together. Mahado was first to greet him this time, Mana second and pleading to play. Their presence soothed me. A small chuckle left my lips as Mana clung to Atemu's arm like a younger sister to her brother. She tended to do that a lot.

He promised to play, and I could hear the quiet pleas for me to take her off his hands. I giggled. A long time ago, Atemu implied that he saw me as his inner child; the young boy he never got to be when he grew up too fast. He had a good heart despite how clouded his head could get.

After their brief discussion of courting, Mahado flashed a reluctant look with me already knowing what it meant. Atemu, on the other hand, threatened to chop his head off if he didn't tell. Then after the usual course of events, it all lead to the meeting Atemu had scheduled with a guy named Enu to help fix the dam in Minya.

The man was…scary. I didn't like him. If it was up to me, then I would've rather stay locked up in the pendant and never come out by the way he glared and disrespected the king of Egypt. And…I was, so I didn't have to worry that much. Atemu sensed the same trouble, constantly looking to every single one of his priests for an answer. Seth continued yelling and lecturing Enu for threatening Atemu while everyone else kept murmuring the troubles this man was causing. Mahado looked ready to throw his body in front of Atemu and leave at that very instant.

My thoughts went back to Enu's pleas, trying to find a balance in his words. Why would someone randomly plant explosions on the dam? Were they after Atemu or after the village? Why would they threaten innocent lives when it wasn't needed? How many people, I began to think with a disheartened sigh, died because of a person's greed? The thoughts overwhelmed me, and I curled my fingers, not realizing I'd accidentally activated the true power of the puzzle.

_theotherme._

The thing about residing in the Millennium Pendant was I never knew when it would go off. It gave me this one little power where whatever emotion overwhelmed me was enough for it to raise hell or fall back and retreat. When it happened the first time, I panicked, thinking I accidentally killed the prince and I was the new Atemu. Surprisingly enough, I was only partially wrong. Even though I was convinced I was just a spirit, I was able to use Atemu's body at my own will, like he was my host and I was the parasite.

I don't like doing it a lot; it's not my life to meddle with, but soon I realized that as he matured as a ruler, his logic over the big picture often ruled over the small intricate pieces that made Egypt look the way it was. Like seeing a mound of sand, but not truly inspecting every little grain.

That was why I stood here now, Atemu's presence deep within the puzzle while I took his place. I was able to wear his crown, his cape, his tunic and speak like I was of royal blood even though I wasn't. I think.

The glow of the millennium item finally faded and I stood firm above my seat. The luminescence from before was enough to take Enu and Atemu's priests by surprise, as they all halted with all eyes on me. "Enough," I muttered softly. "Enu, please calm down so we may speak of this matter like two civilized adults."

Seth gave me one last look like I was crazy and finally settled down. Enu's form writhed angrily at my demand, but he did as he was told.

Mahado put a hand on my shoulder. "You have already made your decision, my pharaoh. Do you wish we escort him out the premises?"

"Maybe," I agreed. Although I smiled, panic was bubbling at the pit of my stomach. I don't like sticking my nose where it doesn't belong, I just wasn't able to retreat back into the jewel. Atemu had made the decision! Why was I here for? _Still, _flood was horrible and far too hard to survive without the proper care. My other self's decision was already in mind, and I knew it was one of the right choices, but it was only _one_ right. "What about the people, Enu? How many children have suffered because of my obliviousness?"

Enu looked up, astonished at the change of heart. "Many children have suffered, Pharaoh. There are few left and with the homes flooded many have no place to stay. There are orphaned children who have lost all of their family members and people far too grouchy. They are scared, your highness, of what is to come."

"That's horrible…" My eyes fell to Karim, quickly asking for judgment. He nudged his head back to the direction of the Minyan, unsure himself of what to say. I sighed and fell to my chair. Raking a hand through my tresses, I looked back to Enu. "I change my mind."

"My Pharaoh?" Seth looked my way.

With a shrug, my eyes wearily cast a pitiful glance to the man in front of us. I smiled. "We can send the constructors to help rebuild the dam, but we also need workers to help restore the houses. Notify the best architect in Egypt and ask of him to build houses with stronger structure. If food can be brought, that will be good too. We can send three guards to inspect the wrongdoings brought to Minya. Does that sound fair?"

Enu wasn't convinced. He looked to the ground as if trying to make out what was happening and slowly nodded. "I…suppose."

"Good." I quickly added, "As for the children, we can let them come and stay here for a while, can't we?" There was a disgruntled response to the right of me. I looked that way, noting the paling look that crossed Siamun's face and smiled. "Shall that please you for now, Enu?"

He nodded. "Yes…I suppose."

"They'll leave tonight, then. Gather your things and be ready for the journey back to Minya." I nodded him on and dismissed him. Once he was gone from our sight, I pushed myself off the throne and looked over to all six priests with a smile. "I think that that was pretty productive, don't you think?"

Akhenadin arched a hesitant eyebrow. "Pharaoh Atemu, do you truly think that this decision will be enough to satisfy him? I'm certain he will come back begging for more."

"What's good for now is for the villagers to be okay." I smiled, tapping the puzzle gently with my fingers. Slowly my attention turned away and I looked to the man who constantly stuck up for me whether or I needed it or not. "Seth?"

Seth peeled away from the floor, eyes now on me. He bowed respectfully with his rod at his side. "My pharaoh?"

"I...thank you." Before I realized it, my emotions got the better of me and I began hugging the man; Atemu's cousin and in some sort of way, my cousin, too. Atemu and he faced each other every day with the intent of surpassing one another, and he was what drove Atemu's daring attitude.

Seth's aggression only meant that he cared deeply for his family. Any man could respect that and I for one _admired_ it. I know that even though Seth intended to protect Atemu, he sort of was standing up for me, too. His appearance was…refreshing. I think would have trusted him with my life if I was able to.

"For everything," I continued. "You'd make a fine pharaoh yourself by the way you use your tongue."

"Uh…yes." Seth hadn't seen it coming. He awkwardly patted me on the back and left the five other guardians speechless. "You should get going though, cousin of mine, don't you think?"

I nodded slowly and released him. My eyes fell on Akhenadin, who immediately flinched. He looked like he would recoil at my touch. Instead, I faced Mahado, who wasn't fazed by my presence. "Would you like to go out on a stroll with Mana and I? She wanted to buy some ingredients for a new experiment."

"If you wish, your highness." Mahado nodded and gestured to a particular support beam near the entrance. "Shall I inform the guards to come with us?"

"No." I shook my head and turned to the rest of my guardians. "You are all dismissed. Shada, will you inform the guards of their trip tonight?"

Shada nodded and all said their goodbyes before leaving. Once the throne room was clear of everyone but Mahado and I, both of us walked over to the urn nearest to the door. A faint glow shimmered from the pot. I grinned while Mahado audibly groaned.

"Mana--?"

"Shh."

"Mana."

"_Shh_!" Her head peeped out of the pot, textbook in hand and staff in the other. The orb at the very tip glowed faintly and she pointed it in her master's direction. He glared as she radiated with mirth. I laughed; their relationship with each other was no different from the day I first met them. "Master, I'm studying, see? I'm finally reading the book that you asked me to, _and_ I'm waiting for the king! I'm multitask--oh, hi Atemu!"

She shifted her gaze and offered a genuine smile.

"He sensed your ba long before I did, I'm sure." Mahado watched me warily with the same gaze he always did when I was in possession of Atemu's body. I…I suppose that I was always more affectionate when it came to dealing with Mana than the real Atemu. That would probably be the end of me; my being nice to Atemu's childhood friend and all.

"Well, that's what I'm learning," Mana squirmed as she pulled herself out of the vase. She wrapped an arm around my neck and smiled happily. "That way I can sneak up on _any_ of you without your lecturing me. I'm already on the second page of the lesson, master!"

"Actually," I grinned as she tightened her comfortable hold, "it's not the fact that you concealed your ba when you first snuck in, Mana. You scurry like a mouse; I was able to hear your footsteps from a mile away."

"Oh." Her eyes flickered with surprise and she stood in front of me with a different expression. "Well that's totally different."

"You were getting better," I urged reassuringly. "I was actually almost kinda sorta so preoccupied with almost being killed by Enu that I wouldn't have seen you scurry to the urn."

"Really? You think I should wear different clothes, then? To blend in with my surroundings?"

"No, no. I think the clothes that you wear suit you."

"Hm, my hair?"

"No, your hair suits you too." I turned back to Mahado, who still looked both annoyed and exasperated. With a small, embarrassed laugh, I shyly smiled in his presence. "I'm sorry, Priest Mahado. Should we get going?"

"No, you're fine." Mahado looked back to me, eyes flickering with a particular emotion.

I smiled his way and took this into consideration. That was another thing that fascinated me about Mahado; he had been around Atemu long enough to sense my presence, I knew that for sure, but he was careful not to point this out. He was, after all, a magic-user.

If you noticed the way he spoke to me in comparison to the real Atemu, he was willing to let himself go a little. It also pained me how he would relax in my presence but tense and be wary of his words around his true best friend. Mahado's presence was mollifying enough when he himself wasn't so tense.

By the time we were out of the palace gates, Mana and I were talking about the different ka with Mahado hot on our trail. It was nice; having the both of them I mean. I liked their presence, actually, and thanked Atemu for allowing me to dwell in the upper world for a few more hours. This never changed; Atemu always thought it was best to let me have time to myself outside the puzzle.

Then again, Atemu hadn't the slightest clue how to work the puzzle. Well, he did, he just didn't know how well I was able to control his body. It was rare for Atemu to truly beg for my presence because I always called myself out whether it was an accident or on purpose. Atemu just hadn't gotten the grip on how to control my appearances and if he did, then he certainly didn't care. Atemu was aware of my presence, I just didn't know if he was aware that I was aware that he was aware.

Wait, what?

I frowned. Mana tugged on my arm tighter and flashed a look of concern. "Are you okay, Nice Atemu?"

"Just thinking a little." I smiled at the little nickname of hers. The thing about Mana was she had a warm, magical sense of delirium that had a way of working out for her. She was always extremely lucky and sometimes so keen that it didn't seem like she had any idea what was going on. When she called me the "Nice Atemu", she was only partially joking because she liked to tease Atemu himself, saying that I'm the kind side and he is the strict side. Which…is true in a sense, I guess.

She pulled me closer and pressed her lips against my ear while I miserably tried to force my blush down. "So how are we going to ditch Mahado and go see Jono?"

"He'll pin the blame on you if you keep insisting with this plan, you know."

"Oh, like it matters!" She gestured to Mahado who was still only a little ways behind us and warily keeping note of our actions. "Aren't you the _least bit curious_ about what Jono's doing right now?"

"Well…" A little. But not enough to want to ditch Mahado for; I felt bad enough forcing him to tag along under obligation of keeping me (well, Atemu) safe. I opened my mouth to speak again, but my eyes immediately tore away and landed on something else.

"Nice Atemu?"

"Pharaoh?"

I wandered the streets myself for a moment, eyes back to the little boy who I saw. He stood there, mouth formed into a pout and rocking back and forth as he tried to keep the tears from falling. I looked over to him, smile on my face. "Um…hi."

"H…huh?" He looked up to me, eyes crinkling as tears fell down his chubby cheeks. "Oh…hi…"

"That kid over there," I gestured to the one holding a necklace high in his hands, "he just took that from you, right?"

"Uhuh…"

I looked over to the woman running the small store with necklaces similar to the one belonging to the boy's. I picked him up let him straddle my hip. He looked at me, confused.

"Pick a new one, silly." I grinned and pointed to the many charms dangling above us.

"I…I don't have any more money to buy a new one, sir!"

"Don't worry about it, I'll pay for it. Miss?" I turned to the clerk who was busy rambling on about the Festival of Min to another woman. "Can I buy a new necklace?"

"What?" she sharply turned to me, offended that I ruined her conversation, but the anger quickly deteriorated in her eyes. She gasped, eyes landing on the crown that perfectly fit my forehead despite my small stature compared to the real pharaoh. Quickly she bowed, along with the friend right next to her. "Y-your highness! 'Tis an honor to be in your presence!"

"I would like to buy a new necklace for this boy." I used my other hand and dug into my pocket. With a soft laugh, I looked back up with embarrassment. "I'm sorry…all I have is a gold doubloon, Miss."

She gaped. "Th…that buys out my entire rack and more, y-your highness! I…I don't have enough silver pieces in the world to…"

"Nonsense. Keep it all and feed the family. And you," I turned back to the boy perching my hip, "go ahead and choose one. Choose as many as you like, even and take them home to your siblings."

"I like the one with the red lace!" he smiled happily and pointed to one in particular with a kangaroo rat.

"Oh, that's pretty." I nodded in approval and reached up to grab it. Unfortunately with my height, my feet got the better of me and I fell, the little boy still in my grasp while I landed on the clerk. Oh, fudge. My cheeks fluttered pink as I gathered both the little boy and myself. "S…sorry."

"No!" the woman shouted. She recoiled, a humble smile forming across her features. "'Twas _my_ fault, my pharaoh. Please, take as many as you like!"

"Oh…okay." I looked back up to the many straps and strings woven together. One in particular stuck out to me; a purple one with a six-pointed star. I picked both that and the red one the little boy originally wanted and gave the woman my gold piece.

She gasped. "W…will that _truly_ be _all_, my pharaoh?"

"Yes. That's all I really need, honestly." I knelt in front of the little boy, both in hand, and tied the red one around his neck. "There. The color even suits you better than the brown one from before, don't you think?"

"Uhuh." He looked at me, eyes quaint with childish curiosity. "Are you really him? The pharaoh?"

"Sorta." I grinned shyly, blush tickling my cheeks again. I considered myself as much of a pharaoh as I considered myself Atemu--which was very little.

"_Cool_!" His own smile stretched across his lips and he stood before me, radiating with happiness. "You're like, the best big brother ever!"

I was turning pink again. Hand fiddling with the ends of my kilt, I softly laughed again. "I'm glad you feel that way. You should get going and see your friends now."

"Mmkay." He nodded happily and ran off. "Thank you!"

"Bye." I waved him off and turned around. Two sets of eyes met my gaze. With confusion written all over my face, I could only blink when Mana came closer for further observation. "Um…is there something you want to talk to me about, Mana?"

"Nice Atemu…" Mana came closer for further observation and laced an arm around mine. She giggled softly and rested her head on my shoulder as we ventured off from this part of the market. "You're so sweet sometimes that it's hard to believe that you're the ruler of Egypt."

"Is that a bad thing?" I looked between her and Mahado, utterly confused about the choice of words.

She giggled again and shook her head. "No, I guess it isn't. Shall we continue shopping?"

I nodded, but it wasn't like I ever had a choice. Mana was a girl and prone to wanting every little thing she saw, anyway. With a smile, I followed her as we dove deeper into the markets. Mahado teetered after us without a second thought.

"Look," Mana halted and pointed to the many cloths lain out in front of us. She beamed happily and pulled me down to the ground. "They have orange, other Atemu! Colors like these are hard to find!"

"Yes, but it's close to the Festival of Min," I reminded her. "Of course they would have colors like this." My eyes fell to the small cloth of soft blue lying perfectly on the ground. I picked it up and brought Mana's face to mine. "Can you take your bandana off for a moment?"

"Of course." Her eyes doubled in size, unsure of what my next actions would be. I wrapped the soft blue cloth around her hair gently and sat back.

"It suits you," I said cheerfully. "Don't you think, Mahado? …Mahado?"

"Yes?" Mahado snapped out of the same daze I've caught him in all day and looked back to Mana, eyes full of an emotion I was yet to comprehend. "Yes…when you are right, Pharaoh Atemu, you are right."

"It's…_okay…_" Mana squirmed and took the thing off. She retied the beige one that normally adorned her hair and smiled cheerfully. "But I think I'll stick to this one, Nice Atemu."

"I'll buy it for you anyway." With a small grin, I reached in my pocket for another gold doubloon. Mahado's hand immediately stopped me.

"I have copper ones in my satchel, Pharaoh." He revealed two coins and gave them to the clerk. He took the cloth gratefully and tied it to my forearm. "Will that be all?"

"Yes." I tilted my head curiously and put the cloth in my pocket. "I would've been willing to pay, Mahado."

"Y…Yes, but…" He chuckled softly and raked a hand through my hair. "I don't think it would be wise to surprise the storeowner with another gold doubloon."

"O…oh." That was true. I blushed and tugged at my skirt. "Erm, my bad."

Mana's grin was full of mirth. She pulled me close, cheek resting against mine and dragged me into a different booth. We continued this for another few minutes like we normally did; her yanking me here and there and me cooperating like a gentleman. After a while, I was the one who stopped the both of us, halting in front of a store with many different cloths, jewels, and toys.

Mahado looked to me curiously. "My Pharaoh?"

I crouched over and looked at each delicate carving made for little kids. My fingers fell to the one closest to me; a wooden interpretation of one of my favorite creatures. The eyes were crafted beautifully and even while its claws were pointy to the touch. "I like it," I murmured softly.

"Shall we get it for you then?" He was already digging in his satchel for some copper coins.

"Oh, no." Eyes widening, I abruptly stood up and looked to the ground with a blush. "I…I'm the Pharaoh, Mahado. If…if I were to have one of _those_ I'd be laughed at by my entire empire. Don't be ridiculous!" I laughed haughtily to prove my point and shifted between my feet, because that laugh didn't do anything but make my cheeks turn red. 'Cause…it was so cute…and harmless…and fit perfectly in my hand, and…

"If…you're sure, my pharaoh." Mahado arched a suspicious eyebrow, but I only shook my head. Atemu didn't like things like that. He would my head for spending wasteful money on toys. For Mana, it was fine. For me, it was…well, it was me. I wasn't really sure if he would consider it bad, but I doubted he'd approve of it either. His eyes lifted to the sun and softly he tugged on my arm. "We should be getting back to the palace."

I nodded in agreement and turned to Mana. "Are you re…what are you doing?"

"What? Oh, nothing!" She smiled happily and shoved something in her bag. "Let's get going, Nice Atemu!" With that, Mana automatically tackled me and clung affectionately to my neck. Mahado shooed us to the front of him, remaining very close this time.

"So in the end," Mana whispered sadly, "we didn't get to go see Jono, Nice Atemu."

"Hanging around Mahado is fun, though." I smiled nervously and shifted between my feet. "Both of you, actually."

"Good." She crinkled her nose and pointed to the soft blue cloth around my arm. "I still think you're crazy for buying that, you know."

"You think I'm crazy for doing a lot of things," I grinned. With a short exchange of laughs, I turned to Mahado with the intent of asking him if he had fun today. He smiled and I smiled back.

_theotherme._

I didn't feel well when we got back to the throne room. In fact, I felt the opposite of well, not quite sure why a spirit would actually have any discomfort other than sensing black or good magic. When I was in Atemu's body, I was able to see, hear, touch, taste, and smell things I normally wouldn't. They never mentioned the sixth sense in the big book of made-up laws for ghosts like feeling so queasy that I could puke at any moment.

At the mention of that one word, I instinctively swallowed and bit my lip. Sweat was apparent between the gold collar around my neck and the surface of my skin, but I tried best to ignore it. Instinct told me to switch with Atemu, but if _I_ was feeling this type of nausea, I could only imagine what the atmosphere would do for him.

Mahado squeezed my hand tightly and looked over his shoulder. We first escorted Mana back to her room before Atemu was supposed to return from his quick break from work, and since our little journey, something seemed off. My hand found the back of Mahado's tunic not too long before he pitied me enough to intertwine our fingers.

And as I said, something seemed off. My current state was weakening, the puzzle becoming heavier and heavier on my neck. Once the five other priests were in view, Mahado had let go of me briefly for Isis to take my hand and guide me to Atemu's throne on the other side of the room. She rubbed circles in my shoulders.

"Are you okay, your highness?" she whispered softly.

"I've been better," I muttered tiresomely. Immediately, I stiffened with my eyes a little wider as I tried to focus what was before me. "Um…yeah…so, what am I doing here again?"

"The atmosphere feels corrupted," Seth said candidly. He flashed subtle looks of concern for my wellbeing, but continued. "We are once again here to judge the character of citizens, my pharaoh."

"Oh, goodie." I nodded and ran a hand through my sweaty hair. "Um…bring them in?"

My headache was getting worse. The feeling in my stomach was enough for me to faint and my throat felt empty. Isis stood by my side, murmuring soft words of encouragement while I tried best to focus what was in front of us, but…

"Evil resides in his ka!" Karim clutched his scale tighter and, jaw tightening. "Ma'at deems him dangerous, my pharaoh!"

Headache…_headacheheadacheheadache…_ My vision began to blur and I pleaded myself to count to ten. I was representing Atemu--if I were to faint, it would be counted as _his_ fault, not mine, and I would never be able to live with myself if I caused trouble for him.

A large stone tablet arose at the bottom of the flight of stairs. Mahado stepped forward protectively, Millennium Ring in his clutches. "Reveal your true intentions in front of the King of Egypt!"

The man--whoever it was--screamed. My eyes were tightly closed, teeth gripped, but I could hear the agony in his voice. He screeched like the Ring was tearing him apart, and I must have sympathized with him, because I screamed too.

_theotherme._

"Are you awake, my Pharaoh?"

"I'm moving…aren't I?"

"I am…terribly, terribly sorry!"

"'Tis alright, Mahado." Atemu had been laying in his bedchambers for a while now. I'd just recently woken up, but it was obvious that he'd been contemplating me the entire time. He held the puzzle tight in his hand, each groove fitting perfectly with his fingers. What had happened? All I remembered doing was screaming, and--

"You saw him, didn't you?" Atemu said after a moment of silence. "I told you I was not lying when I said there was an entity residing in my pendant." What? No…

"Pharaoh…" Mahado sighed and crouched over Atemu, who still did not leave his bed. "I know you far too well, my pharaoh; my most cherished friend. I am also a Priest and am able to sense these spirits and--"

"And you _saw_ him, right?" Atemu's voice climbed in volume. "Only for a moment--he _split_ from me, Mahado. Beautiful, jewel-like eyes that rival the sheen of amethysts, and gorgeous ivory skin." No…please, no…

"I…yes, my pharaoh."

Please don't tell me--"This is sheer proof, Mahado. The spirit of the Millennium Pendant exists."

And is in deep, deep doo-doo.

--

**Author's Note: **

Before you go on any further, I actually think it's best to warn you that a lot of questions won't be answered until later; so um… how to say this…instead of focusing on the plot, focus on the storyline? Ah! Focus on the actions, keep the concept in mind. Thank you _so_ much for your reviews, this'll be a very fun story to write and I'll try to be as accurate as I can with Ancient Egypt, but it'll be half and half, most likely; I want to be accurate, but not to the point of "Did they have _chairs_ back then?" I hope I made the difference between Yugi speaking and Atemu speaking clear. C:


	3. Carpe Diem

--

**Chapter III: **Carpe Diem

--

There was something heart wrenching about this. The second the spirit stepped foot in the palace, he felt ill. At first all I sensed was his nerves acting up, for I myself felt fine. He kept murmuring how he would rather endure the pain than I and refused to switch us back. Each step he took was heavier than the last, but all I could do was stare and wonder what by Ra was wrong with him. By the time he sat upon my throne, his fingers were curling into the stone and he had little ease trying to keep himself awake.

Mahado summoned his Millennium Ring in order to seal the evil ka of the man in front of us, but it did even more. He, the spirit, screamed at the top of his lungs and I panicked, having no idea what was going on. His entire being split from me and I felt bare without his essence. And...I saw him. I saw his mouth, his lips, his ears, his beautiful cheeks, his hair, his dainty fingers, his strange clothes and…

Those eyes. I saw the beautiful eyes crooning with pain in the presence of…of…the Millennium Items!

"Mahado!" I pushed myself out of my throne. "Recall the Ring! You are hurting him!"

My priest did as he was told, eyes widening in terror with five other shocked faces watching the boy clad in strange clothes waver at my feet. Breathtakingly gorgeous eyes with the rare violet seen only at sunset gazed upon my pendant and his breathing staggered. He was in severe pain.

"My Pharaoh!" Isis looked to me, eyes doubling in size.

I didn't hear her. I barely moved, my eyes never leaving theone in front of me and never shall I forget the fear that ran through him. "You're alive," I murmured softly. "You truly do exist, my light..."

He looked at me, face contorting as his unique ivory skin paled even deeper. Small fingers reached out to grab my beloved antique, but accidentally brushed against my own skin instead. I felt a sudden jolt, his pain-inducing headache giving me one of my own. His aches and bruises littered my body and my head was ready to burst. I collapsed back in my throne, accidentally hitting my head but I'd already blacked out.

_littleone._

I'm convinced that I woke up far too soon when moonlight crept into my doors. Two candles lay on my windowsill already lit. I caressed the pendant in my hands, running my finger across a pathway for the umpteenth time. Despite the shock I still carried, it seemed all I could do while the image of the beautiful boy locked in my millennium item flashed in my head. 'Twas the first time I'd seen him and it seemed as though the mere sight of me was enough to kill him.

How was it that he who resided in the Millennium Pendant was not strong enough to be in the presence of its sister jewels? I must have racked my brain for hours simply trying to reason with it. For the first time the metal was cold to my touch and never had I ever felt so empty. From what I suspected, Mahado had driven him out of the puzzle at the same moment he tried to seal the man's evil ka.

Though normally safe in the sanctuary of my pendant, the spirit and my light had been exposed to the powers of the millennium items. I couldn't even recall a time where he stood in my place while at my court and now I knew it was for a very good reason. His beautiful eyes haunted my mind and it pained me to have someone as he so close and feel so numb between my fingers.

Could a spirit die after already being dead? Was he put to rest because of Mahado's dark magic?

"Please, my light, please answer," I begged it softly. From the corner of my eye I could already see the two wicks melting, finally at the stem of their wax. I sighed and turned my head to the knock on the door. "Come in."

The door peered open with Mahado's hesitant eyes peering in. He looked onward and to my form as I kicked away the sheets. "Are you awake, my pharaoh?"

"I'm moving…aren't I?" Yet I felt dead. There was a piece of me missing, the piece with my light, with the young, little boy who resided in my pendant. If he truly was gone, then I was ready to give myself to the claws of Osiris.

"I am…terribly," Mahado appeared in front of my bed and bowed before me, "terribly sorry!"

"'Tis alright, Mahado." We entered a silence, my eyes never leaving the pendant in my grasp. I hitched a breath once I felt the warmth teeming throughout; almost like a heartbeat that assured me he was okay. A smile played across my lips. "You saw him, didn't you? I told you I was not lying when I said there was an entity residing within my pendant."

He looked at me, eyes flickering with the hesitation he'd shown me all these years and years to come. Always would he make the attempt to spare my feelings in fear of rejection. "Pharaoh…" He finally said with an even voice, "I know you far too well, my pharaoh; my most cherished friend. I am also a Priest and am able to sense these spirits and--"

"And you _saw_ him, right?" I lacked the restraint to hold back my excitement. Another breath of relief left my lips as I inhaled the scent of the pendant. "Only for a moment--he _split_ from me, Mahado. Beautiful, jewel-like eyes that rival the sheen of amethysts, and gorgeous ivory skin." Ivory… I had never seen skin so pure and glowing. I felt a small tug weighing at my chest as that face flickered in my eyes once more…the suffering they felt. It hurt the little spirit to be out in the open. What if he was too scared to leave it now?

"I…" The reluctance yet again crossed Mahado's face. Each time I spared him a glance his eyes would fall to my pendant with my same wonders and possibly even more. As his eyes crossed mine, I suppose he saw the determination in them. "Yes, my pharaoh."

"This is sheer proof, Mahado. The spirit of the Millennium Pendant exists." I released my tight clinch and pushed myself off the bed. The warmth of the pendant briefly left me and I only watched it dip into my stomach. "I…have so many questions for it." For _him._

"I know you do," he murmured softly. "But for now I think that it is best that you sleep, my pharaoh. When the tips of your fingers met his, all his suffering seemed to transfer to you."

"Which is more the reason for me to be concerned." My eyebrows furrowed. I picked it up by its lace and let it dangle in midair. "He has shared my body with me, but his immunity is not as matured as mine. How is it that someone as powerful as he can't withstand the powers of the Millennium Items?"

Mahado had silenced. No rebottles, no arguments, and no trying to be like my conscience.

"What about a better question, my pharaoh?" he finally asked. "Why does a spirit reside in the pendant that once belonged to your father?"

All thoughts halted from my mind. My eyes fell back to the puzzle and the crest of Ra's eye at the very center. Mahado was right--the spirit of the Millennium Pendant had been residing in there for ages; I could not recall a time where I did not sense his presence. _Except now._

My fingers brushed across one groove and I contemplated Mahado's words. The spirit--my _light_ was the one anomaly that I had ever faced as my time as the Pharaoh. His appearance was that of an outsider and at the face of Egypt, he was not the Pharaoh. At first glance no one would notice; we were the same person.

At second he was just my "other" person. At third, it was so much more. Yet the people of Egypt would not see that. No, if they were to ever find out of his existence, then they would kill him. To everyone he brought joys and smiles; it enticed me the way he was able to captivate so many people while bare of power and for years that was my drive. My light was the person that I was never allowed to be. While Mana was given a new doll to play with, _I_ was given the crown of Egypt. He was the borderline who met everyone in the middle.

With a hardy sigh, Mahado knelt beside me and flashed kindness through the lucid, liquid eyes he'd shown me for years. "He does not feel like the dark entity prophesied to be sealed in your pendant, my pharaoh."

The prophecy…to put it in simple words, it spoke of my Millennium Pendant. He who is seen fit to wield the Millennium Pendant shall release the dark entity that resided and lay dormant for many years and set the spirit free. That was the simple translation. The words were uttered by the Gods themselves; speaking of the one who solved the powers of my pendant and put the soul to rest. I did not know if I was worthy of this mission, but I knew that I had to try.

"No," I agreed wholeheartedly, "he does not and is not a dark entity, Mahado. He is light." The words ran through my head over and over and I nodded. "My Akhu."

"That feels more appropriate," Mahado murmured softly. "Good night, my pharaoh."

"Mm. Mahado?" I looked back to him once he gathered his things and inched toward the door. He turned back, eyes flickering with curiosity. All I could do was smile and chuckle softly. "Thank you for not wearing your Millennium Ring."

Red subdued his cheeks. He smiled softly and slowly nodded. "Anything for you, my pharaoh."

_littleone._

Mahado was right when he said that I should be more careful around the spirit of the millennium pendant. I knew for sure that if these circumstances were reversed, I would warn him just as much not to trust a spirit residing in his Millennium Ring But what separated logic from instinct was when I first became enticed by my millennium pendant. It was a beautiful thing, something that I saw on my father's neck constantly even when I was a baby.

He never took it off. Although I had six sacred guardians, my father could easily be considered the seventh and perhaps my greatest guardian. I was nine when he was first confronted by the gods and nearly two years later, he died and I was the rightful heir to the throne. In those almost-two years, the higher education given to me had become more intense, a new piece of knowledge always being shoved in my face before the first could be processed.

And then…he died. I woke up one morning dreading the thought of having to learn more magic and before I knew it, I was mourning over his death.

For the rest of the day, it was as if I'd been locked in an hourglass hearing nothing but the distant noise of annoying guards. My psyche had been shaken and with each grain of sand that came left another grain of my sanity.

But I remembered Mana, cheeks round and plump with a bright pink blush and a mess of brown hair she could never straighten out, with her small hand tugging at my own, tears shimmered at the creases of her eyes. "Atemu?" she squeaked. "Are you gonna be okay?"

"Do I look like I'm gonna be okay?"

"I hope so…"

I looked at her, eyes flickering with so many emotions flashing through my mind that my head was spinning. Before I even realized it, I'd pushed her to the ground, tears blazing at my eyes. "Don't just _'hope'_! My father is _dead_, Mana, _DEAD. _He's to be buried early tomorrow morning and _right after that_, I'm to deliver a speech and tell them how I am the new ruler! You could _never_ understand the pain that I'm going through!"

Mana's mouth was left open and agape. Her eyes crinkled and hands balled into fists as she trembled. Immediately, she pushed herself off the ground and shoved me instead. "He was a father to me too! He was a father to _everyone_, and he loved all of us like we were his children!"

"Hah!" I bitterly laughed and turned away. "But are _you_ really his child, Mana? Are _any_ of them really his children? _No,_ Mana, they're not, and _I'm_ the one who will be up there tomorrow because I am his son and sole heir to the crown. You're not even royalty; you're just some lost, lonely peasant girl who we picked up off the streets!"

"Prince Atemu!" Mahado, who had been ignoring our petty arguments for quite some time now, turned my way, appalled.

I heard a soft sob and then light footsteps rushing away from the scene.

Mahado looked to me, eyes flaring with more anger than I could ever imagine. He slapped me across the face; the first and only time he had ever given me an injury since I've known him. "Why?" he snapped. "Why do you _possibly_ think that the only one who could be mourning the death of your father, Prince?"

"I…I…" I knew he was right. Every single part of me knew that he was right because my greatest fault always lied in the fact that I allowed myself to be blinded by this one goal to realize what was going on around me. The anger continued to bubble in my stomach where everything seemed hollow and numb. I was ready to throw up.

"Please," Mahado said when he realized what he'd done. His tone was soft and underlying with tension. "Go apologize to her. She only wished to help you through painful times, my prince."

"And if I refuse?" It was wrong of me at the time, and now that I realized how foolish I'd gotten that night, I only wished for time to turn back so I could mend the mistakes my anger caused. My eyes met with Mahado's coldly and for a second I contemplated how the only reason why I was able to stand up to him was because I was of a higher rank. If it was simply on the streets of Cairo, one my age would brutally be beaten by another three years my senior.

The flicker appeared in his eyes again. Mahado's mouth hung open and he only stared at me, but we were both thinking the same thing.

"Next time I see you, you better know your place." With the twist of my foot, the corridors moved behind me and I made my way to the room. This was it. I was the new pharaoh and tomorrow soon after my father's funeral, the appointment of the new pharaoh would occur. "Me."

I was the new pharaoh and I was scared. And this…this thing around my neck; it did _nothing_ for me. My eyes fell on the Millennium Pendant, my father's most prized possession. He told me to keep it safe and one day it would help me. Today, tomorrow, any other day. This thing…

"You are of no help to me!" Without a second word, I threw it from my clutches.

It collided with the wall and broke into a million pieces. I gasped, eyes falling onto the retched jewel. No… "No!" I pushed myself off the bed and fell to my knees in front of the thing. My father's treasure! I'd… I'd _broken _it!

Piece after piece, I picked it up and tried to fit each bit into a chasm but I was failing. _Great Ra_, how I was failing--first my father and then I committed the sin of _this?_ Tears fell down my face and I stared at what little I had done. All I managed to put together were three measly pieces out of so many more fragments.

If I could not even solve a proper enigma like this, how was I supposed to rule an entire country?

Long before I realized it, my eyes fluttered closed as my clumsy fingers tried to reconstruct the thing and I was already asleep. My dreams were filled with my father; how he'd taken me through the long journey before we arrived at the Temple of Ra where he admitted to his sins and pleaded that I wasn't the one who they would punish.

I wasn't fit for the role of a Pharaoh. I didn't want to grow up. I didn't want to be the prince of Egypt, I was just a young boy of eleven years who missed his father dearly.

"Oh, wowzers. This is a little weird, huh?"

He was here.

When I was little, I was convinced that this part of my night was only a dream; that I'd wished for the presence of my father so much that I needed him here to comfort me. I looked up from the spot where I laid and someone I'd never seen before caught my gaze. When I saw him, I saw me.

A taller, older me who had the most languid smile I'd ever seen cross my lips. The look in his eyes held innocent wisdom, like not even he had a grasp of what was going on. He crouched over me with a duplicate crown across his forehead. My eyes fell to the item in his grasp and I gasped. The Millennium Pendant…looked like a pendant!

"Who are you?" I asked and sat up across from him.

He relaxed and set the thing in his lap. Around him were scattered pieces of the little devil item, but not as many as I'd originally had. He laughed softly and shrugged. "The other you, I guess. Are you okay?"

I snorted and looked to the ground. "Do I _look_ okay?"

"Oh, uh…" His eyes widened with surprise and his eyebrows furrowed considerably. "_Right..._"

The silence enveloped us. Time passed and neither one of us spoke, but my eyes returned to the item in his hands as soon as I heard metal clink around each other.

"So I bet you're going to give me some big inspirational speech then, huh?" I asked. "This is a sign from the Gods, right?"

I'd startled him. He flinched, briefly dropping the pendant out of his hands before he picked it up again and a spare piece he wasn't able to safe.

"Erm, no." He laughed awkwardly, eyes falling back to the ground and a blush fell across his face. "It's this thing."

"That thing? What does this hell jewel have _anything_ to do with it?" I stood up and jabbed a finger to the retched locket laced in his fingers. "It isn't even strong enough to hold together!"

"Well in its defense, you threw it against the wall."

"I see no difference."

He blinked, staring only at the finger I still had directed at him before he smiled. Laughter soon filled the room despite the searing anger burning in my chest and soon, I was smiling with him.

"You could say that my heart shattered when you broke this."

"Your heart? By what means?"

"W…well…, you know…" I frowned at his tone. This was not me--_this_ was not the tone of a ruler. He finally sighed and stood up parallel to me. Red teemed at his cheeks and he closed his eyes. "Your pain woke me up. I've been watching you, and every time your heart wrenches, mine does too. I…I just had to come see you."

Oh. My hand fell limp next to my side and I watched how his nimble fingers worked its way through the many still-open crevasses.

"How did you do it?" I whispered. "How is it that you are able to get so much of that conundrum done in such a short time while I cannot? I'm not worthy of it, am I?"

"…you're scared." His touch tingled my skin as he rested a hand against my shoulder. "You don't believe you can rule Egypt, can you?"

"I know not another solution, Other Me!"

"Hey, don't do that." He stopped me from shoving him by grabbing my wrist and gently guiding me to the bed. I sat there, legs dangling as he stood in front of me. He laced the pendant around my neck. "Aggression doesn't solve anything."

"I--" I resented that. All of my thoughts halted at that very instant and I looked away. "I know."

"That's right, you know better. In the eleven years of your life, you know exactly what your father has taught you. Actions speak louder than words." He went back to the small pile of gold pieces and randomly stuck it in the pendant. To his delight it fit perfectly.

"There are many good pharaohs and many bad pharaohs! I will be _harassed_ for each decision that I make!" I glared at him angrily. Did not even my other self know what could happen?! The tension built up in me and at any moment I was ready to explode, but all I did was crumble. Warm tears dripped to my lap and I etched my fingers into my lap.

"Yeah, I know." His voice was quiet now. He raked a hand through his hair and put in the last gold trinket of the jewel. "I was harassed a lot, too…I think. The important thing is that you have friends, little prince."

He turned around and knelt in front of me.

My eyes widened. "What on earth are you doing?"

"Head up." Never had the optimistic words spoken by many ever had the effect that his was having right now. "You're the new Pharaoh of Egypt, my prince. Isn't it only natural for me to bow before him?"

"…you aren't allowed to look me in the eye, either," I murmured softly. He looked at me inquisitively and did so. Quickly I straightened up and brought his face to mine. "But I demand you do. Continue."

"It's only in human nature for people to make mistakes, my young prince." He petted a hand on my head and softly laughed. "You're going to go through a lot of wrong doors before you get to the right one. Until you learn from your mistakes, you have to go at it with your friends. They will _always_ be there for you."

"And…you?" My entire stature faltered. "You, the other me, are suffering. Why?"

"Dunno. But all you have to do is look at this puzzle if you seek comfort, my little prince." His entire complexion had become whiter than his tunic. His eyes fell, half-lidded and sweat matted both the crown and his bangs to his face. He held the pendant between his hands and gestured to the gap at the very center. "The last piece."

My hand squeezed the final and probably largest piece of the entire item. The eye of Ra imprinted itself on my hand--a small, bitter laugh left my throat as I gave it to him.

"Thank you," he murmured. He caressed my cheek gently with one hand and fiddled with the last piece with the other. "Don't ever think back to your old memories with a sad face, new pharaoh. You have all the strength in the world."

"But…"

"Ah. If you keep having doubts, everything jumbles and becomes a disorganized mess. But if you put it together…" He put the small piece back in my hand and forced that last piece into the pendant. "It fits together like a puzzle."

He was right. It glowed faintly in my hands as I clenched it tighter. I looked back at him and the grip over my heart had loosened considerably. I felt…relieved. "You never told me how you were able to fix it so fast."

"Head up," he repeated and demonstrated for me. "I dunno. I think somewhere in a past life I just really, really liked puzzles. All the pieces just called me together."

"You…have to go now, don't you?"

"Yeah." He rested both of his hands over mine as his eyes fell to the eye of Ra in the middle. "But I'm here to talk to whenever you need me. Heck, I'm you, aren't I?"

"I…yes. You're right." I slowly nodded and admired those beautiful, nimble fingers. They were amazing.

"Aplogize to Mana, by the way. I like her." He laughed softly again and the glow of the Millennium Pendant enveloped the both of us. Blinded, I shut my eyes and clutched my father's precious item--_my_ precious item closer to my chest.

When I finally opened my eyes, the sun was peering through my window, dream in the furthest depths of my mind. I went straight to Mana's room to apologize and the last thing in mind was the pendant all in one piece and how the eye of Ra still left an indent in my hand.

_littleone._

Perhaps it was wrong of me to wake up so early--maybe it was even more wrong that I actually never got any sleep. I sat there for ages and caressed the gorgeous jewel between my hands. My fingers interlaced with each indentation. I knew the artwork of this particular millennium item so well that each curve and crevasse came to no surprise to me.

He was asleep. Or at least, I assumed he was asleep. Ever since that fateful night in the back of my head I suppose I always considered that this inanimate object really was alive and full of life--sort of. The husky magical air around it polluted my nose, but the fragrance of Akhu overpowered all.

This breathtaking antique was all that needed to be called my greatest weakness. _He_ was my weakness. Akhu was always in the puzzle, but it was only recently that I would stare at his essence for hours trying to find out what made him who he was. Today was no different and probably even worse. I was always conscious of his presence to the point that I considered him the skin to my skin.

But Akhu's existence could not be sensed. Was he afraid? Was he frustrated? Was he hurt? Why would the spirit not talk to me? Why…did he never talk to me? I sat in my bed with the pendant in my clutches thinking only of him. The warmth faded long ago and left me nothing. I felt numb.

The first thing I did that moment before even bathing was go down the hall. My body had a mind of its own as it went through several entryways and paths before settling at one door. I knocked at the door and a light "oof!" echoed through the palace walls.

A feminine groan. "Who is it?"

"Who do you think?" I snorted. So very few people ever got up at this hour in the morning that I would think that she'd realize I was the only one to ever knock on her door.

Mana's next moan was audible again. She yawned loudly before peeping her head out and frowned. "_Why_, Atemu? I'm so _tired_!"

"He hasn't come out yet, Mana."

Immediately, her eyes fell to my millennium item and she fell silent. She ushered me into the room and sat me on the bed before placing her hands on the item herself. "So," she awkwardly said, "why come to me then?"

"You two are very close, aren't you?" I arched an eyebrow, thinking that at least _this_ part would be obvious. "Can't you drive him out?"

"Atemu…" Mana nestled both hands on her hips and looked at me like I was crazy. "I don't call him the _Nice_ Atemu just because he's absolutely adorable! He's a respectable person, humble and very sweet. You'll _scare_ him if you just force him out that way!"

"I know." I nodded in agreement, but the wedge between Akhu and I was becoming deeper. "But I have not sensed his warmth the entire night, Mana."

She sighed softly. "What…happened, exactly?"

"Mahado was separating an evil ka from an unfortunate soul with the Millennium Ring. He'd used the divine powers to split them and I suppose in the process, he split both my light and I as well." I didn't like this. It was horrible being separated from him for so long.

"So there really is another Atemu, huh?" Mana smiled softly and hugged me dearly. "Congrats, best friend of mine. Now you can have fun with your inner child!"

"I…yes." My eyes fell back to her and I abruptly stood up from her bed. She looked at me curiously, but I only helped her up as well. "Come with me, Mana?"

"To where?"

"Just come with me." She obliged, of course, after changing out of her night gown and into her normal ensemble. Ra had barely peeked through the sky as dawn sat at the palace's windows. Mana followed me, making little conversation, but all questions were on my light. One of her most intriguing was how he would possess my body and all I could do was sit back and watch. Truth be told, I never knew when my light possessed my body, I simply knew that once he did, my compassion for others would increase, the need to be a great pharaoh decreasing and compassion for others being my main priority.

Mana wouldn't stop staring at my arm. I looked back at her questionably and flexed it in front of her face. "Is there a problem, Mana?"

"Have you seen a soft blue cloth, Atemu?" She pointed to my bicep. "Did you take it off?"

Soft blue cloth? "I…don't recall ever putting one on my arm, Mana."

"Oh." Her eyes widened with surprise and she shook her head. "Maybe Nice Atemu has it with him."

I arched an eyebrow. "I am not lying when I insist he exists, you know."

"I know." Mana nodded sincerely and shrugged. "So where are we going?"

"Here." I halted in front of one of many doors in this particular hallway. It was rare for me to ever prance around in this part of the palace; the Magic Wing. All six sacred priests had a room in this hall. "Shada? Are you there?"

"Shada?" she repeated. Emerald eyes flickered with utter confusion as she rudely jabbed my head in attempt to see if I was drunk. "What on earth do you want to see _Shada_ for, Atemu?"

"Because."

A few moments later, the door creaked open. I looked up to the man with the hood around his head. Shada bowed in front of me and my eyes fell to the Millennium Key hanging from his belt. "My Pharaoh?"

"I wish to use the powers of your millennium item on both Mana and I, priest." I looked back up. Mana tugged at my arm, confused, but I gave no answer.

Shada looked at me with the same surprise Mana had across her face. "May I ask why, Pharaoh Atemu?"

"I want to enter my soul room." My impatience got the better of me. After all the years I was told to stay strong and assertive, I was far too concerned about Akhu's wellbeing to do anything else.

Mana gasped. "Atemu…but…"

"If I enter my soul room," I continued, "then I should be able to enter his, too."

--

**Author's Note: **

Oh, shizz. Atemu's always thinkin', huh? He's a little OOC in the memory, but it's just perspective of a young kid who just lost his father. I think he'd be really angry and stuff like that and it was really cool writing the big brother figure for Yugi. Even though he doesn't get to show it a lot, I'm sure it's there in the series."Akhu" just means light, and in a sense of the "roles being switched," Atemu is just calling Yugi his light the same way Yugi called him his darkness. Thanks so much for all the reviews and favorites and alerts! Reviews would be nice. C:


	4. You May Delay

--

**Chapter IV: **You May Delay, But Time Will Not

--

"_We'll be friends till the end!"_

Friends till the end…friends till the end… the words continued to echo through my mind and I did the only thing I _could_ do once I started having this nervous breakdown. With closed eyes my fingers fumbled through the clutter and reached for another fragment scattered around me. When I opened them, all thoughts of being a 'friend till the end' left my mind. I sighed, curling my fingers around the small piece. My attention tore to the large, bubbly eyes floating parallel to me and I dryly glared. "Well, what do _you_ suppose I should do?"

He mewled in return, nuzzling his furry cheek against mine and giggled. Again I sighed, running a hand through my bangs--that's right; mine. Not Atemu's. I always had my own body when inside the puzzle; it was just something that came to be.

This, though. It was also simple instinct for me to panic in a situation like this…not that having the pharaoh of Egypt hot on my trail happened every day.

"I was afraid you were going to say that," I admitted sadly. A frown settled across my lips and I rested my head on a hill of gray puzzle pieces behind me. Don't get me wrong, I always knew that Atemu was aware of my presence even when it wasn't his top priority. I mean… I should know. I'm him. Sorta.

"I'm the stupid one, you know." I groaned with exasperation. "It's not exactly like I _tried_ to keep my presence hidden. Oh, just what _happened_ to the Pharaoh, anyway?"

He yipped again and rested in my lap. I looked down to the essence of the Millennium Puzzle that'd been strummed around my neck ever since day one. It was like a second skin; I tried taking it off once and almost went insane. It brought me security; this puzzle. And comfort. My heart had told me: _keep it on. _I've always wondered why it meant so much to me--why I meant so much to _it._ Something drew me to it and denying my desires was the last thing I could do.

_Friends till the end, friends till the end!_

Yeah, I guess you could say it was my friend. Was Atemu my friend? His friends were my friends…sort of. In comparison, I was a lot nicer and they were more relaxed in my presence.

"Him compared to me…"

On cue, a mirror materialized in front of us and I thought it was best to make that comparison right there and then.

After a while, I realized that I wasn't from this time period. When I first met Atemu, I just thought he was a rambunctious rascal at the age of eleven and I was the older, wiser adult figure who needed to show him the ropes. His protector. This was my job; why my soul was not put to rest.

The thing was, the more I "lived" the more I needed to find my roots. These memories were Atemu's, not mine.

And I guess you could say compared to the almighty pharaoh, I'm kinda sorta a little pale. …okay, _really_ pale. His eyes were as red as roses--which was only fitting, considering the magic of this era and Isis herself.

I think he had fair, tan skin like everyone else in the kingdom, but out of the handful of Egyptians that I knew, his was the only one who ever glowed. At the age of eleven, he stood a head shorter than me. Now five years had gone by and _I_ was the short one.

With a roll of my eyes, I laughed and watched my reflection mimic my actions. My eyes were pink. I guess when you ask about the similarities between us, we both automatically fit into the unique eyes category. What differentiated were the tones…and the intention. Like I said, I was pale and just a bit shorter than the pharaoh. We had about the same colored hair, but his bangs struck out like proud lightning. A sole lock of blond dangled in the middle of my forehead where Atemu's crown would normally be.

He wore a cape. I wore a blue blazer, something that escaped the fashion of Egyptians. He wore a tunic, my black shirt clung to me tightly. Atemu had a skirt where I wore pants (and considering how tight they were, I really doubted that he could survive in my pants.) He wore sandals, I wore steel-toed boots. My eyes fell to my reflection again and it mimicked my grimace. This was…weird. Kuriboh chirped happily and rubbed his cheek against mine.

I snorted, eyes narrowing at the little critter. "You could be a _little_ less happy about my predicament, you know. You're up to something--I can feel it."

He giggled again.

"Don't even go there!" I grinned and hugged him close to my chest and heart. With a dainty sigh, I closed my eyes and reached for a random puzzle piece. My fingers grazed against its grooves and I gently squeezed the essence.

"So what is it," I muttered softly, eyes still closed, "one of your friends or my friends? Oh, scratch that. You're all my friends."

Kuriboh squealed happily and tugged me into an unknown direction. I kept my eyes closed until I heard a rustling sound. He disappeared in one gray mound and appeared in another. He hovered across from me, puzzle piece in mouth. Kuriboh dropped it in my hands and grinned…well, what I thought was a grin, anyway. He nudged his nose to my hand and pushed it to the other. Once I connected the two, the smile on my face only widened.

Each piece wove together instantly and the dull gray transformed into a beautiful scarlet. I watched it with satisfaction, sighing before moving to the chest on the other side of the room. Gold, shining, and illuminating. Patterns were engraved on the surface with the crest of Ra in the very middle. There were hieroglyphics at the very bottom, but I was never able to understand what they said.

Sometimes I just wondered--was this really my box? And it was. This was _my_ box, something so close to me that it even rivaled my love for puzzle. Inside this chest were pieces I was able to fit together, but never complete. My eyes landed on one in particular--a smile. One night I woke up in cold sweat, dazed by a horrible dream I didn't remember and when I snapped out of it, three puzzle pieces fit together and formed the two happy lips in my hands. Literally.

Still, I pushed aside some other organized messes and set the scarlet in the corner before shutting it tightly.

"We should go see what Marshmallon is doing," I said absentmindedly.

Even through his fur, Kuriboh was paling. He grimaced at the thought and childishly shook his head.

"He's not going to bite your head off, you know."

Kuriboh didn't look convinced.

"You know, if I remember correctly, he's only angry at you because you thought he was a pillo--hey! Where are you going?"

_theotherme._

"And how are you, young master?"

"Good…ish." I smiled sheepishly at the chuckles I was getting and sat across from Black Magician. Kuriboh sauntered off to some random corner and refused to speak to me after I threatened to put a bow in his fur. In my defense, _he_ started it.

Black Magician smiled genuinely, being the only one of the spirits to materialize before me.

The rest remained as plastic figurines in the small (okay, large) area cleaned out for their home. Truth be told, I kinda don't know how I could describe them to you. They're spirits, like me, but at the same time you wouldn't see them taking over Atemu's body anytime soon.

They were like the ka of this world, but could not be driven out. Mostly, they were…memories. My memories. I smiled at the three other figurines sitting between Black Magician and me: Silent Swordsman, Silent Magician, and Marshmallon; Kuriboh's personal torturer.

"You must have gotten a lot of progress done," Black Magician said thoughtfully. He waved his hands over mine and a blanket appeared over me. "I beg you get some sleep, young master."

"Okay." It seemed like a good idea, anyway. I looked back to him and watched the wary look in his eyes. Immediately a frown befell my lips. "What's with that face?"

"Nothing." He had a way of being brusque about everything he did. I knew everything about him like I knew everything about Atemu. Black Magician and I had an inseparable bond that transcended… "Lifetimes."

Yeah! I looked at him, a small smile appearing in the place of my worry.

"You know something," I clarified his discreet interjection.

"When do I not know something, Master?" Black Magician chuckled softly and pushed a hand through my hair. He instinctively bent over and instinctively loosened my blazer. "You know you can take this off when you get hot."

"Yes," I agreed, "but I'm spirit, right? Does it really matter?"

Black Magician struggled to form a glare in my presence, but he was never able to. "Do you walk like a spirit? Act like a spirit? Talk to a spirit? Spirits don't say 'boo!', young master. You are not a spirit."

"Yeah," I halfheartedly agreed as he began to dust off my entire wardrobe like a mother. I rolled my eyes. "Black Magician."

"No." Black Magician's eyes blazed with concern and he fixed my collar before finally finishing up. "It worries all of us when you come back so disheveled, my young master."

"It was mostly Kuriboh's fault," I pouted. My eyes fell to my fuzz ball of a friend and found that he returned to his form as a figurine hidden far in the corner. Chest tightening a little at the loss of one of my dear friends, I peeped back to Black Magician.

He looked back, not even having to know what was running through my mind. Black Magician laced his fingers around mine and inched me to the beautifully crafted wooden door in front of us. "Shall we surf your memories, young master?"

"When don't we?" I didn't remember much. I guess it would be better to tell you now unless you go any further or never hear at all; but from the day I woke up from my rest, I had no idea what was going on or who I was. I would just sit in an empty soul room waiting for something to pass and count the grains of sand in my hourglass until something happened.

Black Magician was my first friend in the puzzle. He had come to me with the most noble of smiles and ever since I met him, I knew there was a bond between us. One, as he said earlier, that transcended lifetimes.

Every day while I coped with not having my memories, he would be there right beside me. I can't control what memory I get first or last; all I know is when I do get the memory, it sticks. The thing that he explained about my memories was that it wasn't that I completely lost them. No, not at all. In fact, it was more like they were…scattered. Broken.

He guided me through the door, hand still in mine. I abruptly stopped for a second and tugged at his arm as another thought crossed my mind. Black Magician looked over questionably and with great concern.

"Can we…go to his room first?" I asked softly.

Black Magician blinked and immediately nodded. "Certainly, young master."

There's a lot of differences when you compare my soul room to Atemu's. Mine has a lot of doors. When you open a door, it brings you to a new room with a door on the other side. That door brings you to another room, which brings you to another…et cetera.

It was full of dead ends; all rooms so small that it could only fit a few people. A lot of toys. Whoever the real me was, I must have been a real child. Judging by my appearance, I figured that I was fourteen or fifteen, but Black Magician only laughed and assured me that I had just turned seventeen.

Atemu's room was blunt. Torches were lit and plastered to walls while stone tablets filled the corridors. His walls, his floor, his ceiling were all filled with hieroglyphs and carvings of his memory. The pathway was long and narrow with a throne in the very middle--simple, right? Not in the least.

The pharaoh is a mastermind. Throughout the years he gained a sense of mischief, overanalyzed the situation, and had an Atemu-y way of thinking. He liked games, too. Heck, if he wasn't the King of Egypt he would rule as the King of Games! But what I mean is, although my room leads to many doors, Atemu's room is just the way he talks: brusque, simple and underlying with something deeper. When it looked too simple, it actually had a lot of traps like the tomb of a deceased pharaoh.

I never went far when it came to Atemu's soul room. One night I had woken up from a bad dream and wandered through many of the doors without realizing I crossed the hallway to the regal door parallel to mine. I stumbled over the first step and almost fell into a dark pit if not for Kuriboh and Black Magician. Ever since then they never trusted me by myself.

A small smile fell over my face. "Black Magician?"

"Yes, young master?"

"You're so cool." I sighed contently as he voluntarily pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back, eyes wandering to the many stone slabs of Atemu's room. If was anyone but me, they would have found it cold and ominous. At times, they were right. When Atemu was angry his soul room would quake, but the same effect happened when he was happy, as well.

It was one of the things to admire about Atemu; about how organized he was. He was so powerful and willing to risk everything for that one thing, no matter how selfish it seemed. Atemu didn't care what others thought of him, he just held his head with pride. Watching him grow from the unsure little boy to the proud ruler was heartwarming.

The door slowly crept open in front of us and I watched every little detail. For years I was able to memorize every piece of architecture, every carving that was in this room. For a minute, my thoughts flickered to something else; something that I always found as the basis of my thoughts when I came into Atemu's room.

Nostalgia. His room held an aura that surrounded it simply enticed me and instantly my heart beat with his. As the sensation overwhelmed me, Black Magician reached out and covered me in a tight hold.

"Sometimes I wish that you wouldn't come here all by your lonesome, young master." He immediately went into paternal mode and held me tighter. I pushed myself out of his grip and playfully laughed.

"How can you consider me going out 'all by my lonesome' when you never leave me alone?" His face contorted into a frown and I immediately took back my words. "Hey, look at me. You know that I'd never consider you a burden or anything, Black Magician. You worry about me a lot, is all."

He knelt to the ground and rested both hands on my shoulders because let's face it, Black Magician has always been kinda tall. His fluid, glass eyes narrowed into mine, eyebrows furrowed. "I will _always_ worry about you, Little Master."

"I know," I admitted again. I pulled him into another hug and mused how earlier Seth froze when I did so. "You're my greatest friend, Black Magician. If I ever get all of my memories back, I want to know what you and I have been through."

"Not if," he muttered disapprovingly in my hair, "_when._ You're getting closer every day, Young Master. I just wished that the pharaoh's stubborn streak didn't burden you as it is doing right now."

It was only a matter of time. I frowned over his shoulder and rested my ear against Black Magician's neck. Even though he should have been wary of my existence, he wasn't. Aware, he was, but it was mostly my fault. All these years possessing his bodies, karma was bound to strike back. When he was in his greatest pain, all I wanted to do was help him through it.

Friendship that melded into helping someone's baby brother, yes. Somehow I just wondered when even _those_ feelings changed to the ones I was feeling now.

"You shouldn't speak of him so lowly. Isn't he the 'great master'?" I mused quietly. There was a relationship between Black Magician and Atemu, too, but I wasn't sure how far it went and to what extent it would go.

Black Magician had a great king that he served and devoted his life to protecting. In my earlier years as a spirit, he would tell me how powerful that this king was when I needed a good bedtime story and how he saved the world from evil so many times.

It was only later that I put two and two together and realized that the one Black Magician was speaking highly of was Atemu. Immediately I agreed with him and pouted to the fact he kept that one little name hidden from me, but Black Magician just cryptically told me that as the "young master", I too was destined for great things.

"What makes a great master is his honor and dignity, young master." He wryly plucked a lone hair from my wild locks that apparently had been meticulously bugging him while on our journey to Pharaoh Atemu's soul room. "You have honor and though questionable at times, I know you have your dignity."

"'Questionable'? And what on _earth_ do you mean by that?"

"Er, well…" Black Magician's tone teemed with amusement. He chuckled softly and perched both hands on his hips. "You once wanted to cheer someone up by dressing up like my apprentice, young master."

"So? Is that really a bad thing?"

"My apprentice is female."

"…Oh." I felt the blush rise to my cheeks and I looked away to scratch my head. It really wasn't a good argument; his word against mine. What I liked about Black Magician was how lighthearted he was willing to be with me. They were all willing to be happy with me so long as it made me smile, actually. Like my own little family. "Your apprentice must be very pretty, then."

Black Magician opened his mouth to spea--

"_Atemu_, I know you try to be scary on the outside, but do you really have to be scary on the _inside, _too?"

I froze. Black Magician intrinsically pulled me back in an embrace as his glaive formed between his fingers.

"Hush up, child. It isn't like I forced you to come."

"Uh, _yeah_, you kinda did!"

"I--Akhu."

We weren't given a lot of time. I wriggled out of Black Magician's clinch, but I immediately regretted it. Crimson eyes stared at me, doubling twice in size as they scrutinized my stature. I shifted between my feet, watching as neither of them spoke. Once his eyes interlocked with mine, I was terrified. There was nothing I could do; between he and I.

My throat went dry as I tried to figure how to get out of this situation. Black Magician tugged at my collar. He whispered one thing and one thing to me only:

"_Run_."

_theotherme._

"You needn't run, you know."

"Uh…"

"'Tis not like I was going to attack you. In fact, if I am allowed to speak, Akhu, _you_ were the one who thought I was going to attack."

"Uh…"

"Was it really necessary to get so numb, Akhu?"

"Uh…"

"Really?" Atemu sighed and rubbed his head. He continued the tight embrace he had around Mana, eyes directing at me. They slowly softened as Mana convinced him to calm down and he gestured to my form. "I was only running after you because you were running away. Please do not think that I actually wish to harm you."

"Uh…urk." Yeah…I'm kind of speechless. The insert-foot-into-mouth kind of speechless. My eyes fell to Atemu's lithe form and then to Mana, who looked scared. A frown settled across my lips and I looked away. What was I supposed to say in a situation like this?"

"Please," the pharaoh murmured. The irritation and anger he had felt specifically fifteen minutes ago had disappeared and was replaced with thrice the pain. "Talk to me…little one."

I stiffened at the name. It, along with a lot of other thoughts, teemed in my head and I shifted between my feet before pouting and grudgingly saying, "I'm not _that_ little…"

He smiled. Well, more like he grinned, proud of his breakthrough. "You are to me."

"Yeah? Well," I felt my laughter getting the best of me. Kuriboh rested on my shoulder and I softly stroke his fur. "Not too long ago you were soiling the bed, silly."

"I resent that."

"You resent a lot of the things I do in your body."

"You bought pink cloth at the last festival, Akhu. _Pink._"

"Yeah. For _her._" I gestured over to Mana, who was mesmerized by Black Magician's form. Oh, I blinked. Red shimmered across my cheeks and I hugged Kuriboh to my chest. "You guys um…can stop trying to kill them now. I really doubt they've come here to hurt me."

All five of my spirits had been summoned. Silent Swordsman and Silent Magician had a tight grip around Mana, refusing to let her go while Black Magician aimed his staff to Atemu's stature, which halted both trespassers. Silent Swordsman and Silent Magician exchanged looks, hesitant to complete this order, but Black Magician's cautious glare told them to do what they were told.

They released Mana at the order of their superior and fell to my side where Marshmellon was affectionately nibbling at my head and Kuriboh was trying to have me for himself.

Atemu made an attempt to inch further, but Dark Magician and Silent Swordsman halted him. He sighed irritably and looked at me with so much pain on his face. "Is this really necessary?"

"No," I confessed. I lightly glared at both of the spirits who only flashed unease in return. "But they seem to think so."

This really wasn't how I was planning to spend today. I was exhausted, hours of sleep having gone by fast as I committed myself to completing one of the puzzles. I was almost done, too, if Kuriboh hadn't have stepped in and wanted to play tag.

"Are you okay, little one?" Atemu urged another step forward. "Perhaps the leech on your head is…?"

"The leech?" I repeated. Marshmallon released his clinch on my head and retreated to my leg. "His name is Marshmallon."

Atemu was surprised. I wasn't sure what came more to a shock to him; the fact that I was still standing here or the fact I actually gave the big pink squishy thing a name.

Kuriboh whimpered in my grasp. He comically hovered to my height and pressed a claw to my forehead.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I ran a hand through my hair and faltered backwards. "I'm really sorry for causing you trouble, Atemu. I know you're really angry at me, but I don't think…I mean…I'm really tired and stuff."

I didn't have the strength; that's what I wanted to say. The look on his face already told me he wasn't willing to leave until he was assured that I was alright, so I hope I was able to shrug it off. Atemu was confused and of course didn't look like he believed me.

"The link between us," I explained softly. "Being separated from you takes a lot of energy out of me. Black Magician, please escort him to the entrance…or whatever. Come back later…I think I'm still kind of in shock."

"But…" Atemu's eyebrows furrowed in disappointment.

"Please." I forced a smile and tried to minimize my trembling, but it didn't work. Instead, I finally turned around and pushed through the cold door of his soul room before making the way to mine. Once I left all of them, Kuriboh being the only one to follow me, I opened my door and collapsed.

The little fuzz ball only whimpered again, eyes saddening at my state.

"Oh, I'm fine, you know it." Still, something was flickering in my head. A foreign language that was far from what Atemu spoke. This language was where my name also came from, and the word kept tingling at the center of my mind. _Darkness. Darkness. Dark. Dark. Dark. Darkness. Dark. Darkness. Dark. Dark. Darkness. _

I closed my eyes and prayed for my mind to stop chasing in circles. Kuriboh managed to push my body through a door and sat me on a cushiony chair. He sat on my lap and continued to patiently stare at me until my thoughts settled down.

With a small smile, I pushed myself off the chair and settled onto the puzzle I had left out. After three weeks of work, just about most of it was finished and I was able to make out a girl. Pretty green eyes and stunning blond hair. I crouched over her and just watched my handiwork as my fingers picked up random puzzle pieces that I already knew wouldn't complete her.

"Um…hi."

I jumped. No, really. "Gah!"

Mana's emerald green eyes stared right back at me as I abruptly stood up to catch my breath. She clasped a hand over her mouth and once I calmed down, started apologiz--"I am so, _so_ sorry! Are you okay, Nice Atemu?!"

"Oh…no no…I'm fine."

"Okay, good." She stared at me hesitantly, eyes wandering from place to place. A blush crossed my cheeks as I continued to search for puzzle pieces to complete my work. Finally, she asked another question. "And…what about over there? Were you okay over there, too?"

"Yes…no," I confessed. Even if I tried to from the bottom of my heart, I don't think that I could ever refuse Mana. She made me happy and I must have made her happy, too, if Atemu insisted on my time alone with her. "But it's nothing you need to worry about."

My hand reached out for another spare piece and I placed it in a hole. A smile tingled at my lips as it fit perfectly.

"Can I help?" She plopped down next to me and looked around slowly before grabbing one of the pieces I already discarded.

"You can try. I'm the only one who really knows my way around the puzzle pieces though; not even Black Magician knows which pieces are right and which are wrong." I put the one she gave me behind me and saved it for later. Right now it didn't seem likely to fit.

Mana shook her head, beaming happily. I smiled too. "I like puzzles, they're fun."

"Alrighty." I scratched my head, surveying the many hills of gray pieces before my eyes landed on one in particular. I pointed to the very top. "Can you bring me a handful of those? They sound like they're squealing."

"Mmkay." She hopped up and skipped over to the mound I was talking about.

"Pick up the ones at the very bottom--yeah, those ones." The puzzle was nearly completed, but where the perfect piece often lay changed with each and every day. Maybe having Mana help wasn't a bad thing.

She returned with about twenty different pieces. I smiled thankfully and grazed fingers at the surface of one of them. Mana looked at me again, eyes softening. "So…"

"So," I echoed.

"We're friends, right?" Mana crawled over me and I squeaked as her face was only a short distance away from mine. She remained unfazed and determined to get a proper answer from me. "I mean, I know I never noticed when you and Atemu changed, but we're friends…_right_?"

"I…" Heat was rushing to my face again. Mana was talking to _me,_ not to 'Nice Atemu.' It was the first time I ever had someone ask me something like that.

"I'm sorry," I blurted out. Immediately, I looked away and was unable to face her. "Atemu is your best friend and for all these years we've had you fooled, and…"

"That doesn't change anything!" Mana pouted and frowned. "All these years I got to know you, too, Nice Atemu! He's not angry or anything, but I certainly am. Doesn't it feel hollow being friends with someone only to realize they're looking right through you?"

She was right. So many years had gone by and while I got the hang of being summoned in place of Atemu, there were so many times where even though _my_ opinion was taken into account, I was considered Atemu, not me.

"I'm…really willing to be friends if you are," I said shyly as I put yet another puzzle piece into place. I smiled.

"You're different from Atemu and that's what I like about you." Mana rolled onto her stomach and waved her legs into the air. "Atemu is…tense. Pushy. Aggressive. He has a good head for being a leader and is downright scary."

"I shared a brain with him. I know how it works, silly."

"And you two also have two separate minds and therefore two separate entities altogether." Mana's hand found mine and she fiddled with my sleeve. "You're _kind_, Nice Atemu. Very sweet. Yesterday was the first time you came out for a political decision, right? Atemu had the logical thought in mind that if someone led an attack on Minya, they would soon come for Cairo and therefore for him. Don't get me wrong, his decision was right, but what you wrapped your mind around was the fact that there were a lot of kids starving because of the flood. Two rights don't make a wrong."

"I…suppose." She leaned into me and finally after the time we spent with each other, she pulled me into a hug. "Has anyone ever told you that you're a lot smarter than people give you credit for?"

"That's another reason why I like you." Mana sighed contently and pulled me closer. "So much smarter than Atemu, Nice Atemu! Erm…Akhu."

Akhu. Light. I smiled--was that what Atemu was really calling me after all of these years? My hand fiddled with the puzzle piece she gave me when we first encountered each other. My fingers rubbed against its curves and I pushed it into her hand.

"It's the last one," I murmured quietly. "Do you want to put it in there?"

Mana watched the thing in her hand with quaint interest and slowly nodded. She leaned over my body and pressed it to the very center of the girl's chest. The entire thing glowed and that one little piece shimmered from gray into a six-pointed star. Mana squeezed me tightly, unsure of what was happening until the light disappeared. In the place of the puzzle was a human--a spirit, actually.

"Black Magician Girl," I said declared. I picked both myself and Mana up and shared a smile with the new spirit. "It's nice to meet you."

Black Magician Girl's eyes connected with mine slowly and she happily grinned. Giggles escaped her lip and she happily hovered in the air. "Little Master! Has anyone ever told you you're too cute?"

"He is, isn't he?" Mana grinned and rested her head at the nook of my neck. "Wait…you're not gonna try to kill me like the rest of them did, are you?"

There was a knock on my door. I looked up, surprised because none of the duel spirits ever really knocked on my door. Black Magician Girl disappeared, materializing in my hand as a small figurine like the other duel spirits as I went up and opened the door.

Atemu stared back.

"A-Ah!" Unfortunately, on my automatic attempt to run away from him, I tripped over a mound of pieces and fell back. Broad arms caught my fall and wrapped around me protectively. The throbbing reappeared in my head instantly and I softly groaned.

"Quite the clumsy one, are we?" Atemu mused. "That explains the many bruises you leave on my body, little one."

Behind Atemu was Black Magician, who only gave an amused expression. His eyes fell to the figurine tight in my grasp and then to Mana in the background. Great, _she_ was giggling too!

Red rushed to my cheeks. "Truth be told, I figured that you would have left by now…"

"I think you've known me long enough to know that I do not leave until I get what I want." Atemu hoisted me up and set me to my feet. His eyes flickered hesitantly and I saw the fear that crossed them. He was afraid that I would run away again. "Can we talk?"

My eyes fell to Atemu's form again and I thought back to my earlier description of him. It was the first time I was ever able to see him in person and face-to-face since he was a small child. His baby fat was gone, the fear and insecurity of himself having disappeared and replaced with eyes that brimmed with confidence, pride, and assertion.

"Alright," I sighed, "let's talk."

_theotherme._

It was kind of nice having him here, actually. I was really only overreacting by the way I thought he would react about me and only now was I able to say that it really wasn't for a good reason. My eyes landed on his form, scrutinizing the contemplative look that had fallen on his face not too long ago. His form was slender and mild, but chest was held out with pride.

I looked to his muscles and how they fit to his body, then to the glow of his skin. When had the little boy who wanted to do nothing more than hide become so…

"Handsome…" I murmured softly. The second the words left my mouth, I felt my entire being flush red. I looked away and hugged the stuffed rabbit between my legs. _Please_ look over and tell me that he didn't hear me. …fudge.

"You're quite the looker yourself."

"Urk." How pathetic was it that I was trying to hide under my stuffed bunny?

"I apologize. I don't mean to cause you so much apprehension, little one." He reached over to touch my shoulder and I flinched. The warmth of his touch surged through my entire body and that word in the foreign language kept dancing in my head.

_Dark. Dark. Dark. Dark. Dark. Dark. Dark. _

"You have the right to ask questions…I'm just…please be gentle." I gulped and looked down to my feet. Was it getting hotter in here? I was quietly wishing that Mana and the others hadn't left this part of my room, but Atemu insisted on privacy.

"How long have you resided in my pendant?"

"Five years, give or take. That's how long I _remember_, at least." I watched as the words sunk in and smiled. "I could have been here longer, but I don't know. My first memory, honestly, is waking up and seeing your face as a little kid."

Atemu had broken the puzzle in a fit of rage when he was little. For some reason, I had heard his distress and the most important thing to me was to help him. The puzzle's being broken set my entire body in panic and it actually felt like life or death. He seemed to remember our first meeting quite well.

"I made it my sole goal to be just like you from that very day, little one." He chuckled softly and reached out to touch my hand. I recoiled and stuffed it between my legs with a blush. "I admire you so much."

I nodded. "I know."

"That…thing around your neck."

"My neck?" My hands immediately reached for the buckle.

Atemu nodded hesitantly reached for it. His fingers rested against mine and this time I didn't recoil. "What...is it?"

"It's a choker."

"'Tis a choker?" Before my mind had the chance to register the next series of events, Atemu was closer to my face than Mana was and trying to take it off. I squeaked under his hold, touch bringing another surge of warmth.

"Not that kind, not that kind!" I gently pushed him off, my face hotter than it was earlier. My eyes fell to his own clothes and I desperately tried hard not to smile. The almighty ruler was a lot cuter than I thought him out to be. "It's…like the gold band that you wear around your neck."

My fingers reached out to demonstrate and slowly paused. He was the pharaoh; his hands were able to touch any part of me. I, on the other hand, probably had the rank of a peasant and would get my head cut off for even _looking_ at him.

While I had the internal battle on whether or not I was allowed to touch his neck, Atemu intertwined his hand with mine. I flinched and felt myself blush again.

"You dress in strange clothing."

"This is my real appearance. This," I stood up in attempt to demonstrate our differences, "is what separates your entity from mine."

Atemu nodded, wholly understanding my choice of words. I snorted.

"Not that we really need to worry about whose entity is whose, huh? Mahado did a number on my body when he tried to separate that person's ka."

"How are you, by the way?" Crimson eyes flickered with immediate worry and fell upon my form. "I did not hear from you for ages and I assumed…"

"You assumed the worse."

He nodded.

"I…" I was blushing again and beating myself up for it. How was it that Atemu was able to have this much of an effect on me? Shifting between my feet, I looked down to the ground. "I've always been in the Millennium Puzzle. For a while, you were just my host…sorry about that, by the way. Being separated from you and the puzzle just drained my energy is all. And then, when you realized that I was here…"

"You panicked."

I nodded.

"I would never hurt you, little one." His eyebrows furrowed and his grip around his skirt tightened. "I admire you. I _praise_ you. For the longest time I've wanted to meet you and tell you how thankful I am of your presence."

"I know," I said quietly. "I'm so sorry for fooling you after all these years, Atemu."

"Hush." He stood from where he was and rested a hand on my shoulder. "If I were angry, would I have come here with smiles on my face?"

"Well…no…"

"You're tired," he murmured softly. Atemu pushed a lock of hair out of my face and behind my ear. "I don't want to give you the burden of answering all my questions in one night."

"O…Okay."

"You can come out of the pendant a little more too, you know." He chuckled softly, eyes narrowing at my form. "I would appreciate it."

"Okay." I gulped again, eyes looking to no place into particular. This was…nice. Awkward and nice. I hadn't expected him to be so friendly in our first encounter, but here he was, wanting to hold me and grasp me, tell me how happy he was and…how did I know all of this?

"You're relieved. That makes me happy, but I still don't like that preposterous thing you call a 'choker.'" Atemu released me and looked directly into my eyes.

I shrugged. "Can't win them all."

"No, I suppose not. There is no King of Games, after all." Atemu stretched soundly. "'tis best that I leave now, I guess."

"I'll be here in the morning," I promised. "Er, well not _here_, but out _there,_ and…yeah."

"Right." Atemu nodded, eyes still on my form. We stayed like that for a while, staring at each other. His eyes held an emotion that I was yet to know and I started thinking back to the day where I first met him. He envied me back then and was angry how I couldn't be a ruler. Today, they held affection. Admiration. There was a lingering sense of failure and another of being overwhelmed by my presence.

"Yugi."

"Huh?"

"Yugi," I repeated. His thoughts fluttered in my mind and I couldn't help but feel how he promised to never let me go. This bond between us that was slowly forming, I don't think I would have been able to let go even if I wanted to. Tomorrow was going to be the first page of a new chapter between him and I. The smile on my face widened. "My name is Yugi Mutou."

--

**Author's Note: **

D'aww, it took us four chapters until we finally got Yugi's name out in the air, haha. The biggest disadvantage of having first POV is that you can't exactly know what the other is thinking, so it was pretty hard without Atemu's take. Despite how long the chapter is, it took me a while because I was trying to describe a lot without describing too much; for a very good reason in later chapters. I know you're pretty confused now, but just hang on for the ride and you'll get answers soon. C:

Anyone else notice how Black Magician was so loyal to Yugi and not to Atemu? Haha, that'll be fun. Thank you so much for the reviews and I'm glad you guys are liking it! Till then…review again for another chapter?


	5. Twinkle Toes

_Unknown Person - Thanks a lot for your review; I'm so glad that you like it so far! I really hope that you all can sense the tone difference between Atemu and Yugi; it's one of the reasons why this story is written in first-person. Continuing on, thank you again and I hope you enjoy it!_

**-**

**Chapter V: **That Twinkle Toes Kind of Feeling

-

"He's afraid of me."

"'It's nothing you should worry about, Pharaoh."

"He _fears_ me. Maha--Black Magician." I frowned, eyes landing on the mage in front of me. He smiled gently, arms crossed. In return, I only rubbed my temples, eyes closed with frustration. "I apologize. You share a resemblance with one of my viziers. Perhaps in a past life you two were brothers…or something like that."

"I wouldn't doubt it." Black Magician chuckled softly. Mahado and he shared an uncanny resemblance. His hair was a shade light of purple to Mahado's crisp brown, skin ivory white to my vizier's delicate tan, and hid himself well under a large hat compared to Mahado's turban. His entire being was covered by a dark purple robe. From what I collected, this was Akhu's guardian.

Mana had done what I was too hesitant to do and scampered off to find Akhu. She smiled to me softly, assuring me that one way or another, she was going to get my light to come out and speak to me. I let her go, too stunned now that his existence was confirmed. It took some persuading on Mana's part, but once she was convinced she was almost as determined as I was to meet the "Nice Atemu."

To my chagrin, this was going absolutely nowhere. With an aggravated sigh, I pinched the bridge of my nose. "It was a mistake, wasn't it?"

"No, it wasn't. You have good intentions, Pharaoh Atemu." Black Magician squeezed my shoulder reassuringly. "'Tis a normal reaction from the young master."

'Normal Reaction'? "Then shan't you do something about it?!" I turned to him, eyes blazing angrily. My Akhu, my _light_ looked like he was in pain! He was scared of me; scared of _everything_ and this spirit dare tell me that it was _normal_? "Are you not his _protector_?"

"I _was_ going to blast you into oblivion, if you didn't notice."

"Dare I say you lack the courage to?"

"I suppose." Black Magician waved his hand and a pool of water showed what Akhu was doing.

"He is…solving a puzzle?"

"Of the sort." This mage nodded in agreement and gestured to the petite figure next to Mana.

Beautiful, I wanted to say. Beautiful glowing skin with an intensity rivaling pearls and eyes that outshined amethysts themselves. Clad in strange clothing, I settled that his choice of garb suited him. Unlike the custom tunic that many Egyptians wore, his apparel clung to his petite body and made the firm stature shine heavenly. He did look his age--perhaps a year or two younger than I, but lacked the muscle and the self-assertion. Though that was what made him so breathtaking; his innocence.

"He is at peace," I murmured softly. My eyes fell to the smile teeming across his lips and I looked away, fists curled. "Perhaps 'tis best if I let him be."

"Don't even speak of such nonsense, my pharaoh." Black Magician's eyes narrowed to me impractically and he nested a hand on my shoulder. "'It's destiny for your paths to cross. Believe me, I know."

"I do feel the need to trust you, Maha…Black Magician. Sorry for my fault." Still, my hands writhed reluctantly and I faced the door of Akhu's soul room.

"Go on," Black Magician urged. "Knock."

My hand rattled the door before quickly withdrawing. From head to toe I stiffened, anxiety getting the better of me. After a moment, the door creaked open and I lowered my gaze to the stunning eyes that captivated the glow of Ra.

"A-Ah!" Akhu flinched, eyes landing on my form as he tried to run away. For a brief moment, I frowned, settling that this really was one of my worse ideas. He tripped over a mound of gray puzzle pieces and back into my arms.

I couldn't help but smile. This beautiful, young spirit was no doubt the cutest being I've ever seen. I gripped him tightly, noting how his form completed mine perfectly.

"Quite the clumsy one, are we?" I teased. "That explains the many bruises you leave on my body, little one."

_littleone._

"For the festival methinks that allowing the young ones to dance would show them the pride of Egypt and the Pharaoh." Siamun looked to me and rubbed his chin thoughtfully with a smile.

"'Tis true, is it not? After your last decision, many of the children will arrive early tomorrow morning." Akhenadin nodded into the decision. He paled, eyebrows furrowed. "Though I am not sure if I approve of having them here."

"What the pharaoh wants is what the pharaoh gets." Isis genuinely smiled, eyes narrowing to my form. She laughed softly and perched her head in her hand. "But the thought of having so many children at your court is relaxing, my pharaoh."

"I suppose." My eyes fell to the pendant. I caressed it softly with my hands. "And what do you suggest, Yugi?"

His name tingled between my lips and I smiled. All six of my guardians stared expectantly. As I had originally assumed, all six priests were aware of Yugi's presence as Mana was. Perhaps even to a better extent, but nothing they did would ever prove his existence. Precisely five days had passed since my first encounter with my light.

After a few short moments, the spirit of the Millennium Pendant appeared beside me dressed in his strange garb. Mahado's ring absently pointed to his essence as Shada's key glowed and Karim's scale began reacting. My eyes focused on the pink that tingled across my other's cheeks. He smiled softly, hands stuffed in his pockets knowing that all eyes were on him but only I could truly see him.

"_Little kids are nice, Atemu._" Yugi shuffled between the sandals he dubbed "steel-toed boots" and looked to the ground. _"Don't forget…you used to be one, too._"

"Of course I know _that_, my light." A grin lifted my lips and I watched from the corner of my eye as all of my viziers shared the same look of amusement. Yugi blushed a darker hue and I only chuckled. "Though kids can be quite the handful."

"_I guess."_ He nodded hesitantly before those beautiful eyes scanned the room. _"Sh…should I really be here when you guys are talking about royal ordeals?_"

"Why should you not?" Surprise poured into my voice. Perhaps my favorite trait in this young man was his humbleness. He held a heart of gold, sheathed by honesty and adorned by his fear of crossing a fictional barrier. Innocence. Yugi's eyes held much innocence as his eyes met mine again and he looked away. "Your opinion matters most, little one."

Yugi slowly nodded to accept this little fact. _"Then…it would be nice if you played with the children, Atemu._"

"Ah." Isis nodded in approval and smiled sincerely to my form. "It would look good for you as the pharaoh, your highness."

"Shall you and I compete during this festival, cousin of mine?" Seth's eyes narrowed considerably and a smirk twinkled across his lips. "Perhaps that shall entice the young ones."

"All is fair by Ma'at need you be duped by my skills, good priest." I mimicked his grin.

"Do not speak out of line, son of mine." Akhenadin offered his heir a wary glower and faced me. "Need you anything else, my pharaoh?"

"_Uh…_" All of us turned to modest Yugi once more. He bit his lip, eyes darting elsewhere hesitantly. _"N-Nevermind…"_

"Come now, young one."

"_Seth._" I held a glower of my own to the young priest. For an odd reason there was hate between my priest and my light. I did not know what this reason _was_, but it was certainly no matter to joke about. _"Calm yourself."_

Seth's eyes narrowed irritably and he folded his arms. "I only said for him to speak up. Is it a problem, my pharaoh?"

"'Tis always a problem if you offend me, priest. Let me assure you that right now, that _is_ the case." Our little spats had hardened recently, as well. Whatever problem he had with Yugi, I hoped for it to be solved before he had the chance to scare him away.

"The pharaoh is right, Priest Seth." Karim glanced at him grimly, eyebrow arched. "What is the problem? You have never spoken against the pharaoh so vehemently before."

"Surely understand my intentions are not to speak against the pharaoh, but with his parasitic spirit." Seth's eyes fell to Yugi once again and he frowned. "Do you really trust him, my pharaoh?"

"With my _life._"

"_Atemu!" _Yugi finally included himself in the conversation once again and rested a transparent hand on my shoulder. I could not feel it, but the sight certainly gave me the effect he had wanted. _"It's alright. Restrain yourself, it's not worth it." _

"It is _always_ 'worth it' when it is about you, little one." Another frown danced across my lips and I looked to him with grave concern. "Please. Speak of your opinion."

Red brushed across his cheeks. He recoiled, settling on a far corner and away from me. As I expected, he rested a hand on his forehead and shifted between his feet--Yugi had the strange habit of doing this since the day we confronted each other. He mumbled something under his breath and looked back to me with utmost hesitation.

From the corner of my eye, I saw the smiling face of Isis and amusement tickling Seth's stoic demeanor. I looked back to him and urged on, "Go ahead, little one. We are all ears."

"_I…I just meant…"_ Yugi fiddled with his fingers and looked back to the ground. _"You…you remembered to prepare the rooms for the children, right?"_

"Of course. We have one room prepared in the palace, little one." I arched an eyebrow, quite surprised actually.

I'd forgotten that the children would be staying with us until today--the very thought of children was unsettling. My council was fully aware that I had not found a spouse to bear offspring let alone get married. Now at the age of sixteen I suppose they expected me to have _some_ plan in mind. Nonetheless one they approved of, as well.

"_Only one?_" his eyes doubled in size.

"Yes. Is that bad?"

"_We have fifteen kids coming, Atemu. It better be a big room."_ He frowned, disappearing for a moment before reappearing at the table and by my side. Mahado's ring chimed at the shift of his presence. _"I doubt that all of the kids are going to sit still and be willing to share either, you know." _

"I suppose," I arched an eyebrow, tone full of mirth. "But if you have not noticed, we have been quite busy with the preparations for the Min Festival, my light."

"He speaks the truth." Shada nodded with approval and gestured to where I sat. "Surely the Min Festival comes first."

"Besides, they would only get in the way of the festivities, young one." I nodded to Seth's answer. Despite how he brought me so many troubles at the moment, he had a point.

"_Of course! But…I mean…_" Yugi sputtered. Red tingled his cheeks at the sudden outburst and I only smiled. In return, his eyebrows furrowed and those beautiful orbs fell to the ground. _"Children, Atemu,"_ he croaked. "_How much better is it if all we do is cram them into one room and leave them be?" _

"You're the one who wanted to help them, Yugi." The frown would not leave my lips. Had I known this decision would trouble me so greatly only hours before the Min Festival I would have never come up with it. He fidgeted again and looked at me sadly like he'd read my thoughts. "We are to feed them and offer a home until construction is done."

"_What you call a home is different from what they would call a home."_ Yugi shook his head in refusal to my proposal and looked to the council desperately. Of course, they could not see him. _"You guys are comfortable in here. We're talking about children who have never stepped foot in this palace and are scared to death! Please guys, don't you understand how terrified they must be?"_

I frowned. "Yugi--"

"_Atemu_," he turned back to me, disregarding his earlier shyness and replacing it with concern and determination. _"Children, Atemu. _Children._"_

"He…speaks the truth, my pharaoh." Isis cast a worrisome glance and crossed her arms. "I suspect that if we do not offer them a comfortable home, they may never be able to go to Minya and face the demons haunting them after the flood."

"The spirit is right." Mahado murmured. He rubbed his sore forehead and offered me pity. "As a council and as the pharaoh, your highness, our job is to consider the needs of the people. What good are we if we cannot carry this out?"

My eyes fell to the table and fingers busied themselves with the papyrus before me. They were right. "Perhaps he makes a better pharaoh than I."

"_What?! No!"_ Yugi tackled my shoulder and tried desperately to stir an epiphany, but I did not feel it. I made the unneeded gesture to shrug him off and the sadness in his eyes only deepened. _"Oh, Atemu. You're doing fine as a pharaoh! I just…it's out of my hands…and…I didn't really need to…and…goshI'msosorry--"_

"Yugi." I cast him a firm glance and did my best to smile. "'Tis okay. You needn't apologize for analyzing something that I wholeheartedly neglected."

"_But--"_

"I am proud of you. You shed the timid cocoon protecting you and bloomed with fiery determination."

"_But--"_

"But nothing. The sake of the children weighs as important as the Min Festival."

"_But--"_

"Surely, young Yugi--" we halted from our conversation, eyes falling on Priestess Isis. "--your heart held nothing but delicate goodwill to others in your past life. It is a compliment given by Pharaoh Atemu himself. I assure you that it is also the most sincere at that."

I nodded. There was no better way to put my answer. With a small smile to Yugi's form, I thought it best to note--"He is blushing, Isis."

Yugi darkened and looked away in attempt to hide it, but I only smiled again. He was far too adorable for his own good.

"That is always good to know," Isis remarked quietly.

"I suppose this meeting is over now," I said with a louder tone. I collected the scrolls and papyrus and smiled to my other self. "We can see each other in the morning and confirm the last of things before the festival the following evening."

"_D…don't forget about the children, either."_

"Right." I nodded and turned to Mahado. "Tell the servants to prepare better beds and a feast in the morning upon their arrival."

"Of course, your highness."

"_Wait!" _

We all abruptly stopped from leaving our chairs. Before the realization had even set in, the Millennium Pendant illuminated with unbelievable light and Yugi was in my place. I blinked, wondering specifically why I hadn't seen this coming and watched as the red across Yugi's cheeks was not only apparent to me, but to the rest of them.

A glint appeared in the eyes of my six priests as they caught on to the sudden change. Akhenadin was first to speak: "Yes…young one…?"

"Y-Yeah…it's me…" Yugi grumbled something inaudible to even me under his breath. Mahado's Millennium Ring shook gently to my presence and my light's beautiful eyes fell to the ground. "I wanted to apologize."

"To apologize," Seth repeated, obviously not caring.

I growled, but Yugi made a wafting motion in implication to slap my arm. "It was my decision in the first place for having the kids come here. I know that the council has a lot to deal with at the moment; I just hope that the kids being here won't be too much of a burden. I'll do whatever I can to make them feel comfortable, it's my responsibility..."

I snorted. With what body? He looked at me, suddenly faltering again and I shoved the sarcastic quip aside. With a small smile I forced him to go on.

"With all due respect, honorable spirit," Shada flashed a light but stern look and chuckled softly, "You are not only the pharaoh's specter, but a representation of the Pharaoh himself. So long as he approves and goes along with it, you shan't ever be at fault."

"But…" he weakly uttered, "I'm not a pharaoh."

"You are as much a pharaoh as Pharaoh Atemu, spirit." Karim grinned and shook his head. "For five years the Gods have given us your presence as a gift through the Millennium Pendant. Do not speak of yourself with such disdain."

"R…right. Okay, right." Yugi slowly nodded and turned to me with hesitance. I nodded in approval. "Then…I guess we're really all dismissed."

_littleone._

"You didn't need to switch bodies with me, you know."

"Er, right. That was totally not on purpose, I swear."

A small chuckle left my lips. In fifteen minutes time the entire council had dispersed leaving me and my light all by our lonesome. He possessed my body while I followed beside him with quaint interest. This was…new. Now that we had come to accept this fate between the two of us, he was able to roam as a true spirit so long as he stayed near the pendant. When he was host and I was parasite, I too was able to lurk around like a ghost.

It was barely a thought, either. The simple desire to stand next to Yugi let me near his presence without creating disharmony.

"'Tis fine." I paused for a moment, eyes narrowing with utter curiosity. "That does explain a lot, does it not?"

"Oh?" Yugi halted and looked directly to my essence. I smiled at the benevolence shimmering in his gorgeous orbs. His skin fit fair and tan as it was my own and the tunic that once was mine clung to his body and fit his appearance. Here in my realm he was not just a spirit but a wonderful Egyptian. In any skin, really, showed how radiant his soul could be. He recoiled again, hands pressed against his temples and red powdering his cheeks. "A-Atemu…stop staring, it's…_weird_…"

"Sorry." I nodded earnestly and pressed both hands to my hips. "'tis one of the things that makes you who you are. You never really had the intention of taking over my body, did you?"

He coyly smiled and shrugged. "I guess not. A lot of the times when it happened was because I was putting my opinion before yours. Sorry about that, by the way. I didn't mean to bruise your ego."

"'Bruise my ego'? What could you possibly mean by that?"

"…Atemu." Yugi rolled his eyes and nestled both hands to his hips. "I embarrassed you in front of your council."

"What?" I almost shouted. My eyes widened and I couldn't hold back the grin tickling my lips. "You honestly think you _embarrassed_ me?"

"Oh, I don't think. I _know._" He giggled; one of the more charming qualities about his being. "I disrupted your court."

"No, you did not."

"I told them an entirely different opinion than what you had in mind."

"No, you did not."

"I practically said your opinion was _wrong_."

"No, you did not."

"Atemu! I made you look like a narcissistic idiot for neglecting what the children really needed!"

"No, you di--alright, perhaps you did overstep your boundary there." I looked back to him and bit back the smile tingling at my teeth. "But it wasn't like your thoughts were wrong, little one. They enjoy your company."

"Yeah…well," he shifted between his feet and looked to the ground. "Sometimes I'd wish you would just --Mana?"

Mana? I blinked, eyes following his as they turned to the large vase resting near the wall. He stared at it contemplatively, one hand strummed around the lace of my pendant as the other reached out to touch the urn. "I think you're mistaken, Yugi. Mana is in her classes right no--"

"Mana _never_ attends any of her classes, silly." A smile spread across his lips as he walked over to the pot and lightly shook it.

"See?" I said once there was no reaction. "That inane girl would already be up and about after that one little--"

"_Yugi!_"

Squealing. A surplus of squealing. Before I even had the chance to blink, a flash of messy brown hair blinded my vision. Yugi squeaked softly before my best friend clung to his body affectionately.

"Is that where you've been hiding for the past few hours?" He was not surprised. I, on the other hand, caught my breath from the sudden rush of adrenaline and watched as I drifted into the background under the conversation between both friends.

She perched two hands on her hips with a playful grin. "_You're_ the one who wanted hide-and-seek, Yugi! And I for one am a _really_ good hider."

"I can tell. We were playing hide-and-seek after dinner last night." Yugi laughed softly and wiggled out of her grip. "I'm surprised you were able to stay in there all night."

"Oh, I'm chock full of surprises!" Mana latched on tighter and smiled. "But you win! Wanna play again?"

"Not right now…" he blushed again and shook his head. "I don't think I could _ever_ win in a game of hide and seek with you, Mana."

"Mmkay." She nodded understandingly and tapped her chin. "I was actually curious about something, Yugi."

"Oh?"

"After the giant ceremony of Min, I'm sure that Aemu will be pretty tired. This is the first time that we're actually aware of your presence so," she smiled again and giggled. "Would you allow me to be your escort?"

"H…huh?" Yugi's eyes doubled in size.

"For the dances and celebration. I can teach you the dances and we can go together as a couple. That is…if Pharaoh Atemu will allow it." Mana pouted again and stared at the Millennium Pendant.

"You know," I piped in after a moment of silence. He looked at me expectantly, Mana only staring at him. She was not an experienced enough of a priestess to sense my presence, I assumed. "That actually is a good idea."

"Wh-_-what_?" he shook his head and stumbled backward. "I couldn't…_possibly_…"

"Oh yes, you could." I pressed both hands to my hips and arched an eyebrow. "'She is rightful in saying that I am exhausted after my duties. This is also the first Min Festival that you will attend as a guest. I would bring you myself if it were physically possible."

"I can teach you right here and now, Yugi!" Another smile stretched across her lips and she wrapped one of his arms around her waist. "It'll be fun!"

"But it's a _pharaoh_ thing…" Red overtook his cheeks and he whined once more. "There's no way I could actually dance at something like this!"

"Yes, you could." My eyes narrowed to him in the same amusement but an underlying of irritation came for his humble insistence. "I _order_ you to come to this dance, little one. Now that you are given a quest by the pharaoh, you must fulfill it."

"I'm not a pharaoh, you know." Mana pouted obliviously and tugged at his arm insistently. "But I'm going. Besides, the pharaoh needs an escort as it is."

"I-I…okay…" Yugi nodded once again, his eyes falling to my essence. I grinned in approval and watched as he was tugged off in a direction known only to Mana. They made a good match; Mana and he.

Another smile fell across my lips and I blissfully sighed. Whatever made the pharaoh happy goes. When my precious light was happy, I was happy.

_littleone._

"Your moves are much better than I could have ever imagined, little one."

"I-I'd…app-preciate it if you stopped staring." He squirmed under my gaze, his phantom hand going straight through my bed as he continued to dance. Yugi stepped forward and faltered into my arms. Although only a spirit, I caught him with still grace and smiled. Red tingled across his features and he picked himself up.

"I suppose that is one good thing about being a spirit, correct?" I nestled both hands on my hips and wily grinned. "You cannot be harmed no matter the situation."

"Yeah, I guess…" he mumbled quietly.

I frowned. "What is it, little one?"

"Nothing." He quickly turned back to me with panic settled across his features. Slowly it faded and he shook his head. "Okay, no. It's not 'nothing,' but…it always hurts for you, doesn't it?"

"And what," I asked with sudden interest, "could you possibly mean by that?"

"Although I experience the pain that's inflicted on your body--"

"_Our_ body."

"_Your _body," red brushed across his cheeks again. Yugi fiddled with his fingers and looked to the ground with a saddened expression. "You're always the one who gets most of it. It's not right; my not experiencing the pain and you are."

"You…" I blinked, mirth brimming at my tongue. "Do realize that despite your constant lapse of grace, you never actually have ever _caused_ physical harm to our body, correct?"

Yugi squirmed and disappeared. He quickly materialized further in the bedroom and cast a glance toward a random corner. "Still. I'm lucky I haven't tripped over my own two feet yet."

"Of course you have, little one. You kept stumbling with Mana."

"That's not the kind I'm talking about!"

Another grin lifted across my cheeks. With a brief chuckle I only shook my head and rested a hand on my hip.

"What's so funny?"

"You worry far too much, my light." Once the mirth left my system, I only smiled with a glance toward this humble fellow. So beautiful, so naïve. My entire being softened and I made an attempt to rest a hand on his shoulder despite knowing I could not. "Don't you think that if I had a problem with you in the first place, I would have told you?"

"I…I guess…"

"You can trust me, Yugi. I will never let anyone harm you."

He backed away and pressed a hand to his head. With a quiet sigh, he nodded with acceptance and struggled to smile through the bashful red. "It's getting late. I think I'll go to bed for now."

"Right." I chuckled softly and busied myself with peeling off my clothes. I contemplated on his shy ways as my cloak fell to my feet. The sandals left my toes and tunic began to rise. There was a reason why Yugi, my stunning light, was so quiet and shy. It went along with the fact that many of the times he did not want to take command of my body. Though most of his outbursts were coherent and determined, he would immediately wither and regret his act of justice--"Yugi? Are you alright?"

I looked to the dwelling figure that stood parallel to my form. His eyes flickered with an unreadable emotion before doubling in size. Yugi was swept by another blush as his eyes scanned the stature apart from his before looking away. "S-Sorry. 'Night, Atemu."

I watched as his ghostly figure disappeared. A smile enticed my lips and I only chuckled once I was stripped of everything but my skirt. "Good night, my light."

_littleone._

"_Atemu,"_ he cast a wary glance and resisted the urge to smile, _"be nice."_

Only a glare made it to his form. Even then I was unable to create the proper expression because of the many children that surrounded me. The children surrounded me like the many grains of very, very short sand.

"King Pharaoh, Sir!" A girl, one who I was positive had given me her name not too long before, grinned excitedly and clung to my leg. "You're so cool, King Pharaoh, Sir!"

"_Neferti._" Yugi disappeared and reappeared a foot away from the crowd of insolent children. _"She and her brother Akiiki were the ones you meant to give food to."_

I really was not a children person. I did not like children of the sort, did not approve of them and certainly the last thought to cross my mind was to help a child after the last incident involving one seven years my junior kick me in the shin. Still, I only smiled to the one Yugi addressed as Neferti, only to realize that even _she_ was lost in the bunch.

"Must I really endure this amount of stress?" I murmured under my breath. Luckily these children did not hear me.

Isis softly laughed and held out the bananas safe in her and Mana's grip. "Come, children. It was a long trip and I assume that all of you would like to eat, correct?"

"You can crowd the pharaoh _later_," Mana snickered. She bent over and offered one of the little boys an apple before offering me a haughty glance. "Mister King Pharaoh over there is too busy growing a gray beard for you guys!"

"Oh? While I waltz around with the wisdom that exceeds many you continue to descend backwards 'til you be nothing more than a baby in your mother's belly." I rolled my eyes and shivered, finally away from the sugary sweet tyrants. Yugi laughed softly and shook his head.

"At least I _know_ the joys of being a child, King Pharaoh Mister Old Man!" Mana stuck her tongue out and raised her nose to the air. "I swear, I don't know what Yugi sees in you!"

"'Sees in me'?"

"_I live in side of you. I see many puzzle, Atemu._" Yugi arched an amused eyebrow and grinned. _"Far be it from me to defend you, though._"

"Oh, hush." I laughed lightly and shook my head. "As it is, I have much to do today."

"Do you guys want to attend the Min Festival and watch your king honor the great god?" Isis smiled and perched a younger child on her hip. The others jeered happily and looked to me with excitement.

I groaned again and pinched the bridge of my nose in attempt to mollify my headache. Not enough, apparently. With a sigh, I opened my eyes and looked to the amusement plastered across my other's face. "And what is _that_ face for, little one?"

"_Nothing. I'm just proud of you."_ Yugi's grin widened and he stuffed his hands in the pockets of his strange clothes. _"Years ago you wouldn't have wanted to do anything that involved being a pharaoh." _

"I owe it to my people."

"_I know. That's why I'm proud of you, silly._" He sighed again, happily and rubbed his head. _"Well, duty calls." _

"You're leaving?" I frowned. "The festivities have only begun, my light."

"_I'll be back,"_ Yugi promised. His clench over his head became tighter and he nestled his free hand on my shoulder. _"I just need to take care of a few things in the puzzle before I make my grand entrance. Sorry, Atemu. Later." _

"Alright…"

"Atemu? Atemu! Yoohoo, Atemu!" Mana tapped at my shoulder repeatedly before finally getting my attention. With a satisfied smile she tugged me closer to the door and became fixated by my crown. "Alright! You ready for the festival, dear sweet Mister Old Man Pharaoh of Mine?"

"As…ready as I'll ever be." I nodded reluctantly and followed her out the corridors.

The Min Festival was simple. It involved my going to the Min Festival, followed by my wife (one I lacked), my royal family (again, another thing I lacked unless my uncle and cousin could be considered), and then my council.

We each brought many offerings, burnt the incense for the gods, and I along with my six priests plus fifteen more carried his statue to the alter outside where it was placed in front of two sculptures of me.

"_Looks nice." _

I smiled and looked to my side as Yugi reappeared. I gestured to the one on the left and could only chuckle. "Methinks that has an uncanny resemblance to my light, little one."

Yugi giggled softly and shrugged. _"Wonder how that happened."_

"'twas an accident, presume?"

"_Probably. These statues were made a long time ago._" He scratched his head and offered me a curious look. _"How'd you know that it was me?"_

"How could I not?" I gestured to the amazing replica of his essence and raised an eyebrow. "You are far more beautiful than I could ever be, Yugi."

"…_oh."_ His ears brimmed bright pink and he squirmed_. "Gosh, you can be so blunt sometimes." _

"'Tis a gift. Now," I gestured to Mana, who dressed in beautiful robes to mark the occasion. "Go ahead and dance with one of my future priestesses, my light. You would not be a proper friend if you did not."

"_R…right." _

The beautiful light of my pendant illuminated once more and in my place stood he. Yugi stumbled in my formal attire and looked around the whole room uncertainly; shyly. I gently pushed him in the correct direction and he obligated.

Mana giggled once they met. "Looking for someone, Yugi?"

"It's actually pretty easy to find you. Next time you won't have it so easy when we're playing hide-and-seek." A wily grin of his own swooped across his features and he held out a hand for her.

I smiled, happy that he was away from the stress that'd been nibbling at him for days, but a little saddened that unlike with Mana, he was unable to overcome his shyness when confronting me. Oh well, I sighed. So long as he was happy, I was happy.

For a few more minutes, my eyes watched as he stumbled with his moves before gracefully taking Mana into his grasp. What I'd come to know about my light, my other self and Yugi, was the pace he set for himself. He was able to overcome any obstacle with little to no difficulty once he tried. What bound him from completing these said goals was his timidity.

It was also what proved that he and I were not the same person. Yugi quickly apologized for stepping on Mana's feet once again and focused solely on getting the right footsteps. A smile fell across his features as he succeeded with the next dance move and they pressed onward to the next series of difficulties.

His gentle spirit remained untainted. I laughed softly as Mana overwhelmed him in an embrace. We were two separate parts of a whole; him and me. His innocence to my ferocity; my wrath to his serenity.

Strange; being as dumbfounded as I was when in his presence. I paused from my thoughts as Yugi abruptly halted from the dance. He apologized quickly to Mana and scampered off to an unknown direction.

Under obligation, I followed curiously with Mana before he brought a child to the altar.

"It's not fun when you're dancing by yourself, Neferti." He coyly smiled and bent to her level before offering a hand. "Would you like to dance?"

This was Neferti? This young child looking no more than eight? I blinked alongside Mana and watched with delicate interest when she gasped happily and took his hand.

"S-Sorry," he sputtered once they reached the dance floor. "I'm not very good at dancing and stuff."

"_Thank you so much,_ Mister Pharaoh King, sir!" She squealed and embraced him tighter. "This is a dream come true!"

Yugi laughed shyly and looked up to my essence with an apologetic smile. He then turned to Mana with the same look and red tickling his cheeks. Mana only giggled, encouraging the decision and I chuckled.

We watched silently, side by side as he shifted between his feet and continued the whimsical dance. My scrutiny continued to his young form. Why did those many years go by without us addressing this bond? Yugi was as amazing as a simple sip of red wine. Once the first sip was taken, a second was soon to follow, then a third until finally one realized how much they needed this wine; this boy.

His amethyst eyes glistened curiously as he continued to spin the girl. I lowered myself ever so slightly, eyes falling to his and lay my lips across his own. Later I thought to this as utterly impulsive and embarrassing for him, but the way his lips tingled to mine blocked all common sense. I savored the nonexistent taste, inhaled the scent of his light and slowly pulled away.

He stared at me with those unbelievable jewels, having halted from this dance. A spark shimmered in his eyes and he squeaked.

Another moment went on and once I blinked, he was gone and I was in his place. I looked at the little girl who was in my grasp as realization set in.

"Yugi?" I murmured in attempt to get his attention. He was nowhere to be seen. I frowned. "Little one?"

"Mister King Pharaoh Atemu sir?" Neferti gave me a clueless glance and she tilted her head to the side with confusion. "Is everything okay?"

"…ah." I gave up on the hunt for my light. "'Tis nothing, dear girl. Let us continue with the dance."

The procession continued without hitch. Normally by the end of the festival Min himself would appear and I gave him the correct offerings. He danced with the many girls while I continued to look at my pendant. There was still no sign of my light even at this hour in the evening. As the God of Fertility, he thanked me before returning and I was left with bundles of rice that bless me and my many future children.

Still no sign of Yugi.

"Well it _is_ your fault for scaring him!" Mana punched me playfully in the arm and frowned disapprovingly. "What did you _do_, exactly?"

"Something you needn't worry of," I grumbled. I caressed the gold pendant between my fingers and handed her the last of the rice. At least in the morning it meant that the children would not starve.

"But _Atemu!_" she sighed in exasperation and rolled her eyes.

"You've waited five years for him to make a name for himself, Mana," I mused. "I assume you can wait a few more hours…assuming that is how long it will take until he appears again."

"I guess…" her voice trailed off. "But can you?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but was never given the chance.

"My Pharaoh?"

"Teana?" I was overtaken by an embrace. She smirked happily and ran a hand up my arm. "I am surprised to see you here."

"Oh? I was one of the dancers, my pharaoh." Teana positioned herself in front of me and respectfully bowed. "You promised me that we would spend a night together, Pharaoh."

"I did, didn't I?" That was the same night where Yugi and I first met face-to-face. Had it been different, I was sure that Teana's constant pleasure would have been better placed in my mind.

Mana made a gagging sound and rolled her eyes before finally leaving. She always did this once Teana came into the picture.

"You spent all your time dancing with one whom you do not even see as a possible consort and yet you wouldn't dance with me?" She whimpered and wrapped her arms securely around me. "You are tense, dear Pharaoh. Shall I fulfill my obligations?"

"Yes, that does seem nice," I agreed. With the struggle between my disappearing light and having to run the festivities, the stress had finally caught up to me. She smiled in satisfaction and moved my hand to her waist.

"I assure you, my pharaoh. This will not be a night you will forget so easily."

"The night is still young, is it not?"

She laughed and softly crooned as she tugged me to my chambers. Little did I know, it would be far too long before I saw the light of my life again.

--

**Author's Note: **

Hooray, hooray! I got an update out before having to go to bed! This chapter came out a wee bit rushed since I tried to cram everything needed in Atemu's POV in one chapter, but I think it was also pretty set-paced. I know it was a bit of a time jumper, but this story isn't going to recall every single day in the lives of Yugi and Atemu; just the important ones. Thank you so much for your reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter!


	6. Gamble

-

**Chapter VI: **Gamble to the Heart's Content

-

"Looking for someone, Yugi?"

I smiled with relief and pushed the cape behind me before offering her my hand. "It's actually pretty easy to find you. Next time you won't have it so easy when we're playing hide-and-seek."

Mana pulled on my hand and pushed us both into an embrace. She smiled happily and led for the first few turns. "You fill out that suit of his really well, you know that?"

"I…I guess." Truthfully, it looked a lot better on Atemu. I smiled sheepishly at the compliment and took note on the outfit. It was different from the several white tunics that Atemu owned. The bluest of fabrics, almost as dark as the clothes that I wore and a red cloak that framed his broad shoulders. Many ornaments adorned my face, but the only thing that remained where it belonged (on Atemu's head, at least) was his crown. "Sorry!"

She squeaked softly from when I stepped on her foot and shook her head. "No no, you're fine. You're actually doing a lot better than last night. It's really good considering how recently you've learned this."

I blushed. "I think it just goes along with the many years that I've watched Atemu dance."

"Really? He only does them when they're required. He really can be a spoilsport sometimes." Mana sighed sadly and nudged her head to the right. "This way, Yugi. …Right! Good job!"

"He isn't that much of a spoilsport…just doesn't know how to have much fun." I looked to the spirit Atemu who watched me stumble once more. I frowned and focused my attention all to our feet. That was the last time that I tripped over Mana's feet; I swear it!

"Good job," she said encouragingly.

"Hey, Mana?"

"Yes?"

"How did you know right off the bat that I was Yugi?" I blushed again, eyes darting to the ground. "I mean, I know you're a priestess in training and whatnot, but even before that…"

"You're still wearing the bandanna on your arm." She stopped both of us for a second and gestured to the soft blue cloth gently wound around my bicep. "From the second I saw that I knew immediately who you were. I always do, too."

"Oh. You do realize it was a gift for you, right?"

"I know. Thanks, but I'll stick to what I have." She tackled me into another embrace and I had no choice but to hug her back. "You're so sweet, Yugi."

"Thanks," I whispered. From the few days when I was left alone in my soul room I would start to get to know Black Magician Girl. She was as sweet and enthusiastic as Mana, actually.

They looked a lot alike just like Mahado and Black Magician did, but neither was interested in telling me _why_ there was so much of an uncanny resemblance. What differed was Mahado's fatigue to Black Magician's whimsicalness and Mana's blithe to Black Magician Girl's maturity. I thought about that for a second and smiled. "So how's your quest in impressing you-know-who?"

"Oh, it's going." She giggled softly.

I cocked my head in a different direction and suddenly frowned.

"Yugi?" she asked inquisitively.

I hadn't heard her. Instead, I moved forward through the many dancers and filed toward the little girl standing near the doorway. A soft smile spread across my face and I bent to her height. "All of the other kids are dancing. How come you're not?"

Neferti flinched, eyes falling to the ground. "I…I dunno…"

"It's no fun when you're dancing by yourself, Neferti." I offered her a hand. "Would you like to dance?"

She happily gasped and tackled me with brute force. With a small squeak, I stumbled back and tried to position both of us in a better stance. "S-Sorry. I'm not very good at dancing and stuff."

"_Thank you so much_, Mister Pharaoh King, sir!" Neferti squealed again and hugged me tighter. "This is a dream come true!"

I laughed through my timidity and brought her back to the altar. With a few steps, I looked at our feet with the intent of not stumbling over them. She didn't mind at all, actually. Mana and Atemu caught my eye and I offered the most apologetic face I could. Atemu had wanted me to enjoy myself and Mana was the one who I escorted--or, she escorted me to be more specific--to the dance.

"Are you having a fun time at the palace, Neferti?" I asked as soothingly as possible.

She nodded happily and giggled. "The best, Mister Pharaoh King Sir!"

"Good." We danced for a few moments and I once again looked up to smile at both the king and his date. It was an impulse for me to look toward the underdog and I was relieved that they didn't mind so much.

What I hadn't realized was the approaching spirit standing only inches away. I paused, curiously staring into the alluring exotic red eyes that hovered over me. A blush swept across my cheeks; something that I was doing a lot more. Only _he_ was able to have this affect on me.

He lowered himself, my eyes still following his and I opened my mouth to ask what was wrong, but I never had the chance. Atemu pressed his lips against mine and although he was a spirit and I was "human", we could both still feel the light pressure. It tingled against the skin of my mouth and I gasped into it, far too surprised to grasp what was happening.

Its force rattled electricity through my spine and a shudder passed.

Finally, he lifted himself to the little space we had between each other and I stared at him. So many thoughts ran through my mind--_dark. Dark. Dark. Dark. Dark. Dark. Dark._ The foreign language teetered off into its own delirium and I resisted the habit of clutching my head when my memories became intense.

Did he just…just… With another small squeak, I hadn't realized how I activated the powers of the millennium puzzle before it was late.

_Take me away_, I yelled through my mortification. _Take me to the furthest corners of the puzzle and PLEASE don't tell me the blush across my face is as visible as I think it is!_

Did he just…just…KISS ME?

_theotherme._

"_And who is this little guy?"_

"_I…" _

"_Oh?" _He smiled. The man who I looked exactly like me laughed and bent down to Little Me's height. His hair was gray where mine was blond and he was a bit on the husky side. That hadn't mattered; he was supposed to be that elderly. That…Siamun-y. His resemblance with Siamun was amazing.

Little Me whimpered and ducked his head under a woman's leg. I didn't know who this woman was, or her intentions.

"_Go on,"_ she gently said. _"Greet your Grandfather." _

"_I…I…mynameisYugiMutouandI'mfiveyearsold!_" Little Yugi squeaked again and shut both eyes tightly.

"_Yugi, huh? That has to be the most perfect name I've ever heard!"_ My grandfather smiled and opened his arms. Little Me stared back hesitantly, eyes never leaving his heartwarming smile. Immediately, the little Yugi tackled him and held on tightly. _"Oh! What a tight grip you have, my boy!" _

"_Grampa!" _Little Me squealed happily and giggled in his grasp.

I sighed happily, looking only to the small me, my grandfather and then...my mother. Wow, my mother. She was young looking, probably no older than Priestess Isis, and had the prettiest set of eyes I'd ever seen. Obviously I had taken resemblance to my grandfather, but she had an essence about her that made me know that Little Me could be safe in her presence.

Little Yugi reached to about my waist. He had the biggest eyes I'd ever seen, so full of innocence and a smile that twinkled with stars themselves. He was obviously shy (something that carried onto me) and had a speaking problem, but the look in his strange-colored eyes...Sure of who he was.

"That's a five-year-old for you though, huh?" I smiled again and watched as Grandpa Sugoroku picked Little Yugi up and let him busy himself while my mother talked things over. After the fifteen-hundredth time of surfing this particular memory, I already knew that this was where it cut off.

Another puzzle piece fell between my fingers delicately. I gently rubbed it, pursed my lips and closed my eyes. When they opened, the memory was gone and I was back in my soul room.

I really…I really wish…

"I wish that they could be alive like you guys," I murmured softly. Five of my figurines stood directly in front of me and at my feet. I was beginning to get more of my memories back. One of the puzzles I was able to complete in only three days, dazed by the constant flashes of his blond hair and wily grin to do anything else; even breathe.

Katsuya Jonouchi. _Jonouchi-kun._ What did 'kun' mean? Why did I use it when I spoke of him so fondly? Saying just _Katsuya_ or _Jonouchi_ didn't feel as right, but murmuring his name made my heart ache a little. I remembered solving a few memories about him; about the time we shared together. Jonouchi-kun was always very nice to me and thought nothing more than to make me happy. He was my friend.

In a lot of ways he reminded me of Jono. Jono was fiery and feisty and very much against magic. It spooked him to no end and he was a dedicated street rat who thought that the whole magic thing was a big hoax. Instead he'd rather do it by hand and get his results "the fun way", even if it ended up blowing up in his face. Jonouchi-kun, I recall from one memory, was the same way. He could be a bit overbearing, but strived to reach his goal without any shortcuts.

I stared at the picture frame of him, relieved only that I was able to remember who _he_ was and that I trusted him. And apparently a lot.

"Isn't it a little late for you to be up, little master?"

"Wh-What? Oh, yeah…" I whirled around, finally snapping of my thoughts and looked to the spirit in front of me. "You _guys…_"

Let me correct that statement about "the spirit." It was all of them--Kuriboh, Black Magician, Black Magician Girl, Silent Magician, Silent Swordsman, Marshmellon and my newest figurine, Obnoxious Celtic Guardian.

Black Magician Girl smiled softly and hovered parallel to me before engulfing me into a deep embrace. "You work too hard, little master. Please, won't you rest?"

"I…I know I _should_…" Well, wasn't _that_ an understatement? A lax sigh left my lips and I hugged her back.

Kuriboh was next, nestling comfortably in my hair. Marshmellon hobbled over and affectionately began nibbling at my fingers while my three other spirits stared at me with grave concern.

Black Magician waved his hand and all of the puzzle pieces disappeared from my room. Instead a small bed fit for one rested in the corner and a large window at my ceiling showed me the night sky. Simply nothing but a memory, but a vivid one. I looked to it, lips between my teeth and drowsily sighed.

"C'mon, kid." Silent Swordsman smiled wily and appeared before me in his form as a child. He toddled over happily, Silent Magician shyly teetering after him. "You hafta rest now. Being up so long ain't gonna help you one bit."

"It's not like I can _help_ it." I wearily sighed and collapsed into Black Magician Girl's grasp. She held onto me gently like a mother or an older sister; something that I was very happy about. The thing about Black Magician Girl and Mana was that to me, they had the same essence, but neither was a replacement for another. You could say that the way I possess Atemu, Black Magician Girl could possess Mana. …I think.

"But the memories overwhelm you, do they not?" Black Magician frowned unsurely and knelt to my height. "Yugi, please. At least try to get some sleep?"

"I'll try," I frowned. "But it's a good thing I'm getting them back, isn't it?"

He continued to scrutinize me. With a small shake of his head, he smiled. "I'm happy that you're getting them back, Master Yugi, but overwhelming yourself is the last thing you should do."

"Black Magician is right," Black Magician Girl said sternly. She nestled both hands on her hips and floated next to her master. "And you're not getting these memories day by day; they're _forcing _themselves into you. That's enough to drive someone _insane_!"

"We only wish the best for you, Master Yugi." Silent Magician looked into my eyes pleadingly. "Get some rest."

"Tackle 'em one at a time!" Silent Swordsman slapped me in the back tenderly.

With a small yelp, I finally nodded and yawned. "…'mmkay. Night." In less than a second, all of my clothes disappeared and were replaced with starry pajamas that mimicked my skylight. Another smile settled on my face as I pushed the covers away and perched myself on the bed. Marshmellon lay on my left and Kuriboh to my right. Silent Magician and Silent Swordsman, satisfied by me giving in, reappeared as small figurines on my desk.

It was then that Black Magician Girl decided to plop herself at my bed side and tuck me in. Black Magician knelt before me and warmly smiled.

"Mom, Dad." I teased. A somnolent smile carried on over my face and I held the sleeping Kuriboh close in my arms.

"This is the first time that you'll be sleeping in two weeks, young master." 'Mom' pouted and kissed me affectionately on the cheek. "You need your Cutie Sleep!"

Black Magician rolled his eyes. "Regardless of what your 'mother' says, she is right. Sleep as long as you need to, little master."

"Right." I nodded and yawned again.

"No son of mine is going to go out with bags under his eyes! He has to be healthy and alive!" Black Magician Girl harrumphed and stuck her nose in the air. "And you know what, he's not going to marry until he's good and ready!"

"Well of course not." Black Magician raised a brow and crossed his arms. "He's seventeen. Do you really think he would get married at seventeen?"

"In this day and age it's natural," I muttered.

"Not 'natural' enough for you!" She puffed again and shook her head disapprovingly. "You have to wait until you're forty! I better not have any _grand children_ until you're sixty, that way I _know_ that I'm old!"

"Oh, please. You're three-thousand and eighteen years old and counting, child." Black Magician snorted and shook his head with disdain. "You are past the age of youth, my precious magician."

"I still lived longer than you, now didn't I?" Black Magician Girl grinned coyly and tapped her chin delicately. "Hey, you think we could have another?"

I stifled a laugh. Black Magician 'urk'ed and pressed his hand to his forehead as he tried to organize his thoughts. "We are _not_ speaking of this."

"But--"

"Not."

"But--"

"Not."

"But--"

"Uh-uh. No. We're not. End of story. Never. Hear me?" Black Magician grumbled something inaudible under his breath before his eyes fell to me. Pink powdered his cheeks with embarrassment and he smiled softly. "I suppose your insomnia dates back to your last encounter with the Pharaoh, Master Yugi?"

I frowned. Yes…they have. Ever since Atemu and I had become friends, my headaches were getting worse. The way that most of my memories work out when I finally get them are a light headache. I'd wake up in the middle of the night, mind lingering somewhere else and once my psyche caught up with me, I'd be sitting in front of a new completed puzzle.

The thing about Atemu though is…he made a lot of things fuzzy. That one little foreign word kept jittering in my head: _Dark. Dark. Dark. Dark. Dark. Dark. Dark._ Maybe if Jono was the reminder of Jonouchi-kun, Atemu was a reminder of someone else, too. _But who?_

"It must be really hard," Black Magician Girl muttered, finally settling down a bit. She sighed sadly. "I'd be confused too if the pharaoh laid one on me. Then again there was this one time he smooched me as a card and I felt fine."

"You were a card. It doesn't count." Black Magician gave her a wary look and rolled his eyes.

"My last encounter with him was a little weird," I agreed. "Taking in all of these memories is new. It took me years before I could get just two of you."

Black Magician blinked, followed by his apprentice. He opened his mouth hesitantly before slowly closing it. "Master Yugi…do understand that we are talking about the kiss."

"The…kiss?" Oh. _Oh._ Oh fudge, _OH._ I shot straight back up, unfortunately pushing Kuriboh out of the bed and I sunk further into the sheets. "That…was…the _last_ thing on my mind…"

"You're…kidding, right?" Black Magician Girl sounded as if she was testing the waters before jumping in. With a big and fatal plop, she leaned over anxiously and examined me like a piece of meat. "You were dancing with Neferti one minute and then _whoosh!_ Out of nowhere, you were smooched, little master! Right in the kisser! Lip-on-lip contact! Boy-on-boy! The almighty Horus laid a big fat one on you!"

"Okay, okay!" I squeaked. My face was getting hotter by the second. "I get it, you don't need to spare me the details!" Wait… "Was that my first kiss?" My eyes widened in panic and I looked over to Black Magician in shock.

"It is if you want it to be."

"_Black Magician!_" Still, all I could do was squirm. With a heavy sigh I lay my head to my pillow as Kuriboh scampered back to my hold. "Never mind."

Black Magician smiled softly. "Good night, Master Yugi."

"Night."

Black Magician Girl kissed me softly on the forehead before they were swept away and turned into figurines next to Silent Magician and Silent Swordsman. My eyes fell to the last one who had been sitting quietly in the far corner. He looked at me indifferently.

"Aren't you concerned about my 'condition'?" I grinned tiresomely.

Celtic Guardian fell to another glance at my form. He impishly grinned and softly chuckled. "Fall into slumber, young one. You have a day ahead of you."

"How do you like it so far?" I know I promised everyone else that I would finally go to sleep, but it was a habit of mine to worry. I knew very well that Black Magician and Black Magician Girl held routes to my heart. They knew me inside and out and would protect me at any cost. Kuriboh was just like a little kid who hated to see me sad and Marshmellon was twice as naïve. I knew that Silent Magician and Silent Swordsman were important to me and it saddened them that I didn't remember why they were so needed. Still, I knew they _were_ important.

Celtic Guardian was a bit of a different case. He was an observer; the strong and silent type. At first I just assumed he wanted me to do things on my own and refused to help me. What became more than just a little assumption was the way he would look onward to me and I think in my past life, he was always like that; coming to my rescue when I really needed it but watching from the sidelines when there were struggles I could only handle by myself. It was sort of like Black Magician's fostering and Silent Swordsman's wit combined.

His smile became softer and the elfishness quirks of his demeanor lessened. "As long as I am by your side, I am happy."

"Wow," I breathed. I knew Black Magician and Black Magician Girl would grind my butt about it later, but I propped myself with my eyes falling to the ground.

He arose with a bit of panic and rested a hand on my shoulder. "Is something the matter?"

"Yeah. You all love me too much," I joked. A small smile settled across my face and soon a loose sigh left my lips. "But I guess that you're not going to tell me about my past either, are you?"

"Not particularly," Obnoxious Celtic Guardian snorted bluntly. I guess that was the 'Obnoxious' part about him. With a small smile, he knelt at my side and crossed his arm to his chest. "I am but a part of your life, young master. A…convenience, per se."

"Convenience," I repeated with a frown. "And what would you mean by that?"

"I come to your aide not when you truly need me the most, but as your plan 'B'." His eyes twinkled sadly and he limply shrugged. "If you don't have what you desire, I come in second."

"But you come in my time of need, right?" That was one question that I had to get a proper answer to. My brow furrowed and lips fell into an upside-down hook.

His eyes held quaint surprise and the smile on his face tightened. "Your hope is what drives me to _want_ to protect you, Master." Obnoxious Celtic Guardian's's voice was strained, a bit reluctant to get into this conversation. "I'm a 'guardian.' I'm supposed to _guard_ you until the cavalry arrives."

"You…must have been very powerful then, huh?" My eyes widened as the sudden epiphany hit me. "For such a thing if you consider yourself only a 'guard.' You must be really powerful!"

He studied my expression carefully, eyes lingering to my form before breaking into an irresistible smile. "It's not that I consider myself _powerful_, young master. My combat prowess, however, rivals many. I am…fortunate. My goddess Zelda charmed me at birth and made me immortal to those far too high of power. The charm is only lifted if my enemy ranges in my abilities and therefore worthy for me to be their enemy and the other way around."

"I see. That makes you lucky then." I smiled broadly.

"'Lucky'?" Now he was the clueless one.

"You're my good luck charm. You keep me safe no matter what, right?" Another grin fell to my face and I shook my head. "You're not my convenience, Celtic Guardian. You mean as much to me as every single one of the others do." I gestured to Kuriboh in my grasp.

"I…I suppose so." He studied me hesitantly before smiling. "Thank you for your flattery, young master."

Finally satisfied, a small yawn left my lips. A frown worked its way across my demeanor and I lay there with muscles aching and a clogged throat. Had I always felt this tired?

"Looks like just talking has made you sleepy, Master Yugi." Celtic chuckled softly and offered a tender kiss to my forehead. "Goodnight."

"Mm…night…" I shut my eyes with a soft murmur and I buried deep into my pillow. I was already far too gone in slumber to notice that Celtic had turned back into one of my figurines.

_theotherme._

"_It's…so pretty…"_ I heard chatter and jostling. In the middle of my slumber, I supposed it made sense that I would teeter off into another dream. Part of me wondered if it would be a significant dream--a memory, or just some silly whim of mine. I don't know which one I hoped for more, I just knew that once I woke that my next action would determine my destiny for the day.

Soft pitter-pattering steps scuttle across the ground and I can actually sense the awe on his face. He gasped, tiny fingers pressing up against glance. I still couldn't see him though; I heard him and I heard everything that he did, but I certainly could not see him.

"_Oh, now what are you doing here?"_ There was a soft chuckle from a low voice. _"The more you stare into the rack the more people will think you're also on sale, my little star." _

The younger one squeaked. He teetered between his tone, murmuring inaudible words that even I couldn't hear. From what I could make out he was certainly embarrassed for being caught and was naively mortified at the thought of being taken home by someone else. _"I…I'm sorry." _

There was a pause in the response. Soon the other voice spoke up again with unmatchable warmth. _"Do you like puzzles, silly grandson of mine?" _

"_I _love_ them!_"

"_Oh, yes, yes. Then I have a puzzle for you--one that'll probably take you a while, but with your determination I'm sure you can solve it._"

"_R…Really?" _

"_It's a big responsibility though. Whoever solves this puzzle will be forever graced with a wondrous destiny! It makes your wishes come true, too!" _

"_My…wishes?" _

"_Yes. And once you solve my puzzle, you will unlock its secrets, my boy." _

"_What kind of secrets?"_

"_That,_" the weary old man concluded with a soft laugh, _"is something you'll have to find out all by yourself." _

I wonder what things I could find out for myself. How many things and if I was capable of being the leader to my own life? My memories lie in front of me in a large pond filled with beautiful lotuses. Their petals were etched with stunning hues of purple; sheathed by the white that securely protected them. Only love and comfort--_trust--_could get them to open.

I waded out in order to collect them, but this pond soon became a lake and further away did they seem to go. The deeper I went the more pressure built in my stomach. My memories scurried further from my essence as the pressure--_my fear--_kept me from catching them. Once I reached further the small measly voice in my head reminded me that I didn't know how to swim.

Or I didn't want to. I didn't know my memories and sometimes I wondered if I wanted to.

The thing about Atemu was that he would stare at me for ages and linger on, willing himself and using every bit of his powers as the Pharaoh to keep the last grain of his eons of scrutinizing and savor that last moment. By now and considering how many times I'd stare at the mirror, waiting for the fluster of the day before to disappear from the tips of my ears, and contemplate how he could broadly observe me and make my entire body feel like it was on fire.

He was bold. He stared because he _wanted_ to stare and quite frankly, even without the title of the Pharaoh, he would consider gazing upon every fiber of my being simply because he was Atemu and Atemu _always_ gets what he wants. So many of my memories and his would delicately weave together and I wondered how many times he was able to step up and decide what he wanted happened while in one instant I was still wistfully sitting here yearning for something I knew/thought/suspected/convinced myself was too great for me.

I wanted to stay here; to see how he was able to make himself so assertive and so sure of himself. If I ever went back to the place of my forgotten memories, it would leave an empty void in my stomach. He makes me ashamed about how weak I can be; how the little hesitant me is so timid that for the past five years all I could do was hide in his puzzle.

Atemu wouldn't have hidden. He would have been assertive, demand answers and steer the situation until it worked to his advantage. I guess maybe that was another thing.

Later that night I had another dream. It was driven by all of my ambitions, my admiration and my love for one King of Egypt. Despite the fact that I've only seen sand in the five years I've resided in the puzzle, I guess my subconscious was willing to leak a bit of my memory so I knew what was going on.

Our roles were switched. Though I was the tender, thoughtful side of Atemu, I became the meek little boy who was unable to protect himself. Strangely enough I was a lot shorter than I remembered, reaching probably to only my stomach. The Millennium Puzzle rested around my neck and in those large eyes resided innocence, reluctance, and hesitant determination.

Around his hand was a red glove and a cuff filled with several stars. I didn't know what they meant, but I had a feeling they meant the world to him. The little me was surrounded by much taller people; only one did I recognize as Jonouchi-kun. One looked a bit like Teana, but even she didn't ring any bells.

They halted in front of a large castle, abruptly stopped by someone else. He looked like Seth and carried on the intensity of his doppelganger's cruelty. They spoke for a few minutes, bickering about right and wrong before really _wanting_ to fight. And then he showed up: the real "Other Me."

He was drop-dead handsome whether it be with skin as dark as sun-baked sand or flourishing ivory. The Eye of Ra glowed faintly at his forehead as if his crown had never left. He sprouted a good two feet and a half taller than the real me, eyes blazing fiery red-violet and a smirk that only the Pharaoh could pull off.

But in this dream, he didn't know he was a pharaoh. _I_ was the one who was sure of myself and he was the lost spirit who struggled to find who he really was. Unfortunately, the real me was just as clueless as he was.

The entire group climbed to the top of the castle and hooked weird devices to their arms. They continued, screeching the word "Duel" and it began. They fought back and forth, still bickering about useless subjects. I watched the 'Other Me' with his tactful smirk and mischievous glint and it was…relieving. Atemu had never looked like he was having so much fun before.

Dark Magician was on the field. I watched in awe, utterly surprised for what he was doing. Loyalty was scrawled across his face when it came to me. No…to Atemu; just like Mahado. The 'duel' continued forth and a smile danced across my lips. I trusted this Atemu, didn't I? I admit it was strange to see that he was my protector when normally I was his, but it was nonetheless a truly amazing sight.

But then it happened. I could feel something rattle my brain, the pace of my heart quickening and the sweat matting the back of my neck. The Seth lookalike spoke random words, words that I could _completely_ understand because I'm sure they were speaking the language that my name also came from, and hoisted himself on top of the ledge without any troubles.

"Perhaps your next attack will be enough to cause me to fall, Yugi." Seth-lookalike's smirk danced across his face before disappearing into an intense glower.

No, I screamed. The look on this Atemu's face was conflicted, but my opinion was already set. It was just a game! Why would _anyone_ risk their life in something as silly as a _game?!_ Stop, please stop! Don't dare attack, _please_!

I stood my ground, sternly protesting this decision. But…Atemu didn't. He muttered inaudible words, stammering between righteousness and pure justice before jabbing his finger in Seth-lookalike's direction.

STOP CELTIC GUARDIAN STOP!

"STOP!" The Little Me came out. Atemu was nowhere to be seen, replaced only by my essence. He fell to the ground, the thought of killing this Seth-lookalike, someone that was considered his _friend,_ overwhelming him.

I watched; completely limp as the actions sank in. This wasn't a dream…this was a _nightmare._ Celtic Guardian halted at the sound of his master and slowly disappeared. All the same, Seth-lookalike only scoffed and slid back to proper ground.

Was I…was I weak? Was he just playing a dirty trick? Did I _really_ have no control over my body, even when Atemu was in control?

"We could never switch roles," I murmured coldly. "Without his memories…he's completely ruthless."

His last words rattled ominously through my ears. _'I…I…I can't lose!' _

_theotherme._

Marshmellon and Kuriboh had turned back into figurines by the time I woke up. Even through the puzzle I could sense that it was far too early to be awake, but I don't think I could have gone back to sleep. Instead, I rolled out of bed, lower lip trembling and heart aching. My legs would give out to me at any second and my head was spinning.

Finally I staggered to the desk that was topped with all of my figurines and I stared at them; each and every one of them. My hand fell to one in particular and I drew a sharp gasp to keep myself from bursting into tears. Didn't work.

In an instant, Black Magician's faint glow shimmered through my soul room and he stood parallel to me. His eyes held pain and sympathy; maybe even a bit of disgrace. He looked at me silently, unable to say anything.

I fell into his arms and hugged him tightly before letting it all go. My tears soaked his purple robes and the sobs wouldn't stop. Black Magician held me closer to his chest and said nothing, just letting me cry it out. Kuriboh was next, nestling at my chest and giving me soft kisses while Marshmallon rested on my shoulder. Black Magician Girl embraced me from the other side, softly rocking back and forth to get me to calm down. Silent Magician and Silent Swordsman tugged my arms from both sides and rubbed soft circles at my shoulders.

All the while, I clutched Obnoxious Celtic Guardian's figurine tight in my hand and thanked him and the heavens that even though that Atemu was controlling him, he considered me his real master.

_theotherme._

It had been about a week or two since I actually came out of the puzzle. Not specifically possessing Atemu's body, but just out as a spirit. I stared at the moonlight shimmering through his window and took in the beautiful field of stars. I loved stars.

Slowly my eyes cast a glance to Atemu's sleeping form. His hair unraveled in messier clumps than usual, the crown resting at his bed side. The light creeping in faintly made his skin glow and I shuddered. There were no signs that he would stir any time soon, but the bags under his eyes let me know he was still working as hard as usual.

I smiled at my Atemu. _This_ Atemu, the one who I worked so hard to protect and inspire. My hand ran through his delicate gold bangs and trailed down to his bare shoulder. He clutched the Millennium Puzzle tight in his hands, Teana going unnoticed next to him.

"Still the same old Atemu, huh?" I joked. He was always holding that puzzle for the life of him. I brushed the hair out of his face, inhaling the scent of foreign spices. He'd grown so much in the past few years, making a name for himself as the ruler of Egypt. Who, I asked wryly, would ever think to defy the king?

My lips fell to his forehead where I would used to come out in his younger days to kiss him after a long day of work.

"Good job, my little pharaoh," I whispered. He grunted, pulling sheets further over his body and shifted. After he still looked like wouldn't wake up, I only smiled and decided it was best to leave him. Relief flooded my insides and I went back to my own room.

_Dark,_ my thoughts murmured. _Dark. Dark. Dark. Dark._

That was the last of my memories for a while, wasn't it? I closed my eyes, noting only vaguely that Celtic Guardian had put it upon himself to tuck me in before returning to the rest of the spirits.

But I guess you're wondering about that kiss; the one Atemu gave me that seemed so long ago. With a saddened sigh, I curled into a ball in my bed and felt my heart softly beat against my chest. As much of a big deal it was, I knew that kiss meant nothing. Pharaohs have many wives, junior wives, and lovers. Besides, I see the way he looks at Teana. _That_ was his wife, and at best I could be a lover. For now, I only wanted to be his friend.

No matter how deep I fell in love with him, Atemu was a Pharaoh and Pharaohs never had true loves.

--

**Author's Note: **

B'awww I love this chapter. Sorry it's shorter than usual; I really hope that it didn't seem too rushed. To give a brief summary of what's happened so far, Atemu knows there's a spirit in his puzzle, they met, and the pharaoh screwed it all up by kissing Yugi. Now Atemu's paying the price! Still, it's a good transition from happy to angst, don't you think?

A lot of you guys call Atemu a ;aweifuaofj. I think that's pretty darn funny coz…well, it's true among other things, but there's valid reasoning to it. Their relationship should make you tingle with smiles. …well, eventually. Thank you so much so far and happy early Valentines Day!


	7. Winning

**--**

**Chapter VII: **Winning Something No One is Playing

--

The night was young once our bodies collided together. She moaned, hitting octaves higher than ever made into existence and deepened the welts on my back from the night before. Her legs clung to me, begging more of my being and as the Pharaoh I gave more than she asked multiplied by infinity. Teana was hoarse by the end of the night and without a heart I'd rather have woken up without her at my bedside. Instead with the misfortune of actually owning said heart, she now lay next to me curled into a little ball littered in a husky stench.

The first week without my light added onto the stress of being pharaoh. When his presence was confirmed, I was determined that it was the one thing I could truly be happy about; to truly look forward to when the day was long and the nights far too short. It was strange; the emotion bubbling at my stomach. Was one capable of feeling sorely depressed and frustrated at the same time? Once I saw his beautiful face and the encouraging smile dancing across his bright pink lips, a hole formed in my chest, filled by a shallow layer of his essence. The endless gap of my heart hung deep and forced me into one set goal: I wanted more.

I want to hold him; to embrace him and bed him. I want my nimble fingers to cross his gentle jaw, curl to the nape of his neck and hear his quiet whispers breathe my name. What I would give--what I would I **adore** to devour that alabaster skin, to suck and nibble until _he_ was the one writhing in my arms, hitting octaves not even Teana could mimic. I want him to dig the welts into my back, curl his fingers tight around me and press into me, moved to tears and crying in pure ecstasy.

Great Ra, I needed him badly.

The second week without my light was terrible. The gap deepened, stress piling on as my psyche was elsewhere. Mahado sensed the anxiety and was concerned that I would not recover anytime soon and I was sure that without the shine of those captivating eyes as beautiful as the hues of a sunset, I would die. 'til no end Mana pestered me of whether or not I have made amends with Yugi. Certainly how, I would always bitterly reply, would I make amends with a gentle spirit whom wanted nothing to do with me?

It led to the conclusion that he did not want to see me, but with every implausible question creating the endless labyrinth in my mind came another dead end filled with less hope and lacking in answers. Surely he felt the sensation run through his entire body once our lips met. Did he not fall into a fatal daze as did I when we made contact? How was it possible for such a beautiful face as his to fit so perfectly in my hands and not be considered _mine_? But it was. The one being who I worshipped as if he were Ra himself was offended by this kiss; disappointed that I would stoop to the level of sorting him into my sexual affairs.

Eventually, Teana sensed my worries and insisted that she relieved me of it. As she is my best concubine and always left me satisfied, it was only logical that she be the one to soothe my troubles. Unfortunately, the wedge only grew deeper. I felt no less troubled than I did on the first day of my frustration. The endless void that drilled through my heart grew and the only thing that could complete it was his essence.

I sighed, wrapping callused fingers around the jewel known as my Millennium Pendant. It lay cold and desolate, the supreme luminance having dissipated. He was gone, wasn't he? I placed my tender lips upon its edges and buried deep in my sheets, almost kicking my concubine out of bed in the process.

"Please," I crooned softly into the moonlit night. "Please forgive me, Yugi, my light."

Later that evening I dreamt that he answered my plea and appeared before me. He was adorned in his normal, strange clothing, amazing as ever as the blue fit his small form. His lips were graced with a smile, amethyst eyes shimmering with love and compassion.

Yugi touched my forehead, brushing away the excess hair and matted a kiss to the crown of my head. "I'm proud of you, my little pharaoh."

I stared at his essence, taken aback by the action and reached out to caress his pallid cheeks.

'_I will never leave you…my little pharaoh.'_

_littleone._

"Such a beautiful morning, don't you think, my pharaoh?"

"Ah…yes." My gaze broke from the window and I felt Teana wrap her arms around my waist. I shifted from the awkward position as she began to kiss my backside and turned to her.

Teana's eyes landed to my legs and a grin stretched her lips. "Such an amazing night, my pharaoh."

"As always, is it not?" I returned her smile half-empty, unsure of what to say. The sun was halfway to noon and for hours had I lay there, fingers wrapped around the pendant. Red marks spliced my hands from when I'd gripped it so tightly and I bent them in attempt to have blood flowing. No avail. With a small grimace, I ran a hand through my hair and faced my harlot. "Are you alright, concubine?"

She glowed palely, eyes half-lidded with lips turned into a sickly frown. Teana nodded slowly and massaged her throat before pushing herself up and into my arms. "I am always at my best when I am with you, Pharaoh Atemu."

I frowned as my body automatically reacted to her sudden movement. Instead, I willed myself to lightly push her away and slid off the bed. The usual slaves appeared to fill my baths and I collected my things.

"Have I displeased the pharaoh?" Teana asked worriedly.

"Displeased would not be the right word," I murmured so softly that only I could hear. No, I thought sadly as my eyes instinctively fell to the pendant, displeased was not the right word at all. If anything, I was displeased with _myself_, but quite unsure why my constant nights with Teana made me uncomfortable.

Instead with her, I am more on the terms of…frustrated. What was this problem that I was facing; a tension within me that not even having my way with Teana could loosen? The gap in my chest deepened and I scowled out the window, unsure of what could happen.

Teana's voice bombarded my mind: "Great Horus?"

"Teana." I said brusquely. Once the slaves left I gestured to my bathing quarters and eyed her warily. "Come."

Her blood-crusted eyes tripled in size, chapped lips crooning into an 'o' before she rapidly nodded and picked herself up.

"Certainly, my liege." She bowed obediently before me, one hand across her chest. "May I comment that this is the first time since your earlier days that you've asked me to join you in your baths?"

Her voice teemed with smugness, arrogance, and she associated herself with the higher classes. It was irritating; annoying and…unlike my light.

"Cover yourself," I snapped. My glare landed to her bosom and I angrily scowled. "Have some decency, girl."

Suddenly startled, Teana's eyes reached my own, her fury teeming immediately. "Need you be reminded that one bathes with their clothes shed, my pharaoh?"

"Do you dare look me in the eye?" A scowl settled across my jaw and I crossed my chest. Despite the lack of my crown and obvious lack of clothes, the stern tone I used was enough to startle her. "You say it yourself that I am the Pharaoh, girl. Treat me as one; you are my concubine."

"I--! …yes, my pharaoh."

I let her be to collect her clothes and jewels, immediately plopping into the water. It was another day with the same damning, ceaseless cycle. Did the Gods truly wish that I sit here as I was, miserable that the one whom I've adored for years abandoned me? How was I, the Pharaoh of Egypt--no, Atemu, only _Atemu_--supposed to survive without his presence?

No, I harshly reminded myself. Do _not_ use the Gods' names in vain. Need they punish me more by manipulating Yugi's essence into never seeing me? Or worse, I frowned bitterly. Take him back; take his spirit back and never let me see him ever again.

"My Pharaoh?"

"Teana." My eyes fell to the woman with muddled brown skin. Her tunic hung loosely to her body, breasts erect under the thin material as the material swished back and forth between her legs.

She smirked, obviously catching sight of my enticement before she dare lift the kilt. She bent to my height, dry hand running through my matted tricolor locks as she lowly hummed, "Shall I dance, my pharaoh?"

"Do as you wish."

Teana immediately obligated, lightly tapping her foot in the waters. She raised a hand and swayed her hips as her body became as fluid as the Nile. Her legs shifted and twirled beautifully with the rest of her--

"Enough." My eyes landed to her face and emitted a foul glare. "Come. Now."

A smile dazzled her lips as she fell to her knees and at eyelevel with me."Why certainly, my phara--"

"What are you doing?" I lightly smacked her knee and the scowl worsened across my lips. "Did I say for you to strip of your garment, whore?"

"I…" Her gaze was steady, but quite unsure of what to do. I continued to watch as if she were a hawk, bitterness dripping at my tongue. It irked me how she automatically assumed that she was a part of my court. She was nothing but a concubine; someone that was easily replaceable and at the moment I wouldn't hesitate. Anger entranced my demeanor, but she finally fulfilled her obligations and dipped into the waters still fully clothed.

"Think before you do, girl," I snapped.

Teana growled, eyes narrowing to my form. "Shall I just come up and kiss you or must you permit me to, my _pharaoh_?"

"You shall do what you are told because at the moment your rank is no higher than one of my many pleasure slaves!" My voice boomed with rage. Did she not understand her position? How I could automatically slit her throat for defying my word? Satisfaction bubbled at my stomach as Teana once again cowered and busied herself with washing up.

Silence followed and I tried best to relax in the waters. My hand fell to the pendant, massaging it gently as the thoughts of Yugi filled my mind. A wary sigh left my lips, eyebrows furrowing.

This would have been the warranted time away from everything and the court where I could speak only to him without any worries. He once did come out, embarrassed by the sight of a bare pharaoh, but we'd gone over the duties needed before the retched festival. Later he entertained me with the stories of his Black Magician; the Mahado doppelganger.

"How does one survive so long without suffering from insanity?" I had first asked him to change the subject from the Festival of Fertility.

Yugi breathed the question in, eyes never leaving mine as a smile danced across his lips. He laughed softly, cheeks tingling bright red. "You've met him, haven't you? The Black Magician. My…guardian."

"Ah," I spoke fondly as we spoke of the mage wrapped in a purple gown, "He is to you as you are to me, I suppose?"

"Not…_exactly._" Yugi squirmed, eyes falling to the ground as he searched for better words. He was nervous, I sensed. In our little time, I was easily sensitive to his thoughts and I wondered if he was to mine. "It's more like how your relationship is with Priest Mahado."

"They do share an uncanny resemblance."

"Exactly." He grinned, fiddling with a small streak of delicate blond hair. "Priest Mahado gets really worried about you when you are too stressed, you know. Black Magician acts the same way…well, they all do, honestly. Sometimes I think Black Magician just worries the most."

"Is that necessarily a bad thing?" I playfully chuckled, hand resting across the side of my pool. "If these 'spirits' of which you speak of truly make it their destiny to watch over you, then there must be a reason why. 'Tis amazing; this large family of yours. Truth be told, little one, there are times where you do not seem like you are fully paying attention, mesmerized by things. …like you are now. Little one?"

That day was one of many where I caught my adorable spirit gazing into the vast unknown, mouth slightly agape and eyebrows furrowed. I propped myself up, one hand reaching to the little specter's hair and pushing it behind his ear. With all the magic at the tips of my fingers it obliged.

"Little one?" I repeated. He had captivating skin, I noted. Beautiful, alabaster skin untainted by not even the smallest blemish and eyes twinkling with hues of pink not even the best dyers could produce. They were wide and unique, rivaling the eyes of even us Egyptians.

Even through the many foreigners who came and went through my country I had never seen eyes as stunning as those. His entire essence was out of this world. My fingers touched his petite forehead hesitantly as I tried my best not to startle him. I whispered, "Yugi?"

"Bwha?" Just as it had possessed him, Yugi's psyche returned unscathed and brimmed with curiosity. Red dusted across his glowing white skin and he grinned apologetically. "Sorry, Atemu. Didn't mean to zone out like that."

"'tis quite alright." My recoiling hand went unnoticed by him. Instead it returned to my side and I made the move to hide my hardening erection.

Yugi naively smiled, crouching over my form and pushed a hand through the waters. "Hm, warm. What were we talking about?"

"Technically we were on the subject of my priest and your mage's resemblance." I smiled evenly and rested a finger under his chin. He blushed charmingly and swatted it away. "Though we sprouted toward that direction because of my questioning of your sanity."

"Oh, yeah." His eyes widened and slowly Yugi nodded. "Well…"

"Well, what?"

"I was never really that lonely, Atemu." Red swept his cheeks once again and he sheepishly smiled. "I actually didn't get Black Magician until after you and I first met. What I was always proud of no matter if you glided or faltered was the fact that you were tackling your duties as the pharaoh."

Despite his shyness, Yugi was not the type who would beat around the bush. He was forward in his own little way when it came to tackling his problems and tried best not to beat around the bush. Instead he would smile as he did the fated day with my council and try his best to answer the problems. He…always thought of others.

My eyes landed to my concubine, who sat firm and far parallel to me. "Teana."

"Yes," she muttered monotonically like a true pleasure slave, "my pharaoh?"

"Tell me about your family." My eyes narrowed to her form and once again those crusty red eyes doubled in size.

"Why certainly, your highness." As she babbled on about her family, I managed to once again carry my thoughts elsewhere. She told me something of her mother, her father and eventually some of her siblings, but I had never been a listener for petty things. Yugi was the one who kept his eye out for the commonwealth as I ruled from above. He was my eyes and ears as I did my reign.

My hands fell back to the Millennium Pendant as I quietly pleaded for my light to reappear before me. No avail. Instead, my fingers ran across the crest of Ra and I bit my lip. With my adamant, it seemed only logical to drive him out. Still, the adamant of my stubborn mind was blocked by the persistence in my heart. If I were to drive him out, it would only prove that I was evil in his eyes. I wanted him to trust me as he always did, not cower in fear.

"My pharaoh?"

"Yes?" I snapped from my thoughts and cast a glance to Teana.

Her eyebrows furrowed and she frowned delicately. "Shall I stop?"

"No, no. Go ahead." I suddenly looked toward the gown she wore in the water and once again my lips contorted. "Is there a reason why you are bathing with your clothes on, Teana?"

"You…," she said with a surprised tone, "demanded that I keep them on."

"Why," I asked with utter confusion, "would I make a silly demand as that?

She continued on, a cautious glance to my stature. Later once I remembered these actions, I realized she was probably just wary because I could have exploded on her. As she continued on, my thoughts still wandered elsewhere, catching only that her mother had seven children, she being the oldest. Once I finished washing my hair with various soaps I pushed myself out the pool of water and dressed myself.

Teana followed, putting on the dainty robes from before. I stopped her.

"I'd rather you didn't go back to where you came from dressed in the same clothes." I explained after calling a servant to bring one of Mana's white dresses. Though far be it from me to care what my prostitute did with herself, I always disliked having to wear the same clothes two days in a row. It was a personal preference not wanting to watch this woman toddle down my halls in stained garments.

She slowly nodded, pleased at the thought of having a different set of garb to wear.

As I marked my eyes with kohl and began putting on one of my finer tunics, Teana watched with interest and eventually began asking questions.

"'Tis been a while since I've even seen you smirk, my dear pharaoh."

"Oh? Could you really see last night? I assumed you were busy shouting my name to really notice." Over and over. I grimaced, pushing one earring into the hole of my ear. The other soon followed and her questions continued despite my haughty comebacks. Once I was finished, I found her staring at me. "What?"

Instead of flinching with fear as she'd done all morning, Teana left my bed side and brushed the wrinkles out of my kilt. "Please do not behead me for touching you, my pharaoh, but I'd rather you dressed regally than like a toddler."

"…I won't behead you for something like this." I mumbled hesitantly. As it stood, Yugi expressed great dislike for my beheading people when I was given the chance.

"Don't you have people who could dress you themselves?"

"Yes," I confessed. "But I shooed them away long ago." While it was true that I had many seamstresses, I put it upon myself a long time ago to do these things for myself. As a child I was often shoved into uncomfortable, awkward positions and expressed a dislike for it. Finally, Father saw my discomfort and promised that so long as I wore the clothes picked out for me, I could dress myself as I pleased.

"It must be nice," she sighed dreamily. Teana snatched the kohl from my fingers and corrected my work. "To have someone do so much for you, my pharaoh."

"Though I may have so many servants, it does not mean that I use them all. Quite frankly, the six priests at my court are plentiful enough." I arched an eyebrow, amused by the subject. "But does that mean I shall also have six wives? Ridiculous."

"_I_ thought pharaohs only had _one_ wife and plenty junior wives to lovers, my pharaoh." Teana put the kohl on my desk and eyed me curiously.

"Yet only a wife can offer me a true heir. Though I may marry how many and whomever I please, it does not mean I shall do so." I ran a hand through my hair as the thought crossed my mind. With my sudden worry of my light, marriage was out of the question. Mahado had mentioned the elders getting awful concerned of my future, but there was no one who I would consider spending a life with. As it was, many issues were rising in Cairo let alone Egypt for me to ever raise one of my own.

And I _did_ want to raise one of my own.

If I were to ever have a child, then I wanted to be there every waking day, arms open to embrace my son or daughter and to see him or her through their tears just like my father did before his passing. Unfortunately, I _despised_ children.

"Ah. I shall keep that in mind, my lovely pharaoh." Teana kissed both of my cheeks just as the slave arrived with a dress. What was a dress that fell to Mana's knees (an attempt of a gift from Mahado; he was often mortified by the shortness and mid-drift of her many apparel) barely covered more than half of Teana's thighs.

She wrapped a necklace with the feathers of a hawk around her neck and adorned her hair with a beaded wig. A smile entranced her lips. "Staring, my pharaoh?"

"Yes," I replied breezily. "But it isn't like you never do."

Teana sighed softly and bowed. "Shall I return tonight, my pharaoh?"

"We will see."

Once she left, I finished myself and ordered a servant to clean my rooms before stalking off to the kitchen. Along the way, my gaze fell to the Millennium Pendant and I tried pathetically to strike a conversation.

"So," I grumbled quietly. "I suppose you've been graced, am I right? You no longer stumble or falter to the point of coming out and possessing me?" It sat still as cold metal in my grasp. A small growl left my lips and I dramatically sighed. "Great Gods, I've never had to work so hard in my _life_ to get a response!"

I suppose…I suppose I could try breaking it like the first time we met.

At the sudden thought I halted and raised the pendant in my hand. If I were to smash it into the wall, it was quite possible that Yugi would be driven out and forced to complete the menacing thing. At the sudden logic, I eagerly readied myself to shatter it.

…though if I smashed it, I would be, as I said, forcing Yugi out. And if I forced Yugi out, he would no longer appear to me with his tender gaze. And if he no longer watched with a tender gaze, he would no longer offer his shy smile. And if he no longer offered his shy smile, then the beautiful red glow that radiated his ivory skin would not exist. If his radiance did not exist, his luster would not exist. If his luster did not exist, then my lust for his body would be gone.

…

I like my lust for his body.

With an inaudible growl, I cursed myself for my one-track idiocy and left the pendant--fully completed and unharmed--dangling at my neck. 'Twas not fair, I tell you! Not at all! Once I arrived at the kitchen, I ordered for a loaf of bread and a fresh jar of honey before plopping in a seat next to Seth.

"'morning," I grumbled.

"Good morning."

"And what, _pray the heavens,_ is so good about it?!" I tossed my arms into the air overdramatically and buried my face to the wood of our dining table. Many of the slaves stopped, surprised at my outburst. Seth was one of the many shocked by my sudden tantrum. He stood from his seat and rested a concerned hand to my shoulder.

"Are you alright, your majesty?" His tone was steady, but the concern was deep. I could feel Seth's frown embedding into my head.

Isis was next, immediately rubbing small circles in my back. I peeped to her pitying smile. "Shall I see what is wrong, my pharaoh?"

"No."

Seth, on the other hand, was persistent. "But my pharaoh--"

"_No._"

"_Cousin--_"

"No!"

"Great Ra, he's finally lost it." Seth recoiled with visible irritation as he ran a hand through his hair. He rolled his eyes and gazed to Priestess Isis. "Shall I leave you two alone?"

"Oh no, no. The more sanity in the room, the better." Isis laughed softly and pressed a hand to her necklace. "Pray tell I have absolutely no idea what he plans to do next, but I assume that we are able to help him. Are we, my pharaoh?"

"Quite possibly," I muttered. Finally, I pushed myself off the wooden table and offered a pleasant gaze to both of my priests.

"Enlighten us, Cousin." Seth's eyes narrowed with growing anxiety. "'Tis the first time you've actually exploded since his disappearance."

At the mention of 'him' I erupted into many growls and gritted my teeth.

Isis squeezed my shoulder reassuringly and massaged my shoulders to soothe my anger. "Maybe 'tis best if you leave us, Seth. I think that your being here is creating more of a disturbance than I thought."

"Gladly. If allowed, do not spare me the details of this conversation later." Seth offered one more look, eyes fixated at the frustration written across my face before dismissing himself.

Once left, Isis peeled a grape and plopped it in my mouth. She smiled pleasantly and for once, I exhaled a heavy sigh and relaxed in her presence. Having grown up without a mother and later without a father, I relied on my court to comfort me. Isis was my only female, holding the title of a priestess and soothsayer high in her hands without ever once bragging about it. She was four years my senior; Seth two and Mahado three.

She was my surrogate mother and sister who I never had. "Do I even have to ask if it is about the spirit, Atemu?"

"Isn't it _always_ about the spirit?"

She studied me quietly, eyes gazing at my essence as she pressed a hand to her Millennium Necklace. A small smile befell her lips and she softly chuckled. "I've never seen someone affect you so dearly."

"He's had that effect on me since I was a mere child," I muttered. "The fact that he does not stand before me worries me, Isis."

"We know," Isis nodded dearly and ran a hand through my hair. "But 'tis not healthy if you continue to dwell on his wellbeing, my pharaoh. Do not give me that scowl, your highness, but I speak the truth. Was it not your father who left the throne for you? Yugi spent his time shaping your life to become a worthy ruler; surely you understand that."

"I…yes."

"He's been doing his job for years, Atemu. Don't disappoint him by not doing your own." She held a sad smile, softly squeezing my shoulder in attempt to comfort me.

I sighed again and buried my face in my arms. "I would rather face Amun than live without my light."

"_Your_ light; _your _pendant. To see you so possessive is quite amusing, Atemu. And also…very sweet." Isis rested a hand on my own and shook me awake. "The longer you stay as you are, the greater your happiness once he returns, my pharaoh."

"Supposedly." A soft sigh escaped my lips as I pushed myself off the table. Instead of getting up altogether, I sat with my eyes to the incandescent shimmer of her necklace. A small smile graced my lips and I tapped it. "And what does Isis greet you with, Priestess Isis?"

"With all the knowledge by Thoth and the fortune of Isis, they both great me with a clear answer." Isis nodded slowly and smiled. "You shall find eternal happiness with him, my pharaoh."

"Care to enlighten me?"

"Of course not. That would ruin the surprise." She smirked mischievously and rested both hands to her necklace. Her expression softened and she massaged my fingers gently. "Take the day off, my pharaoh. It isn't good if you push yourself any further."

"But--"

"No buts. Not having your specter around stresses you out too much."

"What do you recommend I do? With the spirit, I mean."

"With the spirit I recommend that you wait for him to come to you." A wry smile befell her pretty lips and she withdrew her hand. "With yourself I shall tell Seth to take over with your duties."

"Who else _would_ I trust with those duties, my priestess?" I smirked, hand pushing a stray hair out of my eyes. Seth was my cousin from my father's side of the family; likewise for him. Since our fathers were twins, it was safe to say that if his father was born first, _I_ would have been the priest whereas he was my vizier. A visible shudder ran down my spine and I focused all attention to that one little hair. I was a lucky one, no doubt.

Though the duties of a Pharaoh came as no trouble to me. With a wicked grin I only laughed. This was surely the best retaliation to his vehement words.

"Atemuuu!"

With a vivid flinch I grimaced at the high-pitched shrill and clasped my hands to my ears. "Oh, good _day._" I spat.

"Oh hush, she's your best friend." Isis grinned knowingly and gestured to the doors where in little time Mana was bursting through. She appeared before us and startled some of the younger slaves. The older servants of course were used to her outbursts and therefore only smiled.

Mana searched wildly with her eyes, mouth open to a wide "o" as she caught her breath. As we met her gaze Mana rushed to our side and slammed her fists into the table. "Why?!"

"Why, what?" I answered her glare.

"Why would you give one of my _favorite_ dresses to your _whore_?!" She threw her fists in the air mid-tantrum and gritted her teeth. "_I_ haven't even gotten the chance to wear this dress yet and you wasted it on the likes of _her_?"

"Why would it _matter_? You said yourself you would rather she strut down our halls in a fresh outfit than in the nude." I arched a wary eyebrow. It was strange for Mana to ever overreact to Teana's borrowing clothes. If I remembered correctly, Mana and Teana were educated by the same instructor before they chose different paths; one of prostitution and the other of magic. They, in fact, got along quite well.

"Yeah?! Well…well…!"

"_Mana._" All my worries disappeared at the sight of the lone tear trickling down her cheek bone. Mana's eyebrows furrowed, mouth agape and she stared at me emptily. "'Tis only a dress. It should not mean _that_ much to you."

"Well, it does!_" _She squirmed out of my grasp and stubbornly folded her arms.

With a sigh, I passed a silent plea to Isis to calm my friend down. Instead, she shook her head. "Why don't you two take the day off from everything, Mana? I'll tell Mahado that you won't be attending classes today."

Mana sniffled, hand to her eyes. In a pathetic attempt to calm herself, she pouted and looked away. "s'not like it matters…I never show up, anyway."

"He would be an easier teacher if you were truly dedicated to your lessons, Mana." I mimicked the sternness of Isis earlier. Lessons with Mahado were never bad; I certainly did not know why she insisted on not going. Even someone as I had to take lessons in magic, though not to the extent of my best friend.

She loudly groaned again and shook her head. "I don't want to hang out with Mister Poopie Face if he's going to point out all my faults all day!"

"I wouldn't point out your many faults if you lacked them."

"Well it's not like _you're_ Mister Perfect! Just because you're a living god doesn't mean that you're invincible!"

"Do you ever think before you speak, or does every word you utter come straight from the jackal's ass?"

"Your face, Mister Poopie!"

"Alright, alright. Enough, the both of you." Isis stood between us, one hand pressed to my chest and another to Mana's. She stared at me warily before an amused smile enticed her lips. "Surely you can endure one another's company enough for… a stroll through the market place?"

"And with whose money?" I grumbled.

"Normally yours. But it wouldn't be the same." Mana glared angrily and crossed her arms grudgingly.

Once she did, I suspected that Isis the Goddess was giving me a true look through the eyes of Isis the Priestess. My priestess did not see Mana, the young girl who was the daughter of one of my father's head guards and my closest childhood friend; she saw Mana, the young naïve girl whose eyes swelled red. Her cheeks were puffed, lines visible under beautiful green orbs and hair disarrayed. Her voice had been strained, the tone normally sweet as honey contorted into something far worse than the venom of a snake.

"I suppose…we could go shopping together, Mana," I mumbled hesitantly. Never, I repeated, _never_ have I ever seen such devastation as I did to her crestfallen demeanor.

Her entire stature fell apart. The glare she once held disappeared, replaced with guffaw and emerald beauties doubled in size. "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"I…I…er…okay…" Without a second word, Mana scampered off to what I assumed change out of her nightgown and I returned to my conversation with Isis.

"She…knows him more than anyone." My eyebrows furrowed and my gaze fell to the woman before me. Many lives had changed because of the way Yugi would stand up for others. I recalled right after our first meeting when I came up with the greatest speech I could have possibly imagined; how he was _my_ father and only _I_ could lead this country. Though at the time when he possessed me, I only thought that my compassion had grown and I was able to see that my people were scared.

Even with my best friend could I not sense her distress? I ran a hand through my hair with a faltering demeanor.

"'Tis your greatest fault, my pharaoh. Though you do not suffer from hubris, you certainly suffer from outright ignorance." A mischievous grin teased her lips and she chuckled lightly. "Go. It has been a while since it was truly you who accompanied Mana."

"Yes. Send Seth my best regar…actually, tell him to stuff his mouth with cotton before I get back." With a roll of my eyes, I left with the sound of her laughter dancing at my ears. Mana was also on her way back once I came to the hallway. She studied me, eyes never leaving the broadness of my face before we walked off in silence.

It was the longest that I'd ever gone without hearing her honey voice when we resided in the same room. She stood by me, occasionally glancing to the pendant. In return, I kept forward without the intention of letting her know I knew she was looking. We left the gates, surprisingly unsupervised and off we were to the market place.

Mana snorted. I looked to her curiously. "Yes?"

"No guards."

"I beg your pardon?"

"No guards," she repeated. Mana gestured behind us and rolled her eyes. "You didn't order any guards to follow us."

"Ah." …I forgot.

We continued in another silence before finally reaching the market. In an instant we were surrounded by the many people, all gesturing to the beautiful bundles at their booth. I watched my friend, anticipating her every movement before even the lightest shake of her head told us to leave.

The market stretched for nearly a mile, doubling also as homes. I ran every possible word through my head in order to strike a conversation; normally _she_ was the one babbling the day away while I pitifully nodded my head in attempt to catch everything.

Finally we halted in front of a small booth in front of many camels. "Mana?"

She tore her attention to the beautiful cloths before her. We both ignored the market man who desperately tried to call my attention to his finest jewels and I reached my pocket for a copper piece.

"Do you want to buy something, Mana?" I called gently.

"What? No." She turned my eyes, quickly alarmed by my interjection. "We can leave now." She stood to the tips of her toes and leaned forward in attempt for an exit, but I grabbed her arm and stopped her.

Instead of pulling the copper piece nestled tight in my fingers, a gold one appeared instead. I bent to the merchant and offered the gold piece for a necklace. He jumped with glee and enthusiastically dropped the necklace between my fingers.

"Isis's birthday isn't for another month or two, Atemu." She arched an eyebrow.

"Not everything I buy is for the one I treat as my sister, Mana." As we scurried away from the booth I turned her body and pushed her hair above her shoulders before tying the jewel around her neck.

She gasped. "Atemu! This is…this is…"

"It mimics the Millennium Necklace. Smaller, correct?" I lightly twisted her body once more and admired my handiwork. "Though…it fits perfectly around your neck. It's more like…"

"A choker." Mana completed. She brushed a hand across the eye of Ra and slapped my arm.

"Ow. And what was _that_ for?"

"For getting me such a nice gift after I spent all morning calling you Mister Poopie." She wrapped her arms gently around my form and as I hugged back I realized that this was the first time we'd embraced since the Min Festival. When she released her hold, a smile dazzled her gleaming face and a small breath of relief left my lips.

"That's right, isn't it? You disgraced the name of the living Horus." I smirked, hands propped at my hips. "Your punishment today is receiving every gift I force upon you. Understood, child?"

"Oh, if I just _have_ to, great Horus!" she mocked with grace and another grin spread across her lips.

We went from merchant-to-merchant buying aghast gifts that ranged from the finest jewels to the silliest of toys. So many things were in my grasp that now I truly wish we did have guards to carry them. With a small laugh here and there, I'd realized that the last time I truly spent a moment with Mana was when we were children, before I became the pharaoh.

Nostalgia shimmered at the pit of my stomach. Had I truly been this oblivious to my friend after all these years? What good was it to shove Yugi in my place, though giving him freedom but selfishly forcing him into time with my friend when I did not want to?

"Mana," I called for the umpteenth time, "your eyes have not left that cloth since we first came to the marketplace."

"What? Oh…I know. Sorry." She smiled with embarrassment and tucked both hands behind her.

"Is it…this cloth that your eyes will not leave?" I gestured to the soft blue one and laced my fingers between its threads. "We can buy it and ask for the seamstress to make you a dress if you want."

"No…it's fine." Her eyes doubled in size and quickly she looked away. "It's just…"

Ah. "The soft blue cloth he wraps around his arm, correct?"

Mana shifted between her feet. Finally, she quietly squeaked, "Yeah."

I moved forward with the goal to buy the silk cloth. Instead, Mana grabbed my wrist and dragged me elsewhere without another word. "Mana! Release me at once! Mana! _Mana_. …Mana?"

"I'm fine!" Her voice was nothing above an audible whisper. As she came to an abrupt halt in front of another vendor, I collided into her. A small 'oof' left her lips as we fell over each other before she whined. "Atemu, get off!"

"I wouldn't have to get off if you warned me about stopping," I grumbled. Instead of getting to my feet I sat parallel to her in the middle of the road with a grip firm to her wrist. For a moment Mana sat still in my grasp and I once again caught her demeanor: sadness. Happiness that first bubbled at her features disappeared once again replaced with the fragile little girl as breakable as glass. My fingers coiled around the gold band upon her wrist and I tugged it softly.

"Let's go somewhere else," I murmured apprehensively. The many desperate glowers and Cheshire grins ran a shudder through my body. Lightly I once again pulled at her wrist with the set destination being an empty street where little kids played. With no avail getting Mana to even utter my name, I paid a copper piece to a willow old lady selling bread. Mana was mounted in the dirt, arms across from her and staring forward. Once back she greeted me with a small smile and tore part of the loaf for herself.

"Yum," she said thoughtfully.

"There are normally days at end I wish that the gods would answer my pleas and silence your snide remarks. Now I wish 'tis only temporary." I gave her a pitiful glance and plopped a piece of bread in my mouth.

"Please!" She laughed with cheeks as chubby as a child. "How many times have I told you that you're not as perfect as you think you are?"

"Four-hundred and twelve alone after the Min Festival. So I've been told many, many times." With a small smile I took her hand and playfully shoved the loaf of bread between her lips.

Mana sighed wearily and laid her head at the indent of my neck. "This is nice though. Thanks for trying to make me feel better."

"We haven't done such things together since we were children." Another smile graced my lips and I pushed a lock of chocolate hair out of her face.

"Since _before_ you became the pharaoh." Her tiny fingers delicately wrapped around my wrist and she rested a cheek to my own. Her warmth tingled through my chest and out of instinct I hugged her. We sat in the middle of the street in comfortable silence hearing nothing but the soft giggles of children and the crackles of the willow old woman's stove. Mana sighed languidly and collapsed to the ground, ultimately taking me with her.

"Mana--! What are you doing?" I stifled a grin as soon as she tackled me and rolled through the dust. As abruptly as it started, she stopped and erupted into giggles.

"Tag," she chirped, "you're it!"

Before I had a chance to protest, Mana burst into an all-out dash and I chased her like a cat to his mouse. Unfortunately with the many clothes I wore compared to her light linen dress, Mana had the upper hand. At every twist and turn was another explosion of adrenaline. I was absorbed by the thrill, dying as the pharaoh and reborn as the little boy innocently rushing off to his friend and yet to be chosen as the prince of Egypt.

In the middle of our chase I realized the ultimate conclusion to how those such as my light and best friend were able to stay the way they are. Though with the years came more knowledge, Mana retained her delicate quirks and mischievous antics while those such as Mahado, Seth, and particularly me grew up too fast. I'd forgotten the many things that could make one smile and shoved them to Yugi. As I'd said time and time again, Mana and he fit together and certainly looked nice together.

At last I finally caught up with the unbearably bearable young woman and tackled her to the ground. Mana burst into squeals as I buried my head in her stomach and we rolled off. As we finally got up, I realized that her chase actually got us back to the front gate.

"Wow," I remarked. "You're a quick little devil."

"Well of course!" she exclaimed dramatically. "While you and Mahado were busy being adults, _I_ actually enjoyed my childhood."

I blinked. Had I not just established that? With a roguish grin I helped her up. She immaturely giggled and collapsed in my arms with a quaint sigh.

"Maybe that's what I always thought of him."

"Of who? Mahado?"

"No…Yugi." She smiled apologetically as I visibly stiffened at the name. Mana looked up and tugged at a stray lock of blond hair. "I think…I kinda always knew he was there. I mean, I couldn't _sense_ him the way you or the priests could, but…yeah, I think I knew he was there."

"Care to elaborate?" I leaned against the wall and crossed my arms.

"Just the way he would sweep me off my feet whenever I arrived. He's literally your walking contradiction, Atemu." Mana laughed softly and messed with her own hair. "You would say 'no', but he always said 'yes.' I never questioned it. I was just happy that you would change your mind on your own to come play with me since…you're always so busy being pharaoh."

"And were you saddened at all when you found out that I was not the one you were playing with?"

"A little…but not a lot. I'd walk around with you and part of the time you were either you or the other you and it confused the heck out of me!" Mana threw her hands in the air dramatically and rolled her eyes. "Until he's willing to return, I'm just…sad."

"That your time together will only be a memory?" I frowned.

"Yes…no. I was happy because both of you would spend time with me. Now that he's gone, you won't even _force_ yourself to hang around with me…since you don't have time and stuff, you know?" Mana frowned and shook her head wildly. "Never mind…it's complicated."

"Mana," I sighed and pulled her into an embrace. With a kiss set gently across her forehead I offered a smile. "I will _always_ have time for our friendship. Though my only concern is whether it is I you wish to spend time with or Yugi."

"Both of you! I want to spend time with both of you!" She tapped the Millennium Pendant happily and grinned. "Do you think there's some way we could actually do that?"

"I…don't know," I confessed. With an arched eyebrow I thoughtfully rubbed my chin. The only time his entity was truly separated from mine was when Mahado was separating the ka of that man, Enu. The night when we first met _also_ seemed plausible, but never could I recall a time where he and I actually 'separated' very accurately.

"Pharaoh!"

"Urk."

"That's not good." I tore away from Mana, eyes casting a glance to the opening gate. Isis and Mahado burst into a run until they finally reached me along with five or six guards.

Mana groaned. "You know who they're going to blame for this, right?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Mana!" Both of my priests halted abruptly, glaring icy daggers to my best friend. Mahado brought his hands to his hips and mercilessly scolded her. "At this time of day you decide to go out into the marketplace without any supervision?!"

"I'm _fine_," Mana huffed. She pouted, nose high in the air. "_He_'s fine too, so you can call off your guards and…whatever!"

I nodded in agreement and waved them off. Though hesitant, they understood their place and left immediately. Isis sighed and pressed a hand to Mahado's shoulder. "They only needed the day off, Mahado. You need not worry about their current state."

In an instant the stiff Mahado became as limp as honey. He gestured all of us within the gates. "I suppose. Do understand, Mana, in the realm of things 'tis best if you stay inside with the rest of the children."

Mana gaped. "Children. Did you just call me a _child_, Mahado?! A _child!_"

"It's not that you're a child, per se, Mana." I rubbed my chin thoughtfully and rested a hand to my hip. "'tis more like you have a charm graced by the gods and are very in touch with your inner child. 'Tis a gift, truth be told."

"He called me a _child_!" she whined indignantly.

Isis smiled wearily and tugged at her arm. "Come. You must be famished after being out all day with the pharaoh, Mana. We'll get you all washed up and then we can study the text books."

"Okay…" Mana once again pouted, hands to her side before finally giving in.

As they finally left, I caught Mahado's eye and we had the silent agreement of escorting me to my room. The sun was already setting by the time Mana and I had finished our shopping. It was only now that I actually realized it along with the fact the last time I had food was early this morning. A grimace swept my cheeks as my stomach conveniently snarled.

"Honestly," Mahado muttered in frustration. "I just don't understand that girl."

"Perhaps if you tried a different approach," I said. "She doesn't exactly take you seriously as she does with Priestess Isis."

"I have tried every approach I could possibly think of!"

"'Tis probably a good thing that Mana is so attached to your future wife." I smiled pleasantly. For as long as I remember, Mahado and Isis were considered the best in their field. Added along with Seth, they were absolutely unstoppable. Isis was the daughter of the nurse who took care of me. Later her mother had passed away from a severe illness and she brought it upon herself to become as well-equipped and skilled in medicine as she possibly could.

Mahado coughed in a poor attempt to stifle the red blistering his cheeks. "I've told you countless times that she and I are not betrothed, my pharaoh."

"And I've told you countless times once you are, I personally will conduct the ceremony myself." An unusual smirk befell my lips and I rested my hands on my hips. "I'm sure Mana sees it as well."

"Yes, well…while we are on the subject of my student," he muttered awkwardly, "how is she doing?"

"Better, I suppose. We spoke many words and I've come to realize just how much I've taken her friendship for granted." Was _that_ not an understatement. Another frown tickled my face and I shrugged. "I shall help mollify whatever negative energy ruffles her."

"She lacks control over her emotions." He grunted unpleasantly and grimaced. "If she were to collect herself better…"

"It's not as if she could have control over her emotions. She's a woman, isn't she?" Without any hesitation, Mahado quickly agreed. I ran a hand through my hair, the oozing thought of Mana's miserable form dancing in my mind. I shrugged. "Though it makes me curious."

"Oh?"

"Of what type of child the two of you would end up with. Quite a controversial topic, don't you think?" A sly smirk befell my lips as I shed my earlier irritation and replaced it with interest about the subject. "With her hardheaded enthusiasm and your responsible quirks, whatever child was spawned from your mating would have to be crafted by the gods themselves."

"Pharaoh!" His eyes doubled in size as I rubbed my chin. "Please tell me you aren't _really_ considering that possibility."

"Then Ma'at would murder me for lying. But since you are mortified by this subject, we may save it for later. Ah, Mahado," I stopped, my own eyes widening in size as the astonishment teemed at my lips. "He has a mage that reminds me of you."

"'He'? By 'he', do you mean the spirit of your Millennium Pendant?" He gestured to it curiously.

"Yes. The resemblance is uncanny and frightening. The same goes for his female mage to Mana. Though…now I question whether or not there is a woman in his soul room who resembles Isis…or the magician child between his two mages…hm." I looked to the ground as if it had all the answers and only shrugged. There wasn't much else to say on the subject.

"How are you holding up, my pharaoh?" There was hesitation in his voice when he finally decided to ask this question. For now I noticed the difference between my priest compared to his magician. Mahado was wary of his words where Black Magician was not.

I shrugged. "I suppose it could be worse. …what? Wipe that demeanor off your face and do not look so surprised!"

"Has your trip with Mana really made you that relaxed?" His tone was soft, but impressed. Mahado chuckled softly and shook his head. "She has that affect on the both of you, doesn't she?"

"Yes," I replied listlessly. Mana's happiness was the best thing about her. "And what about you, Mahado? Surely you've sensed his presence before his big revealing just as Mana did."

He nodded hesitantly. "It's…quite a drastic change between you and him, my pharaoh."

"Oh? How so?"

His cheeks bloomed red. Mahado rested both hands on his hips and he stammered, "Well…to say it clearly…between both you and young Yugi, my pharaoh…his personality compared to yours…his…kindness…per se…"

"He is gentle where I am not," I finished for him. "I am harsh where he is benevolent. I am cruel when he is forgiving. He is sympathetic to when I am ignorant. Surely this is the drastic change you speak of, Mahado?"

"…yes."

"Right." I clasped a hand over the pendant and softly caressed it with a saddened smile. "_He_ deserve the title of the Living Horus as much as I do, my priest. Without him, I am nothing. Did I not tell you that he was my light?"

"A magnificent light indeed, my pharaoh." He rested a hand to my shoulder and squeezed it softly as we finally halted in front of my chambers. "Rest for the night, my liege. Certainly you've had a long day."

"Yes," I murmured softly. "Good night, my priest."

My eyes never left the Millennium Pendant. Once again I sat alone at my bed, isolated from the world with thoughts toward nothing but my beautiful light. Today had been the longest I had gone without being able to see him. Without his presence, I was readily able to die; to cause my own murder. If Hathor allowed and Seshat were my scribe, I would go to the very ends of the earth to find him and write down every word uttered from his intoxicating lips. Until he was dubbed mine I was left lonely in the dark in the grasp of Amun and the claws of Osiris.

I needed him. _Gods_, I NEEDED him.

With a disheartened sigh, I lay in my bed and closed my eyes.

_littleone._

"Atemu."

"Mm."

"Atemu…!"

"Mm."

"_Atemu!_"

"_By Ra,_ what on earth could you possibly--Yugi?" I sat erect in my bed, eyes narrowed to the spirit straddling my waist. My mind memorized the breathtaking scene of the small spirit's large bejeweled eyes, beautiful charcoal and shining hair, and the cute jaw rivaling that of a kitten. He grinned happily, hands pressed to the pendant before he cupped my face.

"I wanna show you something."

"Show me something?" I peered to the rest of him in attempt to see whatever he had with him.

For a moment my light's eyes flickered in confusion. He wrapped his delicate fingers around my wrist and pressed it to the Millennium Pendant. For a moment I only observed his nimble fingers, how stunning and dainty they seemed compared to my own. His touch was warm; warmer than Mana's and twice did it send sparks at my body.

"It's something I found today." A coy grin spread across his lips and the red cascading his cheeks was imminent. "Will you come with me?"

"Of course," I murmured without a second thought. I would go to the ends of the earth if Ra would let me for my little light. "Where is it?"

"Inside the puzzle…er…my mind…one of those two."

"I will fetch Karim--"

"No!" Yugi giggled, his smile possibly widening. I frowned in confusion, quite unsure of what to say. "Just…close your eyes, Atemu."

"Close my eyes…?"

"Close them. And focus. On me."

That was not a problem. I lay my hand on top of his, eyes slowly closing as I remembered even the smallest detail of his form. From the small freckle above his eyebrow to the gleam of hope that danced in his pink irises. His smile graced my mind, how it radiated with nothing but happiness as his cheeks flourished red instinctively. His bangs framed his plump cheeks and the ray of ebony hair sparkled as a star-shaped crown above his head. His rhythm of breathing fell into mine and I'd felt the tears swell in my eyes.

How long had it been since I'd cried? Years? Yes…I'd not cried since my father's death and since then looked to a brighter day. To _him._ Oh, Yugi…I would go to the farthest corners of the universe to seek you and that bashful grin. How I longed to journey through your very soul and find every pleasure point in your body. Never have I felt this need for someone in my life and _more._

"…okay," he whispered. "Open your eyes."

I did as I was told, eyes fluttering to the captivating sight of my light. My eyes fell to his glowing face, the hint of a fading blush across his features. Once our eyes wove together in an enchanting gaze, the sanguine of his face teemed darker and he coyly smiled.

"And what do you see?"

"…true beauty."

His eyes doubled in size for a moment, eyebrows stretching to the edges of his forehead before emitting a playful nod. He gestured behind him and only then did I truly see what he wanted me to. An amazing night sky filled with endless stars like the countless grains of sand blanketing Egypt. They crossed the sky treading the shimmering midnight blue waters under us--_where were we?_

On a boat. I held a small grimace back; never being one to actually enjoy boat rides. Rarely did I ever step foot on one and I preferred riding horses instead. Yugi must have sensed my unease. He laced our fingers together and tugged me to the side of the metal contraption.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" He sighed proudly, eyes lifting to the stars. "I've been working on this one for quite some time now."

My thoughts never left the little fact that we were indeed still holding hands. Little jolts tingled between our skin and I squeezed it tightly. "Where are we…Yugi?"

He paused for a moment, eyes glazing with an emotion even I could not comprehend. Instead, a small feeling rumbling at the pit of my stomach and I felt a type of surprise and uneasiness. It was immediately shrugged off and he continued to answer my query. "In my soul room…my memories, to be specific."

"Your memories?" I repeated. At the realization of where I now resided, my eyes surfaced back and forth to the many sites. This was where my light's origins lay and never had I felt so honored to be given this privilege.

"Shh." Yugi laughed at my excitement and cupped my cheeks. He stood to the tips of his toes and brought his face to mine. On an unrelated note, I realized once my eyes fell to his form that he had adorable toes. "You think too much, you know that? Look at the stars. I wanted to show you the stars."

I did as I was told, eyes wandering to the amazing skylight of his memories. "'tis a beautiful sight. Though it fails in comparison to you."

There was a small squeak. I immediately looked to my side, blinded by concern when he presumably fell and took note of the red enveloping his cheeks once again. "S-sorry," he stammered as I helped him up. "I just…I guess I just forgot how…blunt you can be."

"Is that not just the typical reaction, Yugi?" I ran a hand through my hair and looked back to the skylight. I had to watch myself; watch what I said. The gods had taken pity on me and let me see him again. All I wanted to do was embrace and shower him with kisses. All I wanted was _him._

"Yeah, I guess…sorry I kinda just tackled you. Once I saw this, all I wanted to do was see you." I felt the sincerity in his words tug at my aching heart. He giggled again. "Atemu, turn here for a second."

"Yes?"

"Just…a second…good." He smiled at his accomplishment of pushing a bang out of my face. "Wow. Sometimes I see you so much with that crown that I forget what your forehead looks like."

"I must be lucky for not gaining a tan line with it constantly adorning my head," I muttered wryly. His eyes widened in surprise and immediately he burst into a fit of laughter. With a smile dancing across my features I joined him and shook my head. When we finally ceased, my eyes once again landed to his form and my satisfied demeanor was quickly fading. "Yugi--"

"Wait--! Stop!"

I fidgeted and looked to Yugi for an answer. A grimace crossed his demeanor and he cast a glance to the ground. I instead turned around to watch the scene that was unfolding before me. True…and utter disgust.

A child ran across the boat with what appeared to be small pieces of papyrus between his fingers. A wicked smile curled at his features and right behind him followed…another Yugi! I felt the one behind me tense and quickly snatch my hand between his fingers.

"Don't run to help him, Atemu," my light murmured.

The child the other Yugi was chasing threw the red papyrus overboard and that Yugi truly looked devastated. The scene continued for many moments, but I'd already turned my head to _my_ light. He smiled sadly and shrugged.

"I don't know what he threw overboard," he said before I even had the chance to ask. "I don't know why he had that intent, either."

"Why not?" I demanded aggravatingly. This Yugi was so small…so frail, so _helpless._ If I'd been there to help him, whatever those small sheets held could have been saved. Not even in his memories did I want to see him so crushed!

Yugi sighed and pressed a hand to his forehead. "I…don't remember a lot, Atemu."

That certainly caught my attention. "What do you mean?"

"Do you…remember what I last told you? Nearly a month ago when you and I first met face-to-face? My first memory was waking up in this world?" I nodded. He bit his lip and sighed. "That was my only memory for a while."

My eyes doubled twice in size. "Come again?"

A frown enticed his lips and soon the explanation rolled out of his tongue. "I don't…remember everything. When I first woke up to fix the puzzle that night, all I knew was your name was Atemu and I needed to help you in every way that I could. The only other thing I remembered was my name. I don't have my memories. They're scattered, and every once in a while they'll just come to me."

"Is that why…"

"Why I look like I'm spacing out so much? Yeah, that's _exactly_ why." Yugi shrugged nonchalantly. "It's not that big of a deal--"

"Of _course_ that is a 'big deal', little one!" A frown danced across my lips. With a small groan I pinched the bridge of my nose in order to collect my thoughts and still I found this method failing. "Why, I cannot imagine how much pain you must be going through because of these memories. By Ra, here I am choking by the sin of vanity to realize you have got far better things on your mind!"

"Sin of vanity?" he repeated. Yugi perked a curious eyebrow. "And what do you mean by that?"

"What else would I mean? Your anger against me, Yugi." By instinct I deflated and collapsed against the railing with an uneasy stomach. Even as a child I never did well over Yamm's territory. I pleaded to Hike to soothe my uneasiness and once again Yugi felt my discomfort. He crouched before me, shimmering eyes narrowed to my form and lips tucked into a frown.

"Explain."

"What do you mean by--"

"_Explain._"

"…you're angry with me, are you not?" I sighed softly and folded my arms. "Such an impulsive move on my part…once you would not answer my pleas I only wanted to see you to beg for your forgiveness. For one as great as you, even I should not have acted so rashly."

"Uh…what?" He blinked.

"I kissed you."

"Oh…OH." His eyes doubled in size and immediately red teemed at his skin. Not long after his entire demeanor vanished under a coat of bright sanguine and he shook his head. "R-Right…that was…me and you…not really….er…um…bah."

"Wise words spoken," I grumbled.

"So you…you thought I was angry with you? This entire time?" His ears subdued to pinkness as he laced his fingers together. "A-Atemu…I mean, for the k-k-kiss and all, I was pretty…shocked…but it's not like I was ever _angry_ at you."

Though there was a negative emotion simmering at the pit of my stomach, my excitement easily overpowered it. I perked to the sudden revelation, eyes widened with surprise. "I beg your pardon?"

"I…_told_ you…" he squirmed under my gaze just as he'd done long ago when his embarrassment and shyness shrouded his bold ferocity. "I've been overwhelmed by my memories, s-silly…for a while I've been in the furthest depths of your mind trying to figure them out. It's only now that they're slowing in pace and…this memory really popped out to me. I wanted to share it with you."

"You," I said quietly with stupidity nibbling at my psyche, "were never angry at me."

"Er…yeah."

"'Yes', you were most certainly angry with me or 'yes' you were most certainly not?"

"Yes, I was never angry with y...Atemu, are you blushing?"

"I most certainly am not."

"Right." A smile danced across his features and he cupped my face. "Did you really miss me that much?"

"I…" I watched him peculiarly, eyes narrowed to his and his petite, scarlet nose. My fingers fell to his delicate face and I caressed it softly. "I would have rather suffered a million deaths than endure another day without my adorable light, little one."

"R…right…" His eyes instinctively turned to look away, but I did not allow him.

"Your shyness is cute, my light." A chuckle left between my lips and I pressed my forehead to his. With slow ease the queasiness I once felt was dissipating. With him in my grasp absolutely nothing seemed impossible. "Though I wish I had a better understanding of what went through that mind of yours."

Yugi squirmed under my gaze and evenly darkened under his memory's moonlight. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Could you…not do that?"

I arched an eyebrow. "Not do what, my light?"

"Er…everything…really." He scooted away, the once warmth in my arms quickly disappearing as he continued to mess with his fingers. "I know you're excited about my revealing myself and whatnot, but it's…it's not like the entire world needs to know about my existence…you don't have to include me in everything, Atemu. I'm content with where I'm at."

"Do you truly find discomfort at my court?"

"W-Well…not _exactly…_okay, yeah." Yugi stood up. "I've been alone for five years in this puzzle, Atemu. I…I'm not ready to take such a large step. We can _take_ that step…in itty bitty small steps."

"Alright." I nodded.

"Really?"

"Yes, of course. Did you think I would say otherwise?" He nodded with embarrassment, but I could only grin. I was beginning to realize that there had been many mistakes I'd made between me and my light. If I wanted him to be mine, I needed to understand what he needed. Never again, I promised myself, would I ever overlook anyone's feelings, especially his. Almost as if he could hear my thoughts, he mimicked my grin and pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you. It means a lot to me; a lot to everyone."

Though startled, I hugged him back. For a moment I'd relished his scent yet again, finding it so breathtaking how he was able to fit perfectly in my arms. I brought his face to mine and caught his gaze. "I want to help you look for your memories."

"Bwah?"

"I want to help you look for your memories," I repeated. It hadn't occurred to me how even this I'd come to take for granted. As the pharaoh, anything I did would be written down in tablets and tablets to come; marked with my history and later the pharaohs after me. Whatever action I took as the King of Egypt had historical value and I would be remembered for it for times to come.

If one had told me long before the Millennium Pendant became my possession that my name was important, I would have shrugged it off as being just the pharaoh. As a human being I now stood proud holding my name; knowing what I'd done in the past to help my people and what I would soon do in the future to help them. Never, I thought, would I ever forget something as important as my own name.

With Yugi was no different. If I were to locate his missing memories I would be the happiest person in the world. We were bonded mind and soul, and if parts of him was missing, they were certainly gone from my mind as well. He stared at me, eyes wide with surprise. "Are you sure?"

"My determination to help you burns as brightly as Ra, my light." A small smile danced across my lips and I pressed my lips to his forehead. "For years you have acted as my guardian. Please allow me to take your burden and protect _you_, little one."

"…wow." He looked away, eyes flickering with an uneasy emotion. Yet again the feeling appeared in my stomach; confusion and the state of being overwhelmed. Though I myself felt nothing but burning determination, I finally realized something: were these Yugi's emotions? Was I truly able to sense his thoughts and be attuned with his heart?

I looked back to him, silently asking this question and pleading for an answer. Instead, he gently shoved me away.

"Can you…go now?" he whispered.

"Go?" My eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"Please," he murmured. Yugi pressed a hand to his head and shut his eyes. "Go."

"Wait," I frowned. "Yugi--"

"I." His eyes shut tight and he gritted his teeth. Sweat matted his forehead before he hesitantly opened those beautiful amethyst orbs again with a smile weaving across his pallid cheeks. "I'll see you in the morning, Atemu. Good night."

I hadn't a choice in the matter. With a wicked flash of light I clinched my eyes shut and prepared for the worst. Once they opened again I appeared in my room at the dusk of night, pendant illuminating between my fingers.

"…night," I muttered.

--

**Author's Note: **

So…anyone notice that during the transitions, "little one" was only used once? Haha. Well, I know you guys are used to my constant updates, but it's been a busy week. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it; I had to cram a lot in here since I wanted all of it to be specifically in Atemu's thoughts. The next chapter's a doozy, I hope you enjoyed this one. Thank you so much for reading so far, you won't regret it!


	8. Dark Hidden in the Light

--

**Chapter VIII: **Dark Hidden in the Light

--

_Dark. Dark. Dark. Dark. Dark._

It was happening again. There was no denying it; from the way his agile fingers slid across my skin slowly as a virgin butterfly who had just broken out of its cocoon and attempted flight. The sensation bubbled at the pit of my stomach, those aching lips grazing my forehead. Sparks shook erratically through my body and I caught my breath. Every part of me yearned for his touch, for him to kiss me fully on the lips, nibble at my ear. I damned the teenaged-hormones that possessed me so many times. Beads of sweat would drip precariously at my forehead, his fingers tugging at the end of my shirt. Without any hesitation I would slide that bloody blazer off my shoulders and push my lips to his.

I wanted to pleasure the pharaoh and hear him under me moaning and vibrating my name. Those long, slender fingers--I wanted them to slide into my pants all the while his teeth gobbled the nape of my neck. I'd straddle his leg, hands wriggling through the knots of his hair as the throbbing in my lower belly took control. I nibble at his lower lip, both arms wrapped tight around his neck as an unmistakable growl curls in his throat. His hand made a graceful entrance to my inner thigh and cupped my frustration through the thin layer of cloth. It, along with everything else and my entire being fit perfectly his hands.

_Dark. Dark. Dark. Dark. Dark. _

He rocks me gently back and forth, not even the soft creaks of the bed getting in the way. Instead my voice is hoarse and with every moan of pleasure cracks a different indispensible cry of ecstasy. I need him. I need his kisses, his embrace, his…

His lips press gently to my own and in an instant he's leaning over me and laying me across the bed. Those beautiful crimson eyes shimmer under the moonlight and he tucks his nose to my ear, softly laying kisses to my face and sucking my cheek. His hair tickles my forehead and the space between us closes considerably. Soon, his tunic is pressed to my bare stomach and warm leg against my unzipped pants.

_DARK. DARK. DARK. _

He warmly kisses the brim of my ear, the dark of his lips to the light of my essence. A long hand runs through my bangs and he hugs me close.

"This…can never be, you know that, right?"

_Dark. Dark. Dark. Dark. _

I shut my eyes closed, warm tears creating lakes at my eye sockets. A harsh breath left my throat like someone had punched it out of me and I buried my face into my darkness.

So who'd been the one to deny our relationship? Me or him?

Because right now, I was confused. I wasn't sure who this darkness was or why his hands were clasped so tightly around my heart, refusing to let otherworldly troubles pass. I could look into those crimson eyes as much as I wanted, but no matter how things were left, all I wanted and all I _needed_ was Atemu.

"Young master?"

"Huh? Y-Yeah…" I snapped out the current daze I'd been in and frown. A blush enveloped my cheeks as I realized exactly where Silent Magician was staring and quickly I readjusted my form to hide it. Instead, he naively poked it, being at the age of only a child and of course oblivious to something they called a…well, you know…a h-hard-on…

"It's has hard as stone," he murmured softly. "Is it always like that?"

"W-Well," I stammered. It was hard to talk to him when he was in his child form. The confusing thing about both Silent Swordsman and Silent Magician alike was the fact that they were only at the zenith of their power when they were adults. Maybe that wasn't a _complete_ surprise, but they told me long ago when I first met them that like Celtic Guardian, their goddess had charmed them with the gift of time. If they ever sensed trouble, the older them could easily be summoned and take over a fight. Speaking of fights, I never did quite understand what all of my spirits meant. Was it this 'dueling'?

Though with this naiveté I was relieved that Silent Magician, the more innocent of my two Silents, was able to summon his older self in time of need. Right _now_, I wished that were the case. Pathetically, I confessed to the large-eyed spirit, "No."

Silent Magician's eyes glimmered in absolute curiosity. He lifted the ends of his robe, revealing the kilt underneath. "Does mine ever get that way?"

"Silent Magician!"

I let out the breath of relief I wasn't even aware I was holding. In an instant my eyes turned to the two figures standing next to my shelf; Obnoxious Celtic Guardian and Silent Swordsman. Silent Swordsman grinned, full and high in his prime as he hoisted the little magician to his shoulder.

"Celtic here thinks that he can take me out in one punch. Wanna see me prove him wrong?"

Silent Magician's cheeks shimmered with pink. He looked between both swordsmen curiously. "Does he know that you're ticklish, Silent Swordsman?"

In an instant the expression across Silent Swordsman's face turned grim. He paled considerably with a fearful shudder to the impish smirk crossing my guardian's face. "Well thanks to you, he does now!"

"Oh…" Silent Magician pouted, eyes shimmering with tears. "Sorry."

"No no, it's fine it's fine!"

Another smile fell across my features. Their relationship with was interesting. Silent Magician, although powerful and full of potential, was a small child, frail and hiding behind his blanket of white hair. On the other hand, Silent Swordsman was bold, brash and blunt; unwilling to give up without a fight and had a true heart of gold. I mean, if he wasn't a spirit. They suited each other.

Once Silent Magician was assured, Swordsman brought the small mage to Celtic Guardian and crouched to my side. I smiled. "Hey."

"Hey," he grinned and unceremoniously poked _there_ like Silent Magician had done before. A squeak left my lips and I crossed my legs. "I was gonna ask if you wanted to see Celtic and I duke it out. Loser's gotta give the winner his sword for a week. Then again, I can see you're busy."

I frowned, puzzle piece still fresh between my fingers. With a sad sigh, I closed my eyes. "You're right...I thought I was gaining control over these memories. Guess I was wrong."

Without even realizing it, the tips of my fingers had found their way back to the skin of my forehead. I pulled a long blond bang away from my eyes and touched the small place where, though invisible, felt like a small indent of Atemu's kiss. Another dizzying spell had attacked me before the poor guy even had the chance to leave. But I didn't want him to see me that way; I didn't want him to see the Me who struggled to maintain the wall keeping my memories from invading with my life in Egypt.

Last night alone was enough to surprise me. I'd known about Atemu's uneasiness with water for quite some time, so it embarrassed me to forget that little fact and bring him aboard. Still, he tried his best not to snap in disgust and was instead concerned that I was angry with him. I smiled softly. Atemu really was the type of friend I'd never forget.

Though the way our minds worked were different. Really, I should have known that with me being gone Atemu would slip into depression. At the very thought I felt my cheeks burn. Atemu always looked at _me_, blinded by whatever infatuation he held and motivated to do his best when I was in his presence. I had to watch myself; my first and foremost duty was to protect him.

…but now…he wanted to protect me. A small shudder ran through my back and I clutched the puzzle piece tighter. Little Atemu, my little pharaoh, wanted to protect _me._

"When I said you were busy, I didn't mean your memories, kid." I was caught off guard when Silent Swordsman's finger molested the zipper of my pants. He snickered mischievously and brought my face to his.

"And what else would I be busy with?" I asked in confusion. The only thing overwhelming me at the moment was my memories. On cue, I grimaced and felt another headache possess me. Silent Swordsman held me tight in his arms and frowned.

"You gonna be alright, kid?"

"Y…Yeah…they'll calm down…soon." I murmured. Though we both knew that was a lie. I was really disappointed in myself; I really did think I had control over my own mind again! It'd been just like the first time after Atemu laid a kiss to my forehead. My memories surfaced and I inhaled deeply as another shiver passed through my psyche. All sensations focused between my legs and I writhed in Swordsman's arms.

"Sleep, please." He rubbed my back tenderly and detached himself. "Can't you just take a break from him for….for just _today_? He's waited three weeks; he can wait another twenty-four hours!"

"No," I seethed. Closing my eyes, I'd already promised myself that I wouldn't wait another day. The damage had been done without my presence; I didn't want to disappear again like I did before and in my heart I was already torn between those two decisions. I didn't want Atemu to suffer without me, but I certainly didn't want him to suffer _with_ me. How was I to know what he'd done while I was away from his court? The first time without him I had been too blinded by my memories to go see him, and then yesterday…man, yesterday I realized just how much I missed him.

Have you ever felt that empty void in your chest? The one that's just tugging at your heart with the demons threatening to steal what was ever in there? No matter how many deep breaths I took, it didn't seem to matter. That hole had gotten deeper and I didn't realize the damage until yesterday. _I had to see Atemu._ And when I did, I knew what I was missing. I was missing his bluntness, harsh tones and erratic, impulsive decisions that always got him into trouble.

There was a bond between us, wasn't there? You'd think I was insane, but for a moment I actually thought if I was quiet enough I could hear his thoughts. He missed me, tears cascading down his jaw for the first time since the death of his father and he wanted everything about me.

"Kid, it's getting bigger."

"What's getting bigger?"

"Never mind."

Sadness tugged at my heart. A small smile graced my lips and my eyes slowly opened. He _wanted_ everything about me, but it was like the dream I'd had while completing this puzzle. He worshipped me, but wanted my body. All I wanted was Atemu.

"Just go," I said quietly. "I'll rest when it lets me."

Though doubtful, Silent Swordsman kissed my cheek and sauntered after his fellow kin. They disappeared through another door and I collapsed to the floor behind me, heat simmering my cheeks. "Black Magician?" I called aloud.

Silence echoed against the walls. For a brief moment I only waited and in an instant, there was a sparkling glimmer and the form of Black Magician hovered above me. Kuriboh nestled tight on my stomach and Marshmellon nibbled at my boot. Next to Black Magician stood Black Magician Girl and all four of them held valuable concern. A smile danced across my lips. They always cared for me.

"I had a weird dream," I confessed.

Black Magician nodded hesitantly, eyes narrowing to my form. "A weird one indeed."

"It's that same person," I mumbled. Crimson eyes haunted my mind and I curled my fists. "He and I…were doing stuff."

"Spare me the details," he muttered in mortification. Red danced across his features and he looked to his apprentice and both demons pleadingly. Though pouting, Black Magician Girl somberly nodded and was off with both Kuriboh and Marshmellon. Now that my foot was free of being eaten, I sat erect and stared into the glass eyes of my magician.

He smiled gently. "How was your night with the Pharaoh, Master Yugi?"

"It was…nice." I closed my eyes and mollified the upcoming headache. "Until this whole freaky memory thing started going off again."

"You should rest," Black Magician uttered and repeated the exact same thing Silent Swordsman did. I shook my head in protest, and he only sighed. "Sometimes I wonder if it was best that you stayed dormant. At least as that you would have the option of sleeping."

"But then I'd have to wonder if I ever woke up," I shrugged. I ran a hand through my hair and felt the burn of my blush spread. "He and I were…kissing…and…touching…and…you know…the stuff that Atemu normally does with his harlots." …Yeah. Exactly like what Atemu normally did with his harlots. I mentally slapped myself as I realized how much of an idiot I sounded and how empty it felt. It hadn't been empty--at first, anyway.

"There's a difference between what he does and what you were thinking of, Master." His tone was grim and serious, eyes narrowed to my form as if he were examining my psyche. "It was always something I disliked about him; he would have sex with every man and woman he saw."

"But I'm not the one he's having sex with! I mean…I don't think so…d-did I just say that out loud?" The 's' word rattled my brain again and I pressed a hand to my forehead. That word was horrible. "I…I just don't want any of this, Black Magician. Please help me…_please…_"

He squeezed my shoulder reassuringly and pulled me into an embrace. I hugged his waist tightly and buried my head into his robes. "His presence brings deep concern to your state of mind, Yugi."

"Or what I'm lacking thereof," I mumbled. It was true. "I…I can feel his every move in these dreams, Black Magician. They're so vivid, but I don't even know who this guy is."

It was true. All I could remember were those amazing crimson red eyes that were on par with Atemu's. Invisible fingers had wrapped around my form and dug through every loose knot they could find and all the while I'd sat there relishing all of it and wondering who he was. Half of me wanted to say that it was Atemu. Atemu unraveling me in bed wasn't a farfetched thought, but the latter decision had been…something else. My…my darkness.

But…who _was_ my darkness?

"I wish you guys could just tell me all of my memories," I shut my eyes closed. "I wouldn't be so lost and I would know who I was. I wouldn't be as confused as I feel right now and when I smile at all of you, you wouldn't be staring back and pitying my hollow figure."

Black Magician gaped. He bent to my height, eyes narrowed to mine and obviously appalled. "Is that…what you truly think, Yugi?"

"Isn't that what's _true_?" My lips ached from smiling too much, but still they continued to strum in that shape and I looked away with clutched fists. "I'm getting all of these memories and every time I smile at you, you guys make me happy, but I know it saddens you that I'm not able to remember everything. All I see is pity when I look into your eyes."

"That…that is an utmost _lie_, Yugi!" Black Magician's voice bounced off the walls. I cringed at his tone and once my eyes had opened again, every single one of my spirits surrounded me with the same look of distraught.

"Yugi..." Black Magician Girl wrapped her arms around my shoulders and kissed my jaw softly. "We look at you with love and concern, you're our _master._ When we gaze into your eyes we see the same mischief and the same determination of the boy we knew once before."

"But…" My eyebrows furrowed and fell to the ground. "You…treat me differently."

"Would you rather we told you all your memories and create this hollow shell of which you speak? Would it not pain you more if we treated you like _nothing_ has happened and expect you to do the same things right off the bat?" Black Magician scowled in frustration and petted my hair. "Yugi, we still love you with or without your memories, but simply _telling_ you about your memories is not the same as reliving them."

Kuriboh bounced into my lap and glared at me angrily. Green claws wrapped around my body and without another choice I hugged him back.

Was this…true? My fingers rubbed the puzzle piece that hadn't left my hand since I snapped out of my daze. If they were to just tell me all of my great accomplishments, would I be the one staring at them blankly instead and forcing worried smiles to their form? Quite…possibly. I shut my eyes and sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"Don't…Master…" With one eye open I watched Silent Magician waddle to my side with a saddened pout forming across his lips. "Please don't feel at fault for our secrecy. We only wish the best for you."

"He's right," Black Magician Girl mumbled sternly. She fixed my blazer and held my hand between hers. "Ever since we've known you, we've devoted our lives in keeping you safe, Master Yugi. Just because we're all reclusive and stuff doesn't mean we don't care for you. For now, just endure it. You'll find out who the real you is when the time is right."

Silent Magician hugged my leg, followed by tiny Silent Swordsman who hugged the other. "Until then, kid," Swordsman said, "just say the way you are. Got it?"

"I…right." I broke into a grin and hugged the both of them. "Sorry for worrying all of you."

"And what will you do," Black Magician said in a quieter tone, obviously now relaxed, "with your feelings for Atemu?"

I blinked, the original topic I had wanted to discuss finally back in open air. Lamely, I shrugged and fell to the floor. The child Magician and Swordsman sat on my lap and I scratched my head. "There's nothing I can really do about it, Black Magician."

I'd already decided a long time ago not to pursue my feelings for him. I couldn't give Atemu everything in the world if we were ever together. As the pharaoh he was better off with someone who he could love figuratively and…well, physically. At the latter I paled and felt the fervent blush tingle my cheeks. His ruby red eyes haunted me with every blink. I inhaled softly, silently pleading for my mind to escape those alluring eyes.

Luscious crimson replaced them. "OH GOSH DARNIT!"

"Yugi," Black Magician Girl tackled me into a hug and squeezed me tightly. "Get some rest, okay? Please."

"I...I…fine." I fell into the embrace and lay my head at the crook of her neck. "I'm not going to let my memories consume me like the first time," I muttered. "I promise."

It bothered me to no end that I was unable to control these memory slips. My memory and lack-of memories were what isolated me from the rest of them; from the rest of this world. If I was just a normal kid on the streets of Egypt with a memory of my own, none of this would happen. Then again…with a memory of my own, the great Pharaoh of Egypt would never spare me a look. Would I love him the same? Or differently?

Another emotion teetered in my chest; the one that had developed in the short few days. It made me feel unfaithful to the red-eyed person compared to my feelings for Atemu. It was all just so…so confusing.

So, so… "Confusing," I murmured. Black Magician Girl kissed my nose softly and backed up to her teacher. They offered sympathetic glances and pitifully smiled.

"I suppose we'll return to the form of toys, young master." Black Magician kept his regal tone and wrapped an arm around Black Magician Girl's waist. "Don't spend too much time on this, understood?"

"Yes, father. I promise to turn the light off too."

"Good. I would have grounded you if you didn't." He snorted ridiculously and waved for the rest of the spirits to join him. "For now I guess it's best to leave you alone, young master. _But_, you must promise us that you _will_ take a break from your memories."

If they took a break from me, that is. I nodded slowly. "Yeah."

Marshmellon was first to hop away and appear at the side of Black Magician Girl. Kuriboh soon followed, and before Obnoxious Celtic Guardian had the chance to follow 'Dad', I tugged on his hand.

"Yes?" He asked pleasantly as he came to a halt.

"I want a hug."

"Of course." Obnoxious Celtic Guardian pulled me into a tight embrace and kissed my hair softly. I hugged him back, head buried into his tunic. He pat my back softly before finally leaving with the rest of them. As they disappeared, I looked to my legs where neither child refused to let go and cracked a grin.

"Black Magician Girl won't be very happy if you two stay out too long," I lectured lightly.

Silent Magician frowned and wrapped his tiny hands around my neck. "I…want the master to be happy, first…"

"I'm _always_ happy around you guys," I assured. Still, red danced across my features at his open honestly. Silent Magician had always been too quiet or too shy to have his input and normally never spoke out of line. Even in his prime and older, he was as his title reputed and spoke through his actions on the battlefield. When his clinch only became tighter, I hugged him back and kissed his nose. "Love you, Silent Magician."

"Love you too…," he murmured troublesomely. Finally he disappeared and appeared as a figurine between my fingers.

The last of my six spirits perched high at my ankle and I wryly smiled. "Making my ankle fall asleep isn't the same as the rest of me, Silent Swordsman."

"Just 'cause I'm a midget, kid, don't mean I got no idea what I'm doing." He matched my bitter grin, eyes narrowed through his pale goggles. It was funny how he was able to pull off that smirk of his in such a cute, round face. His grin slowly twisted and he frowned. "You worry me too much."

"I worry _everyone_ too much." Which was true. I folded my arms and waited for the rest of his forthcoming lecture.

"No lecture from me, kid. That's Black Magician's thing," he responded as if he heard my thoughts. Silent Swordsman instead shook his head and appeared between my legs. "Man…there's so much I wish I could tell you, kid. Sometimes it makes me wonder if I'm even worthy of being in your presence."

"…you know me," I said quietly. It wasn't like Silent Swordsman to get so worked up. If he truly had something to tell me then now was the time. "Everyone is worth something. Therefore, everybody is worthy and there is no such thing as actual 'worthiness.'"

"Yeah, yeah." A sad grin appeared across his lips. "You were like this before, too, kid."

"Like what?"

"Like _this._ You put everyone else's self-being over your own, kid." He giggled softly and shook his head. "Sometimes I just wanna smack ya, you know? Hot damn, I just wanna kick your ass for being such a benevolent soul…but if I did that, I'd have nothing to fight for."

"Thanks…I think." I spread my arms in attempt to hug him, but he slapped them away.

Instead, Silent Swordsman grasped my face, eyes narrowed to my own with a wily frown. "Listen, kid. You gotta be selfish once in a while; otherwise I really _will_ smack you, understood? Get some back bone and shove your hand down _their_ pants for once. Understood?"

"_Right._" I resisted the temptation to roll my eyes. Instead, I coyly smiled again. "Um. Now may I hug you?"

"If I were a genie your wish would be my command. But I'm not, so I'll hug you with no nepotism or obligation involved." With a light snicker, Silent Swordsman pulled me into the hug himself and sighed. "I'll whoop your ass, you know."

I nodded. "I know."

"I won't even hesitate to kick you in the shin if you bottle everything up."

"I know."

"Shove your hand down their pants."

"I…no?"

"Mm. And Yugi?"

I blinked, confusion taking over as Silent Swordsman detached himself from my limbs. "Yeah?"

"You've still got one hell of a boner."

"W-Well, s-stop poking it!"

_theotherme._

"You're hugging me too tight--is it even _possible_ for you to hug me right now? Bah, I'm a spirit; how much of this really counts?" Red danced across my cheeks. I shut my eyes, feeling the broad arms somehow wrapping around my form. Guilt surged at the pit of my stomach and for a second I could sense Atemu's disarray. I patted his arm gently, still _very_ unsure how he was even able to touch me, but said nothing of it. "Could you at least finish your bath?"

After a moment's hesitation, Atemu released his grip and I pressed a hand to my face. Only when I heard him plop into the water did I open my eyes again with an even smile. His magnificent ruby red eyes examined my own body and a flicker ignited between the pair of irises. Water destroyed his unruly locks, bringing them into an unceremonious halt and framed his exquisitely constructed face. His nose stayed even at the middle of his face, mouth stuck at a crooked 'o' and eyebrows furrowed to my form.

…bah, what the heck am I doing?! I pressed another hand to my face, far too embarrassed to actually look at him. After my little talk with Silent Swordsman, I found a little loophole in all of my spirits' wishes: they wanted me to take a break. They never said that I actually had to sleep. After hours of isolating myself in the furthest corners of Atemu's mind (which this time was actually unintentional), I planned to appear before him. I made a promise to him not too long ago that we would be able to talk about things.

Even looking at him now, the stress added onto his makeup was gone. Normally the decisions made as king would dabble in his mind for ages before something could be concluded, and _that_ was the stress of the pharaoh. Coated with my disappearance in the past three weeks, Atemu the night before looked devastated. It was my duty and mine alone to help him through the problems he faced. If I couldn't even do that job, what good was I?

"Sorry," he grumbled.

"Bwah? Sorry?" I repeated. My eyes doubled in size and I shook my head. "Sorry for what? I told you already none of it was your fault."

"Yet had I not _kissed_ you…"

"Th-That kiss had nothing to do with it!" I arched an eyebrow, mortified by the gesture. Red rose from the surface of my cheeks and swam to the tips of my ears. I was lying, obviously, but that hadn't been one of my reasons for coming out.

His eyes never left my own. Immediately I once again closed my eyes, hand pressed to my forehead as that measly foreign word sang through my ears. _Dark. Dark. Dark. Dark._ He dropped his gaze, eyes looking away and fingers intertwined above his lip as he tried to sort his own thoughts.

Silence induced us. I plopped to my bottom and watched him. His essence was no different from before. Beautiful, intricate and exquisite. Though his hair was wet and matted, it shimmered with the same supremacy as it always did. His tan was even, untainted by no one and even comically his forehead, where he complained would probably have the bluntest tan line, was the same rich caramel as the rest of him. I bit my lip, eyes connecting with the red jewels that adorned his eyes.

They were covered in beauty, sculpted by extravagance, and blessed by the Gods. Atemu, though harsh and defiant, never let something wear him down for far too long. If they presented a trouble to him, he dismissed it. He did well as the pharaoh and sometimes it was hard to believe that a fine ruler as he would still doubt his own skill.

Years with the court had aged him. Atemu had been shoved mercilessly back and forth from one issue to another, completely unaware of his other surroundings. That was why _I_ existed. I became his better ears and his better eyes, but only he was the one who could ever make the choice. At first I really was just his inner child. It was funny how he could just look at me and feel that everything would be okay even when I was a nervous wreck.

What always seemed to be changing were those orbs. It was hard to tell what was on his mind if you didn't already know him. Atemu was able to appear as ferocious as a beast in a tone as peaceful as a dove if he wanted to. His eyes aged faster than his body. Whatever he saw one day disturbed him, but the next it would be put away like a meaningless memory. Which…it always was.

"Stop staring," I said quietly. "It's weird when you don't blink."

"Are you not staring at me as well?" he mused. My eyes fell to the ground, brow knitting together as I endured his teasing. Red danced across my cheeks; I'd forgotten what affect he had on me whenever we were in the same room. "I apologize, my light."

"You…," I choked, "you don't need to. I'm the one who worried you by going so far in your mind."

"Ah." A gleam appeared in his crimson orbs and he perked at the mention of his mind. Atemu watched me curiously and rested his palm at the crown of his head. "You never did explain why you had to go so far, little one."

"I didn't? Hm, I guess I didn't." I slowly nodded and scratched my head. "Um…how to explain this…when I'm in the furthest depths of your mind, I isolate myself so that you may not see me. I just need time to sort my thoughts out."

"I see." He stared at the waters, contemplating his own thoughts. I felt his confusion tug at my chest, followed by his anxiety. I hesitantly smiled, noting all of the many feelings.

What was this we had between us? Our emotions were attuned to each other and I'd seen the way he reacted with my emotions. We were so sensitive to each other's presence that it was frightening. What was it? This…this _mind link_? I snapped out of my observations as he wearily sighed and yawned.

"You should rest," I said thoughtfully. Then, I paused and resisted the urge to roll my eyes. When I got back into the puzzle, the spirits would certainly mock me for using their own words.

"Does it happen often?"

"Does what happen often?"

"Do you always escape to the furthest corners of my mind in order to clear your thoughts?" Atemu's eyes narrowed, eyebrows furrowed and he truly did look heartbroken.

I blushed, hands fiddling with the buckle of my choker. "N…no…sometimes it's just…you know, an accident. You and I both know that I'm not that coordinated."

"That may be," he muttered. We fell into another quiet spell, his attention back to cleansing his body while my fingers treaded the water. I snapped out of my thoughts when he swam to my side and hoisted himself up to the ledge where he sat next to me. "Your lack of coordination is actually one of your more charming features, little one."

Gods, did he have to be so mystical with his words? I squirmed, eyes tightly shut and hand pressed to my lids. My entire head tucked to my chest, cheeks blistering and another headache nibbled at my mind. It was one of the other affects that Atemu had on me. No matter what he did it seemed as though he would trigger yet another one of my memories. Who was it in my psyche that buzzed so obnoxiously and begged me to find their name? What connection did they have with the King of Egypt?

I felt a hand wrap around my shoulders and pull me into an embrace. "Your headaches," he murmured quietly. "Are they another symptom to your memories, little one?"

"Y…yeah…" I slowly nodded and scooted away from him. Atemu watched with mild interest, hurt. "Don't worry about me too much," I assured with a smile. "I'll be fine. Instead…" In a large flash through golden elegance, he and I disappeared. In Atemu's physical state stood me and in my spiritual place stood Atemu, fully clad in his tunic, cape, and crown. "I want you to sleep. Today, I'll take care of your duties, understood?"

Atemu frowned, one hand dropping to caress my cheek. I bit back the temptation to stutter, eyes instead facing his form as his red eyes glimmered in disapproval. "I would rather you rest if your memories overwhelm you."

"And _I_ would rather you rest if my disappearance had caused so much distraught." I clasped a hand over his and pushed it away. "I take care of _you_, the pharaoh, Atemu. It's not the other way around."

"And if I wish it to be? If I wish for the permission to stand by your side and act as the barrier around you so no harm will ever come of your essence?" Atemu cupped my face, eyes narrowed with ardent determination.

I couldn't look him in the eye. Everything I had planned to say turned into goo and melted in a jumble mess in my brain--I really couldn't look him in the eye. My head buzzed with that one little word--_Dark. Dark. Dark. Dark. Dark.--_and he was meddling with my heart again. I pushed him away softly, one hand to my forehead as I tried to calm them and I forced a stern smile. "Sleep in your soul room. Or at least watch from there, got it? I'll be fine."

"But--"

"No buts. If you want to stand by my side, then you'll go away for a few hours," I joked. For a moment we sat there, and I realized I was still holding onto both of his hands. After going through every decision in my mind, I pressed a kiss to his palm and forced it at the Millennium Puzzle hanging at my neck; the one he never took off even when bathing. "Good _night_, my pharaoh."

In an instant, he had slapped my hand away from the Millennium Puzzle. I looked to his stoic expression, confused, but he pulled me into a hug. He forced a kiss onto my mouth, fingers wrapped around my ears.

My mind turned into jelly. I never actually had a chance to register it, only watching with surprise to his tenderness. In seconds it was over, those red eyes hovering over mine with apparent desire. He wanted me. A small smile sewed his lips together and he held the pendant in his hands. "Sweet dreams."

In a flash, he left and I sat there all alone, fingers digging into my bare lap and trying to form a more solid thought than "uwha?". I'd never…I'd never actually said that he couldn't kiss me; that was a mistake on my part. Then again, I never actually thought he would do it _again._

Memories scoured my mind. Before one was finished another was starting, going faster than even the beating of my heart. Every other time I blinked I saw the mischief dance in his ruby-red eyes. Then…crimson.

_Dark. Atemu. Dark. Atemu. Dark. Atemu._

Gosh, darnit.

_--_

**Author's Note: **

Hmm, I think I already know what your guys' reply is about this chapter, haha. Honestly? I never see Atemu as a jerk to Yugi whenever I write these. I see him more as a…lovestruck school girl. Looks like Yugi's creating a bit of a love triangle for himself. Sorry this chapter isn't as long as the one before (less than half, obviously). It was gonna be longer, but this seemed like a good place to cut off, so…yeah. Heehee. While writing this, I actually realized that we're eight chapters in and Yugi's thoughts while talking to Atemu were never really written out except for their first confrontation. Hope this gives you a good image of how he can be. Well, it's read, so review, please!


	9. A Thousand Lives

--

**Chapter IX: **A Thousand Lives and a Cryptic Guise

--

I wonder if he realized he was bare. Though acting as the superior in my body he retained my muddy skin, glowing flawlessly as if it belonged to him alone. He sat at the pool of my waters, trying best to calm the storm of red which engulfed his face while assuring both me and himself that everything would be okay. We'd had so many misunderstandings in the past few weeks that it tackled me in complete surprise when he finally came out to greet me. I'd been so overjoyed that the weariness I had experienced while lurching at the edge of my bathing quarters immediately disappeared and I pounced him.

Still, he continued to try and reassure me, shy eyes wandering elsewhere as he modestly looked away. Miraculous was it that he was able to speak so firmly to others and unravel so clumsily in my gaze. His fervent blushes or his occasional stammers, unbeknownst to me, sewed together the holes of my heart. What was this feeling? Why did it make me feel so…_heavenly_? Whatever it was, I certainly wanted more. More of his hesitant touches, more of his blazing skin, more of those delectable lips uttering my name…

And as I said, he sat naked at the side of my pool, leaning forward like a small child and obliviously hiding his crotch. A smile laced his lips, one hand pulling away a drenched lock of hair. His ebony tresses fell all around him, surrounding the entire frame of his head like the mane of a lion.

"I want you to sleep," he said tenderly. "Today, I'll take care of your duties, understood?"

Oh, brave, selfless little Yugi…_my_ little Yugi…my little one…

I hated it. I loathe fate for having you endure so many memories so painfully even when they are memories you would cherish. I hate how someone as beautiful as you must suffer; crushed by the horrors of fate and unable to do anything about it. You deserve so much more; such better treatment and to be held high as one of the gods themselves. I put a hand to his cheek, eyes gazing at the astounding form parallel to me. 'Twas amazing; how my hand was able to touch his form the way it did. A frown enticed my demeanor and I bit back the scowl I felt.

"I would rather you rest if your memories overwhelm you." Which was true. He'd just told me himself that his constant headaches and ceaseless migraines were the product of his getting back his memories. It pained me to see him suffer.

"And _I_ would rather you rest if my disappearance has caused so much distraught." His eyes narrowed to mine daringly and rather playfully, a knowing smirk tickling his lips. "I take care of _you_, the pharaoh, Atemu. It's not the other way around."

"And if I wish it to be?" Funny. It hurt a little for him to take my title into consideration. I had always seen Yugi on equal ground; if not hold him on a higher pedestal. No man-made pedestal would have ever been tall enough for his essence. It was a long time ago when my feelings for him started to change; change from admiration to outright affection and then toward a sense of protection. "If I wish for the permission to stand by your side and act as the barrier around you so no harm will ever come of your essence?"

His eyes widened, the gorgeous underlying of violet shimmering like the last rays of Ra. They briefly looked away, flickering with the mystery I still have yet to unravel. He pushed me away, once again pained as he pressed a hand to his forehead. The smile gracing his lips reeked of insincerity; of such obligation. "Sleep in your soul room," he concluded. "Or at least watch from there, got it? I'll be fine."

No, I didn't 'get it.' I wanted to be by his side no matter the cost. I wanted to pick every petty grain of sand which stood in the way of my light, crush it between my fingers and ban it to the Shadow Realm for daring to defy his majesty.

"But--"

"No buts. If you want to stand by my side, then you'll go away for a few hours." This was most likely the only time I would ever be as angry as I was at him. I hated how he asserted his independence even under the watchful eye of me, the Pharoah. I loathed the fact he regarded me as a simple person; not thinking once of how _I_ felt about this decision. I wanted him safe; I wanted him under my eye, in my arms and visible to only _me._ Yugi kissed my hand, another wry glance to my psyche. "Good _night_, my pharaoh."

My eyes had never left his. It seemed as though every time I saw those orbs, saw the deafening glimmer or the beautiful defiance, nothing else existed. Never in my sixteen years had I ever sought a person not just for their body but for their being. 'Twas…_frustrating_ to have someone so amazing wrapped around my fingers yet not completely. He'd built a wall between us; an impenetrable barrier with no sign of breaking. Yugi had always been the one to stand at his feet, calm, collected, and ready to pull me away from turmoil when needed. He was the entire reason why I was the person I was today.

And the only person who I would ever kiss so chastely. I pulled at his arm, embracing him protectively and I swore by Hathor, never would I hug my light and tear away like he was a stranger. I would rather die first than wake up and be told that someone like him never existed. My fingers played with the hedges of his hair, plucked few strands and then I tediously wondered if he ever bathed.

Not that it mattered. I would succumb to his lingering scent of honey every time. My lips pushed against his and hands framed his soft cheeks. Fingers searched endlessly, digging into the fluff of his ebony locks. I was dead set on pulling him into my arms, cradling and carrying him straight to the bed where I could yank away the tedious clothes, his loins, and thoroughly fuck him.

Once I pulled away, the lingering lust was visible in his eyes. They crinkled together, eyebrows furrowed as an internal battle carried on behind those lustrous orbs. He shivered, hardening erection apparent between his thighs. His mouth hung open, aching for more and fingers curled into the floor.

"Sweet dreams," I murmured. With a final flash, I disappeared, mind submitting to exhaustion with the last spark of Yugi's psyche still fresh against my lips.

These feelings that were surfacing for my light were…breathtaking. It was easier for me to see the way his eyes radiated with the shimmer even stars could not produce, or the way he would bite his lip when another's bluntness proved overbearing. Though at times irritating of my chest arguing with my common sense, it became part of my daily life to worry about his wellbeing. I needed to feel the sensation of his breathing, see his glowing face to live.

Whatever these feelings I had for Yugi of the Mutous, I wanted more. Never have I been this happy in my life.

_littleone._

Not much had happened after I finally woke up. I had yet to reveal myself in front of my light, only watching his silhouette as he pushed a grape between his lips. Funny, I thought with amusement. Though we offered many sacrifices to the gods and those who had passed on to the other realm, it'd never occurred to me that I would ever meet a spirit who would eat before me.

He smiled softly and I caught sight of Mahado sitting across from him. My priest mimicked this grin and relaxed in his presence. "'Tis been a while since I've seen such a smile cross your features…"

"Just…call me Yugi." He giggled kindly, one hand readily pulling a bang out of his features as he ate yet another grape. "I don't really…like formalities much, Priest Mahado."

"Ah. I suppose 'tis the same for you then." My priest chuckled gently and shook his head.

"Wow," Yugi remarked. "I…I hope you don't mind me saying this, Pri…Mahado, but I think that it's the first time I've seen you smile."

"Is that a bad thing?" Mahado clasped his fingers together, eyes falling to the young boy before him. "I myself am quite honored to see you so well, Yugi. I know the pharaoh holds you with high regard."

"Erm, yeah." I could feel Yugi's blush through the pendant. A tiny smile enticed my features and I summoned a throne to sit on. Watching my light interact with the ones around him was always enticing. "But…he does with you, too. You're his most trusted priest."

"As you are his most trusted friend, is it not?" His voice filled with amusement. Mahado chuckled softly and shook his head. "I've known the pharaoh ever since we were children. We're like brothers."

"You…inherited the work from your father, right?" My light arched a curious eyebrow and busied his fingers with the material of my cape. "I know that Mana is the daughter of the head guard before he died in battle, and Priestess Isis is the daughter of Atemu's nurse…Priest Seth is Atemu's cousin…"

"Correct. My father was a priest for his father and I inherited the work. Our fathers were best friends." A bold smile crossed my priest's features and a faint glimmer I'd never seen before twinkled in his eye. Truth be told, I never did learn the story to why Mahado became a priest. He had known me ever since I was born. Isis, Seth, and he had grown up together, taking the same classes, studied under Shada and Karim, who were a good ten or fifteen years our senior.

I myself had studied under the watchful eye of my father. Now that he was gone I would occasionally continue my lessons with Mahado, but certainly the depth of my training did not strain as far as it did for Mana.

"Why _did_ you want to become a priest, anyway?" Yugi arched a curious eyebrow and moved his hand to a plump apple at the bottom of the bowl. "I mean…a lot of roles you're limited to rise up to, but a priest is…"

"I wanted for my pharaoh to see me worthy of his guard without actually being his guard, of course." A wistful smile strummed across the lips of my priest. He smeared his fingers in the bowl of sugar and sighed. "Though…it was around the time his father died that I actually made the decision of becoming a priest. When we were little, I wanted nothing but to protect his wellbeing. He was frail, imperceptible and at times though he wanted to do the right thing, he often acted too rashly."

"Funny." Yugi reached for a loaf of bread at the center, tearing a small piece and let it soak in the saliva between his tongue and the roof of his mouth. "I've seen Atemu so many times act as the brash and ambitious ruler that sometimes I forget how sorely unsure of himself he used to be."

"'Tis quite true. He's grown very assertive over the years." Mahado smiled. "Though I'd received training from my father about the way of a priest ever since I was little, I think my true motivation came from wanting to help my best friend."

"Which is why you became a Priest of the Living Horus, correct?" My light leaned over and rested a hand to his forehead. "Before he became the pharaoh, the fact that Atemu was a kind soul was more apparent. When his father died, you took over the role of being the older brother slash father the same way Priestess Isis did as a surrogate mother and thought Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen could speak through you so Atemu wouldn't feel so insecure."

I blinked. Had that been true? I did often remember in my younger days the attachment I would feel to Mahado and likewise. He would often try to skip the lessons his father had planned out for him and once I obtained my place at the throne, he engulfed himself in his studies, ba quickly outshining his father's enough to become my priest and the new keeper of the Millennium Ring.

"Though those attempts have been proven all for naught, am I right?" Mahado smiled regretfully and shook his head. "You were able to accomplish in one night what would take me two years, Yugi. You were able to seduce him and become his drive."

"That…doesn't mean you're not worthy of his gaze." Once again Yugi's blush radiated through the jewel. His fingers rattled against the table tediously and eyes fell to the ground. "Don't get me wrong, Black Ma….Mahado. Sometimes it seems that Atemu may take you for granted, but it's the exact opposite. You're able to stand by his side, tell him what is right from wrong and he regards you well. You've got nothing to worry about."

Mahado gently laughed. "Likewise, little spirit." He rested a hand to my light's and softly squeezed it. "Worry not. Your very presence mollifies every one of his insecurities, Yugi. He holds you on a level of respect that many would envy…I, on the other hand, am content with where I am."

"That's good to know." Yugi's entire demeanor fell and he cast a solemn glance to my priest. "So…how are things with Mana?"

"Perfectly well. She misses you."

"I hope you realize that even you, the Pharaoh, can be considered rude for eavesdropping." I turned my head to the new voice, immediately tensing before the figure could be made out. Black Magician, one of Yugi's many appointed guardians followed by a small toddler nestled safe in his arms.

"I would have thought you to be the one trespassing," snorted I. I lifted myself from my chair, arms crossed with narrowing eyes. "If you haven't noticed, Maha…Black Magician, it _is_ my soul room."

His entire demeanor reeked of amusement. A small smile curtsied his lips and the small child he held peeped from the mane of illuminating white locks. "Then I take it that offering you company was a _bad_ idea."

"It could be if not executed properly." I smirked. Silent Magician. _That_ was the small child whom I vaguely recognized from the days long ago when Yugi and I first met. He slid away from Black Magician like a child from his father, quietly waddling up to my form before latching onto my leg.

"Hi." A smile spread from cheek-to-cheek across the tiny spirit's face, if not larger.

"Hello." I bit back a grimace, eyes falling to the large blue orbs staring up to my form. Black Magician only laughed, one hand digging into his hip as he urged for Silent Magician to return to his side. "Your son?"

"Heavens, no." Black Magician's eyes widened in horrid contemplation, cheeks blazing. Whoever he was regarding my light's memory, I was already convinced Yugi was a king with Black Magician part of his court. It seemed like a valid answer, did it not? "He is another one of Master Yugi's memories, of course."

"Ah." I murmured quietly. One hand to my head, I could only sigh as trouble wandered through my mind. "Is it true? Do his memories tackle him so barbarically that they reduce him to incoherency?"

"…All in all." Black Magician slowly nodded, eyes immediately blazing with an unidentifiable emotion. He ushered Silent Magician to return by his side, but there was no avail. The young mage held on tightly, cheek brushing against my knee.

"Then why," I yelled, suddenly defiant, "do you let him endure it by himself? You are his guardian, are you not? On top of that, _both_ of you are magicians who I _assume_ have healing capabilities and--"

"Slow down." Black Magician put a hand in front of him, tone emitting sternness. His eyes flickered with irritation, albeit amused, but quite perplexed. "Though I understand your well-placed concerned for Master Yugi, Pharaoh Atemu, it does not mean that your logic reigns supreme to all of ours."

Silent Magician smiled brightly and pulled me down to his level until I finally sat across from him. Black Magician obligated, kneeling nobly while his eyes never left mine. The young toddler retreated to the arms of his surrogate father and perched on his lap.

"Are you _sure_ you are not the father?" I mused.

"The closest I ever get to actually having an offspring is a counterpart, my pharaoh." Black Magician's apricot cheeks yet again emitted a fervent blush; very much like who he protected and his doppelganger. He closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose in order to calm himself and tucked Silent Magician in his arms. "Master Yugi has recently gained a new, more…_demonic_ spirit. In order to calm Silent Magician I thought it best to bring him to the outskirts of Master Yugi's mind."

"And into what overlaps with mine?"

"Precisely."

"But I _like_ Gandora, Papa Black Magician!" Silent Magician pouted, eyes shimmering in protest. He crossed his petite arms, harrumphing ever so cutely. "You just don't trust him, 'cause…'cause…'cause he's my best friend!"

"Your 'best friend' tried to obliterate me into oblivion, young one." Black Magician comically shivered, eyes once again falling to my form. A smirk dwindled at my lips. The little 'papa' slip was enough to prove how fatherly Yugi's guardian truly was. "Perhaps it's best to explain the way Master Yugi's lost memories unravel."

I nodded in agreement. "That would be nice."

"The Young Master's memories are not exactly _lost_ per se, my pharaoh." Black Magician crossed his arms, eyes narrowed to my form as he especially struggled to find a way to word this. "They are…scattered."

"And what do you mean by that?" How could one's memory simply 'scatter'?

"It has to do with the way he ended up here, locked in the puzzle and found by you." He grimaced, turning a decadent hue of purple to match his robes as Silent Magician tugged at his long hair. "His only memory for the longest time was his name, and even then it called out to him like a horrid little tyrant. His type of amnesia is not one of a blank mind. He's able to recall things from the slightest recollection to the longest, droning reminiscence. They're memories triggered by….certain events."

"How so?" I looked to him inquisitively, head tilting to the side. "Is there a way to prevent this trigger?"

His demeanor altered completely. Sarcasm dripped plainly like the venom of a snake across his features as he clicked his tongue. "Yes and no. Unfortunately for _you, _my pharaoh, Master Yugi has ordered specifically that I do not disclose _that_ information and made it quite clear for me to stay quiet."

"If I am to honor his wishes…" For a moment I remained upset that Yugi dared keep a secret from me, but the next I'd realized how little I knew about my little light compared to how much he knew of me. It was unjust and unfair.

"Any more questions?" He struggled to keep Silent Magician calm underneath his arms and sternly held him tighter.

"I suppose I do have one." My fingers tangled through the lace of my pendant, eyes steady to Black Magician's torso. "Even like the last time, your ka reeked of my vizier, Black Magician. Must I really believe 'tis only a coincidence?

Black Magician smiled. "So you've noticed."

"The resemblance is uncanny. Though where the replication starts and ends is another story." A pained smile fell across my features and I crossed my arms. "I was going to leave it alone, though 'tis getting the better of me. Are you in some form, my best friend, Black Magician?"

"Of the sort." He chuckled softly, one hand petting the drowsing Silent Magician. "Though it will be a long time from now before we meet, Pharaoh. What makes you want to ask this question?"

"I…suppose 'tis just by the way you act." I gestured to the crevasse where Black Magician's doppelganger languidly grinned to my light. "I always did notice he lacked the tense air around Yugi that he gains with me. Now that the secret truly is out and in the open, all masks are shed."

"Oh?" A sad smile strummed across his features and he once again laughed. "Mahado had spent a better part of his life working for you to see him as your equal. Sadly, I'm sure that's what he will be doing for the rest of his life; devoted to you and only you."

"'Tis a shame." I clicked my tongue and shook my head. "Hopefully he evolves enough that he gains the courage needed to court my priestess."

He choked on whatever was buried in his throat and laughed. "Sadly, no…in this lifetime, he doesn't. Let me _assure_ you that eventually, he courts…someone."

"Oh?" I turned to him curiously. "And who is this woman that he eventually cour--"

There was a slam. Both Black Magician and I turned our heads back to the pool showing us the outside world and immediately the one to catch Yugi's vision was…

"Mana." Yugi smiled.

She panted, hand squeezing the daylight out of her bosom as her other clutched the door hinge. Tears filled her luscious emerald orbs and she faltered at the. "Y-Yugi…N…Nice Atemu…" She made a break for Yugi, immediately tackling him in a hug and clutching him tightly. Wildly did my surroundings shake back and forth, the soft sobs of Mana's relief echoing quietly in the pendant. "Oh, Yugi! I've missed you so much!"

"There, there…" Red swooped along Yugi's features and he hugged her tight. "Just think of it as…a game of hide-and-seek. Only…_I_ was the one who was able to fit in the tiniest object ever for three weeks and you weren't able to find me."

"That's…not…_fair_!" She squealed. Mana pulled away from him, hands nested tight on her hips. "First of all, we never agreed to play hide-and-go-seek! Second, Shada wouldn't let me use his key for _anything_, so obviously I wouldn't be able to go wandering in there looking for you and third…third…Mahado! Why didn't you _tell_ me that Yugi was back?!"

"I forgot how quirky she could be," muttered Black Magician.

I arched an eyebrow. "I take it you've had the privilege of being _away_ from her?"

"I've had worse."

Mahado smiled apologetically--something that surely was new. Normally he was disapproving of Mana being here instead of studying like she would promise the day before. "I simply ran into him before you, Mana."

"Hmph." She pouted and only clutched Yugi tighter. "I've…really missed you, Yugi."

"I…I know." He lightly blushed, sheepish smile stretching from cheek-to-cheek. Yugi held her close and protectively. "I've missed you too, Mana. I'm so sorry for leaving so unexpectedly like that."

"Promise me that you won't leave me again!" She frowned childishly, eyes narrowed to his form as she sat in the chair next to his. "Promise me that no matter what, you're not going to dash off and do something stupid ever, ever again!"

Yugi was pained. He smothered a hand through her wild, chocolate locks and looked to her sadly. "I…dunno if I _can_ promise that, Mana. But, I can try." He wiped the petty tear running down her tanned cheek and giggled gently.

There was that emotion again; one that I'd seen so many times across one's features yet never truly grasped. Seeing it in the point of view as I was, it reminded me of how I felt of my light, though far stronger. I'd always said that Mana and Yugi fit together like a puzzle. Easily would they be able to fall into each other's arms, confess every livid emotion and still appear to others with matching cheerful smiles. Though he may have just been a spirit, my light had still once been a human being. It was only natural for him to experience these emotions…

Such as falling in love with Mana.

It'd always been there, hadn't it? The way he would coyly blush in her presence, how she would fit perfectly in his arms and the way they exchanged laughter. Mana was easily able to pull him out of any depression with one of her fervent grins and as enacted just now, Yugi was capable of digging through the true emotion of her being.

No no, I shouldn't be so ridiculous…then again; there was no telling what would happen. Maybe I was the one who caused it; constantly shoving the pair together to better myself and rid the ringing of in my ears. Yes…that…seemed plausible.

What was that pain I was feeling my chest now, where the birth of my strong feelings of Yugi once was?

"Oh, wowzers! I've never seen you so jealous, Pharaoh!"

I turned my gaze, meeting with yet another magician who was clad in similar robes to Black Magician. Strange, I muttered to myself, for a brief moment I actually thought I was turning to meet Mana. Their vocal patterns appeared the same, the pitch of their voice and even their personality.

Black Magician noticed my sudden interest and gestured lightly to her. "Black Magician Girl. My…apprentice."

"Ah." Apprentice was an understatement. Black Magician Girl pulled Silent Magician out of her mentor's grasp, softly cradling the young one like a mother. I looked between the two suspiciously and then back to the scene. Apparently in the middle of my shock, Mana had finally moved away from Yugi, finally serene enough to sit by her lonesome.

Yugi sat next to her, a warm smile across his features and that grotesque feeling clawed at my underbelly again. I suppose it was, as Black Magician Girl said, a type of jealousy to have dug a knife through my chest and leave a bloody scar. I certainly had no idea what else to call it. "I'm glad that you've made up with Atemu, Mana."

Made up with me? Mana shrugged nonchalantly and rested her head to her hands. "We had fun yesterday…He almost seemed…human again."

"He had to grow up really fast." His smile softened and he rubbed small circles in Mana's back. "Many unfortunate tragedies tend to occur when not handled properly. Sometimes…erm, never mind."

"What?" She perked immediately, emerald orbs curious to my light's choice of words. "'Sometimes' what?"

"W…well," he stammered. A blush appeared across his features and his eyes fell to the ground. "Sometimes I just feel…sorry for you all. You've had to grow up so fast, not exactly experiencing all of your childhood and endure so much."

Mahado's eyes widened in fascination and he gently shook his head. "That may be true, Yugi, but I suppose that is what makes us appreciate the memories we have much more. Though they have been long ago, it does not mean that they are long forgotten."

"Yeah…" Mana giggled softly and lightly shrugged. "And it's okay to see how everyone has turned out. And having _you_ around certainly helps too."

"Me?" Yugi looked back and forth between priest and priestess-in-training with clear astonishment.

"Out of all of us, Atemu was the one who had to grow up soonest." Mana clicked her tongue and swiped the apple in Mahado's clutches. She grinned mischievously and wistfully sighed. "You smile so sincerely compared to Atemu's smirks and there isn't a bone in you Ma'at would despise. I think before you actually decided to come out as your own being, no one really cared you used him as a vessel. It was nice, even for a while, to see that smile across Atemu's face and show he was a kind ruler."

"Erm. Thanks." He blushed again, one hand fiddling with the crown of his head.

"Strange," I heard behind me, "no matter how much I try, I never was able to recall this memory…" Black Magician Girl hovered at my side, one cheek comfortably pressed against mine while Silent Magician still sat comfortably in my arms. She smiled cheerfully and looked across from her. "What about you?"

Black Magician shook his head and folded his arms. "Perhaps it's time we get back. It would be bad to let Silent Magician stay away from Master Yugi's mind too long."

"Yeah…that's kind of true." Black Magician Girl giggled softly and kissed my cheek. "Bye, Atemu!"

"Wait." I turned my head, halting both magicians. Slowly, I bowed with one hand to my stomach as I paid respect to both magicians. "I humbly thank you for allowing me in your presence, Black Magician, Black Magician Girl and Silent Magician."

There was no sound. As I peered up, all three spirits watched my actions like a hawk. Resisting the urge to frown, I only looked into Black Magician's eye, challenging him to find a lie through my declaration. Before I could even blink, Silent Magician awoke from his slumber, ultimately hugging my leg while both Black Magician and his apprentice silently watched.

"Love you, Mister Pharaoh King, sir."

I blinked. "Um. Likewise."

Silent Magician softly giggled and toddled back to the safety of his surrogate mother's arms. Black Magician sheepishly smiled and waved me off. "Go ahead and join my ward, my pharaoh. Surely he's sensed your presence by now."

"One more thing." Once again, he halted, eyes landing to my form. I searched between him, Black Magician Girl, and the young toddler she held affectionately between her arms. "Is it possible that you and she are…"

"Yup," chirped Black Magician Girl. She grinned mischievously to the red Black Magician and laughed. "And if _that_ doesn't give you a hint to what's going on, then you're no smarter than you are in the present time, Atemu!"

Before I had a chance to question _that,_ the two were already away from my soul room. And what could she have meant by that? What _if_ Black Magician and his apprentice had become more than mentor and student? Deciding to push that thought away for later, I returned my attention to the crevasse where Yugi and Mana pleasantly spoke. In a light glow, I summoned myself, standing by his side as a ghostly specter.

Mahado's ring lightly chimed to my presence, all arrows pointing at my essence. Mana halted from her conversation, curiously looking over, but unable to sense me. Yugi, on the other hand, shyly smiled with one hand pressed to his head.

He laughed softly, hands curling at his robes. "Good morning, sleepyhead."

"Good morning." I arched a wary eyebrow between all three spectators and gestured toward the door. "Now that I am fully rested, maybe 'tis best if I am the one doing my duties, little one."

"Not likely," he wryly snorted. Yugi rolled his eyes, a small smile to my form as he shook his head. "I told you to rest for today, Atemu. Your so-called catnap only lasted for a few minutes, anyway."

"If…you're sure." I reached out to touch his arm, but he quickly recoiled. Yugi's eyes darted elsewhere and he scooted his seat away from me. A frown fell across my lips and I felt my heart sink.

"S…sorry," he stammered once he realized the actions. "That was instinct." Ouch. "W-Wait! No, it wasn't _instinct,_ I was just…I mean…just…can you not touch me right now?"

I slowly nodded, knowing best not to go against his wishes. My eyes lingered to the fact his arm was against Mana's and I bit back the temptation to frown. Mana looked onward with concern, closing even more space between them as she pressed a hand to his forehead. "You okay, Yugi? You just totally spaced out on me and then scooted over here."

"Y…yeah. I'm fine." He offered an apologetic glance to my side and quickly shook his head. Instead, I crossed my arms, schooling myself to remain as apathetic while he continued to chatter with Mana and Mahado. Finally they realized how much time had passed, saying their simple goodbyes to Mana before Mahado and Yugi dismissed themselves. Though wary of my presence, neither took mention of it.

Instead, Yugi only laughed, fingers at his side.

Mahado arched a cautious eyebrow. "Need I ask why you give me that look, Yugi?"

"It's nothing, it's nothing," he assured mischievously. The childish gleam reappeared in his eyes, shimmering with absolute chivalry. "It's just…been too long since I've been out here, I guess."

"You sent Atemu in a wide panic once he realized you were not there," said my priest.

Yugi halted, eyes doubling in size. "I…I did?"

"I suppose 'tis because he is able to sense your presence every day and had grown up with it for six years, Yugi." Mahado gestured to my form, finally taking note of my presence. "You've become like a second skin to him. A drug, I suppose…but in a good way. Your presence relaxes him. When you disappeared for quite some time, it put him in a lapse of disarray and left him distraught."

"I…did." Yugi's entire demeanor flickered with pain. He turned to me, guilt surging through his eyes like he was begging for an apology that would never be given. I smiled, only shaking my head and happy that he took my feelings into consideration. "I'm so sorry…"

"You are off the hook with that one. Do not beat yourself up over the matter, Yugi." Mahado's eyes narrowed daringly before he gestured to the throne sitting curtly at the end of the room.

"He speaks the truth," I mumbled in his ear softly. "Though I prefer to be in your presence more than anything, 'tis _my_ country that I rule and therefore my fault for letting my emotions get the better of me."

My light blushed, red blooming from both cheeks as he stumbled with his next step.

"He," Mahado continued, oblivious to my words, "has drowned his sorrows with his concubine, Teana. Though I'm sure that did more harm than _good_, it is his way of coping with things."

"Oh." Just as the newfound bliss crossed my light's features, it quickly disappeared, twisting into an unidentifiable turmoil. Yugi made himself comfy in the throne, shocking my five other priests as they watched him there. He looked between all of them and smiled. "Hello."

"Specter Yugi…" Akhenadin's voice trailed off with surprise, eyes widening.

Isis smiled gently and rested a hand on his shoulder. "How nostalgic…it's like you've never left the court, Yugi. We've missed you."

I disappeared, quickly reappearing by his side and leaned against my throne. Yugi sheepishly grinned and shook his head. "All things considered, I think it's best that I rid Atemu of his duties today…"

"He _has_ been under quite some stress lately," grumbled Siamun. I snorted, noting the large bump on his forehead. Obviously he had become victim of one of my tantrums while Yugi was away. Yugi reached out to touch this said bump, quietly apologizing for a crime he had not even committed.

"'tis a good idea," Karim grinned gently, hand high on the Millennium Scale. "You have high judgment as if you were the living Horus himself, Yugi."

"Hopefully he'll agree with my judgment, too…" Yugi directed a nervous glance to my side and I only shrugged. They were right in calling him a good ruler. Yugi did not lack righteousness when it came to making decisions. In these terms he was even a better ruler than I, and it brought me back to the conclusion that in his past life he surely was a king.

"Come, now." An icy voice mocked. My teeth grinded together, eyes landing to the tall priest in possession of the Millennium Rod. Seth provoked Yugi further, a smirk enticing his features. "Surely we should celebrate with the return of our _substitute king._"

Yugi quietly shivered, hands digging into his throne. I put a hand on his shoulder in assurance, but he forcefully shrugged it off, one hand to his forehead. "And," he trembled quietly, "what do you suggest?"

"A Game, of course. Priest Mahado, since you're so attached to my cousin's specter right there, why don't you join me?" Seth cruelly chuckled, arms crossed with amusement as he gestured to my other vizier. "And then you yourself, Specter Yugi, may join me in one of these games."

"A…Game…" Yugi steadily mumbled. He looked to me for an answer, obviously confused.

"Where we use the powers of the Millennium Items to summon the ka of others in battle," I explained lightly. A small smile crossed my features and I crossed my arms. "Go ahead and observe, little one. No harm will come of it."

Yugi nodded, accepting Seth's invitation. He sat higher in his seat as Mahado exchanged a look of grave concern. Finally, he appeared parallel to Seth's side, Millennium Ring high in his hands.

"Truly, I wish you would not stress the spirit of the Millennium Pendant as you do, Seth." Mahado looked to him disapprovingly and frowned.

Seth haughtily laughed and shook his head. "All pharaohs are stressed with _something_, I assure you of that, Mahado. If Yugi _truly wishes_ to continue to possess the Pharaoh as he does, he must prove himself _worthy_."

Yugi sighed softly and shook his head. I looked to him curiously and he only shrugged. As all was finally said and done, Mahado and Seth let out an aggressive cry: _DIAHA_.

The Game began, Seth summoning his ka, Duos while Mahado's Illusion Magician appeared to battle. I felt a subtle pang run sharp at my neck, but shrugged it off.

Both were the original ka of both men, having trained harshly before they became the priests they were now. Illusion Magician delved into his surroundings, quickly dodging an attack from Duos. He quickly used Afterworld Warp, changing the harsh attack of Duos and sending it right back.

"How petty," Seth snickered.

Mahado scoffed, hand further directing his ka. All the while, Yugi sat at the edge of his seat, eyes flickering in surprise at the fervent use of magic. Occasionally I would look at him, watch those amethyst eyes flicker with surprise and claw into another, harsher emotion that even he did not quite understand.

Once I finally looked back, Illusion Magician lay limp on the ground, Seth still reigning high. Mahado silently cursed, his ka disappearing in stone. Though a worthy win, not much could be said. Seth and Mahado had always been very competitive with each other, even through childhood. There was no apparent to who was the better priest.

"So," I mumbled to Yugi, "What do you think?"

Seth mimicked my question. "Do you dare to enter this terrain, specter?"

"Perhaps it would be best if I were the one to fight him, little one." I looked to him, still concerned of the emotions rattling his mind. At the pit of my stomach I felt him plucking apart all reasonable explanations before they made full sense. My fingers grazed his shoulder and I bent to his height in grave concern. "You do not seem well."

"I'm…fine…" Yugi swatted away my hand and pushed himself out of his seat. "I'd like to try it, if you don't mind, Priest Seth."

"Very well." Seth's smirk did not leave his demeanor. His arrogance shined through harshly and he gestured to the playing field.

Yugi's gaze returned to me, begging of my presence and with no hesitation I obliged. He briefly met with Mahado, hugging my priest close before setting both feet firm on the ground. "So," he murmured to me, "what monster do you think I should summon?"

"An Egyptian God, most likely." I scowled, eyes narrowed to my haughty vizier. "If he truly wishes to intimidate you I would rather you daunt him."

"Right…" Yugi nodded slowly, their unison cry of 'diaha' echoing through the room. He held my pendant tight between his fingers and yet another sharp pang shot through the back of my neck. Duos stood high and firm on Seth's ground. For a while, Yugi only sat there, eyes to the Millennium Pendant as the images surfing his mind ran through mine.

He wasn't planning to summon an Egyptian God, I realized. He was planning to summon something else--"Yugi, wai…"

"I summon the Sentry of Zelda, Obnoxious Celtic Guardian!" In an illuminating flash, the pendant incandescently glowed before a new ka, one I'd never summoned before, appeared before us.

An elfish warrior, one with a large sword and intimidating look. Though well-fit, his stature as a capable warrior faltered compared to Duos. I watched my light, convinced he had gone insane for wasting so much energy to summon one as weak as he. The elf guardian smiled broadly, like he himself was a true guard to Yugi.

"Trust me," Yugi whispered softly. "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, attack!"

The battle went on. Obnoxious Celtic Guardian darted toward Duos with no mercy, sword high in his hand, but his moves were too slow. Duos swiftly dodged, one hand shoving the elf soldier to the side as he retreated to Seth's plane.

"For a spirit, you can't seem to handle them well." Seth smirked, eyes narrowed to my light's form.

"Don't listen to him," I said encouragingly. But Seth was right. Though Yugi probably had good intentions sending one such as Obnoxious Celtic Guardian out to battle, he obviously lacked the prowess to fight against Duos.

Obnoxious Celtic Guardian lay limp on the ground, teeth gritted as he winced in pain. Duos hovered over him, high and mighty before he unleashed a powerful attack--which immediately backfired. Seth's jaw hung open in unison with mine and I watched a force field appear at the elf guardian's side. He faintly glowed, sending the attack right back before he propped himself up with his sword. A smirk played across his features and within moments, Duos was diminished, disappearing into his master's rod.

Yugi smiled triumphantly as Obnoxious Celtic Guardian disappeared within the pendant. "I told you to trust me."

"I…right." I arched an eyebrow. Had that really just happened? I winced once more as a sharp pang shot through my neck and clutched my duplicate puzzle. "You're far more capable with Games than I accounted for, my light."

"It…reminds me of something." He blushed modestly and looked over to Seth. "Do you want to play again?"

Seth scowled for a moment. He slowly smirked, arms crossed as he admitted defeat and nodded. "Just because you win once does not mean that you will win a second time, specter."

"Good to know." Yugi's expression teemed with excitement. He looked to me, personally pleading to let him continue and I could not deny him this freedom. Still, I felt another stab at my neck and grimaced. An annoying buzzing appeared between my ears and I clutched my head in order to calm myself, but no avail. Sweat matted the back of my neck and I caught my breath.

The searing burn appeared at my skin and I shuddered. My vision was slowly fading as the glow of both pendant and rod became faint. Yugi halted, immediately concerned. "Are you okay?"

"I…" My voice wasn't even audible. I choked my words, hand digging into my chest as even the beating of my own heart sounded like it would kill me soon. "Yugi, I do not think…"

He caught his breath, hand to my own and I felt my pain transfer across to him. He squirmed, hand tight around my wrist and collapsed into my form.

"Yugi! …Ph-Pharaoh Atemu?!"

I'd already escaped consciousness by the time my priests caught sight of what was happening.

_littleone._

When I awoke, I was in my soul room. There was no crevasse telling me of the outside world or even a sign that Yugi was awake. My mind remained cold and desolate, entire essence disheveled from the stress before… What…what had happened? I looked around, desperately trying to recall what misfortune had occurred when my sight fell onto the limp body before me. "Yugi," I whispered. "Yugi!"

His form lay weak, curling into himself like a small child. I ran to him, desperately shaking his body in order to wake him up. Relief caught my breath once I realized he was still breathing. Yugi groaned quietly, finally stirring as he awoke in my grasp. "Ate…mu?"

"Yes, little one." I smiled softly and hugged him tight. "Are you alright?"

Though he hugged back, he quickly regained consciousness enough to lightly push me away. Yugi pressed a hand to his head and shivered. "This is…your soul room."

"Yes. We must have both ended up here after the game." He'd pulled away from me again; disgusted by my presence. Surely…he would have felt better if it were Mana by his side. I shook the thought away, hand running through my hair. "Perhaps 'tis better if you rest, little one. I will return to my body…and see what has happened while we were gone."

He was not listening. "Is…that your mother?"

"My mother?" I repeated. Slowly I cast a glance to the large tablets hanging high as my ceiling and caught sight of what he saw. Yes…my mother. There hung an intricately carved tablet, no doubt of the woman who'd given birth to me. She had large, alluring red eyes; what had originally captured the heart of my father. Her hair was as beautiful as the Goddess Isis, spiraling down in blond locks to her waist.

Kohl marked her eyes and a beaded wig dangled in her hair. Her necklace was made of silver, one of the rarest metals found Egypt. I had only seen my mother once; as a newborn in her arms. She had died at birth, proving frail and delicate. From the word of my friends and father, she was said to be someone sweeter than honey, but headstrong, named the living Seshat for being the only woman who could write so exquisitely.

"She's really pretty," murmured Yugi.

"Yes," I mumbled, twice as surprised. "She is." The tablet slowly moved itself, glowing faintly before it joined another group of carved images.

"What's happening?" Yugi asked in panic. The entire temple shook violently before my mother, Queen Seshat, made it to her destination. When the shaking ceased, my mother was tucked under the various images of other things. Ra's sunset, the grains of Egypt… "What…is that place?"

"I suppose this is the section of my mind where my heart's desires lay." I nodded logically. The moment I lay eyes on my mother, she had moved into the group of things I adored most in life. I loved the beautiful colors of Ra's sunset and never took the land of Egypt for granted.

"Why…am I the centerpiece?" He slowly gestured to the very center where as he had said, a carving of his face lay.

My eyes widened in surprise. Had he not known? "'Tis a place with my heart's desires, little one," I smiled. "My heart, of course, desires you."

"…Oh." He slowly nodded, eyes remaining as they were at that centerpiece before he was engulfed by a blush. "We…should be getting back, Atemu."

I agreed, noting quietly how he once again scooted away from my grasp awkwardly before recollecting himself. With a brilliant flash, we left my soul room, the last thing visible in my mind being his awed smile and shy glow.

_littleone._

We were alone in my room once I awoke. I pushed myself off the bed, hand running through my hair as I noted the lit candles. There was no visible sun in the sky, so I assumed that we were out for quite some time. Yugi appeared next to me in my bed, pushing himself up quaintly as he looked to the moon.

"Surprised?" I whispered.

"More like…confused." He scratched his head and looked to me. "I guess…It's just bad for me to be around the Millennium Items for very long. Especially when I'm the one in control of your body."

"The original purpose of the Millennium Items is to rip out the ka of one. Since you technically _are_ a spirit, I suppose the items rip _you_ out instead of my actual ka." The reason why he was confused was not what I had meant, but he brought up a valid point. "I apologize if it brought you pain."

"What? Oh, no." Yugi's eyes widened in size and he shook his head. "You were the one who looked like you were suffering, Atemu. _I_ should be the one apologizing. If I hadn't been so caught up in the game…"

"If you are fine, then I am fine." I pushed a beautiful bang away from his amethyst eyes. If I hadn't been so busy ogling his form I probably would have taken note of the weight he was pressing at my bed. "Should you really be out, little one? Perhaps it would be better if you rested."

For the umpteenth time, he shrugged my hand off, lightly clenching his head with a small smile. "Just like you, Atemu…if you're fine, then I'm fine. But I suppose they thought it best to leave you alone."

"You could give me your company, if you would not mind."

"I…could." Yugi clutched his head tighter, nervously wavering back and forth and he sighed. "Look…Atemu…I--"

"Nice Atemu! Atemu! Are you _okay_?!" The door barged open, revealing Mana, Mahado, and the rest of my priests. I looked to them curiously; how did they know I was awake? Once that shock died down, I noticed another thing. They hadn't just been looking at me, but the pale spirit next to me.

Who…certainly was not a spirit. My eyes fell to Yugi, who lacked in his usual opacity. He looked to his own self and then to me, one palm pressed against my cheek. "Atemu…"

"Atemu?"

"Yes, Mana?"

"Why are there two of you?"

--

**Author's Note: **

So...those of you who haven't read AiaCR, my computer's been acting up. Monday virus. Monday Night to Tuesday Night, five different virus protection programs running in order to delete virus. Wednesday night to Thursday night, clear registry five times. Today, still struggling because the computer will end up freezing on me no matter what. Parental units are convinced I should just take it to the shop and get it reformatted, because it is a netbook and therefore, I cannot actually insert a disk to fix it. Bah unfair. I probably will just end up reformatting it if nothing I do will work; but this is gonna take a while and I think you won't get any updates from me soon. Sucks, right? We'll have to wait and see; until then enjoy your update. Reviews would be nice! :D


	10. Isolate the Mind

--

**Chapter X: **Isolate the Mind and Destroy the Heart

--

You know, there's always been this line between being crazy and being downright insane. It's a thin line, so nimble and petite that at first glance it isn't likely that you'll find it. At the second, you'd be thinking; _Oh, I thought I saw something_; and by the third or fourth, you realize you're completely screwed because you reached the border of crazy and entered insanity a long time ago. I guess…that was sort of how I felt. A part of me wondered if _I_ were the one who'd created that infamous little line, because I was quite sure that somewhere out in the world Egyptian achievements would have been considered impossible or even…insane.

Thing about the Millennium Items was that without a proper, strong presence there was an impossible chance for someone to wield it. There was this one occurrence, one that only I knew, of when Atemu came to power nearly a month after his ceremony. An assassin infiltrated, his employer what I assume demanding the head of the young Living Horus. Before he had the chance, he was consumed; _manipulated_ by the powers of the Millennium Pendant. He endured many hallucinations, unsheathing from the cold demeanor he held high across his features and in his mind died; all because of that one second he dared touch the puzzle. I'd ended up neutralizing him, using the powers of the pendant to erase his memory of that night, but…I never used shadow magic.

As a parasite you would think that being in the puzzle would corrupt my better judgment and destroy my righteous essence completely. Fortunately, that wasn't the case. I mean… I did have desires. I loathed, lusted, held a sense of pride, and certainly could be envious of anything. What I wouldn't give to be the jewel in Atemu's eyes, lusted over and groped and…in a literal sense, I was.

He never took the puzzle off and I was technically an inanimate object. Or—used to be, at least. But that brings me back to my point. The Millennium Items attract and retract dark spirits. They suppress and rip the tainted ka of others for justly means and I resided in Atemu. I was kind of certain I wasn't the other Atemu, despite the fact I was able to become him, and I was surely certain I was not a thief. I mean…at this point, I didn't know. I could be an assassin, ready to soak the tips of my fingers in the blood of a late pharaoh and not know it.

But I didn't _feel_ like a dark spirit. What kind of dark spirit would I be, disliking the idea of beheading others, driving them into severe insanity and ripping at their very essence? I…wanted peace. Was that really avoidable, even now?

So, here I sat now…wowzers. I'd always thought it near impossible to ever _not_ stare at the Pharaoh of Egypt. No matter how long I stayed with him, I would never be able to misplace that amazing, glowing cocoa skin. Atemu had always been devastatingly handsome, but never worked with it. He was a raw type of beauty, like the butterfly who'd outgrown its cocoon far in metamorphosis. His entire face was angular, sharp and powerful with a long neck and broad shoulders to compliment his form. I shivered, watching those sharp Egyptian eyes stare back with that measly word pedaling at the back of my head—_Dark. Dark. Dark. Dark. _Personally, I didn't think he ever needed to outline his eyes. They were amazing all their own, that one little gift that complimented his form and made the Living Horus Sex-God worthy. His body was firm against mine from the days where he would fence or his archery lessons. Well-rounded as a ruler, he wasted no second at his young age to overcome obstacles.

And now I could touch him.

I could run a hand across that lusciously warm skin, sweep him off his feet, press my lips against his own and hear him cry my name as my teeth picked against that one little spot at the crook of his neck. He could shove me into this bed right now, shedding all these clothes with either his bare hands or his shadow tendrils, mark his territory and thrust into my form, just to have me cry his name through my boiling sweat as my fingers tighten around his hair. He'd hold me close, digging his bare leg harsh against my anxious manhood and…

W-W…Wait…what was I _thinking_?

In front of me sat the man I'd grown so affectionate for over the years, like the one drug I couldn't live without. I pulled away my hand, which surely was drenched in my sweat, and clenched it beneath my form. With high expertise, I hid the forming h-hard-on between my legs and looked at him, finally taking full grasp of the situation.

Atemu stared at me quite hesitantly and for a moment I felt his mind brush against mine. _Is that really you? Do I truly see this amazing form in front of me? I shan't tolerate trickery from my enemies. _Whoa, whoa.

"Calm down," I grimaced, hands filing through the locks of my hair. My head ached horribly to his thoughts and I curled into my form. While our Mind Link was the way we communicated at times and also went along with our empathy link, it had never been so overbearing. Then again, I wasn't exactly able to _feel_ in my spirit form, either. The pain ceased once Atemu noticed my distress and pulled away from my form. Maybe he was getting it now; every one of his little touches caused my body to react with disastrous results.

"I apologize," he smiled weakly and ushered Mana to my side.

"Where are you going?" I asked, suddenly faltering. My mind began to jumble again, mixing into turmoil and a vicious headache tackled my brain. It occurred to me that we never had so much distance between each other, even if this 'distance' was only about a foot and a half. The furthest I had ever been from Atemu was when I locked myself away in the depths of his mind to keep my sanity in check and although between us that was certainly far, it felt petty compared to…this.

I cursed myself at the sudden tears that appeared in my eyes, shocked and while trying to logically sort through my troubled thoughts, realized I was downright paranoid. Atemu's eyes widened with concern and he bent over me, one hand to his own head and now I was sure he felt the uncomfortable gap, too.

"I must settle things with my bickering court, little one." He gestured to, as he said, bickering court at the entrance to his chambers. Some were arguing it was a curse, others that it was a gift of Ra and somewhere in there it was considered an illness.

Mana glided past him, sitting comfortably next to me, contemplating something before settling with an arm around my form. "It's…fine, Yugi! Don't worry about it; they'll just be in the other room."

Blushing, I wiped away the trail of tears running down my face and reached out with the intention of telling him not to go. If any decision were made about me, then I wanted to be there. Unfortunately…still in my shock, I only hiccupped and this high-pitched, incoherent whimper left my lips. My arms reached out to him and I was like some kid wanting their mother or father. Atemu's regal stature suddenly faltered, eyes narrowing to mine and surprised at the sudden change of attitude before he collected himself.

"I will be," he repeated with a slight stammer to his tone, "in the other room. Mana, please stay here and tend to his every need."

"Aye, aye, Cap'n Pharaoh." She grinned pleasantly, head nestled tight at the indent of my neck.

I looked to him, reluctant with that little barrier still put up in my head, but knew it was a good idea. If this was going to be permanent, both he and I needed to tolerate the buzzing in our heads where the empathy link normally lay. I buried my face into Mana, trying best to find solace in her arms. Softly as I peered to his contemplating form, I whispered, "Come back soon."

Something flickered in those ruby orbs. I felt a cold chill run through our mind link, harshly shivering at the sudden emotion and he recoiled. Atemu may have been tensely blissful, but he wasn't stupid. With a visible shudder running through his own body he turned away, the last of his essence tingling in my mind while he left with the rest of his court.

The door shut with a loud thud and I collapsed into the bed sheets. Mana followed in suit, rolling happily to her stomach before rubbing my back. "Wow."

"Wow, what?" I said through the muffle of Atemu's pillows. There was a hint of spices and an obnoxious combination of scents of the best colognes and horrid perfumes. My heart sank, a bitter smile hidden between my lips as I concluded what most of the stench was: _Teana. _

"I've only seen what you look like once, silly." She giggled quietly, one hand wrapped around my waist.

As she softly yawned, I blushed and propped my hand. Hoarsely, I responded, "It's…weird."

"Weird, how?" She sat up cheerfully, rocking the cot ever so slightly before pressing a hand to my head. I shivered, the warmth feeling good against my bare skin. Somehow I'd forgotten how cold the desert got after the sun was gone.

"Being human." A shy smile radiated from my lips and I looked to my hand. "So many thoughts are running through my head and all of those things I'd just do involuntarily…I'm just asking if I _can_ do it."

"You can feel and touch while you're in the pendant though, right?" Mana leaned in closer and clasped our hands together. They swayed back and forth in a smooth rhythm and a loud irate squeaking from the bed followed in suit. "You felt pretty nice whenever we were next to each other. You have really soft skin."

"Gee, thanks." I laughed and soon regretted it because of how hoarse my voice sounded. A grimace fell to my lips and the sedative of Mana's honey voice disappeared in an instant. The obnoxious sound pounded against my ear drums and I shuddered. Quickly she hugged me tight, softly shushing the forming headache while his name hammered my head. _Atemu….Atemu….Atemu. ATEMU. ATEMU. _

"I could try a numbing spell, Yugi." She moved my position and rested my head to her lap.

"That would be nice."

"Well…"

"Well, what?"

"Probably isn't such a good idea." On her face sat a troubled frown and she tightened her grasp over my hair. "If I got one little ingredient wrong I could probably misplace your mind or make you think you were a frog. Maybe your eyes would be your sense of smell and your nose would be your sight."

Erm, yeah. "Let's not do that then." With a light grin I found myself proud to find another difference between Black Magician Girl and Mana. Still, it was strange how alike they appeared. The way they spoke, the way they acted and their personality was just about the same. In this little moment I found it weird how her maternal instincts automatically kicked in and later I would have to thank Black Magician Girl for being there for me ever since I completed her puzzle.

"Tell me more about being a spirit," she whispered excitedly. "Is it fun? You defy the laws of the other world, you know. Your spirit has not passed on to the other life and now you actually have a human body and you don't really have a ka so—"

"Right," I interrupted sheepishly. She brushed a bang out of my face and I decided to start with what came to mind. As the first thought came to mind I shivered again and held myself tight. "Being away from Atemu for so long makes me want to barf."

"Really?" Mana looked up, sincerely fascinated by the confession.

"Really." Again, a frown worked its way across my features. "I know he's only in the other room, but it feels like he's never even existed. There's this…gap."

Mana nodded. "I see."

"Anyway," I murmured, suddenly uncomfortable by the fact my attachment to Atemu was bordering on the line of obsession, "how are things working out with Mahado?" In an instant, all of my weariness disappeared, replaced by a mischievous smirk as the sweet color of her cheeks disappeared into deep red. I squeaked as she suddenly shifted under me and she hastily apologized.

"What about him?" Mana squirmed.

The impish smirk on my face disappeared into an amused grin. It was outright adorable; the way she would get once Mahado's name was even mentioned. Mana, the pocket full of sunshine, was defeated by her teacher and hid in the clouds whenever something outside of the school books were mentioned. That of course, Mahado didn't know and I still wasn't sure if Atemu knew—Mana had the intention of confiding it within the 'Nice Atemu', but anything that had nothing to do with me, the court, or Egypt normally went through one ear and ventured out the other of her best friend.

I laughed softly, this time pulling away from her grasp and pushing one of the chocolate wily bangs out of her eyes. "You know he would look at you more if you actually showed up for your lessons."

"Yeah," she mumbled as the red highlighted her cheeks, "but I've missed so many lessons now that I doubt he would even accept me as his student. I've told you, Yugi. It's not like I can compete for his affections; I have so little in my arsenal."

She had absolutely no idea how wrong she was. A saddened smile appeared across my face and I rested a hand on hers. Mana missed all of those little worried glances that Mahado passed her. She didn't notice the way his eyes would glimmer, the sudden hesitation and the ghost of a blush that would appear across his face when she did something different with her hair. So many times had gone by where he would be trying all his might not to smile or even use a demeanor spell to hide how proud he was whenever she mastered something new.

And then there was that jealous flicker that would appear in Mahado's eyes. I blamed myself and Atemu for that one; Mana had been so intimate with Atemu in the first place before finding an outlet for her excess energy in me. Once _I_ came out of hiding, she was only more overjoyed and demanded more of my time. Sometimes I'm surprised, honestly, on how close of a level Atemu and Mana can be; she tells him the first day every month about her bleeding cycle as happy as can be and Atemu constantly (though jokingly) curses the Gods for giving this idiot the ability to reproduce.

They had a sibling type of relationship and I guess now, so did I. Mana was a sister—didn't matter if it were older or younger; she showed as much maturity as she did immaturity. Mahado, on the other hand…was like the older brother I would never have. He built himself on restraint and patience and he put his honor for the pharaoh before his own desires. Stupid, obviously, but I knew that stubborn priest had practiced mind over matter so long that his desires for Mana waned to his devotion to Atemu.

Mahado's main weakness was the fact he put his morals over his heart. For the longest time, he'd become such a lithe form wrapped around Atemu's fingers, his honor, personal loyalty, and dedication for the kink of Egypt being greater than the sands of this land. He would rather see Atemu thriving and happy, even if that meant the person he was happy with was the one Mahado yearned for the most rather than indulge on his desires. It was a shame, too, since Mana was more devoted to his teachings than he would ever know.

She blew him off a lot, but the fact remained she was in love. I was relieved that my Mahado, the Black Magician, found someone to love and kind of…sad that in the afterlife, the one Black Magician fell in love with wasn't Mana. A sorrowful smile fell across my lips as I ran a hand through her hair. I loved Black Magician Girl and I was happy that she, my "mother" and Black Magician, my "father," were so close.

Unfortunately in the current age, Mana and Mahado were too blinded to really make the first move. Mana thought Isis—rest her soul—was more suitable of a candidate than she for Mahado's heart and he in return thought I (or Atemu) was the best suitor, but really, I muttered after sympathetically kissing Mana's nose, what on earth did we do to make him think Atemu and I were her lovers?

Atemu, I thought miserably, belonged to Teana. His affections, his desires all were in her grasp and the day he realized just how thin his rank of Pharaoh to hers of being a concubine mattered I'd be forced to leave all matters of protecting my little pharaoh to her. Until he realized his feelings, however, Atemu was just an intimidating, sex-obsessed Horus.

With another sigh I rolled my eyes. Hathor must have had no sense of sight because true love was really so darn blind.

"You'll get his attention…eventually." _Hopefully._

Mana giggled softly and ran a hand through my hair. "What about you and Atemu?"

If you thought the sudden change in Mana was pretty funny, you must have been laughing your butt off now. Heat burned through the surface of my cheeks, radiating and tingling with so much red I couldn't breathe. In the puzzle I was able to feel everything to a certain degree, even with the ability to travel into Atemu's mind and feel everything he felt. Unlike then, I felt that my senses had become much more sensitive, vulnerable to every little thing and right now, just hearing that name made me tingle. My mind drifted to the way his lips would perk ever so slightly, purse in a motion to kiss as he breathed my name against my ear….resting above my neck…while all sensation went down to my—

"What about him?" I meekly managed to croak.

Her vengeful grin made me regret bringing Mahado up and I darkened. Despite the fact she and I had grown so close in that accurate four to five days where I was actually outside of the puzzle, I never actually told her how I felt about Atemu. And if she was able to tell just by this…Gods. I darkened more, groaning in mortification at how I must have announced my feelings to all of Egypt by the way I acted and sadly that only made me blush more.

"Now that he isn't about to show up out of nowhere, how about we talk about it?"

"How," I whined as I buried my blush into the pillow, "did you find out anyway?"

Mana erupted in a fit of giggles and poked my side teasingly. "It just makes sense."

"What do you mean?"

"You two go together like a pair of earrings." She flipped to her stomach and affectionately pulled me into a hug.

"You're kidding." Atemu and I were horrible opposites. He was the more aggressive one and under those terms, you would think that _he_ was the shadow and _I_ was the host. Without any mercy, Atemu would willingly kill whoever dared face him and send them far into the trenches of the Shadow Realm. Luckily, him getting angry was a pretty unusual sight. His short temper was nothing compared to pure rage. I suppose while in his lessons as he learned how to manipulate and bring the shadows to his whim, he realized how much I hated them.

I felt bad, restraining him from something that would bring him protection, but I suffered claustrophobia whenever the shadows grew inside the puzzle. With interest I always watched him when I knew he was in danger, but some things blocked me out entirely and that…scared me.

"Don't even start with me, Yugi!" Mana threw her arms in the air, hurdling out of bed with an elegant flip as she began listing all of the silly facts. "Atemu leans on you a lot! If you weren't present at all times, he'd flip out become a dictator or something! He _needs_ you!"

"And…what are you proposing?" I gulped, blushing deeply because I already knew the answer.

"You need him, too. He's the one you first opened your eyes to, and it's like…like love at first sight!" She smiled proudly at her accomplishment and nestled both hands to the hips. "You need him to breathe, you need him to feel relaxed, and you need him safe, otherwise you would die! …literally or figuratively, I don't think I know, but you catch my drift."

"I…how…_what_?" Scratch that. I knew she would know the answer, but I didn't think Mana would catch it right off the bat. Overwhelmed by her bluntness, the red simmered my cheeks so harshly that I could only look to the ground in comfort. Mana was right. Mostly, anyway. That night came drifting back when I first lay eyes on that cute little face with red jewels for orbs. My heart was beating harshly, but _familiarly_ as I watched that petite figure sobbing his heart off as he tried to fix the puzzle. I knew Atemu, _somehow_, without really knowing him. Our minds brushed together without missing a step and out of anyone, I immediately trusted him the most. Somehow, that trust morphed into true devotion and then into…love.

I was always proud of whatever Atemu was able to accomplish. The first law he decreed was one he was so happy of when he knew it would help the people of Egypt. At the stubborn age of thirteen, he forced himself into the lessons of swordsmanship rather than wait until fifteen, where those before him like his father didn't even know the proper way to wield a blade. Whatever my little pharaoh did and failed, he bit back with a vengeance and had the scar under his collar to prove it. Soon my amusement and pride for him turned into grave concern and clinging passion. I was too far across the border before I realized I really truly fell for the Pharaoh of Egypt.

Mana grinned fully and hugged me. "I keep telling you, Yugi. He speaks of you fondly, so you're gonna have to be the one to make the first move."

"Yeah, right," I muttered sarcastically.

"_This is an outrage! Do you truly suggest I go along with that foolish idea?!_"

Ouch. Both Mana and I flinched, curling into each other's forms while the door barged open to Atemu's outer room. Despite his burst of anger, all emotion on his face had become void and he paled considerably. Mana gasped and ran to him in concern. "Atemu? What's wrong?"

"We made one suggestion," mumbled Mahado as he strode behind him, "in order to analyze Yugi's situation a bit further."

Ah. There was that little, envious flicker. I bit back the forming smirk and secretly asked myself how no one else noticed his subtle glances. They were so _obvious._ Instead I halfheartedly feigned curiosity and crawled over the bedside. Interest was scrawled across the weary pharaoh's face as he watched me and I blushed before tightening my choker. In the middle of cuddling with Mana, it must have come undone.

"What's the suggestion?" I muttered, fumbling with readjusting the strap before Mana pitied me enough to redo it herself. I blinked, feeling the sudden illness churning in my stomach, and looked over to Atemu, who watched us intently. "What?"

His eyes flickered from the anger and morphed into worry. "We must understand your essence."

"My essence? I'm older than I look, that's about it," I said in a small, joking tone. I didn't like the look I was getting from neither Mahado nor Atemu.

"'Tis a simple process, my pharaoh. As soon as it is over, his ka will retract and go back into his body," murmured the priest. He pushed a soothing hand to Atemu's shoulder and smiled reassuringly. Over his shoulder I could see the other priests anxious of the outcome and I finally realized what they were planning.

They were gonna use the Millennium Items to see if my ka had good intentions or bad intentions. I paled. The only time I was ever present when it came to extracting ka was that one instant after Enu and that was by some freak accident. Now that I thought about it, normally when I had pummeling and excruciating nausea, Black Magician would carry me off into the far corners of the puzzle and refused to let me go until it was over. Not only that, but it was rare for evil ka to be sensed; it's only been recently that they've appeared so frequently.

Atemu noticed my stress and growled. "Do you not see? The very thought frightens him and he has every right! The very presence of the Millennium Items are—"

"I'll do it." …wait, was that my voice? Blinking out of my stupor, I realized that yes, it was. Atemu and Mahado turned to me with the same shock and the grip Mana had over my shoulder tightened. I looked back and forth and buried my fingers in Atemu's bed sheets. "I want to know. I think I do know and this one little test won't kill me."

"'Tis not that simple, little one." I shivered as those red eyes cast a worried glance and settled the conflict in my mind. _Atemu. Dark. Atemu. Dark. Atemu. Dark. _"Extracting the ka of one who is not in touch with an Item is…horrifying. Painful beyond all belief."

"But we share a link through the Millennium Puzzle," I pointed out. My hand fell to my chest, only to realize that the said Puzzle was gone. With a small gasp I barely escaped my panic when I realized that the _one_ jewel rested high against Atemu's chest. "It's as much mine as it is yours. …sorta. "

"Or you may not," Mahado said pointedly. He pinched the bridge of his nose, overwhelmed by the sudden stress to do otherwise. "I myself do not know the extent of your bond, Yugi, but he has every right to fear this. Once ka is extracted from the person, one's mind becomes severed, suffering high from hallucinations before they die from insanity."

"Oh." Still, I felt like I'd gone through worse stuff before. The sliver of hope tickled against my mind and I wondered if this was triggering a full memory; one I didn't have to complete. "I'll do it anyway."

They were dead silent. Mana hugged me close; eyes shut and tightened her grip. "Yugi, I haven't studied the books on extracting ka yet and even _I_ know that it's painful! Please, _don't_!"

"I have to." A small smile worked its way across my face as my eyes lingered to the two others. I rubbed her back softly and pulled away. "Atemu. Please."

His expression twisted grimly but finally, he nodded and softened. Mana retreated to Mahado's side as Atemu stood before me with a hand extended. "Come."

"Right." Then I hesitated. My eyes fell to that hand, suddenly shivering and thought about everything I had done today in order to keep the fragmented memories form haunting my mind. Headaches had come and gone all day from the kiss he gave me earlier this morning—something that seemed like a distant memory already. With Atemu's touch my mind would drift back to my darkness. _Him._ My feelings for Atemu were already confusing enough and he was haunting me; causing me so much pain and the last time it'd happen, Atemu had gone insane. No. I pushed forward from my trauma and allowed him to pull me out of the bed. I wasn't going to succumb to it again. Nice thoughts, Yugi. Nice thoughts.

He was holding back a gasp as he realized how well my hand fit in his. I, on the other hand, didn't, and pushed myself off the bed. Bad idea. My boot-clad feet fell to the floor in a thud and my new legs snapped. Atemu quickly caught me, tight in an embrace that screamed refusal to let go and the numbing in my calves throbbed.

"Watch yourself, little one." I shivered, his voice vibrating thoroughly. Each syllable escalated more intense than the last and it was yet another new experience in this body. Warmth fluttered through the skin of my neck, tumbling down my limbs…between my legs…and I hid my face in the crook of his neck. Wait, wait, wait, what am I _doing_?! I lightly pushed him away, but with the lack of experience in standing, my entire body faltered and fell back. Atemu's grip on my hand tightened and he frowned delicately.

"It's…different," I quietly remarked. "My body…I haven't actually had one of my own for more than six years. I'm feeling weird."

"Your body is _beautiful_, little one." His words were sincere. Atemu watched me with those alluring red eyes, radiating with pleasure…excitement…and lust.

I opened my mouth to say something like, "we need to get going," but it turned into a jumbled "w…bah….d." I cleared my throat, once again attempting to stand on my own two feet, but lost the warmth of Atemu's embrace. Before I had the chance to once again humiliate myself, he wrapped a protective arm around my form and turned to us.

"Let us be done with the torture," he grumbled angrily.

Mana and Mahado watched with mild surprise, followed by the amusement settled across half of Atemu's other priests. This was _horrible._ In my embarrassment I buried my head yet again in the crook of Atemu's neck, too mortified to slip back into shyness. As we walked forward I realized walking was a 'new' concept in this body, too. With a groan I felt myself darken and tighten a grip around Atemu.

At first he only tensed, all of us quietly walking to what I assumed was the throne room, but by the third or fourth time he was letting out a guttered moan and tightened his embrace. "Why are you so worried?"

"Wouldn't you be worried if _you_ knew how to do something but your body didn't?" I spat more than I meant to. While I realized I might have said something wrong, Atemu only blinked before smirking.

"Is there something, little one, you wish to do that you perhaps have forgotten?"

"What…?" . My cheeks darkened and I hastened our pace. I didn't forget how to do _that_, and unfortunately it was taking all of my restraint for my body _not_ to. He chuckled softly, once again sending soft vibrations against me and into my own chest. The sensation was…_amazing._ The muscles of his arms were pressed firm at my back, pulling me close and refused to let go. Shoulders broad, my head fell easily at the intersection near his neck. My new body ached for more of his touch—_less clothes on my part—_and shuddered every time his rough lips would tickle my ear.

Now was not the time to get an e-erection.

I caught my breath, immediately pulling away and struggling on my own with my raw ankles. Unfortunately, that wasn't the best of ideas. My toes curled violently with the lack of support and just as quickly as I'd left, Atemu scooped me up and this time refused to let me travel on my own two feet. I gasped at the sudden contact as his arms supported my entire body.

"Do not speak to the little one as he concentrates on setting one foot before the other," he rumbled with mirth. He laughed softly and through my humiliation, I buried my red face in his torso. "Understood."

"You don't have to carry me…" I mumbled with embarrassment. While strategically positioned in Atemu's arms, I only shivered, feeling his arm body against mine. Heat surfaced at my skin and tingled uncontrollably.

"On the contrary, little one. I have not been forced into something since I was a child." He grinned smoothly, doing this weird rocking motion as he carried me off. How light _was_ I in his arms, anyway? "Whatever I do in your presence I do in my own free-will and certainly is with my consent."

"…why," I squirmed quietly, "do you have to be so good with words?"

Atemu's chest tingled with amusement and he found a comfortable position for the both of us. I expected for him to reply, but it never came. When stealing a glimpse of his face, I saw that it had slipped into full-on concentration and it wasn't likely he would release anytime soon. Knowing my predicament was going to cost me something, I forced myself to think about something less exciting…and horribly failed. With a content sigh my face was back in his chest, unbelievably comfortable. A cold chill ran up my spine and I bit back the sensation.

Touching Atemu was a lot different from…fantasizing about it.

Wait, no. My lips contorted into a frown and I held on tighter. Bad, Yugi. Bad. Thinking about Atemu was what got me into this predicament and my…thinking of him certainly wasn't helping. The Millennium Puzzle dabbled at my head repeatedly and I caught it between my fingers. _This_ was the source of our troubles.

"It seems there is only one," Atemu said quietly.

"Yeah," I forced a strained smile and released it. "Thank you…for taking such good care of it for so many years. I know it's an heirloom of your father's, but—"

"'Tis more important to me knowing that it gifted me with you, little one." We halted, and when I looked up, we were already in the throne room. Ruby red eyes shimmered truthfully above mine and he kissed me gently above my forehead. It took all of my sanity to block out the instinct to shudder and push him away, because…because… "I've told myself many times that if you ceased to exist, then I would as well. Now as you appear before us with such a beautiful, porcelain body, I may sincerely declare that if you were to die, then so shall I."

I blinked away the tears that were forming my eyes and ignored the throbbing of my head which pounded as harshly as my heart. My entire form wavered before collapsing to the ground straight on my bottom. Oh, Atemu…

He laughed softly, but immediately shed his gentle demeanor. Instead it sat quite and harsh, anxious as I was to get this over with. All six priests hovered near the throne before the pharaoh himself perched high and on top. He cast a sorrow glance and I picked myself up, this time able to stand on my own two feet. Mana most likely had been shooed off or was hiding somewhere in one of the urns.

"We are here to determine the intentions of Yugi of the Mutous…my light." Atemu's voice boomed with authority and teetered with concern. Blood ran cold through my veins—another new feeling. I watched, anticipating the pain, and watched as he hesitated to call his priests forth.

"Go on," I mumbled quietly. "Do it."

Seth was the first to volunteer. He smirked knowingly, hands on either side. "Perhaps _I_ shall be the one to put this petty fool out of his misery."

"No," Mahado sharply argued, "you will not." He looked over to Atemu, quietly exchanging messages and I already knew what it was: permission. The Millennium Ring dangled at his chest, much larger than the Millennium Puzzle and twice as intimidating. I didn't know what, but something about it made me…nervous. Mahado stood high, but not proud. Our conversation this morning drifted back to mind. Mahado had told me how much he adored having me around. He found my presence relaxing and it was nice to see my soul. When I asked him if we were friends in my meek voice, he was shocked, because he was going ask the same exact thing. "I shall extract his ka."

Atemu nodded, sliding to the edge of his seat and pulling into a contemplative state.

As I gulped, the Millennium Ring shimmered violently. The pulsing first started in my stomach and then surfaced up to my chest. A sharp breath fell out of my lips and fingernails were digging into the palms of my hands.

This was going to hurt.

I screamed, feeling all of the internal gears in my mind violently turning. My first instinct was to throw up and I rocked back and forth harshly to keep my headache at bay. Suddenly, I could see a second light shimmering and squinted. There was a third…and a fourth. Karim's Scale swished violently, but what really got to me was the Millennium Necklace and the Puzzle.

And I saw him. I saw those daring crimson eyes, a crooked smirk dangling high at his face and the crackling blond-white bangs that fell over his angular face like a storm. His skin was pale, but pretty and the gaze held across his eyes showed me acceptance. His soft chuckles reached my ears and before I realized it, I was…tearing up again. He was leaving.

No…NO! My darkness, he couldn't…he couldn't leave! There was another flash of light as I lunged forward before it all faded. I bit back the sob and closed my eyes. His image was gone. No. What did he look like? They had to do it again; the Items had to show me my darkness _again_! I needed to know what he looks like!

I needed to…I needed to know…who…who I loved before I fell in love with Atemu…

"Yugi!" I felt numb as the hands tangled across my body. Blinking through my tears, I looked up to the red….ruby red eyes that held such concern. He pulled me close and I began murmuring things even _I_ didn't realize. "Please, little one, are you alright?"

"I…I…yes," I seethed. A raw breath flared through my nostrils and I picked myself up, Atemu helping silently. Soft mewls chimed in my ears, instantly the sedative to my entangled heart. I looked up and broke into a weary smile the second I saw him. "Kuriboh…?"

Kuriboh yipped happily and tackled my form. I almost fell to the ground again, had it not been for Atemu's hold. He propped a hand to my back firmly and hesitantly petted one of Kuriboh's messy tresses. "'Tis the mate of the leech."

Mate of the…I burst into laughter despite how tired I really felt and leaned into his form for support. Kuriboh, instantaneously angered, bit Atemu's hand. The pharaoh yelped in sudden pain, but I guess that was better than exploding like I knew my little furball could…literally. Mahado was ready to leap into action, concern settled on his face, but Atemu beat him to it.

"You…heathen!" He sprang forward in attempt to crush my friend, but failed. Kuriboh disappeared happily in my chest and a little bit of my energy came back. Atemu growled and it was really hard not to laugh because he actually was glaring at my torso.

"Sorry," I said halfheartedly as I folded my arms. "I know you don't really go for cute things."

That was enough to stop him. He looked at me, once again that thoughtful look appearing over his features before crossing his arms. "'Tis true," he confessed, "but you yourself are absolutely adorable and my heart has clung to you since the days of our first meeting."

That….was unexpected. Heat rushed to my face and my eyebrows furrowed uncertainly. I opened my mouth to speak, but never got the chance. In an instant, my entire body felt weak and I fell into his arms, head buried in his chest. He caught me gracefully, like he was expecting it to happen and I did nothing but bury myself in his grasp. "You planned this to happen," I mumbled.

"What? Rip the ka of my light and tear his essence away from my own?" He snorted quietly as he loudly announced that I would be taken back to his room. I was too tired to protest, and came up with the sensible conclusion that if you blinked, you'd be able to transport from the throne room to Atemu's in an instant.

I fell onto his bed in a thud and shuddered. I reached out, watching as he shed of his tunic, and whimpered. "Cold."

"I advise you to keep those clothes on," Atemu grinned tiresomely. When he put a new one on, I knew for a fact I wouldn't be getting my human blanket back, nor would he be staying for the night. "You must be well bundled from head-to-toe in your strange garment, little one. Until you are able to adjust to the climate, I suggest you stay as you are."

"…kay." I shifted in his bed. It was really comfortable. With a drowsy yawn I curled into myself and felt the blankets be pulled up to my ears. "Will you be back for tonight?"

"I shan't wander far." He kissed my ear tenderly and I heard his soft footsteps make their way toward the door. "I must speak to my court of what I've missed. Sleep, little one."

Memories were tingling in my head again. I shoved them away harshly and curled further into my form. What good were they now if I couldn't even remember the face of him? My…my darkness? There was a small hope in my gut, just _wishing_ that my darkness was the answer to all my problems. I kept having visions of him because _he_ was the one I was supposed to love. Not…Atemu. I sighed in discontent.

"Goodnight, little one."

Right. Too much has happened and I was disrupting the peace in Egypt. I could think about it later…it wasn't as important right now. Quietly I yawned once again and buried my face into his pillows. "'Night."

_theotherme._

Okay…confession time. I have this weird freaky thing about me that happens in the middle of my sleep. A lot of the times in the puzzle as I try to get myself to sleep, I suddenly just wake up and when I regain consciousness again, I'm in front of a nearly completed puzzle without barely any memory. Sort of. Now that memory's just kind of in front of me; eheh. It was something weird that even Black Magician found puzzling, but we just dubbed it as my sleep-gaming. I mean, if there was sleep-walking, there was obviously sleep-gaming, right?

But it was weird when it would happen. Normally it spawned in one word and after that one little trigger, I would be off on some screwed up adventure. This time it was different; I had my own body and depending on what I thought about, my body would respond all trigger-happy.

I wanted friends. Somehow in my subconscious, I just deeply wanted that sense of friendship, yearning for it but I had no idea why. I woke up in the middle of the night, senses blocked, but I certainly felt an arm around my waist. Atemu. The candles had long burned out and I was barely able to see him in the wary ray of moonlight. His tan skin pressed to my sleeve happily, chin resting above my head like I was his stuffed doll or something.

Which…was really weird. I winced, feeling the puzzle dig into my side and backed away. And…he was bare. My entire face burned with embarrassment as I realized that as usual, Atemu had gone to sleep wearing nothing but a kilt to his waist and even then _that_ was rare.

But I needed something, I realized. Quickly getting over my shock, I slid his arm away and pushed myself off the bed. I slowly tested my legs to make sure they would not give out on me and felt the wind pelt against my back. Another squirm left my lips, but through autopilot I told myself not to wake Atemu.

Now that my feet were cooperating, they brought me to the chest sitting at the edge of Atemu's bed. My fingers wrapped around the first cloak—or cape, depending on how you saw it—that was at the very top. Normally garments such as these were meant for the winter, but he strutted around in them like they were the latest fashion trend. A smile worked its way across my face and I slipped out of his room without any trouble.

Right. Friends, I needed friends.

Sensibly my mind sauntered off to find Mana, but that wasn't the type of friend I wanted. Instead, I found myself walking down the steps of the corridors, slowly sliding through the many odds and ends before getting to the first floor. I pulled the hood over my head, knowing if someone recognized the hair, they would surely think I was the pharaoh. And…it was cold. Colder than I was used to, and that was another sensible memory that went with the foreign land of my past life.

The guards wouldn't let me through even if I demanded in Atemu's booming voice. Remember, I was walking around without a mind; _not_ stupid. Fortunately there was a back path made full of steps making climbing easy. Mana used to do stuff like this when she was little; _this_ was how she escaped Mahado's wrath most of the time.

With a successful smile, I shimmied to the other side and suddenly paused. Something was clawing at my chest. Something…painful. With a heavy wince I knew I should have gone back, but…I kept moving forward. My feet treaded through the desert sands and later I knew I was going to have to ask Atemu for a pair of new shoes. Steel-toed boots weren't good in sand.

While scanning the area carefully, I reminded myself: friends. I want friends. Turn the left, past the corner, and stop at the mount shaped like two cats. Next was a right, then three feet and I paused once I heard crackling. Paranoid, I drew the cloak higher around my form and finally a smile strewed across my lips.

"Jono."

"Who goes there?!"

A mischievous grin fell across my lips. Nostalgia boiled in my stomach and I stepped first, hesitant, but hoped that he would recognize me. Jono was an infamous street-rat known best for his blond hair contrasting with his dark tan. He was able to get away with every little pickpocketing robbery, but really did have a good heart. He was like a dog; biting out of loyalty of his master and retreating to a harmless puppy at their side.

He dropped the large stick between his fingers and looked at me hesitantly before breaking into a smile. "Hey! Been a while, you know."

"I know." Now that I realized what in the world I was thinking in the middle of the night, I knew I wouldn't be able to get away from Jono so easily. It was like that when we first met, as well. Mana and I were out shopping in a market place and for a strange reason something had pulled me into his direction.

He stole the jar of honey I bought from a vendor, and after a wild chase we cornered him and found out he was getting it for his ill sister. I had guts, apparently, for spending the entire day trying to get back a jar of honey when I was a tiny pipsqueak. At the time I had been cloaked in order to shoo away unnecessary eyes and that was how he knew me. Cloaked and disguised.

On cue, he watched me with those dark eyes and arched a mischievous eyebrow. "You don't need to hide yourself in my presence, you know. S'not like I'm telling anyone anything stupid."

"Er, right."

"You need me for something?" Jono slowly waltzed up, crouching to my height. I flinched for a moment and hid under my flurry of bangs.

Yes… "I kinda just want a friend right now," I murmured softly. Suddenly I blushed and looked away. Despite the fact that Jono was a lot like the Jonouchi-kun in my memory, he probably still thought of me as a complete stranger. Jonouchi-kun would have readily grinned, pat me on the back and crush me in a hug, but…

Jono was doing the same. His grin widened slowly and he rubbed a hand against my back. "Want a hug?"

"That'd be nice." Without another word, he embraced me like he'd known me all his life and I smiled. It was nice to know there was at least some incarnation of Jonouchi-kun hanging around in Egypt. Immediately I recoiled to the sharp pain stabbing my head. I gritted my teeth and pulled away.

A look of concern fell across his face. "You okay, kid?"

"I'll…be fine—ow." I clutched my stomach and shivered again before falling to the ground on my bottom. Maybe 'fine' wasn't the right word.

"Fine my ass," he murmured as he rubbed my back. "We can hang out another time. Want me to take you home?"

"No," I quickly said. That would be bad. Showing up with a peasant—albeit the best one ever—at the gate of the kingdom would be wrong on so many levels. I frowned apologetically and looked to the ground. "I'm sorry for barging in when I shouldn't."

"Don't sweat it." Jono laughed softly and patted me on the back. "I just…don't know your name, you know?"

Oh. That was right. It was another thing when it came to having this body. He had absolutely no idea who I was even though I clearly knew him. Back then it was risky to sneak out while still possessing Atemu's body; if one little thing was set astray, I would have to be the one to pay for it. If Jono knew it was the king who I really was, or used to be, I'd be in deep poop. And if he knew my name… "Heba."

Well, that wasn't _totally_ lying. Jono's face contorted with interest. "Heba? Like a game?"

"I like games." A small smile fell across my lips and I ignored the pain in my stomach. "I'll see you…later, Jono. I'm so sorry."

He nodded me goodbye as I turned around and I literally slapped myself while going back to the kingdom. What was I thinking; coming out here of _all places_ in the middle of the night? Why did my memories have to possess me like they did? Why did I have to suffer under them and…

Why the heck was I lost?

I snapped out of my frustrated stupor and examined the area and indeed, I was lost. Oh, fudge. My eyes widened as the panic settled in and I fastened my pace. I was lost. It was the middle of the night, I barely knew where I was, and…fudge, I was _lost_! Another pain dug into my stomach and I gritted my teeth. Something was tearing into me from the inside.

"Are you looking for something?"

I yelped. "S…Siamun?"

"The one and only." Which was hard to tell. The old man had his entire face shrouded by a mask, save his large, friendly eyes. I'd seen these same eyes cast a worried glance to Atemu whenever he exerted too much energy and although he reminded me of someone important…he surely _was_ important to Atemu.

My relief sunk. "You're gonna turn me in, aren't you?"

His demeanor radiated with laughter. A soft chuckle left his lips and he gestured toward a better-known direction in silence. I followed, knowing very well that I was going to get it. First I was separated from Atemu and now I was wandering around talking to those of lower class…it certainly looked suspicious.

"What are you doing out so late at night, Priest Siamun?" I tucked myself under Atemu's large cloak and grimaced at the next pain to shimmy up my stomach.

"You call this late while I call this early, young one." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and stopped me in a street. "The great disk of the sky shall rise soon enough. All you must concern yourself with is getting home. Though I must ask you…what are you doing out so late?"

"I take it you're not going to let me use that 'getting up early' excuse, are you?" I smiled softly to his other rumble of laughter and shrugged. "My…body calls."

"I see." Once again we walked in silence, but this time more comfortable.

I'd gotten lost in my thoughts while Siamun took me back to the kingdom. It settled back onto Jono and my odd sensations. The fact that one little word, the 'f' word—friends—triggered something meant that I needed to be more prepared than ever when in the middle of one of my episodes. Atemu was already worried enough something strange would happen to me, and…

A harsh pain jolting through my chest made me grimace.

"All the signs are there, do you not see?!"

"Yes, yes! I see!"

Siamun and I both stopped, eyes drifting to the sound of early voices. As he had said, the sun was already beginning to rise. My eyes fell to the tent before furrowing with surprise. Teana. I'd thought she lived somewhere in the palace halls, not…somewhere out here. Let alone in that hut. Next to her were two other women. One was old and fragile, many of her teeth missing and hair aghast. Her nose was high and large, one of her more prominent features while two earrings dangled precariously in her ear. One dragged and swished back and forth in her large piercing.

"She has all the signs, don't you think?" the young woman next to Teana smiled proudly.

Teana was green, the bowl in front of her clutched tightly as she took in the news.

"I have born seven children, she being my apple!" said the willowy old woman. She cackled insanely and patted Teana on the back. "All praise the new mother; jewel to the great Horus's crown!"

I caught my breath. Teana was…was pregnant?

"Yugi," murmured Siamun as he tugged my sleeve in concern. "'Tis time to get home. The Pharaoh shall worry if you are not—"

I fainted.

--

**Author's Note: **

I wanna give some kudos to Empress Spiral for catching the fact. One of her reviews slaps me silly for making her panic when there wasn't anything to panic and she thought Teana could be pregnant and…well, she was pretty damn right, haha. No, seriously…if you didn't see that coming, then I either suck with foreshadowing or you can't catch details. But if I say the latter I'm certain you will slap me, so we'll just go with….I'm working on cliffhangers for this story; can you tell?! Nervouslaughinsertedhere.

A bit of an update on my laptop; I'm not getting it back until next Thursday or Friday, and it sucks since next week is spring break. Guuys guess what! A week and a half; that's how long it took for this update and that's the longest I've gone! Hopefully I'll get another one in soon, just not…in the next two days. My fingers hurt, man. Well, I know half…most…_all_ of you want to kill me, but just let me remind you that…I write this story? The rating will change to M sometime in the near future for good reasons, so those of you stalker-readers, it'd best be a good idea to have this on alert for easy access. Well, it's read…and if you're still planning on reading this fic, then review!


	11. Bathed in Royalty

_Link – I'm glad you enjoy the story so far; that's flattering of you to say and I hope I come to recognize your face in future reviews. C:_

**--**

**Chapter XI: **Bathed in Royalty and Glistening in Sweat

--

Gorgeous.

Completely, utterly, breathtakingly, sweetly, radiantly, happily, flawlessly, faultlessly, captivatingly, prettily, entrancingly, alluringly, divinely, agonizingly, outrageously, supremely, irrationally, enviously, intoxicatingly, sickly, superfluously, painstakingly, deeply, absolutely, charmingly, adorably, beautifully, wonderfully, rigorously, relentlessly, obviously, totally, absolutely, remarkably, broadly, smoothly, dangerously, mind-murderingly, comprehensively, uniquely, gracefully, numbingly, lustfully, royally, heart-clenchingly, peacefully, confidently, matchlessly, dreamily, tastefully, deeply, truly, blissfully, stunningly, strikingly, irresistibly, unbeatably, incomparably, painstakingly, blindingly, softly, lusciously, clearly, unmistakably, superbly, insanely, truly, favorably, simply, mercilessly, devastatingly, , daintily, preciously, wonderfully, joyously, damnably, attractively, lusciously, impeccably, perfectly, erotically, exotically, seductively, sensually, drop-dead gorgeous.

Those brilliant, sincere amethyst eyes gleaming with the setting rays of Ra and effervescently symmetrical smile laced upon his lips with elegant, silk-like skin. Gorgeous. Strange, I wanted to say. Eerie, to see someone as he so misplaced in my kingdom, clad in blue. But by the queen of the Gods, _so amazingly stunning._ Never will I ever forget this amazing being—my _light—_whether he stole my identity sprinkled in honey-sweet skin, leading away from the usual guise of fierceness and making it look as if even I, the Pharaoh of Egypt, were a small, newborn kitten, or as he was now; the pure, untainted form of a young man marked by his blue garb and captivating violet orbs.

What else was there to say about the sleeping form hidden under my various sheets? What true flaw was there in his genius mind and who dared to offend the King of Egypt by pointing it out?

"'Night," he distinctly whispered under his breath. For a moment those orbs did not close shut, silently looking into the shadows and mixing with inner turmoil. I felt his troubles at the pit of my belly, the pace of his harshly beating heart and the anxiety building up within his mind. 'Twas as if I was able to see through his mind, through _his _thoughts, like we had never separated.

But of course we were. If we had not, my light would not be lying in front of me, sprawled at my bed and swept in peace. Adorable. I'd meant what I said in the throne room, of how I clung to his being and every one of his appearances affecting me greater than the last. I strived for his approval alone when it came to ruling my country. Every opinion ever uttered with each breath escaping those pale pink lips I took into consideration. No. 'Consideration' was an understatement.

Finally those beautiful eyes fluttered shut and I was left in the afterglow of his slumber. Good. I brushed soft hair away from his face, pressing a cold kiss above his eyebrow before backing away and admiring his form. It was hard to believe that only yesterday had I been conflicted over him. Three weeks have I endured without his presence and only yesterday was I able to accomplish them. Now I was truly deserving the title of Mana's best friend and…

Wait.

Smile dropping, I watched his peaceful form, bitterly amusing myself with the fact that in his eyes, I did not exist. This entire situation was a lie, gifted by the gods for my childhood friend yet a curse for me. Who was I, to come between his happiness and his love for Mana? Slowly I crept away, eyes never leaving that beautiful little light that made the day worth living.

But he did not live for me. His new existence, new ba existed for Mana. My blood simmered at such a horrid epiphany. I was angry.

'Twas not fair. He'd been the one I chased after for years; the one whom I've thrived for to see my accomplishments. He was what made me who I was today. His beautiful soul, those shy gazes and effervescence. Everything about him made my body react is if it'd never before. It was different than just shoving that dainty body into bed and having my way. If I were to get there I wanted to _earn_ it until the very end, just as if it were my rule.

Every small indent, the countless spots upon his bare, reddening body which would make him squeal, writhe in ecstasy, I wanted to be the one to find. My lips would nip at every part of him, leaving my mark and scrounging for more of his pleasured cries until _finally_ I was entangled in those slim legs framed in his abnormal kilt and he emitted a bloody cry to the heavens, screaming my name for mercy and shuddering in a _different_ type of afterglow than he was now.

Though that was not the only thing I wanted, I realized mildly on my journey back to the throne room. I wanted to know who he truly was. Not only was I determined to find those lost memories scattered in the far depths of his mind, but I wanted forever to see his happy face; not just hear his cries of blithe, but actually _see_ them under the looming rays of moonlight. Everything I learned about him was like a new gift. Watching as those lips parted into a beautiful curtsy before hearing his gentle voice struck my chest with indescribable warmth as he shed light on my darkened soul.

Suddenly I halted, feeling that same emotion striking at my envy. Yes…I was envious. I wanted what I knew I could not have, and with all my might _restrained_ myself from it. Even with my many concubines, Teana in particular, I did not have this much worry. With a snap of my finger I was able to have anyone at my side, those eager to have my attention on only them even if that one small conversation meant absolutely nothing to me. Yet during my time with Yugi I felt _I_ was the one worshipping royalty. Every small second he spent, batting an eyelash or smiling, I knew he was the one thing in this world that kept my spirit from leaving.

My eyes widened at the realization, mixing with confusion and strewing more declarations for my light. But for what…Could it be possible that…that…

"Is it possible," I whispered in shock, "that I have fallen in lo—?"

"Atemu!"

"What!" I whirled around, immediately tensing and came face-to-face with one I did not expect. Catching my breath, I looked to her, eyes narrowed and weary from my lapse of concentration. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

Mana's eyebrows quirked with curiosity as she stood to the tips of her toes and clutched her baton between those small fingers. "Not right _now._ What happened to Yugi? You've been standing outside of your bedroom staring into space! Do you know how long I've been trying to snap you out of it?"

I shook my head silently, unable to stare at her form. My nails dug into the palms of my hands and I gritted my teeth. I could not hate her. She was my very best friend; the one whom I've known since we were small children, bare and scampering about the premises. She was the one before Yugi, in my weaker days, who mollified my sadness and brought the smile to my face. Despising her, _beheading _her and actually attempting to _punish_ her for something out of my hand was…ridiculous. Should I really punish Hathor's doings?

Yugi would be there for Mana. He would hold her, cherish her like he did earlier this day and kiss the tears that shed from her shimmering emerald eyes. In return, Mana would do her job as she did for me and bring a smile to his face. Yes…they belonged to each other. Through me has Hathor thrust her powers and for the past five years all I have done is bring them closer.

And certainly did it hurt.

"Atemu! Gosh, you're zoning out _again_!" Mana poked me in the rib, hands nestled to her sides before the annoyance teeming at her bronze cheeks flickered into downright concern. More hurt. "Something happened. What happened, Atemu? Tell me. Now. Please."

"Were you not there when we extracted his ka?" I mumbled.

"No, I wasn't." She wrapped her hands around my arm, fear visible in her eyes. Why, I demanded quietly in my head, do you have to look at me, those mischievous green orbs shimmering for love and concern for the one who should belong to _me_ alone? "I'm _never_ around when you're extracting ka, Atemu. That's one of Master Mahado's most vital rules."

That was right. Even with how accurate the Millennium Items could steal ka away, it was still risky when there was more than one mortal not under the protection of the Items or was not a priest. Mana was still a priestess-in-training and until she reached an experienced enough level, she was forbidden to come close to the throne room until all proceedings were finished.

"He is fine," I murmured quietly. He is beautiful. He is amazing. He is downright absolutely adorable. He is…not mine. "I must get back to my court now, Mana."

"I…" She became downcast, all of the enthusiasm that twinkled in her green eyes like the stars themselves disappearing. Mana pulled me into a hug, softly kissing my jaw before pulling away. Fool. Do not do that when soon my light, the one who loves you dearly, will court you. "Good night, Atemu. Feel better in the morning."

"As you wish." She smiled, but I did not smile back. Instead I pulled away from her grasp, eyes turning and shoving the thoughts of Yugi to the back of my mind. _My_ mind. One we no longer shared, yet our link was stronger than ever. I cast a wary sigh, this time _really_ reaching the throne room and watching the six priests speak amongst themselves.

I reached Mahado first, watching the worried glance graze across demeanor as he discussed things with Isis. Oh, love was just in the air, wasn't it? "My Pharaoh? Is Yugi alright?"

"He will be after a long rest." I smiled softly and made my way to the very top of my throne. Unfortunately as the discussion unraveled around my light, it meant that I would inevitably have to worry about him. Straighten up, I demanded of myself. If I did not, then Hathor surely be my downfall, entangling my heart and weaving false hopes that never come alive. "And Seth?"

Though surprised, Seth looked up and the hostility he had against Yugi was nowhere to be found. "Yes, my Pharaoh?"

"Understand that while Yugi is here, there is no harm to come of him." I snarled angrily, knowing very well what his next answer would be.

Seth's entire demeanor shifted, perplexed, as he slowly nodded. He grudgingly bowed in understanding, rod across his chest. "Surely, your highness."

"Yes," I murmured. "Then let us continue with this belated meeting."

We spoke of many things. Seth had taken care of many of the ordeals while I was knocked out could and ironically, his behavior was actually _tame._ I was ready to snap at him, tell him how outright ridiculous he could be in our chivalry, but I was exhausted. Today was horrible and certainly the next would not be any better.

"My Pharaoh?"

"Yes?" I said, for the umpteenth time snapping out of my thoughts of Yugi.

"Soon we will need to get the festivities ready for the Beautiful Feast of the Valley." Karim nodded gently and glanced expectantly. "It would be nice if there was another party held."

"Ah. Quite possibly." The Beautiful Feast of the Valley was not only a mouthful, but a day of remembrance. During that time we paid our respects to the deceased, every family celebrating in their own way while we made offerings to the Gods and feasted. Festivities were more troublesome than something like the Min Festival, but always worth it. When I was younger, each year my father and I would ride to Abydos, my mother's birthplace and appreciate what we no longer had. We would stay for a few days, offering flowers to her tomb before coming home. After my father's death I strictly stayed in Cairo, pulled left and right in order to clean up the messes left by him and from then on it was rare for me to leave.

So why was I thinking of it now?

"Actually," I said as I pushed myself off the throne. "I would love to pay respects to my mother."

They silenced. Looking between all of them and then to Isis, who I was told followed my mother as an eager child awaiting my birth, whose entire face twisted with surprise and concern. "You have not visited your mother in years, my pharaoh. Rest her soul."

"'Tis never too late to see her, my priestess." I smiled broadly, once again wrapping my mind around the idea. Her delicate rose-red eyes twinkled in my head along with that luscious, beautiful long hair which spiraled long behind her. She wrote beautifully, spoke exquisitely, and enticed all with her amazing dancing. Now that the thought was in my head, I wanted nothing more than to see the woman who'd given birth to me before her quick death.

"If you truly wish it, my pharaoh, then so shall it be." Mahado gently smiled and offered me a nod. "Shall I escort you and young Yugi there?"

Ah. Surprisingly enough taking Yugi hadn't even crossed my mind yet. Now that it had, all thoughts shifted toward him. I nodded eagerly along with a fervent grin. "That would be…amazing."

"Very well then," now spoke Akhenadin. His one eye looked to me with silent interest and he arched an eyebrow. "I suppose that was all the business we needed to attend to."

"I see." The smile did not leave my face. It'd been quite a while since I visited Abydos or out of Cairo, at that. "Then this meeting is adjourned."

After a few parting words, all agreed and I even saw a yawn escape the lips of that old fool. Bidding everyone goodnight, we all departed to our respective rooms as I continued my high on the thought of introducing Yugi outside of Cairo. I did not possess the Millennium Pendant until after the death of my father and according to him, I was his first memory. Soon he would see the other part of my heritage; of where my mother reigned from long ago before becoming the scribe to my father and soon my mother.

Opening the door to my chambers and creeping slightly into my bed room I watched his form again. The moon had shifted, Khonsu making his slow wane as Ra would soon chase him. Under the moonlight appeared my slumbering light and as I shed of my crown and jewels, my eyes wandered to the smile laced across his lips. A pleasant blush dusted across pale cheeks and he shifted in his sleep.

"Atemu…"

I halted, leaving nothing but my kilt. I'd planned to go to another room to sleep so I would not disturb him, but…

He whimpered again. Yugi's lip fell to an unsatisfied frown before I could leave the premises and another broken cry was uttered from tortured lips. "Atemu…Atemu…Yami…Atemu…"

Yami…there was something to that name. A breath hitched in my throat and I stared at the little light who curled fearfully in his dreams. Something teemed in my sole Millennium Pendant because of it and again he was shivering, shrinking under that form as his distraught worsened.

"Yami…Atemuyami…Atemu…Atemu…" He sobbed uncontrollably, tears creeping through the creases of his eyes and without a second thought I ran to his side, plopping onto the bed and wrapped an arm secure around his form. It'd been like earlier, how his body felt amazing against mine, but now was not the time to be aroused. No, my light was in trouble and…

"Shh, shh. Hush, little one..."

Another choked cry came from his lips, sounding so distressed, so _troubled_ as I pulled him closer. In soft, soothing breathes he ceased that wary panic and melted firm against my own body. "Atemu," he whispered in slumber blissfully. "Atemu…Atemu…Atemu…"

I scolded myself, demonizing the thoughts of hearing him say my name as I fucked him senselessly. He was beautiful and alluring all the same whether he be conscious or journeying through the land of dreams. Another thought came to mind as pain delved through my chest and I sighed, bringing the covers above both our heads. At the moment, he cried my name. My light needed _me._

After tonight, Mana would be the one lulling him to sleep and mollifying all his miserable worries.

_littleone._

He was gone.

A sharp pang shattered my neck and I was ready to cry out in pain, but at the same time it felt as if it was not an injury meant for _me._ With each passing moment another pang would stab my neck, devouring my essence and guiding me toward death because he truly, _really_ was gone. I assume after the realization, my bitter instinct would have claimed Yugi had scampered off and joined my enthusiastic best friend.

Never had I been so wrong in my life. The sun barely peaked through the horizon, streaking the day's sky with the hues of high oranges and vibrant yellows, but contrasted to the blue of the night and, oh so bitterly, the stunning purple.

And you would think my attention would be turned to only that after seeing the sunrise. You, my friend, are certainly wrong. As the first stab jutted through my chest in the wake of dawn, I fell out of bed, head first, knowing my heart was violently beating against my chest, but…I could not feel it. My breathing was shallow, unable to comprehend the coldness surfing through my boiling blood.

"Yugi," I murmured with a wavering voice. Oh, Gods… "YUGI!"

I burst through the halls, ignorant to the bareness of my chest and focusing only to my missing little light. He could not have gone far…could he? Oh, no. NO. He could have been on the other side of Egypt for all I knew. The horrible numbing headache was choking my mind as I looked through the halls. He was nowhere near my chambers, nor the halls _near_ my chambers. Was he able to go this far away from the pendant? So far from _I_; safe and all? No. If that'd been the case then I would neither be feeling his pain nor his troubles.

"Where is he?!"

Mana shrieked. She fell out of bed with a horrible cry and pulled herself back to the mattress, drowse still visible above those delicate orbs. "Where…who…?"

"You know who," I roared. Another sharp pain ran through my neck and I grimaced, eyes narrowing at the one person on the face of this palace who would know where my light was. "Yugi! Where is _Yugi_?!"

She gasped. The sleep in her eyes immediately disappeared and she attempted to crawl over the bed, lunging for my form and the next thing I knew, I was tackled to the ground, the alarm growing wide in her eyes. "What do you mean he's missing?! No! It's only been a _day_, Atemu! He can't be missing! He…he can't!"

Rage disappeared from my features. Instantly I looked down to the petite girl who would be more devastated than any of us. Mana was his true love, and before I even had the chance to prevent her slinking into another depression, I'd _caused _it_._ Of course she would be devastated. Of course she would think no matter, speechless and shocked by the sudden turn of events.

Of course out of any of us, her love for Yugi would be her greatest downfall once his disappearance was made true.

Yes…I quietly thought as once again those eyes flashed with alarm and stress. They were true loves and I was the one who strummed them together. "Even I do not know where his presence is, Mana." I inaudibly turned away, hands balling into fists as I once again analyzed my stupidity; my _cold, harsh_ stupidity.

Her mouth fell open, eyes flickering sadly. Fingers intertwined with the golden jewel dangling at my chest and I could only shake my head, denying her of every last bit of hope teeming in her chest.

"Not even there," I quietly murmured, frustration churning in my stomach.

She choked a sob, breath hitched and emitted a small squirm. Tears cast down the sides of her cheeks, eyebrows furrowing in fury before tackling me in a hug. By obligation I comforted her, feeling that void in my heart grow deeper, but shallowly covered by my friendship for Mana.

"No," she pounded my fists. "That's…that's not fair! We were just…just talking about how he got a new body…we were gonna go shopping today…we…we were gonna…"

"I know," I murmured, this time pulling her into a deeper hug. "But we mustn't fret just yet, Mana. Perhaps the Millennium Ring will have the ability of seeking him out."

"Yeah…yeah!" She whispered. Mana pushed me away gently, excitement and hope renewed across her face as she conveyed a smile. "The Master will have all of the answers; we have to go see him now!"

A burst of footsteps interrupted our epiphany. She stumbled, tightly gripping my wrist and dragging my form into the hall, but the next thing I knew, we were greeted with the palace guards. One by one they filtered from all directions, but mainly behind me, where I noted was where the entrance to the palace could be located.

"My Pharaoh! And…Milady!"

The first guard, one who I did not know the name of but surely Mana did, came to an abrupt halt at my feet and bowed. I looked to him, hand suddenly grasping Mana's tight as the mortification crossed his demeanor. "Speak," I demanded, knowing the worst had happened, but even I did not think it was _this_ horrid. What had happened, specifically, to my light? Why was there no word of his disappearance but by me, and if the _guards_ knew where he was, why hadn't they stopped him?!

"'Tis…'tis Priest Siamun, sir," he stammered. Instantly I felt my heart sink. "He has found Sir Yugi and wishes for your presence _immediately_!"

"They found him?!" It was as if her sudden depression never existed. In an instant, happiness once again crossed the face of Yugi's soon-to-be consort and she grabbed my arm, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Where?" My eyes narrowed, every wave of panic I'd ever felt disappearing in an instant. He was…safe. My light was safe!

"In the infirmary, being inspected by Isis, but my pharaoh—"

It was hard to catch who broke into a faster run, Mana or me. The second we did, we ran twice as fast, determination set in our guts and fingers intertwined. Even if the guard had mollified our earlier worries, I still felt something creeping through my body. No matter how much I hoped, I was sure he had not left unscathed. Something during the evening bothered him, bringing him into unkind disarray and bruising him, but I could not place my finger on it.

Yugi was in trouble. He needed support and comfort, but the reason why was furthest from my mind.

Seething, I cursed the palace for being so long, making a mental note to crush the minds of the designers of the palace, or at least, their descendants, and curse their children, forbidding them from ever making another palace with a labyrinth as enigmatic as this. Luckily enough the palace was being skid by its two mischievous pranksters from the younger days: Mana and I.

In a high sprint, I caught the last bit of speed, now dragging Mana by the arm before we finally made it to the entrance. The door forced open and the three of my high priests whirled around, panic settled across their faces. My eyes landed to my little light, who lay in the bed in the middle, and my heart sank. Sweat matted his brow; smooth, alabaster skin now deathly pale and form writhing in pain. A small whimper escaped his lips, hint of tears brimming at the creases of his eyes and I stood there, crushed.

"Yugi…," I whispered through my shock. "Yugi!"

I ran to him, Mana now forgotten and was held back by Mahado before I had the chance to tackle him. Isis sat at his bedside, hand wrapped around Yugi's as Shada's Millennium Key clanked cold against my light's brow. An intense glow filtered through the room, blinding everyone and everything before completely dissipating.

"It will be okay," Mahado murmured in my ear. "Please, my pharaoh, do not fret."

How could I not? Why would someone tell another to calm down when it was obvious chaos reigned? My poor little one, weak and limp under the various sheets and no one seemed to care!

"There is a heartbeat in this one, Pharaoh Atemu." Isis tore away from her worried gaze and looked to me, weak smile resting delicately across her lips. "Rest assured he is still too young and vibrant to fall into the claws of Amun."

"You had better be right," I muttered, eyebrows furrowed. It was hard to see him in this state. I could barely handle seeing him suffer under torturous nightmares; seeing him unraveled and weak as he was now only heightened my ferocity, blood boiling in my veins. "What happened?"

"He fainted." The fourth voice, Siamun, revealed himself from the shadows. It was his tendency and most likely to his liking how the shrouds were willing to cover him. "On my morning walk I stumbled upon him, lost and frightened, so I cut my venturing short and volunteered to guide him home. On the way, he stood there as if taking in some sort of tragedy and slipped into this coma."

I took in the news. It seemed so…illogically logical that I could not believe it. These actions were normal for him; scampering off doing who-knows-what and returning with a smile on his face. If he had wanted to walk, then certainly he would, even without telling me.

Mana punched me in the arm.

"Ow! And what was _that_ for?"

"For worrying me over nothing, you good-for-nothing paranoid buffoon!" She sniffled and wiped a tear from the crease of her eyes with hands nestled to her hips before irreverently pouting and shaking her head. "He probably wanted to test out his new legs so he didn't end up tripping all over your face like he did last night!"

But…it truly did not seem that way. No matter how reasonable their statements, I did not think the painful sword-wounds to my chest were just illusions or a simple mirage. What my instinct had told me of Yugi was the utmost logical answer, yet…so brash, bold and so…

"No, Mana. 'Tis logical for Pharaoh Atemu to worry as he did." Shada broke from his thoughts, Millennium Key now away from the face of my light. I ran to Yugi, one arm loosely wrapped around his form and pushed sweaty tresses away from his eyes. His breathing had been off ever since I came into the room and immediately I sensed his exhaustion, almost succumbing to it myself.

"Enlighten me," I mumbled, only half listening.

Mahado appeared behind me, watching every movement as I ran a smooth hand down his cheek, pouring all of my soul and worries into my little one's health. "The Millennium Pendant, my pharaoh," he murmured softly. "Allow his bare skin to come in contact with the sacred item passed down from Horus-to-Horus and see how he may react."

Yes…yes, of course! I looked to the jewel resting at the center of my chest and strummed a hand across its lace. Tentatively, I rubbed it, realizing I had not taken it off since I was a small child throwing a tantrum. After its fatal collision with the wall, it never left my neck and to this day I ate, slept, walked, ruled, and even occasionally skipped with it. But it would, for Yugi. Anything, for Yugi.

I pulled it away from my neck and looped it around Yugi's features. He shivered softly, eyes clutched in fear, but the color was now returning to his face. Enough so that I now pulled away, letting Mana tackle him in a hug as I examined the rest of his condition. Physically, he was perfectly fine. Sand clung to the loops at the end of his strange kilt, occasionally dripping into a tiny mound at his feet. Cute. My cute, little light.

In an instant, beautiful amethyst eyes fluttered open, struggling for breath as he looked to his surroundings. His sudden monotone was frightening. The violet hue of his eyes dulled, eyebrows furrowed and struggling to remember something, but obviously nothing. Only a second later, the effervescence returned, alive, yet saddened.

"What happened…?" he whispered.

"Yugi!" Mana squealed happily and clutched her newest friend tight around the torso. She smiled with relief and looked up enthusiastically. "According to Siamun, you were going out for a walk and then you fainted."

"Oh…oh yeah…" I did not enjoy how feeble his voice sounded. Even in his shyest voice he would force assertion in his tone, hands curled and blush blooming at the tips of his cheeks. Yet at the moment this was not the case, and the most decadent hue of pink escaped his lovely cheeks. "I...was walking…and I felt a sharp pain in my stomach…and the further I got, the more intense it was…the longer I was out…the more frequently I would get them…"

"Strange," uttered Isis, who still sat at his bedside, eyes glued to his form.

"Quite a phenomenon indeed, little Yugi." Mahado nodded, one hand resting at his chin as he scrutinized my poor light. "After both you and the pharaoh left, we'd concluded the being you really were, but it seems as though we were mistaken."

"What do you mean?" I arched an eyebrow. I'd not been around after the previous proceedings, far too worried of Yugi's wellbeing to stay.

"Mahado was right when he told you to put the Millennium Pendant around his neck, my pharaoh." Shada held the key in his hands, occasionally rubbing the gold with his bare fingers, but nothing more. "His mind is strange…an entangled labyrinth of doors with frightening creatures, but do not feel distressed, Yugi. Though there was one door I could not access; one accented with the Eye of Horus."

Yugi shivered, knowing immediately the door of which Shada spoke.

"The door was dainty, battered and looked as if it would not hold up. There was a lock and not even my Key was able to penetrate the fortress." Shada looked to him warily, eyes contorting with concern. "I will assume that this is the door that links you to the Pharaoh. Out of all of your scattered memories, he seems to be the only one who has such an entrance."

"Ah." Isis smiled, gesturing to my side. "Out of all of us it only seems only fitting the one whom you cherish most is the Pharaoh."

Now I was smiling. His eyes immediately widened, modesty striking his entire body as he looked away, fervent red hiking up his neck and flourishing over his cheeks. "Y…yeah. Only fitting…"

"Though what troubles us is the fact you inhabit a human body but in fact retain weaknesses from your former life." Shada reached over, slowly cupping his cheeks and yet again scrutinizing his form. Yugi grunted, surprised and turning pink. "When Mahado extracted your ka, it clearly meant that you had your own soul and essence. This body you received from the Millennium Pendant was not a gift from the gods but in fact your own, as if you'd always had it. Surely this isn't the first time it's happened."

I…yes. Yes. My eyes widened as the realization settled in and I readily slapped myself for not noticing all of the recent changes. Though coincidentally it had only been around the two of us, we'd exchanged light kisses, brushed hands and embraced one another. I turned to Yugi and the same realization flickered over his eyes. He reddened, eyes struggling to remain in mine, and looked away.

"But if his body was not a gift from the Gods, then how did he end up the way he is, Priest Shada?" Mana looked up, confused.

Shada frowned and rubbed his chin, immediately perplexed.

"Perhaps it goes back to the fact that once Atemu draped the Millennium Pendant around his neck, all of Yugi's health came back. He woke up in an instant and now here he sits, color returning to his face and all." Mahado gestured to the jewel sitting at Yugi's chest. For the first time my amethyst-eyed beauty noticed it and clutched it between his fingers, yet another thought running through his head.

_You…took it off._ For a moment my eyes widened, narrowing only to the boy in front of me. Slowly I nodded.

_Yes_, I whispered. _Anything you need I would willingly shed and give. If you were to ever lose something such as your arm, I would gladly cut mine off and gift to you._ Yugi looked up, shocked and once again blushing, before looking away. Regret came to his features. An internal struggle and our empathy link had been shattered.

"Enlighten me," I quietly demanded Mahado. My eyes never left the light of my life, watching as he dimmed and remained desolate. This was not the Yugi I'd come to know. This was not the one who would smile, eyes twinkling with a hidden message no one else would understand. This was not the light I'd come to lo—

"'Tis as if in a past life you were familiar with the Millennium Pendant and the Pharaoh, Yugi." Isis squeezed his hand gently, a knowing smile teeming across her features, but unlikely she would tell.

"Maybe…maybe that means in a past life you _did_ know them, Yugi." Mana grinned brightly and cuddled in his arms.

"As senseless as she may be at times I believe my apprentice is right." Mahado nodded slowly, arms crossed and eyes teeming with interest. "You still have a body, marking that your 'past life' is not your 'previous life.' You are still alive and well and the Pendant immediately recognized you. Perhaps in your stupor before crossing toward death it found you and sealed you inside."

"Or," Shada interrupted, "Yugi found _it._"

Yugi's eyes widened. His fingers laced around the jewel, brow furrowed with worry and concern. "What do you mean?"

"You come from a different time, little Yugi. There is no doubt in my mind of that. In whatever history you reign, 'tis obvious there is a Millennium Item or at least something similar to one that makes it attracted to you and vice versa." Shada released his face, arms to his side as he continued to explain. "In a subconscious state while traveling to this era, your body and mind received a shock with first instinct of your soul--the frightened, as you say, 'Kuriboh' inside, ran towards the nearest comfort: the Millennium Pendant and the new Pharaoh of Egypt."

"Then…why did I not immediately have this body?" Yugi was frightened, hands gripping tighter at the jewel between his hands. "Why is it instead of being summoned as a mortal, I was a spirit in Atemu for the past five years?"

"Who knows." Shada cast a desolate glance to me. "Perhaps in your other life it was an instinct of yours; coming and going as you please, transitioning back and forth through spirithood and livelihood. You find solace in the Millennium Pendant and immediately does it react to your every whim like you've once owned it."

"I…I don't know..." Yugi whispered fearfully. He pressed a hand to his head and I could feel his forming headache pound in my own.

"Rest." I took a step forward, quietly shooing the others away. "You've had an eventful night and have yet to rid of the stress."

"He is right." Isis nodded, pushing away from her seat at his bedside and joining all of my priests. She nodded slowly and smiled sweetly. "If you are to ever get any better, you must get used to sleeping in your human body, Yugi."

"Mana will stay at your bedside while I perform the duties of being pharaoh—"

"About that, your highness."

I arched an eyebrow, briefly turning to Shada in curiosity.

"As I told you, your highness, he recognizes both the pendant _and_ you. I suspect the reason he fainted in the first place was because he was away from the pendant so long and the emotional attachment between you two caused your bodies to react." Shada gestured to the both of us, one eye wary at me and the other to my light. Yugi trembled under his forming blush, once again unable to meet my gaze. "You must stay with him, at least for the day, so he may rejuvenate."

"Can I still stay?"

As I turned back it was the first time I noticed Mana was under his sheets, cuddling happily on his lap with her cheek pressed to his. She begged pleadingly with those eyes, hope shimmering in those emerald orbs.

"I suppose," I grumbled. As it was, having her presence here instead of mine was most likely more soothing. As we bid our goodbyes, I sat at his bedside; arms crossed and studied his expression. Mana was the first to fall asleep, snuggling close to Yugi's chest like a small girl to her older brother. Why wouldn't she, I noted warily, as the content smile on her face widened. Sooner or later he would court her. Then again I suppose it would my fault for forcing her awake and demanding where my light was.

"I still can't believe you gave this to me."

"I beg your pardon?" As I tore away from the fact Yugi's hand was stroking through locks of chocolate hair, I saw that his other hand was busy fingering the grooves of my pendant.

For a moment, he stopped, a smile across his face as he lightly blushed. "The Millennium Puzzle. You've never taken it off, even when you were a small child still settling in. It's the heirloom of your father's, but you've taken so good care of it after these many years…."

"Of course." I arched an eyebrow, confused by his sudden declaration. "Yugi, I would gladly pass my pendant onto you if it meant your safety would remain intact. I feel strongly enough for you that if you were in dire danger all because of this one little jewel, royalty would mean nothing to me."

"…really?" Yugi brought himself to look into my eyes, shock readily crossing his features. "You would risk the crown for me?"

"What we have between us is far more important to me than all the sands in Egypt. You mean the _world_ to me, Yugi. You...," I pursed my lips, pressing one hand to his and scrutinized those beautiful, exotic eyes. "You _are_ my world, little one."

His breath hitched, eyes narrowing to my form as the red tingled at his cheeks. He laughed softly, eyes clenching shut as he shook my arm away and pressed the vacant hand to his forehead. "About that, Atemu…"

"About what?" I arched an eyebrow, daring him to say more. Mana left alone, I leaned over, with every intention of taking him right there and now. I would take every cloth, shed every tunic he wore, devour every piece, taking every part of him, let him scream and leave him hoarse until the brink of New Year's Eve. "What keeps you from me; what keeps you worried?"

"Teana…is pregnant."

_littleone._

I stared at him. Out of the six original priests whom my court inherited the Millennium Items, only four were still alive and well: Akhenadin, Siamun, and two others I long ago forgot their names. Now I knew with good reason why I stopped acknowledging them at a young age, throat dry from his bitter words. He thought he was better, more enlightened with the gods, but forgot who he was speaking to. The court I knew, the one _I_ chose out personally stood behind me, just as surprised, but understanding.

"There has never been a joke as cruel as the one uttered from your mouth, Priest," I snarled quietly. Without a second thought I was ready to murder him and expose this lowlife for who he truly was: a pompous, condescending old man who thought he was better than my own court.

Mahado restrained me, one hand firm on my arm so I would not declare the beheading of one of my father's old viziers.

His cruel eyes matched my gaze, stern and disgusted by my predicament. "Do understand, your highness," he spoke smoothly, "that it is a rare anomaly to have a king and ruler as young as you. While I am certainly not surprised that your arrogance and youth has gotten the better of you, it would be more appropriate to clear your name before speak of overthrowing you began."

"And your only suggestion is actually to marry my concubine?!" I pushed off the throne, feeling full heat as for the first time, the word seemed foreign on my tongue. I had every right to fume, every need and certainly I would abuse it. "Who are you to demand I make a whore my royal wife?!"

His dark eyes flickered irritably, frown nestled tight on his demeanor. "A vizier. And in my day, in your _father's_ rule—rest his soul—that clearly meant I was his advisor and since you have come here of all places, 'tis only _fitting_ I _advise_ you, or do you wish to go out in that world and sleep with other harlots to relieve your frustration, your highness? 'Tis no rumor nor surprise as is, that you would one day marry that lowly slut since you've slept with her more times than there are grains of sand in upper and lower Egypt!"

I recoiled, as if he'd just slapped me in the face. Akhenadin slowly nodded, gesturing to the doors that kept me from storming out here and now. "'Tis no surprise at all, my pharaoh. For the longest time we've assumed that you were courting her, not only using her for your sexual desires, but to claim her as your…lover."

Oh, please. I scowled, taking the words with thrice the frustration I felt before entering.

"Unless we announce the wedding of one Pharaoh and this girl, my king, your name will forever be scorned by this illegitimate child. She is merely a slut and of course has bragged about the relations you've shared. There is no doubt in my mind and from the very beginning you have chosen only _her_," spat the other priest. His eyes narrowed icily and he, too, gestured to the door. "It is the only way to save your reputation. She is a concubine of _Cairo_, a direct city under your rule."

That was right. Since the age of fourteen when I began taking sexual interest in women she was one of my firsts. Time and time again she proved well in satisfying my needs and I chose to keep her, but _never_ has my interest in her exceeded my bedroom.

"No matter what position you rank her, until you select the real Great Royal Wife, she will automatically fall under that category. Her heir is _your_ heir." The first high priest grimaced in distaste and glared. "May Min bless you and your charge."

I snapped out of my thoughts, eyes narrowing and growled at the jackass. "This meeting," I hissed through barred teeth, "is over."

They stood numb in their seats as I slowly recoiled and sat down. The second priest, annoyed, clasped his hands together and dared look me in the eye. "The wedding ceremony shall be held in seven days, your highness."

They both left silently without looking back and scurried through the halls before I had the chance to collect my thoughts. I was going to marry. With one whom I barely remembered the face of had I not been looking at it. She was carrying my child, my _baby_ and without a marriage alliance, I would be in horrible trouble.

"I want them both beheaded!" I hollered. Throne aside, I turned around, eyes landing on every one of my priests, the ones I could actually trust, knowing they were far from ridiculing me. "I want them to burn in the deepest trenches of the dark realm and never again show their faces upon this room unless they drop to their knees and kiss my feet!"

"My pharaoh!" Isis clasped a hand to my wrist, expression stern and clearly worried. "Please, do not let your fury blind your senses; cruel things come to those who defy Ma'at's sense of justice!"

"And what sense of justice is this, having two feisty, elderly old men demand I marry Teana?" I bitterly cackled, pushing her arm aside and flailed in frustration.

"Pharaoh Atemu."

I turned, eyes landing on the small old man whom I've loved all these years as my surrogate father. Siamun's assertion overrode my anger in any situation. "Your marriage to Teana comes as Ma'at's great plan. Your virtues will be replenished once this ceremony is complete."

"What do you mean?" I panted, suddenly exhausted.

"You slept with her. She now bears your baby in less than nine months and to balance the scale you must heal your sins and marry her." Siamun's eyes narrowed sternly and he closed them. "Need I remind you of your father's sacrifice? While true the gods promised to protect you once, anything you do in spite of your father's plea may plenty well be enough for them to break this promise. You _must_ marry her."

My throat had fallen dry. My father's name alone was my downfall; to disgrace not only the Gods, but the name of my father after he'd sacrificed so much and everything he did for my sake.

Grim, I narrowed my eyes and nodded. Gathering all myself I was finally able to leave my court, sanity barely intact as I reached the door. In seven days I would no longer be the sole ruler of Egypt, with someone as _she_ being considered my queen. Queen Teana, wife of Pharaoh Atemu. How nauseating. Finally at the door I pushed through and was met by Teana, skin attractively bare and smooth against the loose tunic thinly adorning her breasts.

Hope filled those blood red eyes, fear and happiness all melded together. That was right. Only a few short hours ago Yugi confessed why he was in town, how he heard the disheartening news of this concubine carrying my offspring. Immediately after the initial shock I demanded a court meeting, the word from her lips, and to have everything sorted out. My jaw clenched at the thought. Now it was a late afternoon and I was able to dub this as yet another atrocious day in my rule. And say it was all her fault.

"You and I shall marry in seven days."

She gasped in delight, eyes widening before tackling me into a hug. "'Tis a dream come true, my pharaoh! I thought…I always _knew_ that one day you and I would marry each other! This is a sign from the gods! May they wash away my sins and allow me to be eternally happy with the living Horus!"

Yet it was _because_ of those sins that I was now the husband to this slut. At this realization, I gently pushed her away and pulled my mouth into an unsatisfied scowl. She continued on, wistfully declaring wedding plans and oblivious to my aggravation. She did not notice. Not like…not like…

_Are you okay_? Yugi's voice echoed drowsily in my ear. I would have smiled had not my harlot troubled me.

_I am fine,_ I replied softly. _Did I wake you?_

_No. But Mana did. I just can hear your distress._

Right. Mana. Some time after my marriage would be Yugi's to her and the separation between us would be inevitable.

"Baby," Teana cooed with a nickname she'd never used before, "I noticed earlier that your pyramid jewel is missing. You've never taken it off, even from the first night we had together."

"And how do you know this?"

"Why, my pharaoh, isn't it only fitting to notice the one you love?" She hummed with pleasure and looked to my form affectionately. "I would be honored, if for your declaration of love you gave me that precious jewel. 'Tis the only one of its kind, am I mistaken?"

No one other than my light was allowed to wear that pendant. Never would I let anyone taint the essence of the Millennium Pendant, even over a petty ceremony such as this.

"Seven days," I growled angrily. "If you are not going to be prepared and insist on mocking my court during this time, then I would rather you did not show up. Understand, _wife_?" She flinched at my tone, but I'd already left before she had the chance to apologize. Instead I directed my flight toward my chambers, where no one would dare disturb me.

"Atemu--!"

As I barricaded the doors, all thoughts halted. Mana stood, frightened by my sudden appearance. She dashed to my side, arms around my neck and I knew the only woman who would ever be allowed to hold me like this was she, my best friend. The one girl who made me smile, who I bickered with for the sake of arguing was she, and if I truly had to marry a woman, it would be _her._ "What's wrong?" she whispered weakly. "What happened? Why are you so angry?"

To that I smiled, hugging her back for a moment before we settled on my couch. "Weren't you with Yugi?"

"He's in the back." Mana plopped down, smile high against her lips before she playfully poked my ribcage. "So, do I have to punch you like I did this morning, or will you answer like the semi-civilized human being you are?" She smiled sadly. "Because what I'm assuming is the meeting didn't go well."

"How do you know about the meeting?" She'd drifted off to sleep before Yugi broke the news.

"Yugi filled me in. He's a very reliable source, you know. So tiny, he could be in the room and slip away before anyone noticed." Her laugh echoed playfully off the walls and it was hard to believe only this morning she was in a flurry of panic over my light.

"They expect me to marry her," I sneered. "Those fools believe that without a proper ceremony and a wife, I may succumb to vicious rumors and bring shame to Egypt. That baby reeks of thievery, revering my name under bundles of slander and gaining the title meant for someone better."

"I see." Mana relaxed, stretching both legs and resting them in my lap. "So would you rather marry me?"

"…depends. At least with a child of Teana's, I would not lose my spawn in a vase." I arched an eyebrow, smirking profusely at her chivalry.

"You have to admit," she hummed pleasantly, "it would be a really fun gave of hide and seek."

"Yes. And then my palace would reek with the various droppings hidden in the darkness of vases." I chuckled, lightly pushing those small feet away and resting against the seat.

"Ooh, that's a real fun idea then!" She grinned impishly and moved to my lap. "Atemu! Let's make babies!"

"You're ridiculous."

"Which would be the only way to make you smile. See? You're smiling right now!" Mana laughed softly and hugged me tightly. "Feel better?"

"Quite a bit." I blissfully sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. In seven days I would be married to that slut, the one carrying my baby. I cursed my idiocy, knowing that I misguided Min in his efforts to bring us happiness. Pregnancy was surely the last thing on my mind when I began drowning myself in her sensual tongue in the efforts of thinking of something else other than my light.

"—temu. Atemu!"

"Mana, stop slapping him."

Followed by a quiet laugh I turned to the side and for a moment my entire burst with ecstasy. Divine pale flesh I'd never caught sight of before was now in plain view, sheathed only by the tunic clinging to his petite chest and draping to mid-thigh. Luscious skin that I'd never laid eyes on before came to view, glistening quaintly with the sweat permeating from unearthly places. I licked my lips, noting huskily, the tired red-faced panting demeanor set on his face.

"How do I look?"

"Delightful." I replied without missing a beat. Delectable. Seeing his body so utterly salacious made my own react and in seconds my hardening erection would be my demise. Had Mana not been the room I would carry him into my bedroom, shedding high of the clothes—_my_ clothes—he wore so exotically and thrust into his virgin entrance. I bit my tongue, eyes following between his legs where I wanted to take him.

"I hope you don't mind," he mumbled in a strained tone. "Stupid of me to forget how hot Egypt can be. I just don't think my body has adjusted to the warm climate yet. My options were either to wear your clothes or Mana's, and…well…her skirts are short." They would have been fitting all the same. "You okay?"

"Of course he is," Mana chirped obliviously as she stood up. "I just proposed to him!"

"Oh, really?" Yugi grinned, rolling his eyes so slowly and knowingly and he strutted across the small pathway as far as his tiny waist and flawless hips would take him. "You proposed to me right before he came in. Kind of heartbreaking, you know."

Right. I tore away, shutting my eyes closed as I smoothly ran a hand through my hair. Not mine. Yugi was not mine.

"Hmm, I can have _you_ to go shopping with and tend to the little kiddies and _Atemu_ for the bed. What I hear, no girl has ever left his room unmarked or unsatisfied." Mana grinned, running all the way up to him and tackling my light into a hug. "Or any man."

"Right." Yugi's eyes widened, a fervent blush across his face as he cast a glance to me. He guided Mana back to my form and bent before my lap. "You alright? I could feel your frustration the entire meeting."

"Teana and I are marrying."

"Oh." The entire look on his face dropped for a moment, amethyst eyes becoming blank as they had this morning. His eyebrows furrowed with an unidentifiable trouble before he forced a smile across those pretty lips. "I'm happy for you then."

I grunted, unsure whether or not to take that as a compliment or be utterly angry. If my light approved of this matrimony, then I truly had no other choice than to follow through with it. My eyes fell unnoticeably to his torso, where he'd yet adorn a collar to hide delectable nipples and more alabaster skin. A small growl left my lips, ready to take him and thoroughly fu—

"Yugi!" Mana gasped. She tapped a finger to his bare shoulder, eyebrows furrowing in concern. "You've been out in the sun so long that you're getting sunburned!"

Yugi blinked, ultimately tearing away from ne and rested a hand on the shoulder. A hiss escaped his lips and he grimaced. "You're right."

"We're gonna have to get some oil for that." Mana tugged on his arm and inched for the door.

"Yeah. It's a good idea to let Atemu rest, anyway." He smiled shyly as my best friend continued to drag him out the door and beyond my knowledge. "Bye, Atemu."

"Goodbye." I waved gently and looked down to the throbbing erection hidden under my kilt. Mana flashed through my mind again and I sighed.

Not mine.

_littleone._

That goodbye truly did seem like my last. Once Shada gave him permission to scour out of my radar, Mana happily swept him away while I was busy with wedding preparations. Left and right, whether it be food, the music for dancing or being measured for new, formal robes to wear at the ceremony and party afterwards, I had no time to see my light. All six priests and I were preoccupied with other things, which warily shoved both my light and best friend together, alone and doing whoknowswhat. He did not sleep in my room like the first night, but I rest assured, knowing he was great in Mana's hands.

Great with everything.

I scowled, the last of various needles to poke my side. The seamstress squeaked in shock, cowering at my glower before begging for my mercy and quietly strumming the robes. The ceremony would be tomorrow and already had an announcement of my wedding reach the commoners. Was I satisfied? Of course not.

"That will be all for tonight," I murmured to the seamstress. My exhaustion could easily be heard in that tone and at any second I would collapse in sleep so deep that I probably would not wake until the ceremony was over. To that I normally would have smirked, hoping so would happen, but I knew it would not. Marriage to Teana, the woman who I'd yet allow to sleep in the same palace as and who came daily for her fittings or plans, was inevitable. Tomorrow she would be my only queen till something better came along.

Gods have mercy there were so much better women. I shuddered as the seamstress quietly left my room and collapsed in bed. The outfit of choice was recommended by Teana, who happily prepared everything while I was either too busy or cared little about. At the knock on my door, I turned and caught the amethyst eyes peering through. "Hello."

"Hi." He smiled softly before slipping in and unfortunately had reverted back to his original clothes and clad under the hood of one of my capes. Severe burns from the sun were finally peeling from his face after six days of torture and as he did not want the rest of his body to die at the hand of Ra, he returned to what he had. Yugi halted, eyes widening and I smiled at the heartbeat I could sense from him. "Wow."

"'Wow', what?"

"Red suits you." His cheeks blistered pink as he scuttled forward and yet again halted. "May I come in?"

"You already are."

"_Right._" Yugi laughed softly and stood parallel to me. I stared at him, watching tiresomely at the pink tingling his cheeks and radiating further to that small neck. That was how we stood at the moment, neither of us speaking but silently conveying messages that would never get through. My chest hurt; empty and desolate without him at my side. "It's…been a while since we've spoken."

"Six days."

"You've been…busy with this marriage," he said quietly, eyes falling to the ground. "Wow. I always knew that one day, you would end up with someone. I knew that you would choose someone who was worthy of your gaze, someone who could…p…protect you where I could not. Teana is beautiful."

I smiled softly, pulling my little light closer before brushing the bangs out of his face. "I assume this means I do not have to hunt you down for your blessing?"

"I'm here, aren't I? I won't be at the ceremony, but I'm here." He pulled away, both hands resting at his head as a strained chuckle left his lips. "I guess now you truly are walking into manhood, this means that I'm no longer needed."

"You are _always_ needed." My eyes widened, shocked at his sudden declaration as I pushed myself off the bed and hovered above him. "You are my light; the one whom I look up to and praise the gods for every day for blessing me with your beautiful spirit. Not having you around is like offering myself to the jaws of Amun and I will _always_ need you in my life."

Stunned, those beautiful orbs widened. His eyebrows furrowed, a grimace to his face as the rest of him trembled precariously. He laced a finger around the string holding the Millennium Pendant and pulled it off his neck in order to put it around mine. "Then I won't be the only one who still protects you. I'm sure your father would want you wearing this while you married."

Frowning softly, I rested a hand on the jewel. During those six days he'd worn it, fully protected and away from my essence. Mahado had been right; as long as the pendant was in close contact with him, Yugi was fine to exert as much energy needed. Without it…

"It's fine," Yugi immediately said, as if he'd read my mind. He grinned, standing to the tips of his toes to cup my face. "The puzzle is _yours_, Atemu. It was inherited from _your_ father and with this body, I'm just going to have to get used to not having with me all the time."

"I only want you safe." I hesitantly smiled, pushing the hood away from his hair and revealing all its beauty. "Truth be told, she expects me to give this to her at the altar as a declaration of my love. But I denied her."

"What? Why?"

"Why on earth would I give this to an unworthy person as a declaration of my love?" I shook my head, all the while laughing as I clasped his delicate fingers around the corners of the pendant. "You, little one, are the only one worthy to carry the Millennium Pendant in all of its glory."

It had caught him off guard. Yugi's fingers wriggled through my grip, head falling yet again to the ground with furrowed eyebrows. He closed his eyes shut, tears visibly shimmering at his eyelashes. "Atemu…please."

"What, little one?" Alarmed, I caught the first tear to stream down his face and lowered my gaze. "Why shed unneeded tears?"

"_Because…_" He squirmed, tightening his trip over the Millennium Pendant before shivering again. "Because, Atemu…Because—"

"My Pharaoh!" The door shot open, almost shattering in contact as Seth came bursting in, pale and alarmed.

"Seth," I growled angrily. "You must have a good reason for barging through my doors."

"Cairo has been raided by the enemy, Pharaoh Atemu!" He panted, surely just now coming from the scenes.

"What?!" I pulled away from Yugi, daring toward Seth for a better explanation.

"Thieves, mercenaries, _assassins_ have shot through the village, leaving nothing but destruction in their path, but that is not even the worst part!" Seth knelt before me, sweat dripping anxiously at his brow. "My pharaoh…Teana has been found dead!"

--

**Author's Note: **

So…am I allowed to call this chapter rushed? Or like…do I not have that privilege? Bah, I dunno anymore, I just wanna kick Atemu in the face for monologing so much. I mean…seriously, I can't tell; is this story so slow-paced because of how long the chapters are, or is it rushed because all the conflicts are resolved in less than two chapters? Haha. There was a lot of cramming and chopping in this chapter, but I'd always planned for Teana to be a two-chapter conflict only.

So…Wolfwhispers and YukoCetra sorta get commended for this chapter. xD Claimed it would either be a false alarm or a stillborn or Teana's death, but it was actually gonna be the first one, yet I realized…Atemu's a horndog. Of course she'd be pregnant! Copycat-Capycot gets kudos coz that was the fiftieth review. C: We're just about done with the first part of the story; close to moving onto the second! So, I hope you enjoyed this one (because I hate this chapter a lot) and can't wait for the next one.

One more thing. Was talking to a friend of mine on MSN the other day and I kinda am curious. Who do you think is more sexually frustrated, Atemu or Yugi. And…why? Haha.


	12. Savoring the Taste

_Link – Glad you enjoyed it. C: Atemu, huh? xD That's what a lot of people are saying; I'm honestly…not sure._

**--**

**Chapter XII: **Savoring the Taste of an Abstract World

**--**

Many of the thieves had been caught right on the spot. Mana and Mahado had apparently been strolling through town, contemplating Atemu's predicament like everyone else had. They'd been jumped, Mana almost brutally taken away had not Mahado done something. Guards scurried left and right, a bloody massacre splattering the lives of many across desert sands. Of course there was thievery; of course there was killing and obviously blood was shed. The thing is, despite houses being robbed, the only people who were actually targeted were Mana and Mahado. Once the village was raided, no one cared enough to torture the Cairans. All they were _aiming_ for was to kill those exclusive to Atemu. Mana, his best friend, and Mahado, who he loved like a brother.

And Teana.

Teana was dead. There wasn't any doubt, nor was it a lie; the future Queen of Egypt had been found with blood oozing from her chest, ribs harshly broken with a severe blow to her stomach and head decapitated, having been tossed in the wall of her home like a child's play thing. No one had seen it coming; everyone so preoccupied by the sudden attack and petrified to realize she was gone. I can't say I'm not relieved that she's no longer in the pharaoh's life but…it's so dirty of me to say. That was the one woman in Atemu's life who he loved dearly and who knows; maybe despite the fury he was blinded by, _despite_ the fact he was so mortified at the sudden news, he was kind of happy. She being pregnant was a shortcut; the best excuse for him not to declare his love to the heavens.

And it was all…just so, _so_ confusing. It wasn't fair. But then again, is it ever? It's not fair to her…not fair…to me. She died. I didn't. I'm the one, according to Shada, who doesn't belong in this time period, so why am I the one who's still alive when in nine months, all of the apprehension and doubts Atemu felt would slip away once he looked at that beautiful little baby?

And…why on _earth_ do I my feelings have to be weighed out on some defective scale? Instead of feeling even the smallest ounce of joy and three-times as much anger, bitter resentment against myself for being blind in my selfishness, why couldn't I just be happy to be happy? It…all went back to what Shada said earlier. Yeah. I knew I didn't belong here; knew that one day, I would have to leave for good and returned to wherever I belonged—at first being in the afterlife, but obviously I was wrong. Somewhere out there, there really were friends for me other than here. I wasn't some old spirit without a purpose anymore; there was something to strive for. But before I got there, I wanted to make sure Atemu was okay.

For a long time, my only purpose was to serve him in the shadows. After I was awakened from my slumber, my first and foremost instinct was to help Atemu. It didn't matter the situation—even the slightest break of concentration or lapse of boldness, I would be there, guiding him from behind and making sure he got out okay. And then...parting from him would be what hurt the most. He grew out of that insecure shell, stricken with hideous blows and became a proper king, and each day I looked at him with more affection than the last. I loved him. I loved Atemu, and would do anything to make him happy.

So _why did he have to make it so hard?_ Why did he…why did he have to mess with me; kiss me and give me light flattery, _seduce_ me like one of his petty whores and expect to get his way?! Why couldn't he s-settle down…why couldn't he…why couldn't he just…love Teana…go off with her…push me aside…never let me see his face ever again or that beautiful baby from the restless nights when they made love…

Why did he have to…to give me those looks, like I was the most beautiful thing on the planet, and then…then t-turn with a sexy smirk and unravel her? Why did he _always_ do that; find solace in ones around him when he knew I wasn't willing to be just a simple plaything? Why…just why…

Why did I have to love him so much? Was I really so blinded by my feelings for him that I was gonna succumb in joy because…th-that slut wasn't going to be around anymore to satisfy his needs? She…she loved him too. This baby was their love. This…everything…I mean…I wish he'd never known of my existence. If that day when Mahado used the Millennium Ring hadn't happened, then he would still be admiring the Pendant from afar. I would still be tending to his needs in the shadows and…maybe Teana would be married to him instead of at the gate to the afterlife. Then…

Then Enu wouldn't have been the one to raid the village. He wouldn't have done it in spite of the fact we sheltered all of the orphaned children in Cairo yet didn't bring the best guards to Minya. He wouldn't have been angry at the fact the thugs he owed money to chopped off his hand if there were more, _skilled_ guards in Minya ready to fend instead of a petty inspection that lasted less than two days.

He wouldn't have shed blood of the future wife to the Pharaoh if I hadn't goaded him into it.

_theotherme._

"Are you tucked in tightly?"

"I…yeah. I'm a little…chilly though."

"'Tis because you choose to sleep in thin robes with a thick sheet. Silly child. There, is that better?"

"Yes...."

"Alright then…"

"Wait!"

"Yes!"

"I…Master…I just…"

"What is it?"

"Could you…" Large, shimmering emerald orbs were overturned with tears, pulled out into a captivating pout as the prowler sought her prey. Mana fiddled with her sheets, brunette hair falling mercilessly in beautiful orbs and remaining until Mahado brushed them away, tender smile laced across his lips.

"Could I what, my little apprentice?" His broad voice radiated with warm mirth; so happy, so _enticed_ with the fact she needed him. "What must I do to make those lips part and curtsy before me?"

"I'm still cold." She fell small under those blankets, red simmering cross her cheeks. "Can I sleep with your ring, Master?"

"My ring?" He blinked and softly laughed before nodding. "Yes. But do understand sleeping with my ring will not magically make you a better priestess, Mana. When you are fully rested and alert, you _will_ have to be by my side and learn the basics of magic."

Mana's lips contorted under the shield of sheets as once again, those impish green eyes twinkled with pure sincerity. "But I fear you would say 'no' if I asked if _you_ would sleep with me, Master Mahado."

Red dusted across his tan cheeks. Calm eyes widening and suddenly disarray, he looked to her with a mixture of surprise, shock, and quite a bit of embarrassment. Funny thing was, you could actually see a little bit of hope under that shimmer; like he was asking himself if it was a dream and praying to Hathor this wasn't just trickery.

I tripped. "Wh-Whoa!"

"Y-Yugi!" Mana pushed off her bed, eyes widening with surprise at my sudden appearance and swiftly that blush of hers was glowing everywhere…at the same time Mahado's was disappearing. Altogether the gleam of happiness disappeared from his eyes like he'd just had an epiphany. She threw herself off the bed, letting the Millennium Ring fall to the floor and ran to my side to help me up. Rats. It was my fault for aiming for the door, to _knock, _and ended up clumsily falling altogether.

I mean, it's not like I _wanted_ to interrupt the scene. Mana and Mahado were finally sharing a moment after eleven years of knowing each other and it looked bad with me in here. She propped a hand under my elbow and pulled me to my feet.

Still skittish with a dazzling blush, Mana punched me lightly in the arm, eyes narrowing. "It's been a week! Don't you think that's enough time to get used to, oh I don't know, _walking_?"

"Sure it is," I assured with a hot face of my own. "It's just a matter of telling my fingers that they're not my toes." I looked to her with concern, a small smile across my lips as she buried her face into the crook of my shoulder. Warmth burned against my neck and apparently, a moment that looked so sweet and delicate to me was nothing but pure hell to her.

"I suppose now that you are here, 'tis a proper tucking in goodnight."

_Right._ I shook my shoulder, in hopes of notifying Mana Mahado was still in the room and cowering in embarrassment wouldn't look good, but she wouldn't budge. Instead another grin looped across my lips, this time utterly embarrassed. "How are you doing this evening, Mahado?"

His dark, brooding eyes surveyed between the two of us and if he and I were complete strangers, it would have felt like he was burning holes in my psyche; judging me to the very end like I couldn't do anything. But…I knew Black Magi…Mahado. We were friends and when one day he became the Black Magician, it would only pull us closer because he was the one person who fit the role of the father figure I needed since the full memory of my biological father seemed smaller than a grain of sand.

"I am doing fine," he quietly said as a small smile came to his face. It was different from the one he had with Mana; so full of resentment and hidden almost flawlessly under sincerity for other meanings. 'Fine' to me could have meant 'dandy' while to him, was like a hawk had clawed at his chest, ripped out his heart and devoured it. I knew that expression far too well; the one where you wanted to die because the one you had feelings for liked one of another.

But at least with _their_ love, it wouldn't end in tragedy. If…one made the first move, anyway.

"You wouldn't want me telling Atemu you're troubled, now do you?" I smiled playfully, one hand nestled to my hip as the other hugged Mana's waist close.

He chuckled softly, eyes closing with sadness and everything in my mind screamed to let go of her so he knew I wasn't trying to steal her, but she was too mortified to even look him in the eye. "Am I safe to assume you are here to protect my student?"

From the six days away from Atemu, my headaches had grown uncomfortable again, crawling under my skin and bathing me with thoughts of…him. My darkness. Our last encounter and newfound link served as another trigger to dampen my mood and drive me into insanity. But…I didn't want to disturb him. He was going to get married and now he would be committed to his wife. Having me in his bed, even if we were just innocently sleeping, wasn't a daily thing. We weren't lovers, we were…we were…

I frowned. What were we? Sure, we were friends, but how close and why? There wasn't any establishment leaning towards the _best_ of friends; that was what Mana was for. No. I shoved the thought aside, silently seething at my curiosity and forced a smile. "You know how stubborn Mana is when she's awake. It's a wonder how she can be so enthusiastic, even without any sleep."

"I suppose." This time a more sincere grin lifted his spirits, if not a smirk. He crossed his arms, eyes narrowed in amusement before sighing. "I bid you both a good night…Mana, please sleep well and Yugi… make sure she does not suffer."

"Right." It wasn't like I was going to sleep here. Mana peered through her hair and away from my neck briefly as he left before I dragged her to the bed and pulled her in. I smiled and leaned against her bed post. "You have no idea how proud of you I am right now."

"How much did you hear?" she demanded in a meek tone. Red fluttered across Mana's face yet again before she pulled the sheets over her head and refused to look at me.

"Enough to tell you 'I told you so,'" I muttered quietly. Dipping my head behind me, I closed my eyes and shivered at the light headache creeping against my mind. "He's in love with you, Mana. He risked his neck and for the past two days has showered you with nothing but care."

"You're only saying that to make me feel worse."

_Dark. Dark. Dark. _Grimacing, one hand curled in itself and I focused all thoughts on that small action. "No, I'm saying it because I'm trying to make you feel better."

"Yugi! I…I practically just gave him an open invitation to come in my bed and just sleep with me! I…I sounded like a _whore_!" Mana shoved aside all blankets and pulled me down to her level, eyes shimmering with shame and embarrassment. "If I hadn't told if I wanted to sleep with _me_, he would have smiled, called me childish and silly, and..."

"Well, now he knows to think of you as a woman and not some little kid." I smirked loosely and tucked both arms behind me. "Mana. He's _concerned_ over you. He wants to make sure that you're okay after the trauma of…of…"

"Of being snatched by a man thrice my size, ripped of most of my clothes, almost raped and then beheaded." She stared at me flatly, eyes narrowed with boredom and I blinked. She'd said all of that like it didn't matter to her or like it wasn't a big deal at all. Automatically she pushed me away, hands searching for her own bare skin to hug before turning to the skylight. "Great Queen of the Gods—Isis! I know, I know!"

And again, I was blinking. She was…bitter. She didn't care for the fact that Mahado was doting on her or how his fist was bruised from ramming the thug in the face. To Mana, it was like some annoying story she heard on the street. Immediately I yanked at her form, pulling the both of us into a tight embrace and rested my chin above her head. Her head was buried in my chest and if I hadn't been so concerned for her, I would have taken more notice to the fact I was standing and she was crouching over the bed.

A small smile fell across my face and the embrace tightened when I could feel her trembling. "Good," I whispered to her soft tremors. "Now that we've established that you _are_ a girl for reacting strongly to almost getting your life torn away, we can really talk."

"He's…he's my hero," she said in a hushed tone. Mana giggled softly, but it was strained and struggling to find a true voice compared to her usual tones. "We were walking, just…going out for a stroll, Yugi! I wanted to go and pick some flowers and he refused to let me go out by myself in the middle of the night, and…and…I wandered a bit too far in an alley way. This man grabbed my wrist so hard I thought he was going to crush my hand and he threatened to kill me. Then out of nowhere, the man was on the ground with a broken nose and blood is dripping off of Mahado's fist. Oh, _wow_ Yugi…I never knew he could fight like that…"

"So then, other than the fact you're still not suffering from any sort of trauma, what's the problem?" This was the first time I was able to hear the story and I couldn't stop grinning. Mahado had acted on his own; for once letting his emotions get the better of him in order to save the one who he obviously loved.

"It's because I'm a _girl_, Yugi." Mana relaxed, falling back and pulling me with her. She sprawled over the bed; head nestled in a comfy pillow as I lay on my stomach watching her actions. She laughed emptily, quietly and they were becoming short sobs. Panicked, I crawled over to rub circles in her back. "He…He saved me because I was a girl. Because I'm his _student_ and nothing more! No…no hidden message behind it and tonight, he was only making sure I was safe."

Yeah. He did save her because she was a girl—one he cherished. One he adored as his favorite student and charge; so taken by all the smiles across her face that were brighter than the sun. If he didn't care, if he didn't _try_ to protect the one thing that made him happy, then he would be miserable. If he didn't _succeed_ in keeping her safe, he'd be devastated.

"Shh, shh. It's okay, Mana." I tugged at the sleeve of my blazer and brought her face to mine before wiping those tears away. "You know what? That's the one title you have compared to all the others held by his countless students. You're the only one he tutors _privately._"

"Because I suck!" she slapped my hand away, stubbornly pouting.

"_Mana_," I lectured lightly, eyes narrowing to hers. Cupping her face, a reassuring smile fell on my own before kissing her forehead. "Look: love is love, alright? When it's real…it…finds a way."

Unconvinced. "You don't believe that."

"No, yeah, I do." It was hard to keep from laughing. Who couldn't see it? What fool on this planet was so blind that they didn't realized Priest Mahado and my friend Mana belong together? "You're making excuses now, Mana."

"Enlighten me."

Now she was starting to sound like Atemu and that wasn't helping the giggle or two from escaping my lips. Instead I trudged to the left of her bed and rested my head on the post. "You're blocking yourself off from him, Mana. I think you've been with him so long that you've created this image of the ideal girl for Mahado and convinced yourself a long time ago that it…isn't you. …you still with me, Mana?" Her eyes had fallen to the ground and it wasn't easy to see what emotion was flickering over her face. Reluctant, I continued. "It's as if…every obstacle you've been thrown into since you've met each other, it brings you closer and it scares you."

There was still no reply and I was starting to get a little antsy. Squirming just a little bit, I leaned over and rested a hand on her shoulder. "You get it, don't you?"

"He's…always been so calm, you know?" Mana leaned into me and curled into my form. "Even when he's yelling his head off at me…there's restraint…and that night…"

"I know." I smiled and comfortably rubbed her arm. "I know."

"Oh, alright." Without protest a grin strummed across her cheeks; the first sincere one since I'd entered the room. "Fine. This _one little instance_ I'll stop ranting on and on about my love life to you, Yugi. Just so we can get a good night's sleep."

"Actually," I said, peeling away from her before lifting myself from the bed and standing on my own two feet, "I'm…not going to be sleeping with you tonight." I lightly pushed her down in the bed and secured her spot like Mahado had done earlier before. A frown slid across my lips as the incoherent buzzing once again devoured my sense of hearing.

_Dark. Dark. Dark. _

"Oh?" She pulled my face down and affectionately kissed my nose. "Did you finally make amends with Atemu?"

More buzzing. I suppressed a grimace, forcing a smile to my lips before shaking my head. "No, but…I just don't really feel like sleeping."

"That's not good for your body, Nice Atemu." She arched an unsatisfied eyebrow, frown settled across her features as she folded her arms. I smiled. 'Nice Atemu' was just a nickname that stayed even after we established the difference between him and me. She loved using that nickname; like I still possessed him instead of my own being that's been walking around the palace without any troubles. That was probably the maximum distance, though, that our bodies would allow away from each other. "Will you promise to get some rest?"

"Oh please." For a moment, I only planned to tease her, but another thought came to mind and I laughed. "You sound like my mother."

"Hmph." Her lips curled playfully and she yawned. Weariness overwhelmed her and with a quaint grin she nestled tight in her blankets. "Goodnight, Yugi."

"'Night." I backed away slowly, blowing out the three slim candles resting on her window. The fourth I took with me, careful not to trip and fall while she finally got some rest. As I shut the door to her room, I could only smile in relief before another grimace fell to my face. A sharp pain jutted through the back of my neck and again I was seething. It was familiar pain; like I endured it before. Which…meant inevitably…

"Inevitably I'm gonna have to see him whether I want to or not," I muttered before settling down and letting my feet take me wherever wanted. Two days had passed since the night Seth announced Teana's death. Immediately afterwards, Atemu had been summoned to see for himself what happened to his wife while I stayed behind at Mana's side and comforted her.

He came back with a grim face, atrociously disgusted and again, his priests took up all his time, pulling him left and right to undo the preparations made for the wedding and turn them into a funeral. Her body had eventually been wrapped and tossed in the Nile. There was debate over this; whether or not her body would be reserved and put in a Royal Tomb or tossed like a commoner. Eventually someone said even though she was going to marry into royalty, she had yet gotten the title and therefore, was treated like a one of lower class.

I think. Atemu and I hadn't seen each other since that night where I almost broke down, devastated and crying that my little pharaoh would be taken away from me. He was going to be married in the morning and was still telling me how important I was compared to her. It was flattering, but…there's no one more important than the one you love, and he needed to realize that. Teana and I were in two different leagues of affection and for him to mix them was a bad thing. Everything he wanted was with Teana. All of the beauty and tastes of the Egyptian Pharaoh had been with Teana.

Suddenly I halted, mouth loosening from my grinding teeth. That despicable word flashed through my ear; something so foreign and exotic that I found myself losing it every time it teased my skin, breathing warmth into my ear and hovering at my reddening skin. _Dark. Dark. Dark. _He was what I wanted to look forward to. Shutting my eyes close I struggled taking in the shallow breath trembling at my throat and shivered. Those…those magnificent crimson eyes. But subconsciously, I was pulling away from him, too. Or…he was pulling away from me.

So…was it possible that I was just like Mana? Sending cryptic messages back and forth to someone I really cared for and once getting what I wanted, tore the words apart and made an entirely different meaning out of it than what was intended? My eyes shot open and I clutched the loose cape around me, bringing the hood above my eyes and allowing blond bangs to tickle my vision. "Is it possible," I whispered with a trembling tone, "that _I'm_ making excuses?"

No. Just…just no. I shook the thought out of my head and leaned against whatever wall my legs brought to. Slowly my entire body slid to the ground and I sat tensely, legs curled into my stomach as I thought about it further. Mahado and Mana were in love with each other. They…they always sent messages back and forth and teased the other just to make them happy. Mahado was always amused by Mana's enthusiasm and somewhere in there, she knew he was grinning at her antics, and pushed forward.

I mean…in a lot of ways, it's funny. They reminded me a lot of Black Magician and Black Magician _Girl_, but their relationships were so different. Black Magician and Black Magician Girl, my 'mother' and 'father', seemed like the _outcome_ of what Mana and Mahado would be, as if their relationship evolved over that course of time and it came up as…this. Two people, companion of one another and comfortable in their presence. They acted like the Mana and Mahado who hid their true feelings behind a mask, but were…really sincere. Every little emotion, all of Black Magician Girl's antics were honest. So were her affections. And even when he was shy about it, Black Magician showered her with all the love in the world.

There was…no. There was no way that my relationship with Atemu was even remotely like that! Oh, _what_ relationship, I scolded. There _was_ no relationship. When had everything become so complicated? _Why_ did I have to think of this so…deeply? Why was it that I needed to know so badly…needed his touch….needed his everything…

"Oh, _Gods_," I whispered hoarsely before burying my face in my knees. Gods, oh _Gods._ Why couldn't things be simpler?

"Little one?"

"A…Atemu?" I tensed, tersely looking at my surroundings to realize my feet brought me to the one person I didn't want to see unless I really needed him. This was the hallway with Atemu's room.

He knelt to my side, concern flashing across his features as a mirthful smile skidded across his lips. "Are you alright?"

"Y…yeah," I whispered. "Are you?"

"Quite fine." Before I had a chance to protest, Atemu grasped my hand and pulled me into his arms. Biting my tongue, I shut my eyes and let out a slow breath in order to mollify this headache. No such luck. He cupped my face, slowly grazing at my skin before raising it to meet his. "'Tis not nice to lie in the face of the Pharaoh, little one."

"Whoever said I was nice?" I smiled, lightly pushing him away before returning to my space against the wall.

He arched an eyebrow, amused to no end with a grin to prove it. Without another word he loosened cape and gestured toward the door. "We have not spoken in quite a while, Yugi. Would you please join me?"

"It's only been two days."

Atemu halted, an unreadable expression running across his face as those red eyes lingered at my form. I ignored the shiver running down my spine, hiding my demeanor under the hood pressing at my hair and ducked away. Please…please don't give me that look, I wanted to say. Please don't look at my face with that intensity when I don't deserve it. "There were days earlier than these where we were side-by-side and inseparable, little one. Never has this gap between us become so large and hollow and I find it quite a miracle that now we are at each other's side in the span of less than four days."

"That doesn't count," I muttered with a small smile. "I'm either a mortal or the Millennium Puzzle, Atemu. Not both."

"Please." His lips looped into a sad smile and he offered a hand. "Come in. I miss you."

I looked down to it hesitantly, like it was filled with the venom of a snake. My head slowly driving me crazy, ramming back and forth as it tried to seduce me and it was getting more violent. Finally, I shoved it aside and shut my eyes. "Alright."

He pulled me in, slowly guiding me through what I assumed to be the outer room to his chambers. All the while I was shivering, softly meeting my demise with this crazy aching. It was always around Atemu that my senses would become wary; always around _him_ that a mild case of one of my memories flashing before my eyes became some sick disease. Atemu must have sensed my stress, because the next thing I knew, I was sitting on my bed and he was offering me a glass of water.

"Thanks," I whispered before demanding my mind to shut up.

He bit his lip, watching as I gulped the water down little by little. "Any better?"

"Atemu." I gripped his bedding, a small smile lifting against my lips as I leaned forward. "I'm _your_ guardian. I take care of _you_. I'm supposed to make sure _you_ are out of any kind of danger. Please, you don't have to dote on someone as silly as me."

"Ah. That is where you are wrong, little one." He stood high and erect, arms crossed with an unbreakable frown settled upon those lips. We watched each others' actions for a moment, each of us saying nothing, but it was like we were saying everything. Finally, Atemu broke away and stripped of his crown and adorning jewels, leaving them aside next to his cape. "Now that you and I are separated from each other I have every reason to worry about you. At least in the pendant itself, I was able to sense your presence, even if barely. Now that you are up and about and I have been thrown back into the duties of my court, we rarely see each other and for all I know, while I soak from the day's worries, Mana could be guiding you to the pits of Hell just to pluck a silly flower."

"Atemu?"

"Yes, little one?"

"You're too paranoid for your own good." Finally grinning through my misery, I stood up, parallel to his back and reluctantly hugged him from behind. "Worry about your country before you worry about me," I murmured. "Trust me. It will do a lot better in the long run."

"Yet if I did not willingly worry for my little one, I would lack the motivation to worry about my land." He sharply turned and we awkwardly hugged each other before he guided me back to the bed. Red tingled at the tips of my cheeks and I shied away, unable to look him in the face. Atemu wasn't happy. Instead, he pulled me closer, grasping what he could of my form and looked to me with red eyes flickering with sadness. He smiled. "When did you appoint yourself as my guardian?"

"Too long ago." I laughed softly and pulled at one of his pillows to hug. "Ever since day one. I told you, Atemu: all I remembered was waking up and seeing your face. After your father died, you were so shattered…so shaken by the events and through the Millennium Puzzle I became this…this _veil_ I guess. A veil that shrouded you from any and every danger so you could walk through these halls, confident."

"And I thank the Gods every day for blessing me with your presence." He chuckled quietly, appearing at my side and plopped down next to me. "But before you wed, allow_ me_ to be the one to protect _you_, little one."

"Now, that's _my_ line." I shoved the pillow in his arms awkwardly and forced an "enthusiastic" smile. His desires were the exact opposite from mine. He wanted me to stay at his side. I wanted to crawl in a hole and die. _Dark. Dark. Dark._ Shivering, I pulled my legs close to me and looked away. "I'm a lousy protector."

"You've made me happy for the past five years, little one." I felt his hand against the crook of my neck and with a sudden jerk, I was back in his arms, his chin resting at _my_ head like I had done to Mana. He slid the hood off my crown, smile against those daring lips as I was brought even closer.

I shivered and attempted to pull away. No avail. The more I struggled, the tighter his hold and the harder it was becoming to resist. Instead I looked down to the ground, not allowing myself to relax under his hold. "But I couldn't protect her," I said meekly. I shut my eyes, shuddering at the lips I was feeling at my forehead and curled my hands against his wrist. "I…couldn't protect your wife. I'm a _lousy protector._"

"My…wife…?"

"_Yes_, your wife!" It was a miracle to pull away from him. I jolted from his side, standing parallel to his form on the bed and glared at the ground as tears miserably streaked my vision. "Teana, Atemu! The one you were…supposed to marry. The one who…who was going to give you a new life with that baby...the one that…th-that I was…gonna have to g-g-give you away to…" I wobbled, face burying into my hands. I was so stupid. If that day, I hadn't possessed Atemu and caused all of this to happen, he wouldn't have…he wouldn't have been suffering.

"Oh, little one…" He was hovering over me before I had the chance to escape. Atemu leaned above my form, red orbs flickering with something and in the pit of my stomach he was telling me I was wrong. So very, very wrong. I watched him, frozen by my own fear as with each ticking second those lips were becoming hotter against my own. Moist and chapped, they pressed against my open mouth and the shock was still too much to handle. But…warmth.

I felt so much warmth, so _hot_ with this one little kiss. Every heat wave ever to lash out at Egypt was boiling in my blood and up and down my spine it rattled before the sensation was sent straight to my groin. I…was kissing back, like telling myself all of my sins were already piled on, so _why would it matter if I did this, too_? A sharp breath gutted out my throat as I pulled him tighter, gripping his bicep tight and dug my nails through his bare skin. He hummed with pleasure and my entire body melted in his own. Wobbling, I used the last bit of my strength to push him in the bed and straddled his stomach.

We finally pulled apart for a quick moment, inhaling all we could and more of air. I stared at those crimson eyes and the sweat matted at his brow through my pants and delve deeper, pushing my lips against his as my fingers fiddled with the collar that took up more than half his torso and neck. I was squeaking as he changed tactics, nibbling at my bottom lip and the surface of his dry lips changed to his tongue.

He let himself in, exploring surface of my mouth and I gripped him tight, feeling every single one of those touches go straight down to the point of no return. With success, the collar had come off and I tore away, grinning against the moonlight at the ripeness of new skin before I explored his neck. Atemu moaned, slowly slipping into delight as his hands undid the clasp on my cape. My lips found a place against his neck and teeth dug into the bareness, savoring the taste of my little pharaoh.

W-wait. What was I…wh-wh-what was I _doing_?!

I pulled away, pushing myself all the way to the other side of the bed and looked at the pharaoh I was about to…t-to…Gosh, I don't even want to _know_ what I was about to do! Atemu snapped out of it, albeit a little disappointed, but slipped into concern and then some kind of worry. D-Don't look at me like that… I almost…I-I…

My headache was coming back. I'd been ignoring it the entire time while doing...v-violating the pharaoh and it was twice as scary before. My darkness's name shattered my ear drums by how loud it was shouting at me, all of these little glimpses, little pictures of that one person who I knew ultimately I wouldn't remember by the end of it, but it had never been like this before. I whimpered, feeling something in my vision flicker and on top of that…the throbbing of my e-erection…gosh darn it, how much pleasure that had been…

"Little one," Atemu whispered. No…my darkness...or…the pharaoh…I…who…? "Yugi!"

"I have to go," I murmured. At least…I think I did. I felt the headache pummel me again and my chest clenched tight as my hands instinctively reached out and clutched the Millennium Puzzle. "I have to go!"

With a flash of light, I disappeared in the jewel with the intent of never coming out, ever again.

_theotherme._

"Master Yugi!" Mana…no…Black Magician Girl…no…someone. Someone who I knew so very well, so closely that would nurture me even in my darkest times was holding me close against her chest. Through my daze I'd forgotten how to walk, but…something was nibbling at my leg now. Soft mewls could be heard above me and something fuzzy was on my head. Two little kids…I…didn't know who they were, but they were hugging me tightly, softly sobbing and telling me to come out of it.

Mahado…no…Black Magician…someone else. I…I couldn't tell. He held me on the other side, a barrier of two magicians around me as they all were set in deep panic. "It is alright, Master. Please, just ride it out…I beg you to sleep…shh, you mustn't be crying now…"

"Black Magician," I murmured. We'd…been through so much together. "We've been through a lot…right? You and I have faced just about everyone…right? You…you aren't just the best friend to Atemu, you're _my_ best friend, too. …Right? All of you…we've been together…We've…faced the bad guys…"

"Yes, of course yes." His voice teemed with sincerity and Black Mana Girl was holding me tighter. Mahado Magician stroked my hair tenderly and was smiling, but there was fear in his eyes. I could…see it…sort of. "Rest for now, my little master. Do not succumb to your worries, do not let these possess you. This is just another one of your headaches."

"Another one of my headaches," I repeated. Was that what was happening? What…what _had_ happened here? I…I had to go! Atemu…his father had just died—he _needed_ me! "I have to go. I have to go see him, Black Mahado! I must…he's just…a little kid…Atemu…just a child…"

"No, no. He is the proud ruler of the land of Egypt, at the age of sixteen!"

No…no…my little pharaoh was only thirteen. He…he was supposed to have a duel with a talented young boy from Minya tomorrow…he was to make a speech for the festival… He needed me. I was never _not_ by his side, especially for the important things. I pulled away from…from Black Mahado Girl and ran for wherever I could, but did not know where to go. "I have to go see him. You don't understand," I said to Black Mana. "He needs me! He…he needs my protection, he needs me there—I've been there where his father was not…"

_Darkdarkdark..._

"Yugi!" That was a new voice. I whirled around, the tears in my eyes and I saw…my darkness. But…he wasn't just my darkness. I looked through my hallucinations, those beautiful crimson red eyes that I fell for a long time ago when I was only fourteen and felt my heart burst with pride. He was my darkness, yes, but…that wasn't just what he was. That was his name.

"Yami," I whispered, this time with more feeling. Tears streamed down my cheeks and I ran to him, that pale skin enticing me. He was the one I loved. He…he was the one who when I looked at, I knew wasn't lying. There was no one more important in his eye than me. He wasn't like the pharaoh; he wasn't going to leave me for the first harlot to come by. I fell into his arms, head buried in his chest as I burst into light sobs. "Oh, Yami…Yami I miss you…please…don't leave me…Yami…"

Yami tensed under my grasp. I buried myself in his torso and altogether, we fell, limbs entangled.

"I'm so sorry that I forgot you. Please, I never will _ever_ leave you again…my love…I don't want you to…please…please don't hate me…" I tightened my grip over him, panicked by the fact he hadn't moved the entire time we met each other. It'd been five years since we last saw each other…since I was separated from him, my darkness. My shadow. My Yami.

"Shh," he muttered in a different language, but surely still fluent in my ears. He hugged me tight, one hand through my hair as the pounding headache started to weaken. "'Tis alright, my light. Do not fret, little one…rest assure, I am here to stay."

"Thank you," I murmured through my tears. "Thank you."

We lay there like that for a while, me tight around his waist and his arms around me, rocking gently back and forth. Eventually I calmed down, tired and dreary from panicking so much. Black Mahado Girl and Black Mana had left me alone, letting Yami do as he pleased as he mollified my worries. He was here. My worries were gone; I was able to be with my Yami without fretting about my feelings for my little pharaoh. I didn't have to worry or succumb to sadness whenever Atemu looked at me with pleasure and care before turning away, swept in by some beautiful girl.

I just didn't have to worry. Before I drifted off to sleep, I managed to pick up part of their conversation.

"Will he be alright?"

"Yes…you seem to have calmed him down, my Pharaoh. He will certainly be okay."

_theotherme._

What had happened? All of the feeling in my head was gone, so much of the pressure released and for some strange reason, all of me felt…light. It was like whatever troubles I ever had never existed and I was able to live for myself, without worrying. Eventually knowing I had to get up, my eyes fluttered open and eight little figurines surrounded me. Looking up, I gulped down whatever I could to rid of the dryness in my throat and tried to make sense of things. It was my soul room. I groaned, trying to make sense of everything. The last thing I remembered doing was walking out of Mana's room, but…

Was it possible it was all a dream? I blinked through my worries and sat up. Maybe…everything. Nothing happened; the past few months of worrying didn't exist; Atemu was still my little pharaoh and Teana was…still a alive!

"So you have woken." Or not.

I looked behind me, to the thing that I'd made as my makeshift pillow and felt the heat radiate through my cheeks. "Atemu."

He smiled softly, eyes suddenly falling to…the puzzle pieces that were all fit together. I blinked, looking at the three he managed to complete while I was out cold. He had completed three of my memories that would have taken me at least a year to do. At that, my eyes widened and I stood up, but quickly regretted it. Atemu came up with me, catching my body before I had the chance to collide with the ground. "Watch yourself, little one." He held me tightly and gently brought me down, back and sitting in his lap. I shivered, feeling as his body moved under mind as he collected another puzzle piece to complete.

"How long have I been out?"

"Not long." He rumbled against my back and I felt the sensations scurry down to my…w-well, th-there. Atemu adjusted our positions and bent over, chest against my ear as he put one piece flawlessly against the other. "But if you are to ever come out of the pendant again you are to forever wear my Millennium Pendant, understood?"

I blinked. "What happened?"

"Too much, I'm afraid." He grimaced against my hair and reached for another piece, bare hand grazing against my waist. I shivered. "Are you feeling well?"

"I…yeah." Nodding, I studied the memories he had completed. They were…real memories. Like Jonouchi-kun, or the boat memory. Like my grandfather. Normally they were rare to complete, but…here they were, these three people who were now fresh in my mind. "How did you do it? Complete the puzzles, I mean?"

"How do you not?" Atemu arched an amused eyebrow and gestured to the gray slabs resting at our feet. "This feat is blue."

"N…No, I'm pretty sure it's gray, Atemu."

"Quite the contrary. 'Tis blue." He picked up a stray piece in order to prove his claim, but it didn't work. All I had seen was gray, and silently I watched as he continued to complete this new memory.

"_It's…really not that big of a deal, Other Me."_ I blinked. Had the memory just…spoken to me? Atemu continued with what he was doing, and every single piece that he collected fit directly to the last.

"_On the contrary, Partner. Your seventeenth birthday is a big deal for you and I want to celebrate it with you." _

"_But…it's not fair!"_

Atemu reached over, one hand grazing between my legs to pick out the last of the puzzle pieces. I bit my lip, closing my eyes and wishing silently to actually see this message, see who I was talking to, but…no avail.

"_What do you mean it's not fair?" _

"_I…I get to actually celebrate these and for three-thousand years you've forgotten it…unable to actually celebrate your birthday because you've been a box for most of the time." _

"_Partner…you needn't worry about me so much." _

"_No. I do worry, and you can't stop me from worrying. Would you…would you like to share your birthday with me?" _

"Mou hitori…." I murmured, fingers grazing against the puzzle that Atemu managed to complete in a matter of seconds. I looked at it, skimming every little gray piece even though I still couldn't actually see them. "no boku…"

"_I…It would be an honor…thank you, Partner." _

"Ai…bou." I blinked away the tears threatening to fall from my eyes and shivered. This…was the second memory that I got about Dark…Yami. The first one had been about that battle with Seth's doppelganger, Yami mercilessly deciding to kill him, but that memory was so different from this one. The Yami, the…the Other Me in this memory was so gentle yet brave and felt so harmless he wouldn't hurt a fly.

"You must have been really close with him." Atemu's lips brushed against my ear and he hugged me tightly. "Though it only proves what I thought in the first place."

"O-Oh?" I murmured, still in shock at the sudden news. My darkness was my…my partner? It was instinct for me to think that, even though only hours ago I would have just kept referring to him as the dark figure looming over me. This was Yami. This was…the one I loved and…I still didn't know what he looked like. But…Atemu had been the one to find this memory. He was the one who knew where to look, able to identify all of the shades of the puzzles' spectrum and put them all together all in the little time I was out cold. How 'not long' was I unconscious? Because…if anything, he was the key to my memories. He was the one who could truly guide me and help me complete all of the scatterbrained thoughts. And he was guiding me closer to Yami.

How much did _that_ suck?

"You are as much of a light to him as you are to me. You are brighter than the sun and shimmer as beautifully as Goddess Isis." He rumbled under me softly and buried his face in the crook of my neck. I stiffened under his grasp, cowering in confusion and writhing into my own form. Immediately after I did that, he recoiled, bringing himself to his feet and sighing. "My apologies."

"No! No…" I pressed a hand to my head, expecting the headache that normally came after touching Atemu, but it'd yet to appear. "It's fine, Atemu. It's just—"

"We should return and get back to Mana. Or at least, I should tell her where you are residing so she does not expect you in her bed tonight." He looked down to his duplicate Millennium Puzzle and grazed a hand over the Eye.

"Wait." I clasped a hand over his wrist, immediately standing up after him and clutched it tight. My eyes narrowed and my mind was brought back to something I had been putting off until now. For a long time now there was a bitter feeling at the pit of my stomach whenever I mentioned Mana to him; our empathy link reacting if we weren't brave enough to use the mind link. When it was the three of us, he would look at me so happily, content with my being here and a second later, he would recoil, some feeling of guilt at his mind. At first…I was thinking…I'd _hoped_ he knew he was doing something wrong by flirting with me when he would soon have a wife to go to, but now I wasn't so sure. "Why did you just bring up Mana?"

He snorted, those daunting ruby red eyes narrowing begrudgingly at my form. "Surely out of anyone Mana would be the first to know of your health, little one."

"Yeah but—"

"She is, after all, your betrothed."

I looked at him, eyes doubling in size with so much shock the Thunder Gods would have been jealous. My jaw dropped plentifully to the ground and my heart beat faster chest. "My _what_?"

"Your beloved." A bit bemused and strained with his tone, Atemu looked at me pitifully, small smile set across his face as he crossed his arms. "'Tis inevitable, isn't it? You and she are bound together by…"

"B-by nothing but friendship!" I clutched my sides, unsure of whether to laugh or to cry at his sudden statement. We were…misunderstanding each other all over again. It was like the kiss we shared nearly a month ago, where I had been so absorbed with my memories I locked myself up so they wouldn't kill me and he thought I was angry about it. "Atemu…I've never had feelings for Mana…she's…she's like Black Magician Girl to me!" I picked up the tiny figurine at my feet to conclude my point, and he arched an eyebrow, unconvinced. "She's like my mother. Err, sister."

"Enlighten me."

"Are you blushing?"

"Most certainly am not."

"_Right_." I shrugged and collapsed to the ground to pick up Black Magician as well. A small smile fell across my lips and the memories came flooding back from the earlier days when everyone was still growing, still learning and naïve for the world. It was an accident the first time with Mana, when I switched with Atemu. She was trying to get him to vouch for her; tell Mahado that she wasn't skipping a lesson on purpose and I had been the one there instead, telling him the truth.

Eventually all of the little accidents were becoming noticed by Atemu and unconsciously, he let me switch with him in order to make her happy. She was…sweet. Nice. I felt devoted by her side like she always needed me and still to this day whenever she needed my help, I'd be at her doorstep; only second to Mahado.

"She's the same thing to me as she is to you, silly. She loves _Mahado_ and—don't give me that look. Priestess Isis has a better chance of being courted by Shada than she does by your best priest." I hugged my body firm, eyes casting an amused glance to the surprise written over his face. "I would die the day she left, but that doesn't mean she's the one I'm in love with. In fact, I'm in love with…nevermind." Red scoured about my face as I realized what I was almost blowing.

"In love with whom, little one?" His eyes widened with fascination and in the back of those red irises he was already trying to pluck apart all of the possible candidates and fit suitors. Atemu closed the space between us, making it sparse, but my nerves were keeping me from running. Where _would_ I run, anyway, I thought, rolling my eyes. Despite the many doors in my soul room, there was a limit and eventually you would be walking in circles. "Who are you in love with?"

"I'm…I…er…" I stammered quietly, eyes never leaving his form. I shuddered as he brought himself even closer. No. Resist. RESIST! I tried to push him out of my sight, but he was resilient. Instead of backing away like I'd hoped, he brought himself closer and I shivered. _Yami. Yami. Yami._ He was triggering them again…my memories. With a shiver, I curled into a small little ball, eyes buried at my knees.

His prowl ceased. In an instant he fell to my side, sitting parallel to my form as I clutched Black Magician Girl's figurine tighter. "Yugi?" he whispered gently, touching my forehead.

"Atemu…please. Just…don't." I curled tighter, away from him. "I…please don't look at me like that."

He silenced for a moment before speaking up again. "Like what, little one?" Atemu inched closer, pulling me out of my episode like he had earlier and onto his lap. "Like this? With great concern for whatever evils you must face all because I so harshly trigger your memories yet at the same time mollify them? With relief that you are okay, but worry that the more I open myself to you, you will disappear? With all the care in the world, so _happy_ that you are certainly not marrying my best friend?"

"_You_ were supposed to be the one getting married." I slapped his arm away with full intent of getting away, but my legs gave out on me again. Instead, I refused to face him and stared at his feet. "_You_ were supposed to be the one, happy to have a wife and I…I'm _supposed_ to disappear, you silly little pharaoh! You…were supposed to stop…teasing me like this…"

He was appalled. I knew it. He was surprised that I would defy him, talk back to the Living Horus of all people and demand he stopped leading me into some random direction. Atemu chuckled bitterly, this time being the one to slide me aside and run a hand through his ebony tresses. "Quite frankly I never did take a liking to the thought of matrimony."

I rolled my eyes. "You would have changed your mind right after you saw her strutting to the altar in that pretty dress and then when you saw that baby."

"Quite the contrary. You seemed to have forgotten something, little one."

"Oh?"

"I think children are spawn of the devil." He wryly touched my shoulder and rolled his own eyes before grinning. For the first time in a week I studied his expression, noticing how weary and tired he seemed after all of the work put in for the wedding. Large black circles appeared under his eyes, gold hair matted to his brow and missing the sound of crackling thunder. Even his ebony hair, which was always high and proud, wilted a little. Atemu was tired. He'd partaken in so much stress in the past seven days trying to get everything done and even when he was in his bed room, ready to collapse, his desire to see me counted for more.

He wanted me. At the sudden thought, I felt warmth burn my cheeks and hugged myself protectively.

"Ah," he said, touching my cheek. "Now that is the expression I am so used to seeing. A beautiful glow cast amongst your porcelain skin and a pink smile painted across those lips."

I was…smiling? Yeah…yeah. I was smiling. My blush darkened and I ran a hand through my hair. "So…about this marriage then."

"'Twas obligatory." He crinkled his nose, grimacing again at the thought and shivered. "Though I'd rather less of my guards' blood was shed during that battle thanks to the ass known as Enu, I would have beheaded her myself had the chance risen up."

"Don't you love her?"

"If I loved her I would have given into her wishes and promote my Pendant upon her bosom. But no, I did not, and so the duplicate rests upon _your_ torso instead of hers." He leaned over, both pendants clinking against one another in an effort to show what he meant. I felt the heat rise across my cheeks again and looked down to it. Atemu brushed the hair away from my face and kissed a long lock of blond hair. "There."

"There, what?"

"Your hair remains unsheathed and shimmers with true beauty, little one." Atemu chuckled.

My entire body trembled, suddenly cold when he broke away and returned to his side. I looked to Black Magician Girl, whose carvings were imprinting my hand now. I set her down and ducked my head. We'd been wrong. Both of us, this entire time we were fooling ourselves and as I had told Mana, were creating unreachable expectations for one another. Did he want me though, like…like I wanted him? When I peeked over those red eyes were shut and contemplating something.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"I beg your pardon?"

My cheeks burned. "Penny for your thoughts," I repeated softly. Confusion shimmered across his face and I continued. "It's this…this American phrase. It just means I'll give you money if you tell me what you're thinking. She," I pointed to the blond, freckled girl Atemu had completed while I wasn't awake: Rebecca. "She's American. Taught me it while I was in America."

"I see." He smiled gently and caught my hand. "I would pour all my heart and feeling for you, little one. All you have to do is ask."

"I should start," I murmured softly. Shutting my eyes closed, I slowly relaxed and stretched my limbs before laughing. "We're horrible."

"Oh?"

"If we were considered the light and dark of each other, Atemu, we'd lose in the long run. We barely know what the other is thinking and when we…when we _assume_ it we horribly mess up." I gestured to nowhere in particular and shrugged. "It…starts out with one little thing and explodes in our face. I mean…you could have told me about Mana and what was bothering you right off the bat."

"Yes," he said, eyes narrowing. "But you could have also spoken to me of your worries about Teana."

"We're both at fault here, then." Smiling again, I turned to him and tilted my head. Biting my lip, I asked, "Do you want to start over?"

"What do you mean?"

"This…this relationship." I felt the heat once again rise to my cheeks and thoroughly rubbed my arm. "It all started a month ago, you know. When th-that first kiss happened and from there we tackled everything…weirdly. If from now on we tell each other what's going on, maybe we won't end up…here…troubled…utterly embarrassed."

"Ah." His eyes shimmered with mischief and he turned, sitting crosslegged parallel to me. "I suppose."

I grinned. "My name is Yugi Mutou. Nice to meet you."

"I am Atemu, the King of Egypt."

"Sounds hard."

"It is."

Now…we were talking. Just back and forth, a little stammering and me dying of embarrassment in between, but above all it was…nice. His eyes weren't constantly lingering at my body, ready to take me here and then, but neither was I. It was the first time my annoying headaches weren't trying to eat me whole and being in his presence was…relaxing. We were friends now. No Teana to delve into responsibilities, no Mana to dote over…just two friends sitting here and speaking.

I yawned, feeling the drear tingle at my head again. Squinting, my eyes narrowed to the lean form standing up and offering me a hand. "Yeah?"

"'Tis time for me to get going. Unlike you, I lack a bed in my soul room." He smiled mischievously, though tiresomely. "I am just curious to whether not you would prefer residing in the pendant for the night or sleeping with me."

"With you?" My cheeks blazed at the thought.

"Yes," he murmured curtly. "Though proposing to continue where we left off seems pointless if you cannot remember what we have done. Instead, I really am exhausted. If you want to, then you may."

"I…" Steadily looking to the ground, my fingers found the soles of my feet and I bit my lip. With a small smile, I stood up and clutched my own Millennium Puzzle. "Alright."

He grinned, as if he'd accomplished the impossible. My own broadened and with a flash of light, we left, and I forgot all about the eerie green puzzle piece sitting in the center of the floor.

_mouhitorinoboku._

**Author's Note: **

And inevitably, this chapter is complete. Guys, guess what! I got ten reviews from you and that's the most so far out of all of them. That's amazing, I'm so _happy_! (happy dance) I like this chapter compared to the one before it, but I feel the MahadoxMana introduction was a bit…weird. I want to cover it a bit more, but that'll be hard and…well, wouldn't _you_ feel awkward if while you were proclaiming your love for your bf/gf and some person was eavesdropping? Yup yup. Well, I got a lot of fun replies from you guys; so downright hilarious and really in depth with the situation beforehand. Which was always fun to read and I by the time I was actually done writing this chapter, I was just… "Omg! Neither of them is ranting about sex!" Until….you know, halfway through, but hey, it's a given. C:

If I were to answer this question, I…have absolutely no idea. xD I have an Atemu thinking cap and a Yugi thinking cap when I alternate, so I can't exactly say I'm biased. They want in each other's pants. Er, kilt. In this case, kiltpants. Yup. Alright. Well, did the calculations yesterday about how long this story will be and…damn, it's long. Not just chapter wise. I think we all know how long this effing thing is chapter wise. Eventually I'm thinking about splitting it up because there's still a lot more of the plot needing to be covered. So…it'll be about three parts long, two at least and three at most. Is um, anyone willing to stick with it? Bah. Reviews would be nice! C:


	13. Halt Time, Trigger Spastic Insanity

_Link – I'm a bit of a fast updater, but I think I'm gonna have to cut back. School comes first, blah blah and all that weird stuff, heehee. I'm glad you'll stick; we're just getting to the good stuff! C:_

_Wernie – I'm happy you like it and yay, another sticker. Stick…ler? Nah. Sticker, heehee. Thank you so much for the review!_

_Unknown Person – Thanks, it's just getting better. C: My third sticker! Yay!_

--

**Chapter XIII: **Halt the Time, Trigger Spastic Insanity

--

His lips were beautiful, amazing, and had the lingering taste of grapes as if this beautiful light had indulged on the finest wine. We'd been kissing one moment, so frustrated by our own thoughts and I cursed how meager of time we'd spent together. So long ago had it felt since the last time we truly looked each other in the eye…so long ago since those beautiful Amethyst orbs, deeper than time itself and as holy as the gods, drifted to my direction as did mine to his delectable form.

This young boy, this _light_ whom I've come to adore after years of admiration, had long ago become the reason of my entire existence. The richest beer in all of Egypt was he, one taste lingering long enough at the tips of tongue to last an eternity, despite being unaware to this anonymous substance. Once revealed and reveled in all holiness, this light, this _beer_ became the bane to temperance.

And as the brim of those lips reached mine, taste lingering at the tip of my tongue, I knew I long suffered from the sin of gluttony. He, my beautiful light, was mine—ready to devour and squeal under the sheathed wrath hidden under the thin linen cloth of my loins; what lusted to make this boy succumb in pure ecstasy and at my doing. He was mine.

At least…I assumed he was mine.

My little light pulled away, the hue of his magenta-stained orbs gravely flickering, internal battle visible in his vision as the slow defeat became inevitable.

"Little one," I muttered, troubled by everything that had happened. Had I been more aware of my aggression it would have made a better impact toward the fact that…that…he was not mine. He belonged to my best friend alone. Yet…the trouble sensed in his eyes, the sudden opening of our empathy link… I held back the greatly wanted cringe as his injuries became mine and caught my breath. "Yugi!"

His garbled murmurings distracted him. Petite, slender fingers clasped onto ebony locks and he wavered back and forth with…with the intention of never appearing ever again. Before I had the chance to stop him, he clenched a deathful hand to the Millennium Pendant, the ominous glow of his troubles still raw in my mind as he disappeared.

No.

"_NO!_" I refused to let him leave me again! I refused to allow him to succumb to these memories, to face this himself and shove anyone who decided to help him away… Oh, Yugi…my beautiful, gorgeous Yugi… Clasping a hand to the Millennium Pendant, all thoughts focused on my light; the enigma yet to be solved yet drove my determination.

With a faint glow my room vanished before me and in my place was the tomb known as my soul room. So ominous so…so unneeded. I cursed myself, almost distracted fully in my flurry of concern as I almost fell in one of the traps. Later I would have to redecorate, but not now. Instead I jolted for the passageway; the one that connected halls from my room to my light and the beautiful door that separated us.

"Halt."

"And if I refuse?" A growl escaped my lips, looking to the grave, deathly, and demonic Skull who dared refuse my entry. Eyes narrowing, all sight fell to him, the… Summoned Skull. He had been a ka ripped away long ago from a grave digger with the intent of stealing from my great grandfather's tomb. This was no time to argue. I clutched the pendant tightly as it glimmered. "Do understand that if you do not allow me entry I shall blast you into the next Millennia, death demon!"

For a moment all he did was stare at me, a mixture of contemplation and amusement mixing in that beastly mask before he allowed me a passage. I was not one to fall for tomfoolery, nor would I tolerate those who dared frustrate me when their very imaged screamed for castration.

"Yugi!" I hissed, demanding for all of the doors to be rearranged and allow me in the room where he resided. As my eyes laid on him, the very soul of my heart broke in two and never would I be able to erase the sudden, pale image of Yugi. He was not an established spirit! He escaped validity…being only him, the sincere form known only as my light and…commonly, Nice Atemu.

The sweaty mess, disheveled and troubled with tears streaming down his swollen cheeks and sobs choking from his lips was not how I wanted to remember my Yugi. I did not want the last image of my light being one of suffering. He did not deserve this. By the great soothsayer, Isis, he was far too young for death by…by _this_!

At my fearsome rage he stood erect, the same sadistic moisture dripping at the creases of his gorgeous violet eyes as he ran for my form. "Yami, aitai yo…Hitori ni shinaide...Yami..."

The beating in my chest stopped. For a moment I felt the tender warmth and wary concern as the ringing his foreign language…all that had stuck was that one little word…that…Yami. Whoever he may be, he was the reason behind all of this insanity. I looked to him, collapsing behind me as Yugi buried his head into my chest. Whoever this Yami seemed to be…that was who my light insisted I was.

I looked to the various spirits whom lurked about the pendant. Black Magician, the true leader out of all of them watched in pure horror and utter surprise, as if his ward's sudden outburst was unexpected. 'Twas…'twas not like his normal reaction; calm and placid to Yugi's episodes. Instead this was deliberate, absolutely concerned and ultimately…this was not a normal response.

My eyes widened, reacting to the quiet plead reigning in violet orbs as I pulled him closer.

"Kimi no koto wasureta boku wo yurusite. Mou kimi kara hanarenai kara. Boku no soba ni itte. Boku no koto kirawanaide." Though the words tingled at my torso, I had little to no idea what they meant. Such a beautiful language spoken by my light, such a delicate entity at his tongue…yet it caused him so much suffering.

"Shh. 'Tis alright, my light." Slowly did I rock him back and forth, creating the bind between us as I curled an arm behind his neck. I closed my eyes, resting him gently on my lap as his sobs worsened. "Do not fret, little one. Rest assure; I am here to stay."

His tears softened, wet against the tunic at my chest. "Arigatou," he mumbled into my chest. "Arigatou…"

I watched till the very end, seeing through as he finally drifted into slumber, yet did not let my mind linger. Despite the weariness felt, my eyes only studied this lithe form. So pale…so fragile. My mind drifted back to the theory concocted by Priest Shada. 'Twas the best we've come up with; of his existence. If it were proof enough, wherever he reigned had a language of true beauty.

The last word hammered at my head. A foreign word, originating further than even Nubian. "Ari…gatou," I quietly muttered.

"It means thank you."

"Ah." I hid the surprise tumbling my stomach as I held Yugi closer and looked to the cheerful eyes of his Black Magician Girl. A small smile slipped across my features, having the need to blink twice in assurance that this was indeed Black Magician's consort and not Mana herself. "I assume this means you desire your charge?"

"Oh, no. I love him and all…" She grinned daringly, hands nestled at her hips and softly laughed. "But I'm sure you would rather continue to sit there and make sure he gets out of whatever funk he's in okay."

Despite my calm nod and demeanor, I felt myself succumb to the red radiating through my cheeks. "Who is the Yami of which he speaks?"

Her enthusiasm faded as she drifted back into Black Magician's arms. "I don't suppose you were so confused by the sudden language that you didn't pick up on his words."

"Nonsense," I grumbled as my eyes scanned the room. This had been the third time I ever appeared in this room, second had I barged in. Like the occurrence before I knew the halls were made of nothing but doors, one more enigmatic than the last. One truly could have gotten lost in such a place like this had they not been prepared. "He…mumbled it in his sleep once."

My eyes fell to the many jigsaw puzzle pieces scrambled across the floor. They themselves were so blunt in color, so _blinding_ that thrice did I have to blink away the small dots from my eyes. So many shades, so many different purposes. My spare hand grazed the light, eerie green piece sitting beside me before erratically tossing it in the middle of the room. It brimmed with an evil ka.

Kuriboh, the spirit representation of my light's ka picked it up between what I assumed was his teeth before tossing it in a mound of blue puzzle pieces. As Black Magician Girl began to explain the identity of the one who haunted my light, my fingers intrinsically wrapped around a spare pink piece sprawled near Yugi's lap. It clicked together easily with another hovering at my thigh and I dryly pondered if the reason my light was so petite was because he had little space to share.

"Yami," she whispered quietly, "is our second master."

"Your second master." I looked to her, eyebrow cocked, but was utterly blown away by the nostalgia teeming in her eyes. She smiled gently, arm wrapped delicately around Black Magician as both of the small children climbed his shoulders. "Even the overbearing skull that guards the door?"

"Yes," Maha…his magician held back a reminiscent chuckle. "At times the 'overbearing skull' of which you speak would often be a signature of his."

I looked to the oversized leech that was larger than I, and how immediately it tackled the form of Kuriboh. With a vivid shudder I pushed away the curious thought asking why on earth they _wouldn't_ seem like a couple. Certainly with some as intimate as them would have mated long ago.

Black Magician Girl watched my reaction steadily, smile set across her lips. "The Great Master cherished all of his companions, from the smallest critter to the great…beast thing." She visibly shivered, gesturing to the 'beast' that'd gone unnoticed in my panic sleeping in the corner.

"Yami is the one who taught Master Yugi all he knows." The young child with a sword twice his side burst into light laughter; carefree and blissful, but his eyes held great knowledge. The Silent Swordsman. An underlying coat of emotions far beyond his years was visible in those eyes. He swayed the sword freely, burying his baby-like head into the chest of his surrogate father.

"I promise you this is no coincidence that he mistook you for the Master." Black Magician sighed warily, hand softly stroking the hair of a tired Silent Magician. "He holds both of you with high regard, you see."

Yugi's quiet murmurings caught my ear. He fell into a clutter of whimpers, unconsciously reaching out for something he misplaced. Immediately his fingers tied to my kilt and tunic before he pressed me tight. "Boku no kawaii ou-sama…"

With a wry smile I stroked his hair. We'd known each other so long, suffering through the burns of the other and looking back at the ashes that made us the people we were today. The embers from only a short while ago were left flickering under the darkness and here we now lay, in the soot of our mistakes smudged and relived. He was my little one as I was his little pharaoh. He was my light.

My fingers unconsciously ran across another puzzle piece sitting far at my right. "You once told me I was the trigger to his Ra-forsaken memories. His attack…was this also my doing?"

At the silence all I could do was look up, peering into the hesitant, anguished eyes of the head guardian. Black Magician's eyes fell to his charge and he closed his eyes. "Perhaps you also act as a counteraction. We, my Pharaoh, don't even know the full effects to this. Every little one of your touches, every small whim causes him to suffer, yet just now you've shown us you are also the key to stopping them."

I nodded slowly, running a hand through the charcoal tresses of hair. Beautiful Yugi, adorable light. "And…is it possible that to him, I may one day rise and become a figure of significance such as his Yami?"

They were startled by this query. Not a moment too soon, Kuriboh rid himself of the leech and appeared at my side, nuzzling safely at Yugi's chest and implying both forgiveness and an apology. Black Magician chuckled softly, one hand tangled in the tresses of his sleeping adopted son and the other hugging the cautious Silent Swordsman closer. "One day, Pharaoh Atemu, you will be all he ever thinks about."

I smiled. "Will he be alright?"

"Yes…you seem to have calmed him down, my pharaoh. He certainly will be okay."

_littleone._

At the moment this was either some cruel sick nightmare or the sweetest dream I've come to ever have in my sixteen years born on the sands of Egypt. 'Twas hard to believe…well, anything, truth be told. So much had happened in the spur of time we've known each other yet alone in one night. He was no longer just the lingering spirit who, as he said, "veiled" me from the troubles afar. 'Twas all related to the Millennium Items; everything about him was related to the Millennium Items.

The first night where we met as two naïve persons concerned only for the other residing in their space to our second meeting, where our intentions were revealed was all on its own enough to sweep one into pure ecstasy. Following the riveting dream had been our downfall, cast in the Nile our awareness, ultimately our common sense, as we blinded ourselves in our own worries and sunk into the slums. Yet…here he was now, vulnerable and cradled in my bed as he slumbered.

It was…astounding. Years ago, long before I inherited the Millennium Pendant, I would have never believed that the petite figure under me was what I would seal my fate with. I smiled, brushing the tresses of blond bangs away from his eyes. His lips laced wearily against my arm, suddenly taking in a large breath before burying himself further in my body.

As I watched the bliss mixing into his demeanor, I questioned if he had ever had such plentiful sleep before. I myself yawned, resisting the urge to rub the drear out of my wake and risk rousing him from slumber. It was a rare anomaly to ever see him so vulnerable, so _content._

The night before all we had done was talk, deriving information of what the other knew. And…never had I been so joyful of being wrong. He was not angry at me for small kisses, nor was he courting Mana.

Despite the fact Ra was gleaming in the desert peaks, Yugi shivered, digging further in my form. Funny, too, considering how he himself was so warm. A chuckle escaped my lips and though hesitant, I knew I had to leave him and start my duties.

Running a hand through my hair, I tucked the little light under three sheets and in return, he pulled the large pillow I had slept on, absorbing the last of warmth from the night before.

It was nice not having to wake up and finding him gone.

There was no lingering adventure, strange mysteries, nor real trouble. It was hard in our little time together, to find even the feeblest amount of time to bond. He mumbled petty words, squirms and whimpers as my name was melded together with…Yami's.

In an instant I was by his side, softly stroking his hair and running a hand up and down his back. According to his caretakers, even they could not predict the next spasm, it was possible for him to start one at any moment.

It was my fault. A frown settled across my lips and I slowly leaned over, kissing the pale forehead of this harmless being. 'Twas no one's fault but mine if he suffered more than usual, yet at the same time it was I who mollified his tortured mind unless he insisted on locking himself away and enduring it all his own.

"And that, my little light," I whispered, "will never happen again."

He was never to leave my sight; leave my premises. My hand urged for the Pendant so loose against his chest that it took up the space near his ear. With a small smile I both blessed and cursed it for bringing me the dove with injured wings.

A creature with such beauty, yet handicapped by its own injuries and unable to soar. Now that we had come to an understanding, it would never again happen. I would be there and offer a shoulder for his frustrations and we would face this.

Together.

He would fly and I would help him break free. With another fervent kiss to his hair I urged to leave, only to realize in my own stupidity that his little evil fingers latched onto my wrist tightly, refusing to let me go.

"Yugi," I mused. "You have to let go now."

"D…wanna…"

"I am a very busy pharaoh with many things to do, Yugi." I laughed softly, lightly tugging at my arm, but his clinch would only tighten. Wryly I questioned how one would ever mock the strength of this determined young boy with a domineering grip that rivaled even my strongest guard. "You may bed me later."

At that suggestion his entire grip lessened, fading into nothing but pure, lifeless sand as it disappeared under various sheets. Delightful, amethyst orbs appeared from my pillow, cheeks imprinted with the indents of my pendant. Red flourished across his cheeks and for a moment I was swept in the erotic image of his disheveled figure.

Finally the sunlight gleamed against his skin, sweat perfectly matting all locks in his hair. Throughout our little dispute he shed of his outer garb, appearing only in the thin black tunic that framed his small body.

Against the heat his kilt (or 'pants' as he insisted on calling them) clung tightly to his small legs and his lavish bottom. Back and forth he gently rocked, mouth ajar as red rose to all parts of his white skin, breath heavy as he himself contemplated something.

I licked my lips, consuming the exotic image enough to tear away from my incomprehensible thoughts. Through his soft, intense pants, Yugi smiled, small fingers picking at the metal of his so-called choker, pinching and rubbing intently against my erection. Taunting me.

"I don't suppose," he lowly murmured, eyes beaming to my form, "you would mind if I took a bath?"

"Go ahead," echoed my voice in my ears.

I consumed the rest of his form under tormenting sunlight and tore away, quickly shoving the thoughts aside and cursed the red insisting to permeate across my cheeks. Searching my chest for spare clothes, I slowly shed the clothes from the night before and shuddered. 'Twas not like me to get so…flustered after watching him. The image itself was so…lewd…wanton…I needed badly to relieve my erection. As I shed my kilt I paused at the thought. The last time I'd had another concubine was before Teana. Certainly I did not feel the need for another; especially if it may result in pregnancy. My eyes landed on it for a moment before pushing it aside and redressing.

"A-Atemu…?" he squeaked.

"Yes, little one?" I looked to him, watching as the humid frustration quickly disappeared, replaced with mortification. His face grew hotter, no doubt from one of his blushes, but I'd yet to do anything that would stimulate him. Had I? Pushing that thought aside I laid an extra garment in his lap and pressed a hand to his thigh. He flinched, eyes never leaving mine as he crossed his legs and leaned back like a small child. "For now I would prefer you wear my clothes."

"O-Oh…" He quietly murmured. Again, pink spread to the tips of his ears and he struggled for a smile. "You _were_ always a bit of a neatfreak."

"'Tis an understatement." I arched an eyebrow, grinning against his claim as I pushed myself away and adorned all of my jewels and crown. "After months of yelling at Mana, she finally crumbled under my demands and actually requested to have the same dress made twenty times."

"S'not like you gave her another choice." He smiled, shivering as he held the clothes close in his grip. "But you have to admit, she put up a good fight."

"She is the one person outside of my court who I will ever allow to beat me like a monkey." I snorted, rolling my eyes and rubbing the remnants of a bruise she gave me when we were younger.

As I rubbed the kohl against my eyes he shared a short giggle. "And me?"

"What about you?" I flashed a look of concern, suddenly frowning at the question.

Yugi coyly grinned and fiddled with a loose thread in my clothes. "I'm a peasant, too, aren't I?"

"Nonsense." I appeared at his side, smile looping my lips as I cupped his delicate face. "You are my light. You are my little one." _You are mine._

His eyes adorably widened; astonished and confounded by my words. Avid red glowed against his cheeks as I gently kissed him. He quietly squirmed and we parted a foot away as I slipped on my sandals and appeared by the door.

"_Atemu…_"

I grinned. "As I told you plenty times while you insisted on bedding me; I have various duties to perform as the pharaoh. Sleep. Rest. Bathe. Eat. I will inform my priests and surely you know your way around the palace well enough." I smirked. "After all, the naughty young light has sneaked out a few more times than none."

With the trace of lust and ardent fluster still visible in those stunning orbs I shut the door and left him to his thoughts. Heat radiated through my cheeks as I ran all of the playful teasing through my head. Running a hand through my hair I seethed, eyes shut to the throbbing of my erection.

My hand fell to the clasp that bound my cock in position and quickly rid of the thing that would be my downfall. Had I remembered my reaction would slip from pure intrigue with his being to his lustrous body ready to devour, I would have been better prepared. My thoughts drifted to his disheveled form and back to the day, long before my 'wife' caused me problems before we separated.

Bare, Yugi was in my body, naively covering what I most wanted to consume. He was convinced I needed my rest, while I declared my loyalty to him. The coy blush across those honey cheeks had never looked so…so _sensual _and hot in my body as his large eyes flickered with determination.

I reached my peak, diving into a spasm as I imagined him under me…pure white, apple skin flushed with the desert heat with his loud, melodic moans of my name.

A sigh of relief left my lips. I cleaned myself up (taking a moment to curse that I'd changed _before_ relieving myself) and, because I did not hear from the other side, I assumed he was busying himself in a bath. For a moment the erotica lingered, taking in the fresh scent of the room mixed with the odor of both my light and I. It…was different. It had been a long while since I left something as that to the concubines or pleasure slaves. Then again, Yugi was not like Teana.

And…unlike Teana, I truly wanted to court him.

Once thoughts were pushed aside, I redressed myself, red persistent at my cheeks once I finally left through the halls. I truly wanted to have him as my own—mind, body, and soul. The night before when I busied myself with the irritating puzzles of his memory, I caught interest in the world he was in. Even though I'd asked Teana of her past, never had I been as interested in it as I was with Yugi.

And stranger, after my epiphany, I realized how far this interest had surfaced. It…was different how he turned my thoughts into blistering nonsense when all I truly meant to do was compliment him. Before, I was aware of wanting to deserve his affection and have it all my own. It was no lie. Throughout the entire flurry of stress I'd been so upset about the chance he had feelings for another and…again, it was happening.

I was actually becoming a bumbling buffoon in fear of rejection.

I was a pharaoh. Rarely did someone as _I_ get rejection. With a high snort and swelling cheeks, I felt my pride quietly sink as I solely made it to the kitchen. My eyes fell to Mahado and the warmth in his smile as I sat down.

"Good morning, my pharaoh."

"Good morning, Black Magician. I—I mean…," My eyes widened, the unintended slip drifting back, and bit back a groan. "My apologies. What I meant to say was your name, my priest."

He arched an eyebrow, concerned, but quite amused, and he truly did resemble the man I spoke to only a night ago. "You seem to have slept well."

"Most of my troubles have been resolved and the one who I hadn't seen in days slept with me last night. I would say sleeping well is an understatement." I lightly grinned, ordering the slave for meat and bread. As I turned back there was a visible flicker in Mahado's eyes.

A strained smile strewed across his lips and he offered an apple. "I suppose that means Mana slept well."

Anger shrouded my content. A small growl escaped my lips, last night's actions _before_ my little light coming to mind. I'd been frustrated by Seth's sudden interruption, but as soon as word reached me of Mana's almost death and defiling, I ordered all of Enu and his minions to be executed by the most torturous death known in my palace.

She was far too innocent, despite that demonic mischievous streak, to be manhandled as she was. Had it been me following her as she plucked flowers, I'd done the same. Though…it was different, I was willing to admit, as my eyes wandered to the bandages wrapped around Mahado's knuckles.

It was far from Mahado's nature to resort to immediate violence rather than self defense. Even with the furthest depths of rivalry he held in my court, choosing aggression over pacifism was unlike him. My thoughts wandered to my light's guardian, Black Magician. Despite the obvious languidness visible after his years in the afterlife of his choosing, even he at times seemed to have chosen nobility over hostility.

Any frustration he was ever met with was dealt with a sharp tongue and sarcastic wit. Any time he lost the placidness of his tone…came with one, Yugi, or… "Mahado," I found myself barking only seconds later. Arching an eyebrow, I narrowly looked to the idiot who I wanted to slap. "You know out of any consolation Mana seeks, I would be third, yes?"

Startled by my sudden outburst, he looked onward, regaining the demeanor of apathy and a kind smile. "Why, whatever do you mean?"

"If Mana were to seek comfort from anyone, I would be third, Yugi would be second and you, my friend," I snorted, cursing the fact I hadn't seen it before, "would be the first."

Red stained his cheeks now, so taken aback by my sudden declaration that I was sure even his mind was sputtering. "Why…my pharaoh…"

"Don't 'my pharaoh' me," I said so shrewdly I felt as if I were his mother, "out of all the years we've known each other, you've let me press the idea of courting Isis in your brain when truly your soul and heart desired our best friend. Had I not been the pharaoh you would surely now appear at Mana's doorstep and seek her hand in marriage! Tell me something, silly priest of mine; do you regard my position over your head more than our friendship?"

"I…I…" His dark eyes froze, narrowing only to my form with shock brimming. With a sigh, he closed his eyes, the glow of his cheeks resurfacing. "Even as a friend, my pharaoh…"

"No. You regard _Seth's friendship_ as well_, _but if he were pining for Mana's affections—_Ra forbid_—you would obliterate him in a heartbeat." I smirked, watching as once again my favorite priest darkened and crossed my arms. "Court her, Mahado. While you still have the time and the chance before someone else proposes. By Ma'at, I promise you that neither I nor does my light plan any time soon to propose. She is free and—so I have heard from reliable sources—anticipates your next word."

"…thank you, my pharaoh." Mahado quietly chuckled, one hand to the hair hidden under the cloak that sheathed his hair. In an instant, he reddened and looked away for further discretion.

"What? I don't suppose you've already found trouble with this relationship?" I frowned, daring him to find one fault in something he'd yet to create.

"She wanted to sleep with me."

"Ah."

"Yes." He looked at me, stern and disapproving of the action, yet at the same time quite regretful. "Do understand 'tis deemed inappropriate for both student and teacher to be seen together involved in such…lewd actions."

I arched an eyebrow, intent on unraveling this mystery. "So you refused to bed her because you think you are too old."

"No! My Pharoah!" He sighed, obviously frustrated by the new matter. "At the time, Yugi and Mana shared a bed. I've seen neither hair nor trace of them all morning."

"He now resides in my room." I crossed my arms, thanking the servant for my meal and immediately consuming the pork. "Whatever frustration had bothered him is now the least of his worries and I assure you, Yugi is fine."

"Ah." He turned his head to the entrance, smile laced across his lips. "Speak of the Devil."

Turning my head, I immediately felt the sharp pain in my neck. Silverware slipped from my fingers and I clutched it firmly against Egyptian air. Grimacing, another jolt shot through that same spot and soon a headache that was…certainly not mine. I looked to him, my light, and my heart stopped.

His beautiful skin was horridly pale, blinding those as it gleamed under the sunlight. His hair was disheveled, original clothes following in suit as they clung to his scrawny form, but the worst was his eyes. Nothing. There was no gorgeous shimmer, no shy glance, but blank magenta orbs filled with defeat.

I stood from my seat, ignoring the tinkering pain and rushed by his faltering side, Mahado right behind me. "Little one?"

"Yugi?" Mahado pressed a hand to my light's head, but failed to find a fever. "Yugi, are you alright?"

My eyes fell to the second shock from laying eyes on him. The jewel I bestowed late last night was gone, instead replaced by some green amulet he must have found in one of Mana's jewelry boxes. "Yugi," I urged quietly as he leaned into both of our arms. "Yugi, where is the Millennium Pen—"

"Mou hitori…no boku…"

I halted, remembering the words from the night before. Roughly, they translated into…the Other Me, but the last time he spoke in the other language, he suffered from deliri—

"Mahado," I hissed, grabbing my light before he could do any harm. "You must find the Millennium Pendant—you must find where it was tossed, where he had put it, and—"

"Doushite kimi wa boku o uragitta no, mou hitori no boku…" In an instant the limp form of my light was replaced by another; one so aggressive, thrashing about and flailing, tears streaming down his face as he strongly shoved me aside. "_DOUSHITE?!" _

I was knocked to the ground, arm first as he screeched. Eyes widening, I disregarded the collision and stood back up, at his side. "Yugi! It will be _alright_, little one!" Again I pulled him into an embrace, murmuring soothing words to lull him, but there was no avail. "Yugi, please, Yugi!"

He wasn't listening. Before I knew it, the eerie green gem laced around his neck violently glowed and his fist harshly collided into my stomach. "Boku o sawaruna!"

I seethed into the injury, the impact unexpected. Looking up, another thing had changed in him. His eyes rid of their blankness, but were replaced with a distorted purple, glimmering violently with a hue so disturbing little children would scream in terror. At the center of his forehead, where the lone bang once resided was an eerie green mark...an emblem…

"A seal," I whispered. 'Twas a curse! Someone had _cursed_ him while he was not in my eye!

Yugi abruptly stopped from his tantrum, eyes flickering again and for a moment I readily accepted that this was all a joke he'd planned with Mana. I was wrong. He shrieked again, tears in his eyes as he backed away, so anxiously slow before dashing off in another direction.

"Yugi!" I rushed after him, ignoring the pain in my stomach and cursed the enormous size of this palace. Through the Mind Link, I reminded myself. _Yugi, please, I am your _friend_! You must let me help you! You must calm down!_

_Kimi wa Boku o uragitta...boku o uragitta...boku o uragitta… KIMI WA BOKU WO URAGITTA!_

I clenched my teeth, cringing at the pain in his tone and surveyed the area. Where _was _he?! Why was it near impossible for me to find my light? To hold him…comfort him in his hour of need… "Yugi!"

"Black Magician Girl!"

In an instant I turned to the name, surprised to see that although he'd punched me, he was running to Mana. In a fit of sobs, he collided with her form, hugging her closely and trembling.

"Mana," I called. Startled, she looked up, both hands rubbing his back in order to comfort him, but with no avail. "He is not feeling well! He is under a spell!"

"What?" She gasped in surprise, pulling away from Yugi for a quick moment to examine him. Before I had the chance to explain myself, her eyes had widened and entire face paled. "No…"

"Do you know what spell it is?" I slowed my pace, steadily walking up behind them to—

"Iie!" He shrieked, pushing Mana behind him and tensely stood before me. "Mou kanojo o kiztsuke wa sasenai!"

"Yugi, no! You're not well!" She clutched his arm tightly, one hand wound around his neck to sedate him.

"Doushite ooku no hito o kizutsukeru no…" He shivered at the touch, again narrowing his eyes at me. Immediately glaring, the eerie light once again flashed between his eyes and I fell back, helpless at the power of the seal. _"DOUSHITE BOKU O URAGITTA NO?!"_

"Yugi!" I shouted. Pain hammered my head, pulsing so erratically and violently that I was ready to succumb right there and then; be defeated. But I could not. Whatever he suffered, _whoever_ cursed him with that horrid seal needed to pay. I rushed forward, hurrying to wrap my arms around his body and find Mahado, wherever he disappeared off to and if he had found my pendant.

I never had the chance. From the tips of his feet pulsed the same, sickeningly green light and jutted outward until it was the same eclipse imprinted on his head. With a horrible force I bounced into the wall and for a moment all I heard was the loud crack in my elbow. With a shriek I landed on my head with the impact affecting my vision.

"Atemu!" Mana ran to my side and held me tightly. "Are you okay?"

"I will be fine," I choked through the blood dripping into my eye. The crown had been bluntly shoved into my forehead and already could I feel myself yet again surrendering to the pain. "He, on the other hand—"

"Kanojo o ubatta," Yugi breathed. His eyes widened, watching between both Mana and I as he continued to tremble. "Kimi wa mou boku kara kanojo o ubatta!" He ran.

"Yugi!" I stood up to run after him and was denied by the haunting aching from his earlier punch.

"Atemu no!" Mana pulled me down, hand rummaging for her glaive as she muttered curses under her breath. "Yugi…he isn't safe…that…that _thing_ on his head…it…he'll…"

"Spit it out!"

"It's the Seal of Orichalcos!" She caught her breathe, slinging one of my arms around her neck before helping me across the hall. "I…I read it in one of my text books, it was some big cult-thingy somewhere down in the Atlantic and to them, their Gods granted them all the power in the world if they turned to it."

"What are you saying?" I grimaced, feeling the pain dart up my spine.

"It was used on battle grounds in order to rip away the opponent's humanity and self being and everything…like _your_ Games, but ten times tougher and completely different." Mana's voice trailed off and she brought us both to a halt near a window. "And…if…if I'm right, it was banned because it was an evil magic, but…but it derived from…"

"From _what_?" I coaxed her, silently cursing my vision as it began to escape with the pounding of an irrational head injury catching up.

Mana whimpered, eyebrows furrowed as she curled her fingers around the glaive. "It derives from a person's fears, their inner lust…their greatest _desire_, Atemu! Something didn't _get_ Yugi, Yugi did that to himself! Whatever drove him wild and brought out that negative energy, it was all _him_!"

I caught my breath. We had to save him. "We have to save him!" I pushed away from the wall, rushing through my delirium and jutting for whatever hall—_any_ hall that I was convinced would bring me closer to him. What could have possibly driven him to insanity?

"Ishizu-san! Ishizu-san!" His voice harshly screeched in my ears. I whirled around, catching sight of my priestess and light as he broke down yet again. "Kono basho wa ittai nan nano? Doushite boku tachi wa koko ni iru no?"

"I…Yugi…" Isis's eyes narrowed in concern as she brushed away the excess hair across his forehead. They widened, mouth agape as she looked to me, alarmed. Orichalcos. "My Pharaoh!"

"Pharaoh," repeated my light. "Pharaoh…" He stiffened, turning to face me with sheer fear shining in his orbs. "Konaide!"

The seal glowed against his forehead, emitting yet another forceful attack. Isis yelped, clutching her Millennium Necklace tight as the same circle from before appeared at his feet.

A blinding flash of light illuminated through the halls and I closed my eyes, suddenly feeling the arms of my priestess wrap around me. "Where is your Millennium Pendant?" she hissed.

"I gave it to him so he would not suffer," I explained. Had I have it, I would have been protected from the other form of magic. As we looked back, Yugi's entire appearance changed.

Fury flickered in his distorted-colored orbs, his jacket discarded and lingering behind him as if it were one of my capes. Something appeared at his arm, a mechanism similar to what we used for Games, but of a different material. "Hitori ni shitette itta hazu datta," he whispered quietly. "Shikashi boku wa, ko no saki zutto kimi no kage ni kakurete kurushimanakutewaikenai. Boku wa kimi to kimi no aku ga shinu made tatakaou!"

I caught my breath. Yami. He had uttered the name, Yami. This was not a curse; he was suffering from a _memory_.

"What is the language of which he speaks?" murmured Isis.

"The one of where he reigns." Where did he reign? Was it possible it was from the Atlantis, just like the origin of Orichalcos? No… he could not have…those from Atlantis for the last three centuries have been shunned and ignored. They were enemies. Surely the Millennium Pendant would not have trusted him. I winced, feeling the pain shoot through my bad hand and resisted the urge to cry out.

Isis gently clasped it, murmuring words to sooth my wound and helped me up. "You should not be here without the protection of your pendant, my pharaoh."

"'tis a bit too late now, don't you think?" I grimly smiled, wiping away the blood caked at my forehead.

Yugi growled, eyes narrowing at all of us. In his spare hand was a deck of red playing cards. His eyes icily glimmered, narrowing at me in particular before he placed one on his sophisticated device. "Kimi wa boku ni uso o tsuite, boku wo uragitta. Saitei da yo, mou hitori no boku!"

In a gleam of light, followed by the eerie green radiating through the tips of his feet, a new form appeared. No…it…he could not be…that was not…it…it was not _possible…_

"Atemu!"

"Mana!" Isis hissed, turning away from me a quick moment and shielding the girl. My best friend curled beside me, eyes as wide as mine as fear trembled through her body.

"Black Magician…," she whispered. And she was right. There stood Black Magician, Yugi's guardian, high and mighty, and _protective._ For some reason he had found a way to summon ka without directly owning one of the Millennium Items. Mana darted for him, tearing away from my grasp and trudging forward. "Black Magician! You have to help Yugi! He's…he's!"

"Mana, _get down_!" Isis darted forward, ultimately dragging for me as well, but halted. "Oh, spirits…"

The Seal rested ominously on the head of Black Magician. This was not the guardian of Yugi. There was no love, no amusement as he watched us with pure bliss and nostalgia, but the utter instinct to destroy any who tread his path. He was Yugi's pawn. A smirk appeared across Black Magician's face, the hue of his eyes morphing just as Yugi's had.

"Black burning!" The words cut through my blood coldly as another rush of adrenaline spliced through the air. I caught my breath, watching as Yugi directed his hand toward me—but through Mana.

She halted from where she was, eyes widening at the soft, sadistic sniggers left Black Magician's lips, practically spitting, _Bye, bye, my little Magician…_ Nausea pulsed through my veins, lurching all blood and churning insignificantly as he raised his staff, directing it straight to his once apprentice. No… he could not.

"Don't you even _dare_!" I hissed, running forward but my feet stopped me. In an instant there was violent blinking, shifting back and forth, shimmering so frighteningly that I thought I'd seen death. Smoke dusted across the entire room and as it disappeared, two figures stood: Black Magician and Illusion Magican.

I looked over, behind the form of a frozen Isis and watched as Mahado angrily stomped forward, nimbly lacing the Millennium Pendant around my neck before gruffly pulling his apprentice aside and looking to his doppelganger standing precariously on the other side of the field.

For a moment Yugi snapped out of his daze, eyes narrowing to Mana and mixing with turmoil and shock. "Black…Magician Girl…Black Magician…"

"She is not the Black Magician Girl of which you speak." Mahado coldly muttered. His eyes fell to the seal at Yugi's forehead and widened. "Orichalcos!"

Isis appeared by his side, clutching her necklace as Yugi continued his internal battle. "We must find a way to stop it before he gets out of control."

"_Gets_?! He practically mutilated me!" Mana squeaked horribly, running to my side and picking up my injured body. "That seal is the _devil_!"

"Doushite boku no majisyan ga futari iru no? Kore wa, ittai, dou iu koto na no?" The mechanism on Yugi's arm disappeared, cards following in suit. Only Black Magician remained, eying Mahado with such distaste before twirling around and watching his master suffer. Yugi trembled, pressing his back against the wall as tears fluttered to his eyes. "Yami wa teki da…boku o kurushimeta hito hazu datta…"

His cynical orbs looked to me, full of fear and confusion.

I clutched the pendant with my good hand, reluctant that it restored some of my energy and healed the bruise on my stomach before stepping forward. I shrugged away Mahado's surprise, brushing him off and looked to my light. "Little one…please…we must help you." _Please._

_Yami wa teki da. Yami wa teki da. Yami wa teki da…_

Yami. He was the cause of this. But I had been the trigger, yet…_what_ this morning could have possibly stimulated these thoughts? He whimpered, looking fearfully at me as the Black Magician came to his side in protection.

"Ano kaado o tsukawanaitte yakusokushitanda," he whispered painfully. His eyes landed on mine, eyebrows furrowed as again he deteriorated in nothing but his own sobs. "Kimi ga yakusokushitanda yo, mou hitori no boku!"

"'Tis alright," I murmured. I looked to the ominous seal pressed to his Black Magician's head, and then to him; his fragile form that screamed for isolation. "Yell at me, my little one. Tell me all that frustrates you; all that I have done to misguide your trust. I, Yami, am truly at fault for this seal."

Yugi shivered, clasping arms tight around himself as he shivered behind him. Black Magician disappeared slowly and that small gleam of his magenta eyes was soon returning. "Yami…kowai yo."

"I know," I muttered. "I know." I reached out to touch his head, the burning seal singing at the tips of my fingers as I pushed away the locks of hair. "'Tis quite alright, little one. You may do as you wish to me…but please, calm down."

He caught his breath, crumbling at that simple touch. Tears fluttered through his eyes and he pushed himself up, steadily guiding himself to my form.

_BAM. _

"YUGI!" I growled, immediately catching my light's body as he fell into my arms, unconscious. I looked to the one who caused this and my anger hiked higher. "That was completely _unnecessary!_"

"You did not say I couldn't hit him." Seth appeared from his hidden spot, Millennium Rod high in his hands. His eyes widened as I flipped my light, cradling him gently as he struggled for breath. "Orichalcos."

"Close," I hissed angrily, gently setting him to the ground and holding him tight. A large bump appeared from where Seth had struck him and I gently caressed it. He shivered, writhing closer into my form as tears seeped through the creases of his lids. Despite the fact I was ready to hang my cousin, hitting Yugi on the head and causing him to fall unconscious was the best way to keep him from destroying the palace. "He suffers from a memory of the seal. 'Twas triggered."

"Will he be alright?" Mana crouched over me, biting her lip gently as she offered a kiss to his cheek.

"If he is able to ride it out, then yes." I nodded slowly and looked the pendant. My eyes caught sight of my priests, realization dawning on me. "Last time I was able to counteract his headache by visiting his soul room. That is what I must do."

Seth frowned. "Is the lack of blood flow from your forehead affecting your train of thought? Orichalcos is a _powerful_ seal, cousin. If it managed to affect your spirit such as this, you may end up losing yourself in this—"

"Move both of our bodies to either my room or the infirmary and tend to whatever wounds are found. Once he has calmed down and the seal is gone, rest assured. Understood?" I looked to all of them and back to my shivering light. The pendant delicately shook against my chest and I softly kissed him before summoning myself to the corridors of my soul room.

He would not face this alone. Never again.

_littleone._

His door was beaten and broken once I crossed the hall. It lay in scattered pieces, littered across his first room as I clutched the pendant tighter. Take me to Yugi, I demanded. Take me to wherever his spirit lay and allow me to console him. I rushed through the next door, victoriously making my way to the petite light curled in the corner of his room. Around him lay all of the figurines collected from his time residing in the pendant and I carefully stepped over him to reach the form.

"Yugi!" I yelled. I wrapped an arm around his body, pulling him closer as his cries became louder. "Oh, Yugi…my little one…Please, please…Are you alright?"

"Boku…," he whispered, and I caught my breath. "BOKU O SAWARUNA!"

He shoved me away as he did the first time, writhing and clasping a hand to some doll. Eyes widening I fell back and over all of the carvings. Two of them activated, summoning themselves and my heart sunk. Black Magician and Black Magician Girl, two, duplicate smiles spread across their lips with the seal heavy on their foreheads.

"You lied to Yugi…Nameless Pharaoh…," hummed Black Magician Girl. "You said you would protect him…Nameless Pharaoh…"

Black Magician sniggered, staff sprawled out in front of him. "A worthless Pharaoh who deserves to die!"

"What on earth…" I grumbled, scrambling away from both figures as they raised their glaives.

Kuriboh was summoned, eyes to my form and Orichalcos glowing proudly on his forehead. Had it not been at such a bad time I would have actually found it cute. He growled, eyes narrowed and daring I say another word.

"_You,_" hissed Black Magician as he stepped forward, "promised that you would protect him. _You_ declared that even if you never got your memories back you would stay by Yugi's side. _You_ looked at him, thinking that he was the one who taught you to be good. _You_ manipulated him. _You_ went against his orders!"

"What on earth are you talking about?" I stood up, rubbing my injured elbow before that one little word came to mind. This was a memory. All of it; all of it was a memory. I looked around frantically for the puzzle pieces that fit together for this horrible nightmare. Where was it?! Where on earth _was it_?!

Black Magician Girl halted me. She jabbed her staff into my stomach, eyes narrowed and for a moment feigning innocence. "You said you would protect _me_, Yami." She choked on the words again and shrugged them off. "You said that you would protect _all_ of the duel monsters."

"In the end you are nothing but a pharaoh who doesn't even know his name!" The grin across Black Magician's face widened and he shoved his glaive into my rib. I let out a cry of pain, falling to the floor and seething. This was not like them. Orichalcos had not only affected Yugi's memories, but his soul as well!

My fingers landed on an odd puzzle piece and I shivered at the contact. It icily illuminated with venomous green light. With a troubled breath I looked back to my light…his injured, fearful form. This was the memory triggered, yet it was barely complete. He hadn't even started it. I ducked another blow from Black Magician Girl.

"You _used_ Yugi!" She laughed softly, _bitterly_ as she yet again blocked me from a puzzle piece. "You promised him, _Master_, you would keep him safe from all harm and yet you can't even protect your heart from the forces of evil! How can you assume you were such a great Pharaoh back then if you can't even win at a simple card game?"

"_He_ is the one who showed me how to be the Pharaoh I am now!" I stole the other green piece from under her, and then scrambled for another in the pile opposite to this side of the room. "He is the one who taught me that unless you directly tackled your fears, you were to forever succumb to them! You know _nothing_ of my rule!"

"Oh, really?" Black Magician shoved me into a wall. "We know nothing? _You_ know nothing of us! _You_ never tried to understand us; _you_ decided to isolate yourself and where does that get you? Friendless. No one knows your name. Not even us—your _best friends_!"

I halted. They were right. Where ever Yugi reigned from, he also acquired the ka of both of my best friends and it would be long before Mana and Mahado were to pass away. He was not from our time line, as Shada had pointed out. What if…sometime after today, I did something horribly wrong? What if I made a decision that would affect my position as pharaoh?

A sudden crackling interrupted my thoughts. I looked up and faced the devilish heathen from before, Summoned Skull. He wrapped an arm around me protectively and the rest of the figurines; Silent Magician, Silent Swordsman, the Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, and the fluffy leech appeared at my side without a hint of Orichalcos.

"Why are you not possessed?" I muttered.

"We weren't around at the time," he replied simply.

"Mama Black Magician Girl and Papa Black Magician are…" Silent Magician whimpered, one hand clasped around his glaive. Silent Swordsman pulled him into a hug and nodded.

"I know, kid. I know." He turned to me, eyes narrowing straight into my soul. "Finish the puzzle. That's the only way you can get them all to calm down."

I nodded, looking at all of the pieces I'd gathered in my hands. They…seemed about enough. They should have been the right pieces. I collapsed and onto the spare floor where the first piece lay and began working its enigma.

"You were a _horrible _Pharaoh!"

"No one remembers your name! You are the only pharaoh, so shameful and horrible that _no one _remembers you!"

Cursing, I urged for the puzzle to go faster. Through the corners of my eyes I saw Summoned Skull clutching Black Magician tightly as the full grown Swordsman and Magician fended off his consort. My heart pressed heavily against my chest and I pushed the last piece I had found in. It was not complete. I looked at it again, eyes widening in search for the missing green piece. It was not complete!

High and low I searched, but there was no sign of it. Yugi's whimpering caught my attention. As I turned to him, the last, beautifully horrible puzzle piece was strewn between his fingers. "Yugi! You must give that to me!"

He shivered again, curling into his fear and looking away.

I rushed toward him, resisting all urge to cradle him now and tell him it was alright. It would have done no good—he was already too scared for anything. "Please," I whispered. "Please give me that piece."

"Kimi wa boku wo uragitta….kimi wa boku wo uragitta…kimi wa boku wo uragitta…"

"No, Yugi…it will be alright, I promise." I pulled him into my lap, hugging him tight as the tears began to slip through my own eyes. This was not right. Whatever his horrid memory was, whatever it had done and how Yami was involved…it was not natural. I missed my light's smile, missed his giggles and I wanted him to be alright. He meant no harm, so why had harm to him? Why could I not at least look like his Yami to sooth him? "Please, Yugi…"

He whimpered, restlessly trying to pull away but I wouldn't let him. Finally he stopped, eyes catching my own as the seal wavered back and forth. Yugi slipped from my grasp, slowly crawling over to the puzzle set in the middle. His eyes fell to mine, lingering with the strange hue of violet as that last piece fit perfectly in the hole. "A…temu…"

Everything stopped.

The pulsing in my head disappeared and the fever I swore I was facing had vanished. Along with all of that vanished the ominous glow of Orichalcos. Black Magician and Black Magician Girl's maniacal demeanors disappeared, along with the innocent Kuriboh. Silent Magician reappeared as a toddler, running to his surrogate mother's side and finding comfort in her arms.

Everything was changing. I picked myself up, going back to where Yugi lay. He sat erect, staring only at the puzzle with a contemplative demeanor. I caught the tear shimmering at his eyes and waited; anticipated. His eyes fluttered closed, small whimper escaping his lips before he fell forward into my arms.

My eyes drifted to the memory I was one piece away from completing and…I was utterly disgusted. The memory itself flashed through my eyes, of how Orichalcos had been used, how Yami demanded it, shoving aside Yugi's concern as if he meant nothing; treating him like nothing but…but a _host._ I studied Yami, the evil gleam flickering in his eyes and his entire demeanor, but once the memory was complete, sealed with Yugi going as far as sacrificing his life for his darkness, Yami was gone. I could not recall his face.

"He is horrible," I growled. Cradling Yugi tighter, I had no intention of ever letting him ever go back to that beast. "Why would Yugi allow someone like him harbor in his body?! Why would he break down, become so comfortable with this traitor and give him his everything?!"

"Because he loved him." I turned around, eyes falling to Black Magician as he sympathetically bowed and tenderly lay a kiss upon Yugi's forehead. His expression dropped quickly, guilt visible. "I am truly sorry of what you had to go through for him."

"I would do anything for him." My eyes narrowed, back to the memory. No matter how many times I played it through my head, I was unable to truly remember what this Yami looked like. "I would do more than this scum. Why…why would he _love_ him?"

"Love is the one thing on this planet that cannot be judged, my pharaoh." Black Magician crouched over me, eyes narrowing warily before he pitied me a smile. "It had just happened. This is one of Yugi's more…horrid memories."

"What he did in the hallway was no memory," I muttered. He _had_ been thinking of me as Yami. All of them were blinded by this memory, _distracted_ and unable to control themselves and I was the one who was dubbed as Yugi's other love.

"The Seal of Orichalcos played a crucial role in his relationship, and his memories. Do not think lightly of it, and trust me when I say your anger is rightfully placed." Black Magician rested a hand on my shoulder and frowned. "What you saw out there was what he truly felt from when Yami activated the Seal of Orichalcos, Pharaoh. That was his fear, his anger. He felt betrayed by him after they strictly agreed on not using that card, and also the fact Yami had broken up their partnership."

"Why would he keep strong feelings such as those hidden?" I kissed my light's hand softly as he curled deeper into bliss and slumber.

"'Tis the type of person he is." Black Magician chuckled sadly. "Yugi would rather suffer from his greatest fears than watch others around him crumble all because of a silly grudge. He looks at the highlights of friendships, knowing the happiness cherished is far greater than imploding sadness."

He'd done the same thing to me.

My eyes widened, looking at the mysterious boy I'd fallen for. I'd been blinded by my own bliss; my own happiness that I overlooked his own. He was never asked if he wanted kisses. Never had I queried if he would allow me to bed him. Every day he would smile at me, flustered and…surely hesitant. And I'd been the trigger.

That memory would have been the last in his mind if I hadn't seduced him this morning. I…every touch. Every kiss. I blinked away the small dots and stood up, slipping Yugi from my lap as the Millennium Pendant gently glowed.

"Pharaoh Atemu! Surely, you would like to stay just a bit…"

"No." I had to go. Everything was my fault. He would be a blissful spirit, tackling these memories one day at a time had I not forced him out of hiding. With a violent flash my surroundings of his soul room disappeared and I awoke beside him, elbow wrapped and forehead bandaged.

I could not be around my light. I could not be around the one who I caused so much suffering, not from confusion, but simply…simply because I could make him explode at any moment. My hand reached to pull the sheets over his shivering form, but my hesitation stopped me.

No touching. It…it wasn't as if I was able to do anything I want with him anymore. My fingers grazed the Millennium Pendant, each groove more rugged than the last between my skin, yet so graceful and exquisite. I set it down beside him, slowly running all the thoughts through my head.

I was the trigger. I'd been the one who caused him all of the troubles, all because I wanted him and now it was impossible to touch him without sending him into a violent panic.

"My Pharaoh! You're awake!"

"Mahado," I whispered. I couldn't be around him. I was the trigger. I…I couldn't be around someone I loved if I made him suffer. "Set a course for Abydos. I want to leave first thing."

"What?" Mahado's eyes widened. He frowned, eyes narrowing at my form. "My Pharaoh…you couldn't possibly leave without Yug—"

"No. I want to go now." Alone.

--

**Author's Note: **

Bah, I said we were only in part one, and…well, we're still in part one. Still a handful of chapters away before we're completely done with it, but this certainly is a long story. My eyes hurt just from staring at it, man. Well…the Japanese, honestly, needed to be in there to establish what Yugi's hallucinations could be seen as through Atemu's perspective. Unfortunately, I suspect that it's horribly butchered thanks to this site and some…strange auto-editing. Well, Imma post the meanings and stuff anyway if you're so curious. The prelude (first part of this chapter) is just the horribly butchered version of Yugi's hallucinations in the last chapter.

Doushite kimi ha boku o uragitta no, mou hitori no boku. Doushite? – Why did you betray me, Other Me? Why?

Sawaruna! – Don't touch me!

_Boku o uragitta...boku o uragitta...boku o uragitta… KIMI WA BOKU WO URAGITTA! – _You betrayed me…you betrayed me…you betrayed me…

Iie! Mou kanojo o kizutsuke wa sasenai – No! I won't let you hurt her again!

Doushite ooku no hito o kizutsukeruno? Doushite boku o uragitta no? – Why did you hurt so many people? Why did you betray _me_?

Kanojo o ubatta. – You took her away from me.

Kimi wa mou kanojo o boku kara ubatta – You have already taken her away from me!

Kono basho wa ittai nan nano? doushite boku tachi wa koko ni iru no? – What is this place? Why are we here?

Konaide – Don't come any closer!

Hitori ni shitette itta hazu datta – I told you to leave me alone.

Shikashi boku wa, ko no saki zutto kimi no kage ni kakurete kurushimanakutewaikenai. Boku wa kimi to kimi no aku ga shinu made tatakaou! - But if I have to suffer in your shadow for the rest of eternity, Yami, I will battle you until you and your evil die!

Kimi wa boku ni uso o tsuite, boku wo uragitta. Saiteida yo, mou hitori no boku! - You lied to me. You betrayed me. You...you're the worst, Other Me!

Boku no majisyan ga futari iru no? kore wa, ittai, dou iu koto na no?...?! – Why are there two of my magicians? What's going on…what's happening?!

Yami wa teki da. Boku o kurushimeta hito hazu datta.- Yami is the enemy…he is the one who made me suffer, isn't he?

Yami wa teki da . Yami wa teki da . Yami wa teki da . – Yami is the enemy. Yami is the enemy. Yami is the enemy.

Ano kaado o tsukawanaitte yakusokushitanda. Yakusokushitanda yo, mou hitori no boku!. – You promised me that you wouldn't use that card. You promised me, Other Me!

Yami…kowai yo. – Yami… I'm scared.

Well…that took up a lot of room. Anyway; thank you so much! We're up to fourteen reviews for the last chapter and hey, we broke the 100k mark! Yay! …Please review? C:

EDIT: This chapter was redited/revised to fix the Japanese up there. I could have _never_ have done it without Azurelle, who volunteered to retranslate it for me and I am forever grateful. :D Thank you very much!


	14. Shattered and Scattered

_Link – hectic week, man. Can't believe I survived it and whipped this out at the end of it, but looks like I won't have too much time to myself. :C Boo. Oh well; once a week/every two weeks isn't too bad of a pace. We're almost done with Part One anyway!_

--

**Chapter XIV: **Shattered and Scattered

**--**

For a moment he left me, eyes glued only to his chest of clothes and I kept quiet about my excitement. At least, tried to, anyway. It was like walking on air; as if anything that happened in the last day was nothing but a dream and once I woke up, none of it would be real. Atemu would be in mourning over Teana, Mana would be struggling to have Mahado look at her and…I would be here, sitting and waiting for something to happen since going back into the Millennium Puzzle would leave everyone devastated. At that thought my hands slipped around the pendant and a smile laced across my lips.

That wasn't going to happen. Atemu and I were real friends now. We established something, and it wasn't the relationship we had when we first came eye-to-eye. Back then, we based what we knew of each other on assumptions, but now, we were friends. We were going to get through this and he was going to help me find my memories.

Th-then he started stripping. My eyes widened and I c-caught my breath. One-by-one the clothes were thrown to the floor like pebbles as he _sexily_ shed of his wrinkled tunic and tossed it aside, dark alluring orbs never leaving his clean clothes. L-look anywhere but at h-him! PLEASE! N-Not that I didn't want to…then again, i-it's n-not like…I w-wanted to look away. The kilt was the next to go—ohgodohgodohgod—kicked charmingly aside by long, tan legs like a graceful dancer flicking her foot against the sand and—crapcrapcrap—down w-went his loincloth and I g-gulped.

I've seen him n-naked before.

Ever since he was little, whenever we had our special time alone in his bathroom, he would hold the puzzle tightly between his fingers and tell me to wish him luck. I pretty much grew _up_ with Atemu, from the time he was still young, then going through…p-puberty and…n-now—OHMYGODHE'SHARD.

Turn Away, Yugi, turn away.

I shut my eyes, readily awaiting the moment he would g-get dressed…get out of the r-room…something…I shivered, feeling warmth run down my spine and scurry through my pants. With a whimper, I curled my fingers, finally gathering enough courage to look up again. He was still there. Bare. Naked. Nude. Clothless. Unclad. Garbless. Shirtless. Kiltless. Oh, by all that was Min. I gulped, swallowing the large lump in my throat, through this _really _messed up haze and forced myself to look at his face—glorious sex-god body aside—and studied his look of reflection.

He stood there, eyes glued to the floor and mouth partly opened in personal confliction. I shivered, morning's throbbing e-erection defeating my waning better judgment. In an explosion, his entire face darkened; pink to the tips of cocoa-honey ears as he quickly dressed.

I frowned at the trouble and unexpected fluster teeming in his cheeks. It wasn't like him to get so….I dunno, not like him.

"A-Atemu?" I asked and then cursed for sounding so…mortified. I resisted the high sound bubbling at my throat as the beads of sweat perspiring against his neck heavenly shined. His lips pulled into the signature impish, half-smile half-smirk with dark eyes gleaming with—_godhisseductivesparkles. _

"Yes, little one?" I blinked away the blinding circles and forced a breath through my lungs. Everything down there began to tingle, sensations spiking toward my lower belly and teeming at the head of my—he tossed clothes into my lap and I shoved the thoughts away. All senses told me to resist squeaking as he firmly grabbed my knee and I desperately crossed my legs to hide the growing abomination in my pants. He saw it. He had to have seen it. This was a seduction tactic that his concubines used, easing their way into his kilt with every bit of skin. Atemu was going to—"For now I would prefer you wear my clothes."

Wait, what? I breathed through the dizzy spell, his words sinking in as I became as red as he was. With an awkward smile, I looked away, so relieved he hadn't seen my…problem that I almost laughed. "Y-You were always a bit of a neatfreak."

"'Tis an understatement." I gulped as his eyes scanned my sweaty body once again before pulling away and beginning to put on his jewelry. "After months of yelling at Mana, she finally crumbled under my demands and actually requested to have the same dress made twenty times."

"S'not like you gave her another choice. But you have to admit, she put up a good fight." I bit back a small laugh and hugged the clothes closer. Atemu was notorious for wanting to be clean. He despised getting dirty, even if it was just a speck of sauce on his tunic. I supposed that as royalty, he had to keep up the prim and proper image of being the Pharaoh. As for Mana, she was his exact opposite.

She was an evil mastermind most mercenaries would be jealous for in her ability to kidnap Atemu and get away with it for hours on end. She used to wear the same dirty tunic every single day, new mud stains piling on the old ones. Eventually Atemu had become so paranoid with her dirt-on-dirt-on-dirt "fashion" that for a week he banned her from going anywhere near him unless she bathed.

"She is the one person outside of my court who I will ever allow to beat me like a monkey." He rolled his eyes, hand falling to his other arm where eight-year-old Mana's game of "Kidnap the Pharaoh" went a little too well.

I quietly laughed. If I remembered correctly, when they first met, their parents planned to have them engaged, but due to her untrained charisma and his gentle soul, they clashed. Mana was far too reckless and apparently had the diabolical mind to overthrow her would-be husband and take over the entire kingdom. Of course, with a blunt refusal from four-year-old Mana after slapping the crying five-year-old prince, that never came to be. With time, they became good friends and so close any peasant upon the street would have mistaken them as siblings.

With a bit of a small smile, something panged in my chest. There were memories growing up with "sister" Mana, "brother" Mahado, "mother" Isis and so on, and then there was… "And me?"

Atemu halted, eyes following my form as they flashed with confusion. "What about you?"

I fingers laced with a loose thread in the tunic. Blushing, I forced an easy smile and shrugged. "I'm a peasant too, aren't I?"

"Nonsense." Before I had the chance to blink, his hands were framing my jaw and he hovered over me. "You are my light. You are my little one." His eyes narrowed, gleaming with mischief and daring me to question is word. _You are mine,_ our mind link broadly declared.

My entire face, if not body, darkened. I opened my mouth to speak, to say _something_ coherent but nothing was willing to come out. He kissed me, lips pressed against my own with open tension, but still too soft to hurt me. I caught my breath, trying to make sense with this, but couldn't. After that, he pulled away and put a distance between us.

Right. I…right. Shivering, the red against my cheeks was quickly becoming cold and I looked down to my hands. This…us…we weren't… "Atemu…"

"As I told you plenty times while you insisted on bedding me; I have various duties to perform as the pharaoh. Sleep. Rest. Bathe. Eat. I will inform my priests and surely you know your way around the palace well enough." He smirked. "After all, the naughty young light has sneaked out a few more times than none."

I stiffened. Another smile lingered across my face through utter mortification and he slid out the door already fully dressed and regal. A harsh breath left my throat, squeezing air out of my lungs as I loosely sat against his bed.

There…wasn't an establishment between what we had. We were friends, _yeah_, but to what extent? Loosening the thought I held the clothes close to my chest and steadily walked to the door leading to his bathroom. I scanned it; from the large pool fit for ten sitting in the walls carved with the Gods themselves. A frown tugged at my lips, Queen of the Gods—_Isis_—gazing wistfully from the ceiling. In a lot of ways she was like Priestess Isis—beautiful, kind, and considerate. And in a way, this meant that Atemu had three mothers.

Queen Seshat, someone that neither of us had a clue on how much she loved her son. She gave birth to him and was said to be beautiful, kind, and proud. Unfortunately, she passed away giving birth.

Priestess Isis was a significant figure when it came to raising Atemu. She knew that he was destined for great things and took up what her own mother did for Atemu after death by sickness. It was probably why he had ridiculously come to think that Mahado and she were smitten, too, because of how Mahado supported him after his father died.

Goddess Isis was the mother of Horus. She was the goddess of motherhood, fertility, and magic. One of the stories depicts her fleeing with the baby Horus, raising him from newborn until the day he became old enough to face Set and obtain the throne as Pharaoh. The Gods, especially her, kept a watchful eye for her son.

But, I thought as I unbuckled the sweaty choker laced around my neck and shook off my wet pants, if Goddess Isis kept a watchful eye out for Atemu, then she knew of my existence, too. I tossed the dirty, sweaty black shirt aside, eyes never leaving the statue. All of the Gods had to know of my existence. They had to know…they had to know whether or not what Shada said was true; that I was from another time period.

I wasn't going to second guess it. The door Priest Shada spoke of came to mind and I shivered, wiping the sweat off my brow. Just closing my eyes, I could see it; how beaten up and battered it was, but how strong the enchantment around its entrance was too powerful. It was what caused my headaches; what pounded whenever Atemu touched me, sent warmth through my body and brought me into pure bliss. I-It was Yami telling me to tear away.

Yami was telling me that wasn't right. Whatever I did with Atemu, it wasn't right. I…I belonged to Yami. Clenching my eyes shut I felt another pulsation from tapping the door violently pummel my mind and my boxers fell to the floor. Uncovered and bare, I shivered again and glared at my…p-predicament.

I slid into the water, careful not to fall to the very bottom since it was a bit deeper than I was tall, and rested my head near the brim, one hand on the erection by instinct. A whimper left my throat and I stared at it; how it throbbed wh-whenever Atemu was around o-or…wh-when he looked at me like that…

Head dipping back, I softly rubbed it and caught my breath. H-How…A-Atemu would always sm-smile or blows any of my reluctance and hesitation away just by one simple embrace.

B-But thinking about Yami made my entire body ache. A sharp gasp left my throat and again, my head throbbed. _Atemu. Yami. Atemu. Yami._ My heart beat faster, hand squeezing my cock tightly and the soft strokes intensified, each love coming to mind. For the past five years, all I've known was Atemu. All that I've eaten, slept, and breathed was Atemu. On the other hand, now that we were face-to-face, Yami's name and a wave of unfamiliar feelings would overwhelm me.

I was ecstatic about Yami. I was hopeful for Yami. I was determined for Yami. I always…cried for Yami. I…I loved Yami. I loved this stranger; someone who all I knew was his name, but that was all it took to bring my body into full swing and sweep me off my feet. I was in love with a stranger; someone who would readily kill the Seth-lookalike given the chance, but still the same one I'd celebrate my birthday with. I was his aibou.

"Mou hitori no boku," I squeaked. Another squirm left my throat, followed by a muffled moan as I squeezed the head of my erection. Pleasure shot through my body and I caught my breath. A buzzing drifted into my ear and I choked on the cry of ecstasy once I came. Once I caved, shallow breathing aside, I dove deep in the water and sat there, eyes open with contemplation.

My face teemed darker and hotter than the water. It always did after I thought about Atemu th-that way. Diving back up, I rested a forearm at the ridge and lay my head against my arm. _Atemu. Yami. Atemu. Yami._ Squeezing my eyes closed, the familiar pounding of my headaches came back. The door engraved with the Eye of Horus scraped against my sanity, just like it did the night before and I stopped breathing.

Sooner or later, I would have to leave Atemu. Feelings or not, this was not my time period and once I found out why I was sealed in the Millennium Puzzle, I would have to go back where I belonged. He wanted me for pleasure, a-and I wanted…I wanted a relationship…

Yami came to mind. All of those feelings—the overwhelming sensation and his voice breathing against my ear made me shiver. Another pang shot through my heart; an instinct that came with this body, but not my mindset—the one that didn't remember anything. It was like it happened to _me; _as if my one day leaving Atemu was the same as…if Yami was going to leave me.

And again, I reminded myself, Atemu wanted sex. I wanted more.

Tears blurred my vision. I choked on my next breath, plunging into bath water yet again and rubbed them away. A sharp shriek left my throat and I pulled up to the surface, dragging myself to dry ground with my body pressed to the floor.

Y-Yami…A-Atemu…o-oh…gods…

What was I talking about again? I muttered something incoherent under my breath, brain pulled into autopilot as I redressed myself. I-I needed to know what Yami was to me, but I wanted Atemu. I-I didn't care about anything…any_one_ but A-Atemu, r-right?

Every time I shut my eyes, I saw glowing green. Wh-What was Yami to me? Why did I want him so much; wasn't I happy just…just to have Atemu?

…who was A-Atemu…? He…the little boy…prince…person…Black Mahado's best friend…he was…where was this place? I clutched my head, feeling the horrible burning. Who was A-Atemu…? Why was that name so important…did I know it from somewhere?

A-And…the tale of the Nameless Pharaoh…he was…the spirit in my puzzle, right? The one I completed after eight years…yes…no…I… Catching my breath, I blinked again and was blinded by the nauseating green light.

Right. Yami betrayed me.

Tears streamed down my cheeks and I clutched my fists. Y-Yami betrayed me! He…Orichalcos…I was in a prison now, all because of him. Heart squeezing together, I quietly sobbed and left the room—wherever I was. I had to find Yami…ask him why he would betray me, after all I've done for him…why he had to leave me…

Yami was always in the kitchen, talking to Black Mana and Black Mahado Girl before going off to see Kaiba-kun, Ishizu-san and the rest of them. I slowly nodded to myself, trying to make sense of whatever words tickled my lips. Yes…

That was where the Nameless Pharaoh would be.

_theotherme._

"Shh…shh…yes. Yes…good, Yugi."

"I…wuss…" What was happening? Something cold pressed against my head, followed by soft fingers pushing the bangs out of my face. I rubbed away the sand from my eyes and attempted to move, but after the few short flicks of my wrist, it was left throbbing. I grunted, desperately shift to the right, and cried in pain. "Why…dowai…"

"'Tis the first time you've stirred in three days, little Yugi." The voice quieted again for a moment before they propped me up and slipped something down my throat. I obliged and swallowed, feeling the warm liquid surf through my veins and curled my fingers. This time, movement didn't ache and I tried further by opening my eyes. Isis smiled, kiss against my forehead before laying me back down again. "Good Yugi."

"Isissss……," I slurred, cursing because of my tone. Squirming, I pushed myself up again, adrenaline getting the better of me before succumbing to a pounding headache. My heart pounded furiously and I grunted, hand clutching my bare chest. Isis's cool hand forced me back to the fluffy pillow and I looked at her curiously. "Don…member…anythen…"

I didn't remember anything. Clenching my teeth I sucked in a breath and regretted it. She replaced the cold rag over my head and put something warm in my mouth. "Chew, chew…yes. Swallow. Good, Yugi."

"Whahappen?" I whispered. Looking up to her face, I then realized that not only was I shirtless, but pantsless as well. Blushing, I pulled the thin sheet over me closer and shivered. With every beat, I felt more sweat travel down my body and a sudden flash of coldness.

"You have a fever. You have, for the last seven days. Oh…Little Yugi, how much do you remember before having blacking out?" The smile across Isis's face faltered and she brushed away the lone bang in my eyes.

"N…ngh." No. I didn't remember anything, really. Closing my eyes, I shivered and tried best to recall anything that happened in the past d—SEVEN DAYS? "I was out for _seven_ _days_?!" I slid out of bed, automatically falling to the floor and flat on my face. There…no way…couldn't…be out for seven days… Isis gasped, pulling my body close and up. I yelped, bare feet singing against the hot floor.

Isis leaned over me, quickly taking the linen cloth used as my blanket and tied it over my waist. Pushing aside my humiliation, I looked back at her and had a feeling that my exclamation was going to be the clearest thing I said for the rest of the night…day…what time ways it?

Day. The sunlight pierced my eyes as she led me back to the bed and found a comfortable position. From the corner of my eye, in Atemu's outer room and on his couch, I saw a tan leg sprawled out in the air.

Immediately, my body ached again and Isis slipped the same drink down my throat. She turned my head, dark eyes narrowing wryly. "Do you wish to continue slipping out of bed and falling or will you listen to me this time?"

Shrugging, I held the small cup between my fingers as she plopped warm meat between my lips. "I…," I whispered, "all I remember is…w-waking up next to Atemu." At that thought, my cheeks darkened red and I couldn't meet her gaze. Instead, my eyes fell to the cloth wrapped loosely around my legs. Where were my clothes?

"Is that all you truly remember?" Isis muttered after a few minutes of silence. She fed me more food, then offered a spoon of pudding. I rested it on my tongue and at the roof of my mouth before summoning up the courage to look her in the eye.

Nothing but pain. The pudding went down my throat in a large lump and I stared at her, confused and surprised. "Isssisss…," I unintentionally hissed, "C….clothes?"

She smiled softly. "As I told you, you have had a fever for the past seven days. In order for you to not overheat, we stripped you."

"You _stripped _me?" I repeated through a strained voice. My hands fell to the Millennium Puzzle; the only other piece of "clothing" they allowed me to wear while I was out for the week. What had happened? Frowning, a blush surfaced all the way to the tips of my cheeks and I curled into my form. And again, my body was burning. I gulped the last of the drink given to me earlier.

"Slow down—don't drink too much of it at once." She stood abruptly and took it from my hand. With apparent frustration, she minced herbs I didn't know the names of together, adding a bit of an unknown elixir before pouring all into a basin of water and into my cup. Isis clutched it gently and warily eyed me. "'Tis a sedative for your aching muscles, Yugi."

"It wears off fast," I muttered. Running a hand through my hair, I shivered and hugged myself. No memory. It felt like only yesterday Atemu and I had been talking; finally making up and coming to an understanding. After that, we slept in the same bed, but…

"On the contrary." At the first sign of my wince, she downed more of the water in my mouth and tossed a blanket over my body. "One gulp of this is enough to have even the best soldiers out for _days,_ Yugi. This narcotic leaves the simplest commoner—one with little to no stamina—numb for weeks. They use this same medicine to ease the pain of birth; though in much smaller doses."

"If it keeps wearing off like this, you must not be giving me enough."

"Again, you speak a false statement." Isis chuckled, pouring orange powder in the basin of water. "Yugi, I have given you the most powerful doses known to the God of Medicine himself. These would be enough to _kill_ you."

I squirmed, moving a hand to push a bang out of my face and found myself failing. It was painful. Hesitantly, she allowed me to take another sip. After this one, my head quaked with horrible tremors. I clutched my stomach, pain hammering both my head and the brim of my throat as knots tighten at my core. Sharp gasps left my throat and all oxygen left. I-I…I-I…

Tears exploded from my eyes and the pain radiated. Instead of offering me medicine, Isis stood up from where she was, Millennium Necklace chastely glowing next to the Puzzle, and rubbed circles in my back. My vision doubled, blurring before my eyes and I gagged on absolutely nothing but my saliva.

On the side of the bed, the little food left my mouth, laced with a horrible scent and foul liquid. Isis 'tsk'd' three times, gently stroking the back of my neck to ease any discomfort and hugged me tightly to her chest. In a bolt of light, Mana erupted from the couch of Atemu's outer room, rag in her hand and she cleaned up my mess. Isis watched quietly, as if this had become a little routine of theirs. Seven days. What on earth had I done in seven days?

"Yugi!" With a sickening squelch, Mana ran my way, tackling me to the wall of the bed with the damp rag between us. "Oh, thank the Gods!"

"Ouch! Ouch…ouch…_Mana…_" The awful taste in my mouth lingered, even after Isis offered me another sip of painkilling water. I swallowed the liquid, feeling as if I were choking as it lingered at the end of my tongue. In one fatal cough, I gagged and out it went, warm and gooey as it dripped out the creases of my lips.

Mana pressed the barf-stained cloth against my mouth, eyebrows furrowed. "The second Atemu gets back, I'm going to slap him for having me clean up all of this puke!"

"Mana!" Isis gently pulled her away, dramatically paling as she tossed the dirty cloth aside. "That's insanitary!"

"You…shun bessso hard on Atemu…," I muttered, nose crinkling from the smell. Gagging again, I ducked my head to the floor as a second wave of nausea hit. Coughing, saliva lurched from my stomach and emptied to the floor. Isis clasped a hand over my shoulders and Mana scurried under me, quickly cleaning up the mess. I wiped away any leftover goo smearing my mouth as the world around me whirled.

Isis pushed me against the bed. "That was the second time. I fear that this elixir will not stick even if we try the third."

"'Thin' my bodysss gro….nimune?" I swallowed my next breath hard and shivered from the cold rising in my body. In my memories, there were a few times that I could remember falling sick; having colds or strep throat. Hot flashes, cold flashes. Boogers running out my nose and days of eating nothing but chicken noodle soup.

This…wasn't chicken noodle soup. I shuddered, cold sweat dripping down my brow. My head pounded violently as Isis used a clean cloth to wipe it away. "Your body has begun rejecting high dosages."

"I've been cleaning your puke ever since he left." Mana's voice wavered and she plopped beside me in the bed, one hand wrapped around my waist. She leaned forward, head rested in the crook of my neck and shivered. "I'm worried about him, Isis."

"Believe me," Isis whispered softly, kissing me gently on the head. "Even I do not know what the outcome will be from here."

My eyes fluttered shut and I forced myself into a steadier pace of breathing. Writhing into Mana's form, I gritted my teeth, tears involuntarily sailing down my cheeks. E-Everything h-hurt. I've never been in a pain like this before.

And I wanted Atemu. A whimper left my throat; salvaging what little of a voice I still had left as Mana held me tighter. In the past seven days, I doubt I did anything other than sleep and puke. That left me isolated from Atemu, who was probably concerned about what was happening to me. It was scary, too, to wonder what he would do while I wasn't around.

"Atemu," I whined in sickening sobs. "I wan Atemu…I wanAtemu…please, g…ge…gim…me At…mu…" I…needed Atemu…needed to see his face; to see that teasing smirk. For some reason, every time I thought about him, right after Yami, there was a sudden flash of green.

Mana caught her breath. Pain shot through my entire body, burning my very essence. I hugged my knees closely, softly curling into a ball while Mana scooted away to give me room. Green flickered in my eyes again and I hissed. The Millennium Puzzle gleamed daintily at my chest and I submerged into a horrible headache.

"Atmu….please, I nee…At…mu…" This didn't make sense. According to Shada, the puzzle was what kept me surviving and linked to this world, but that stupid jewel could have been the furthest from my thoughts right now. I didn't want it. I didn't care for it. Despite how much it meant to Atemu, right now all I wanted and what meant the most to me was my little pharaoh.

"Shh, shh…" Isis stroked my back, gently rocking me back and forth before pressing a kiss to my cheek. "Atemu is performing duties elsewhere, Yugi. You needn't worry about him."

She was lying through her teeth. I barely had any control over my senses and the searing pain was enough to drunken my thought pattern, but I knew she was lying.

"She's right, Yugi." Mana sounded the slightest bit more sincere, but barely. She took me by the head and rested it on her lap. I buried my face into her stomach, latching onto her waist. But it wasn't the same. I-It wasn't Atemu…i-it wasn't him just broadly taking me in his arms and crushing all of my bones like I would soon leave. "You sh-shouldn't worry about Atemu right now…he's already shaken enough."

"He always is, even when there is a hair out of place on your cute little head, Yugi." I could feel Isis's smile more than I could see it. Rolling off Mana's lap, I buried myself into the bed, face pressed against the pillow and seething in pain. B-But they were right. Atemu had the tendency of freaking out if I weren't right with the world.

"He...s'okay?"

Isis massaged my back. She gently made circles, squeezing my shoulders. "Sleep off the pain, Yugi. Once you wake up again, we will try to get you something to eat and hope that it stays down. Understood?"

"Mm…kay." Getting up wasn't an option at the moment. No matter how hard I tried, no part of my body was willing to move. My mind urged to protest Isis's orders, but by the time I reminded myself 'don….give….innn…..' I was readily drowsing and drifting into slumber.

"He's going to have to find out sooner or later," I heard one of the girls say.

"Right now when he is in pain, it is best that he should wait." There was a pause, then, who I assumed was Isis, stroked my cheek. "Besides, no one knows how long Pharaoh Atemu is planning to stay in Abydos. He was urgent when wanting to leave."

Abydos? He…he was in Abydos? What on earth would he be doing there? W-Without telling me? Or…had he told me; saying that he would be travelling? N-no… he h-hadn't told me. And…he was urgent to leave? N-NO! He…he couldn't have left, we were just…just becoming friends, and…h-he…

I must have been babbling in my sleep, because the next thing I felt was Isis's hand pressed against my back and someone wiping tears away from my eyes.

"No, no, Yugi…sleep. Please, you needn't worry about the pharaoh. He will be fine."

She was right. I-I needed to sleep. B-but it wasn't fair that he left. We were just talking about it yesterday—eight days before—the hell if I knew now, but he were talking about starting over. W-We were going to make this work, and I was going to ask him to help me; share my mind with him so he could know what I knew. There weren't supposed to be any obstacles blocking us this time! I was…I was supposed to able to f-feel happy…and…n-not guilty…that o-one day I would have to leave him.

And now he left me. Atemu lied to me. And I should have seen it coming—it was going to happen s-sooner or later, either with me offering myself up to him o-or not. Right now, he was probably fucking some bimbo in Abydos.

My heart sank just at the thought and some inaudible cry left my throat. Someone—I assumed it was Mana—wrapped an arm around my torso yet again and curled into my form. We lay there, Mana to my chest.

Sleep, I reminded myself. I needed sleep.

_theotherme._

This was a dream. The foreign language that was instinctive to me was all that everyone spoke in, and there I sat in a desk in what I outrageously knew to be a classroom. Looking around, there were a lot of other people, too, who were as pale I was. They weren't Egyptians, they were…well, quite frankly, I didn't know what they were. They wore the same clothes I did; or at least some form of it. Blue blazer, blue pants, and the girls wore something I knew was an equivalent to my uniform.

Instead, my eyes wandered to the front of the board where there was writing as unique as that of Egypt, and twice as fluent. They were history terms, and I was supposed to take notes. It…spoke of a Nameless Pharaoh, who saved the world and then sealed his soul away. Archeologists and historians alike still, to this day, searched for that name; the great savior and his power just in case the world would mysteriously end in 2012.

But it wasn't 2012. It…it couldn't be, right?

For some strange reason, I actually _knew_ the name of this Nameless Pharaoh. It sat at the edge of my tongue, teeming and waiting for me to say it. I needed to raise my hand, tell the teacher that the Nameless Pharaoh's name was Yami—no. That wasn't right. Yami was the name of…my darkness. At any rate, the only names I knew were Akhenamkhenan and Atemu, and both were known for their great rule.

Suddenly there was something tugging at my chest, as if the conclusion I'd come up with was wrong. Forcing myself to concentrate through the daze, I looked down to the small golden box sitting before me and examined it. This…was it. This was the box where I kept all of my incomplete memories; ones that I started working on, but was always too distracted by something else to finish.

"Yugi!" Jonouchi-kun. I turned my head, looking toward his direction and the wicked grin settled across his lips. In an instant, many of the students left the classroom, school being over. I stayed in my desk, fingers laced around the gold box. Jonouchi-kun ruffled my hair affectionately and placed both hands on his hips. Two other people stood by his side, Honda-kun and…Anzu.

I blinked, staring at the Teana-lookalike for the first time since the Seth-lookalike battled Yami. Anzu Mazaki…one of my childhood friends and my first love. She was the sweetest, coolest, funniest girl that I've ever met and I was in love with her ever since I was ten. Now seventeen, all of those feelings had faded, replaced only with my admiration for someone who seemed like an older sister.

And…the way she looked at me was different from the way I looked at her. Anzu was looking _through_ me…toward _him._ Yami. The Other Me. Mou hitori no boku. With the sudden twinge to my heart, it bled with realization. Maybe that was why I was always so insistent of Atemu going off with Teana. Maybe in my past life, the ideal person I pictured with Yami was Anzu. He held her close, and Anzu certainly…was in love with him.

She smiled innocently, oblivious to my contemplation and offered a hand out. "Are you still worried about the Pharaoh, Yugi?"

Was I worried about Atemu? I…I was always worried about Atemu. Even from a small wound from stumbling, I was concerned like his next breath would be his last. His stability had always been something to worry me, even now. In his younger days he always second guessed himself, questioning whether or not he was worthy of being the pharaoh and how it was only by pure luck that he was the prince had not Akhenamkhenan been born first.

Now, he was assertive and proud to be the Pharaoh, knowing very well how 'worthy' he truly was. Which only made me worry more when he would slip into worry and contemplate his true worth or show any sign of depression, anyway.

So that was what I told her. "I'm always worried about him."

"I see." She nodded politely, eyes landing on the puzzle laced around my neck. Jonouchi-kun cracked a joke that we all laughed to, and for a while all we did was talk about burgers. Anzu's eyes never left me, and by the time I finally stood, she was dragging me out the classroom and assuring the guys we would be back soon.

I flashed a look of concern. "What's wrong, Anzu?"

"I…nothing." Her cheeks flared red and she bent over, one hand around the Millennium Puzzle. I gently shifted, unnoticeably taking it out of her grasp and into my own hands. "Yugi, for just right now, can you take it off?"

Confused, I was ready to oblige, but my mouth had other plans. "No." A small laugh came out of my throat, eyes involuntarily widening as a familiar wave of unknown emotions tackled me, as if asking, _you're kidding, right?_ My hands gripped the puzzle tighter, soot visibly rubbing onto my fingers from a memory I still yet to know, but obviously traumatic enough for me to refuse her. "Anzu…I'm never taking it off again. I trust you and all, b-but the last time I took it off, someone tried to—"

"O-Okay, yeah." She slowly nodded, and her eyes—two beautiful, cerulean gems—gleamed with concern. "I'm sorry, Yugi. I shouldn't have even asked that."

"No," said my voice, but not my thoughts. Something had freaked me out, _but what_? There were sudden images of flames flickering in my head, and burnt fingers trying to recreate a puzzle… "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well," Anzu breathed. She stared at the Millennium Puzzle and pulled her hands behind her. "It's just the fire that has me thinking, Yugi." I involuntarily cringed. "Ever since almost losing you and the pharaoh, I realized that not only the two of you are different people, b-but I'm in love with one of you."

I stopped breathing. "What are you saying?"

"I want to tell the Pharaoh how much I'm in love with him." She smiled broadly, cheeks lightly staining with red. "He's always been there for me, Yugi. I don't think I've ever felt safe around anyone before and—Yugi, where are you going?! Yugi!"

I ran. Before Teana…Anzu—whatever—had the chance to finish, I ran away. Shattered pieces of my heart exploded one-by-one and the anger swelled inside me as I dashed through the halls. I didn't want to hear anymore of her choices, her indecisiveness. But I wasn't angry for Anzu falling for him; that was the weird part. I don't think I could ever be angry at her, because I was willing to do _anything_ for her.

I halted, finding myself in a labyrinth of halls. With a shiver, I could feel my vision shifting back and forth; left and right as if the white-painted walls were becoming brick-like and ominous. The doors kept shifting from wooden to metal, constantly changing in atmosphere and still confusing me.

This wasn't right. Despite Yami always sleeping with Anzu, he kept flirting with me…a-and always told _me_ how beautiful I was. But he made love with Anzu and…they were going to have a baby…before Anzu was murdered by Enu…and he outright told me that he didn't love her.

Wait. That was Atemu. And…it was Teana…Atemu slept with Teana and got her pregnant. B-But why were they so interchangeable? It didn't _seem_ wrong that I'd said Yami instead…but they were different people. They had to be. One was from a past life and this life.

And I loved them both. Biting my lip, I looked around again, desperately trying to find an answer. It wasn't a matter of who I loved more; if Anzu were to go off with Atemu—w-wait I mean, Teana go off with Yami—ARGH, no…

But they really were this interchangeable. There wasn't one who I favored more than the other, and no matter what fault or mistake they made, I didn't care for it. I loved them for who they were. B-But they were so far away from me.

One was in my past life and the other was with me, now. With Yami, my darkness, some part of me ached and gave me the painful reminder that I wasn't his. That he wasn't _mine._ Some day he was going to leave me (if he hadn't already) and I would be left all alone. But with Atemu…one day I was going to leave _him._

"This isn't right," I whispered. I didn't belong in this time period, but I didn't want to leave it. But letting my feelings rot away for Yami was ridiculous. My former self wouldn't have wanted it, and if I were to stay with Atemu it would have been like running away.

But who _was_ Yami? Why did he mean so much to me; why did I want him so badly and why did he haunt my thoughts and fantasies so badly that every time I reminded myself he wasn't here, I was ready to die?

"I need answers," I squeaked. Tears blocked my vision and I curled my fists, dipping my head back and banging it against the wall. "I need answers!"

It wasn't fair! How could I love one and not the other? The green light from before flickered through my eyes and I whimpered. Orichalcos. Rage and upset bubbled in my stomach and I shut my eyes to avoid it, but there was no avail. I couldn't remember when I first obtained the memory, b-but it scared me. Catching my breath, I looked up again, through the green glow and shivered.

That was another reason why I couldn't love Yami. He betrayed me; he promised me that no matter what, that seal would not be used, but he broke that promise anyway. And I still loved him. No matter any of his faults, no matter those mistakes, I loved him.

Just like I did with Atemu.

Turning my head, another whimper left my throat and my eyes came in contact with a dark metal door standing parallel to me. Gleaming with ominous light, all that was visible was the eye of Horus gleaming iridescently at its core. I never liked looking at this door more than a few seconds because of the chills it would give me. It was the one door in my soul room that, from the very beginning, had been there taunting me.

If I opened the door right now, then all of my questions would have been answered. If I opened that door, I would know who Yami really was, and remember what he looked like.

One foot in front of the other, I stepped forward and paced myself. He was always a prime figure in my memories. My hand pressed against the door, slowly turning the knob and with a violent quake, it obeyed my command, immediately opening.

But I didn't want it to. I caught my breath, eyes watering as I was suddenly blinded. I-I didn't want to learn my memories. I didn't want to leave Atemu.

"Stop," I whispered. "STOP!"

_theotherme._

I'd been asleep for three days. Slipping in and out of consciousness, it was hard to differentiate a dream from a memory to reality. Sometimes I was able to remember sitting there, just like a little baby or doll while Isis or Mana spoon fed me. The pain had subsided on the first day of being a Raggedy Ann, but it was hard to speak now. My headaches doubled and increased, far worse than the normal ones. Every time I blinked, I saw his face. Yami.

But he wasn't Atemu. During the times I was awake for even a little bit, I couldn't recall seeing my little pharaoh. He was nowhere to be found, and my throat and lips had swollen to the point that talking hurt. On the second day, Mana had left and was nowhere to be seen. Isis spoon fed me, watched me on the hour and held the same tight expression

Waking up now, I whimpered. The cold air hit my bare skin as I curled into a ball and under the sheets. A grungy hand was pressed against my forehead. With a quiet gasp, I seethed and shook away, eyes clamped shut.

"Calm down," the voice said gruffly.

"He's gone," I whispered. "H-He's gone! Wh-Why didn't you tell me he was gone?!" I choked on a cry and squirmed miserably, eyes to my knees. Atemu had left me. That was the reason why I hadn't seen a hint of him in the past seven days. He abandoned me; leaving only the puzzle and went off to fuck the next girl to dance on his lap.

"Calm down," the voice repeated. "If this continues, you will wake—"

"He's gone!" I wailed. I thrashed about, hitting what I assumed to be his stomach and buried my face in the pillow. "He abandoned me! H-He hates me! H-H-He d-d-d-doesn't want me anymore! I-I-I mean nothing t-to him! H-He's left me—both of them! They _both_ left me!"

"Seth!" A weary hiss could be heard, different from the deeper one from before. Through the corner of my eye, I saw Isis come to me, hugging me close, but flailing. I shoved her away. I didn't want her, I didn't want Seth—I fucking damn well didn't want Mana, either. I wanted Atemu—my little pharaoh. I wanted Yami—mou hitori no boku. And I couldn't have them.

I couldn't have either.

"Let me go!" I cried as Seth picked me up. "I don't want you!" I victoriously kicked him in the face; stunning enough to slip out of his arms and back into the bed, but I couldn't breathe. Clutching my neck, there was little to no air leaving my mouth.

My vision blurred and I went into a deathly coughing fit. Isis grasped me tightly, pushing at my bottom lip with a small bowl of water and forced it down my throat. It was salty and sour all the same, but she clamped my lip shut before I had the chance to spit it out. Instead I coughed on it, some making it down my throat while part of it went up and gushed out my nose. Seth pinned me to the bed and Isis wiped away the dripping liquid from my nostrils. Again, she forced the liquid in my mouth as I thrashed around.

"Take me to Atemu!" I screamed. Whimpering, I shut my eyes and gulped down the horrible taste. "P-Please…take me to Atemu…"

"Shut up and sleep," growled Seth. He picked me up gently only to slam my entire body into the bed. My head hit the wall harshly and I yelled in pain. "The Pharaoh needn't a whining spirit."

Isis wasn't there. For some reason or another, she left me alone with my little pharaoh's cousin, the one who despised me more than I could understand.

"But I love him," I weakly stated.

Seth's grasp on me loosened, but only by a little. I could feel him roll his eyes before sighing. "Sleep, Yugi. Now."

"But—"

"_Sleep._" Even though I didn't want to, I had no other choice. Seth kept me in the hold, one large hand pinning my wrists above me and a hand planted on my torso. He stood at my side, far from my legs so I didn't have the chance to hit him, and I was able to breathe easily. Whatever was in that medicine Isis gave me, I wasn't suffocating anymore.

By the time I was falling asleep again, Isis had come back to the room.

"'Bout time," Seth grumbled.

"I am sorry." Isis pressed a hand to my head and kissed me gently.

"Do you have any idea how long it will take before Mana returns from Abydos?"

"No. but I only hope that when she returns, the Pharaoh will be with her."

_theotherme. _

As I said before, all I've ever eaten, breathed, and slept with was the thought of Atemu. Despite the fact that at the time, I thought I was a spirit, the only thing that was ever on my mind was him. There was no question, no other thought. The only time Yami had ever been brought up was when we were first face-to-face and the memories were becoming more violent. Other than that, my darkness was an entirely different subject from my little pharaoh.

I remembered his smiles. I remembered those dark red eyes brightening when learning something new. There was no debate, no struggle to find out who I really was. When I first met Atemu, he was only a little kid and had the strongest essence of darkness emitting from his core. He was so small, so fragile and all seemed lost in despair. I felt his pain, could sense his tears and in a way, when one of the former high priests took away the Millennium Puzzle and slipped it around his neck, I felt his fear.

I had the ability to touch every one of his memories and listen to them, to know who they were and was able to recount them probably better than he was. And when I saw that adorable, childish face with conflicted red eyes and tarnished innocence, I knew I needed to help him. But how, I desperately asked.

He stood there for quite some time, eleven years of age and full of spite, before snapping at Mana and running away. In the Millennium Puzzle, I frowned, eyes only watching his movements. Mana was his most cherished friend; one who, no matter his rank, loved him dearly. He was sure that Mana had forgotten a long time ago he was heir to the throne and saw him only as a person. That was what he loved about her.

But I stared at him, how at any minute he was ready to crumble, and he stared back; not seeing me, but the Millennium Puzzle. And with a dramatic yell, Atemu threw me against the wall. "You are of no help to me!"

My spirit shook, forcefully shoved out of the Millennium Puzzle; the new home that I thought would keep me safe, but broke in an instant. Hundreds of little pieces scattered the floor and I stood there, intangible, invisible and hovering like a true ghost. Was I free? I caught my breath, watching as the shock flickered across little Atemu's face before he ran to the mess created.

"No!" His hands fumbled with all of the small pieces, any that he recognized had broken in sequence next to each other and forced them together. No avail. Tears streaked his vision and a ragged cry left his throat, like his world had just been destroyed.

My heart broke, watching as he stared at it, tears slipping and ashamed for being unable to fix it. I hesitantly set a hand on his shoulder as he continued to cry and touched one of the puzzle pieces.

"Shh," I softly soothed in his ear. Not that he could hear me. "It'll be alright. Go to bed, and I'll see what I can do."

He sniffled, nodding almost like he could hear me. Ruby jewels fluttered closed sleepily as he lay against the floor and fell asleep. I smiled, running a tangible hand through his hair. Wait. Tangible?

Reliving my new discovery and feeling the unruly locks of this young child's head again, I stared at my tan hand, and then the identical garb I wore to the new Pharaoh. I couldn't have possibly been the pharaoh…could I? Pushing the thought aside, I sat parallel to the prince and touched another puzzle piece. A shiver ran up my fingers and radiated in the palm of my fingers. Nostalgia. Picking up another one, I stared at both pieces and studied how identical they were to one another.

But not identical enough. Putting the second one aside, I picked up a piece located near Atemu's face and relished the feel. Slowly, both hooked together and fit perfectly. I softly smiled. This was the reason why I was here; to help the prince no matter what.

With another attempt, I picked up three little shards and two of them clung to my original piece easily. One by one, each of the pieces came together and eventually, they were beginning to make a shape. When I was part of the way done, in my hands was a jewel that almost resembled an upside down pyramid. Grinning, I picked up another and put it in. Didn't fit. Picked up another one and again, it didn't fit.

Alright, that sucked. Now I was frowning and looked back to Atemu, where three pieces lay gracefully between his fingers. With a small grimace, I bit my lip and slid my fingers into his to pick them up. As a moan escaped his throat, I recoiled, piece successfully between my fingers before successfully placing them in an open gap. A sniffle left his throat and I tensed. Looking over, I saw the petite little boy, crimson orbs glued to the floor as he contemplated something.

"Oh, wowzers," I nervously smiled. I didn't want him miserable. Atemu was utterly adorable when he grinned and until he did, I would be here watching him. "This is a little weird, huh?"

As he directly looked at me, my entire body tingled. A shudder passed through my spine and I clutched the pendant tighter. Though I couldn't see it, I automatically knew there was a resemblance between us. He was my reflection. Or…I was his.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

I relaxed, eyes settling on that beautiful face. Round and cocoa-like, it meekly glowed, as if although he knew his rank of nobility, Atemu didn't fully understand it. Dark red orbs shimmered with frightened ferocity, but there was no mistaking it. This little pharaoh was a hothead in the making. "The other you, I guess," I concluded. Concern floated to my features and smiled. "Are you okay?"

He snorted and looked to the ground. "Do I _look_ okay?"

"Oh, uh…" I mentally slapped myself. Of course there was frightened ferocity. Of course he was meek and seemed so unsure; he'd just lost his father! "_Right_."

My chance was useless. I looked to him in hopes of rekindling our first meeting, but his first impression of me must have been horrible. Looking back to the puzzle, I reminded myself that this was the other reason why he "didn't look okay." I picked up a handful of puzzle pieces and set them in my lap. One by one I tried them and each successfully found a place to fit.

"So I bet you're going to give me some big inspirational speech then, huh?" I dropped the pendant as he interrupted my thoughts and hastily picked it up again. He frowned in disapproval. "This is a sign from the Gods, right?"

"Erm, no." I softly laughed and felt my entire face burn in embarrassment. If it were a sign from the Gods, then I was completely unaware of it. But if I told him the reason that I was completing it was to make him smile, I'd s-seem like a creeper. "It's this thing."

"That thing?" He spat. Atemu stood up, the fury in his eyes quickly flaring as he clenched his fists and pointed to the puzzle. "What does this hell jewel have _anything_ to do with it? It isn't even strong enough to hold together!"

I snorted. "Well in its defense, you threw it against the wall."

"I see no difference." Blinking, I looked to his small little form, how petite and tiny he was. His large red eyes flickered with irritation and he pouted like a little child. I opened my mouth to speak and say what this "difference" was, but I couldn't help it. I burst into laughter, clutching both my sides because he was s-so c-cute!

Eventually, he laughed with me and we sat there, amused by that one little comment. My laughter slowly drifted and I looked to him, the first smile seen all day and the first one I've ever seen on his delicate face for myself. "You could say that my heart shattered when you broke this."

A sharp twinge stabbed my chest and I grinded my teeth together. Quickly looking back to the puzzle, I questioned if I was allowed to be out this long. Atemu's eyes flickered with curiosity. "Your heart? By what means?"

"W…well…, you know…" Red surfaced across my face. It was horrible to see how miserable he was, even after only one day of knowing him. I recalled one of his memories, of when his father had first sacrificed himself for the gods. No child should go through something like that. Never. …I think. No. I know. Shutting my eyes, I decided it was best to tell him the truth. "Your pain woke me up. I've been watching you, and every time your heart wrenches, mine does too. I…I just had to come see you."

And Atemu was truly taken aback by my answer. His entire body loosened and cute red eyes followed my hands as I continued to fix the puzzle. "How did you do it?" he whispered. "How is it that you are able to get so much of that conundrum done in such a short time while I cannot?" His voice had weakened considerably, struggling to find a tone that would fit his…his fear. "I am not worthy of it, am I?"

"…you're scared." I pressed a hand to his shoulder and felt his nervousness float through me. "You don't believe you can rule Egypt, do you?"

He slapped my arm away. "I know not another solution, Other Me!"

Other…Me…again, my body was quaking at those two little words. I blinked away the familiarity and grabbed his wrist. "Hey," I scorned as I lead him to the bed. "Don't do that. Aggression doesn't solve anything."

He sat there limply, again showing off his smallness, childishness. I resisted the urge to smile and ravish his cuteness. "I," he stammered quietly, looking away. "I know."

"That's right, you know better. In the eleven years of your life, you know exactly what your father has taught you. Actions speak louder than words." I returned to the small clump of gold pieces and inattentively stuck a piece in an open gap. It fit perfectly.

"There are many good pharaohs and many bad pharaohs! I will be _harassed_ for each decision I make!"

I whirled around and caught sight of the tears running down his cheeks. Catching my breath, my eyebrows furrowed and I watched him. Unknown bruises tingled against my skin, but I couldn't recall getting them. "Yeah, I know," I whispered. But I didn't. Somewhere in my mind, I think I _did_ know what it was like to be beaten up and harassed, but I couldn't recall them. Right now if I had the chance to, I would have given anything just to be able to relate to this little prince. "I was harassed a lot, too…I think. The important thing is that you have friends, little prince."

A sudden thought ran through my head and I knelt before him. He caught his breath before fearfully asking, "What on earth are you doing?"

"Head up." I grinned. "You're the new Pharaoh of Egypt, my prince. Isn't it only natural for me to bow before him?"

The words took a while to sink in. He stared at me, mind set in full thought before finally replying, "You aren't allowed to look me in the eye, either." Oh. I looked back to the ground. "But I demand you do. Continue."

My smile widened and I petted him on the head. "It's only in human nature for people to make mistakes, my young prince." _My_ young prince…for some reason, I enjoyed the sound of that. "You're going to go through a lot of wrong doors before you get to the right one. Until you learn from your mistakes, you have to go at it with your friends. They will _always_ be there for you."

"And…you?" Another sharp pang hit my chest. I caught my breath and resisted the urge to cry out in pain. Unfortunately, he noticed. "You, the other me, are suffering. Why?"

"Dunno," I breathed. My head pulsed and I choked on the last few words as I looked to the large gap set in the middle of my pendant. "But all you have to do is look at this puzzle if you seek comfort, my little prince." S-Sleep. I needed to sleep off this dizzy spell and…to have all of this…wear off… I forced a smile and gestured to the puzzle piece in his hand. "The last piece."

Atemu's eyes fell to it. He squeezed it gently and miserably laughed before placing it in my hand.

"Thank you," I whispered. I let the puzzle hang for a moment and cupped his face. "Don't ever think back to your old memories with a sad face, new pharaoh. You have all the strength in the world."

His eyebrows furrowed. "But…"

"Ah. If you keep having doubts, everything jumbles and becomes a disorganized mess. But," I put the puzzle piece in his hand and gently pushed both into the large gap. "If you put it together, it fits together like a puzzle."

Another smile enveloped his lips as it glowed between his fingers. Atemu studied my expression and softly laughed. "You never told me how you were able to fix it so fast."

"Head up," I repeated. "I dunno. I think somewhere in a past life, I just really, really liked puzzles. All the pieces just called me together." For a moment I paused and realized, I actually didn't know where I was from. How had I ended up in the puzzle and…what was my name?

"You…have to go now," he whispered sadly, "don't you?"

"Yeah." I pressed my hands against his and gestured to the puzzle. "But I'm here to talk to whenever you need me." I paused and laughed. "Heck, I'm you, aren't I?"

"I…yes. You're right." He slowly nodded.

"Apologize to Mana, by the way. I like her." I breathed a sigh of relief and wiped away the sweat from my brow. With a small chuckle I touched his forehead where the crown lay and in a vibrant glow of light, disappeared. When I was finally settled back in the puzzle, I watched him drift into sleep. A small smile laced across my lips, and before I realized it, I spent the next five years watching him grow.

Back then, it didn't matter what my name was. All that mattered was protecting the little pharaoh from whatever harm came his way. But…I needed to find my origins. I needed to know who I was and unfortunately, that meant finding who and what Yami really was to me.

I writhed into the bed, finally calming down after the attack. My heart ached horribly and I choked on a sob. I needed them. I needed Yami, but I needed Atemu. One day I was going to leave Atemu…but Yami was going to leave _me._ And that left me nowhere.

Gods, Atemu. Where are you?

--

**Author's Note: **

Gasp! An entire week before an update?! Really?! …Yes. Because I am seriously lacking time nowadays and might end up only being able to update one story a week. So…we'll have to wait and see where everything takes us before we get there! We're getting toward the end of part one; thank you _so much_ for your support, and I hope I see most (if not all) of you reading part two! :D Anyway, it's read, so…review?


	15. Double Edged Sword

_Link – Aww, Atemu's just scared. He seems like the type of person who at first, if he has a problem, just wants to run away and sort through his head. 'Cept…Yami really can't coz… he's bound to a puzzle. Haha. Enjoy!_

**--**

**Chapter XV: **A Double Edged Sword With No Handle

**--**

My ego was atrocious. After years of wallowing away, ruling a kingdom successfully had done nothing but stroke my arrogance. Being only the age of sixteen, I'd lost my mother at birth and father during adolescence. Once Yugi came into my life, I was sure that void would be filled and yearned for his body and touch. Sometime later that evolved and I longed for his smiles before intimacy. But now if I could not touch him, that left me at smiles. So be it. I would rather he smile from a shallow happiness than be defiled by my hand and suffer from memories.

I…would rather him anything, so long as those fervent pink lips laced happily from cheek-to-cheek with a grin, even if that risked my own. Leaving him back in Cairo was the best choice. His memories were active and I caused them. Plain and simple. 'Twas I. Me. Had we never met face to face, had I not taken a liking to him, my little one would be perfectly fine. The smiles he shyly swayed would be full of mirth and certainly never hesitant. Yugi would never have to think seven steps ahead in order to control himself and I could admire him from afar.

'Twas also the first time I actually cursed my parents' deaths since the first days without them. My father's death was inevitable because he wanted to protect me. If my mother were around, then I would seek comfort from her. I would always turn to her for solace and to no other. Never would I drown my sorrows in the puzzle and therefore he could watch, far, far away. Never would he have seen me vulnerable and ready to wither away into nothingness because I was a horrible pharaoh.

But had they not died, I doubt I would ever care for the spirit of the Millennium Pendant, or notice. Despite the tragedy and nobility hidden behind the death of my father, it was quite possibly the only way I would ever grow not only as a ruler, but as a person. As his son. After Queen Seshat's death, he grew so worried that I, too, would succumb to Osiris's hands that he pampered me more than needed. I was the child every parent desired to spoil, and of course, his goal was the same as mine: see the one he loved the most smile.

But if he were still here whilst I was the age of twelve, I wouldn't have made the mistake of building a hut on the far side of the river and have it pillaged. If he were here while I explored becoming a man at the age of thirteen, then I would not have learned which women were as pleasant as Isis or disturbing whores. No—I would have just been married to a princess of some faraway land and altogether shy away from the path that was met with mistakes and obstacles before I became who I was today.

Despite how pleasant life would seem with my mother and father at my side, in the other world I would have become some spoiled buffoon who thought of nothing more than marriage. I loathe marriage. And children. I would have endured another type of happiness…not one with my light.

With a less-than-satisfied sigh, my eyes landed on Ra's beautiful skylight. No matter where the view was his painting and art did not lessen, but to see it somewhere far away from home was indeed exquisite. Streaks of wondrous yellow filtered through the sky, lowly sheathed by that of orange before succumbing to red, blue…and violet.

I'd been in Abydos for two weeks.

Two weeks away from my light, with a heart seemingly punctured and jabbed with the knife of mistakes and misery. It was becoming hard to remember the beautiful face that inspired me through my years as I viewed through blurry eyes. His magnificent orbs haunted my mind, scrawled every open, empty chasm in my brain and his delicate voice lingered in my ears. His laughter. His smiles. I wanted them. I needed them.

It was no longer a matter of leading him to my bedroom and doing as I wished. There was no satisfaction in only seducing him and fucking him senseless. It'd become so much more in the weeks—no, _years_ that I'd known him. Through the innocent mind of a child at the age of eleven, bedding him was not on my mind. Back then, that very day when we first met and became trapped with one another, my heart only envied the smile woven across his face and incarcerated the true emotion I felt: loneliness.

That fateful day was what kept me from succumbing from loneliness and of course, motivated me to become the person I was today. Was that person one I was proud of? Maybe yes. Maybe no. Could I stand by as a peasant and watch the man known as Atemu rule my kingdom and see the victorious smirk he held highly? Most likely. Could I stand by as one of my own court and watch this pharaoh rule; watch as he gloated of his victories and celebrated it in bed?

No.

Had Teana's death not happened because of that piece of scum, I would have been a _father._ I would have gotten a life with a wife and a son or daughter, blessed by the gods because even they knew that it was time for me to settle and have an heir. The child I would have—a beautiful Khait or Sudi—my noble prince or darling princess, I would teach to walk and comfort just as my father did for me. I would teach him his first words, tell him stories about the magnificent light or allow her to sit upon that throne and rule as queen.

Or not. So be it, I would have had a little one of my own. That young child would be my only child as well—never again would I go along with whatever diabolical scheme dubbed "Ma'at's Great Plan", because I planned to love only one person. And obligation, that child would have been my heir.

But by choice, the only one I would ever love was Yugi of the Mutous.

Love, the abstract substance many savor after once sip of from Hathor's grail. I, son of Akhenamkhanen, found the one I loved and had gotten drunk on the finest beer found only in the Millennium Pendant. Had I not loathed the thought of marriage, I would have walked for miles and snatch a star to present to my light, asking chastely for _his_ hand in matrimony. I disliked children with a passion, but ever-so willingly would I have twenty or thirty just to see that smile on his face.

But I could not have him. The veil he guarded me with was minimal compared to the shroud this Yami imprisoned him in. No matter the steps I climbed to his heart, Yami would always be one step ahead of me, ready to take Yugi's heart and spit it out. He could not have me, and not the other.

Love had a stench worse than death.

"My pharaoh?"

"Yes."

"My pharaoh."

"Mm."

"Pharaoh Atemu."

"Hah."

"_Atemu._"

"Did you not hear me the first time?" My eyes did not tear away from the fanatic scenery of reds and oranges fading behind glorious violet, indigo, and dusk. Instead, I rested my hands on my lap and reached for the slab of meat Rehema's mother had made for me not too long ago.

"My pharaoh!" Mahado gasped and snatched the plate away from my hands. He appeared before me and held the plate tightly, warily watching my actions. "Do you have the slightest idea how long you have been sitting out here?"

"Not too long, I assume." My fingers rested on the glass of water that sat next to me on a table. My eyes wandered to Mahado's toned chest, how noble and supreme it seemed above my own form. High. Assertive. He knew his place and knew his limitations. I, on the other hand, lived a life only now finding out what those limits were for me.

"You have been sitting out here for two days doing nothing but stare at the sky." He sighed in frustration and bent to my height before cradling my cheeks. The sensation harshly stung, but I made no move to swat it away. I saw nothing. I felt nothing. There _was_ nothing. "By Ra…you are lucky that you did not get sunburned, my pharaoh! Never the less, suffer from the cold."

"There is a blanket resting on my lap. Abydos is not as cold as Cairo through the night." Blinking, I took a sip of water and turned to look at him for the first time. Concern flickered through dark orbs and before my mind had the chance to register his intentions, Mahado was scooping me in his arms and carrying me as if I was nothing but a child. Considering our height difference, that was only expected.

It was only when he plopped me on the bed Rehema and her grandfather set for me that I truly looked at him and realized how strenuously my eyes ached. Closing them for only a second, I squeezed them tightly and looked back. Mahado was without his head piece, nor his normal priest robes. I struggled to maintain a smile.

"Have you not another gathering with the other high priests in the other temples?" I teased slightly. It only felt more serendipitous of our younger days as he tucked me in, shedding of ranks and leaving them at the door as the smile fell across his lips. I smiled as well.

His immediately faded and he sat on the chair, eyes narrowing grimly. "'Tis the first smile I've seen on your face since we've arrived, my pharaoh."

"You acknowledge it as if this smile were my best." With a bitter chuckle, I ran a hand through my hair and again looked away. What good was there, coming to Abydos? With each grain dripping in my hourglass of life withered away another piece of my soul. At the time it seemed like the perfect idea to allow him to rest. After all, his memory knew nothing more than what was out in the streets of Cairo. Forcing him away instead of me was ridiculous, regardless my rank as pharaoh.

"'Tis true enough." He meticulously sighed and pulled my face to his. A smile delicately raised across his lips. "But after years of absence in your mother's home land, do you not think she would want you smiling?"

"I suppose." Shrugging back, I propped myself on the mattress and bit my lip. This trip was supposed to be with my little one. Instead here I lay, cowering in fear and drowning in frustration because I could not gather the nerve to go back. "Mahado."

"Yes, my pharaoh?"

"Do you remember when we were younger? When I was the age of five, you of eight and Mana of four?" I glanced over, remembering the eyes that would watch me in my father's absence as I grew older. His dark eyes glimmered with nostalgia and I continued. "I'd just been informed that Mana and I were betrothed."

"…yes," he responded quietly and nodded. "You were just informed that both you and Mana were likely to be married once of age."

"Yes but, before then," I continued, "you would always bring her flowers. Because her parents were always quite busy, you would assist Isis in raising both Mana and me. Always, you would spoil her when even the smallest of tears cascaded down her cheeks and would not let it be until she smiled."

Red tingled across Mahado's cheeks. He opened his mouth to speak, but found that he could not.

"You two had quite the attachment to each other when we younger," I reminded him. Which was true. Other than Seth, it would be Mahado and Isis who watched over both Mana and me because of our ages. Isis tended to me kindly just as her mother did before her, but before Mahado aspired to be a priest, he would play with me as if I were a normal child. With time up until that marriage announcemnt, we were nothing but dear childhood friends. "But once it was unfortunately announced she would be my wife, you guarded yourself."

He shrugged and looked away. "Back then, I had to realize my limits, my pharaoh. If I were to become one of your court, I needed to treat you as you were—a prince to Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen and needed to be treated as so."

I quieted and looked to the floor. "And my limits?"

That caught him off guard. Mahado raised an eyebrow and gently knelt to the ground to catch my eye. "You, my pharaoh, do not have limits."

"Then why," I asked with sheer frustration, "am I always so far behind my light, no matter how much I love him?"

It took him by surprise. Immediately, dark eyes doubled twice in size and his gaze lingered for a moment, mouth agape before he chuckled again and sat across from me. "What was your goal in that, my pharaoh? To catch one of your all-knowing viziers off guard?"

"I assure you most of what I do catches others off guard, but surely as my advisor you will advise me what to do with my light," I propped a hand against the pillow and lay my head against my forearm. My eyes never left his and I bit my lip. "Please."

"I…" Stunned, Mahado chuckled softly and readjusted his headdress. He brushed away the hair that poked his eyes and shook his head, a small laugh bellowing from his chest. I opened my mouth, prepared to demand why he would mock me, but it seemed so amused and really, sounded like the first true laugh he'd had in ages. Finally the smile broadened and red radiated across the bridge of his nose as he mustered the courage to explain. "Forgive me, my pharaoh. I…suppose after all these years I've thought of you even higher than what should be permitted."

"Is that even possible?" I rolled over, crossing my arms over my torso and looked at him wryly. "I suppose this means I caught you off guard, just as you have predicted. What, my priest, is so humorous it causes you to ache with laughter?"

"Why…you, my pharaoh." Mahado smiled gently and shook his head. He stared at me hesitantly and closed his eyes. "Have I ever told you the story of when we first met?"

I shook my head. Mahado had been the successor to his father, a previous priest of Horus, and so on. As far as I was concerned, our families had known each other since the beginning of time; priest serving the Living Horus ever since. This tradition and bloodline, however, did not affect my relationship with my priest. Despite the apparent family history, Mahado was still but my friend and even more--my brother.

"Before you were even born, I'd rather stuffed my mouth with jackal dung than serve the likes of you." My mouth hung open, surprised and shocked by his tone. Mahado returned my gaze wryly, arms crossed and nodded in confirmation. "I…never found personal delight in having you around, and feared that you would be as horrible as Seth. In fact, my pharaoh, I pleaded the queen that if she could have the baby, as wife of the Horus, could she '_un_-have' the baby."

A laugh escaped my throat and crossed my arms. "I heard you were quite a brat when you were younger."

"Very much so," Mahado nodded, and almost smirked. 'Twas a side of him not many people saw, and rarely did I myself. "Do not get me wrong—I was only three at the time, but I am enlightened enough to accurately recall this memory. Of course the queen denied this and laughed."

"Did your opinion of me change once I was born?"

"Oh heavens, no." He shook his head and red teemed across his cheeks before he generously smiled. "I suppose in some sense, I did have an attachment to Priestess Isis. She was my best friend back then. The three of us—Seth, Isis, and me. We fought for her attention, whether it be her mothering Seth or playing 'house' with me—" His face darkened "—we were inseparable. Once you came along, the rivalry for Isis's attention only deepened. We despised you."

"And yet you could not do an ounce of rebellion against me, now could you?" I mused. Arching an eyebrow, I dared to laugh at his proclamations of hate.

"We once stuffed you in a vase after Isis promised to look after you." He looked at me sternly and arched an eyebrow. "Though considering by the time you were at the walking age and Mana soon after you, I do believe that it'd done more harm than good."

"You stuffed me in a vase."

"It was only once," he assured. Smiling knowingly, Mahado crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "Believe me. The hate was far more mutual than one-sided, and the war started long ago the day you were born, where you slapped me in the face after I was given the chance to hold you."

"So I was vicious even as a mere child." Arching an eyebrow, I pleasantly smirked and noted the sudden paleness in his complexion.

"Quite the contrary. You were a very needy baby, and it never stopped Isis from tending to you. I, for a boy only of the age of three, was very jealous." Mahado shook his head and leaned over until he was at level with me. "Bear in mind what I least expected was for my name to be your first word."

All I could do was look at him, stunned and surprised at his sudden confession. Unclasping my hands, leaned over. "You were my first word?"

"And I should have seen it coming. A tyrannical duo was Seth and I, envious of the attention and self-proclaimed reputation Isis gave herself." He softly laughed and shook his head. "At the time I found it nothing but annoying, but with responsibilities I came to accept it. You followed me everywhere, even dragging Mana into these antics and naïve of the annoyance you caused for us."

"But after a while you became quite smitten with Mana." I smiled gently and cursed myself for not seeing it before. 'Twas my fault for not sensing the chemistry between my two best friends. I assumed too little of their relationship, never thinking twice that all of Mana's mischievous glances or Mahado's fluster could be nothing more than a younger sister overwhelming her older brother. Their relationship was simply a bud, yet to have blossomed into a beautiful rose.

"Yes…," Mahado's eyes cast off into an unknown solemnity. "I don't particularly remember when my opinion changed of you, my pharaoh, but it did happen quite young. You were still about one or two, and by the time I realized what was happening, it was already too late. We were friends."

"We're still friends."

"I know. And I am grateful to be blessed with this friendship." He returned with a small smile and gestured to me with his hand. He hesitantly stared at it before pulling away, and I put my own hand on his shoulder.

"We're still friends," I repeated, with greater force. A gentle smile fell across my lips.

"I…yes." He smiled and shook his head. "And our relationship differed, I suppose, after the announcement of your marriage. There was a strict barrier shrouding your essence, and Seth and I were cautious with you. By the time we watched you grow at the age of eleven, what protected you only deepened and we knew what used to be innocent touches and grazes were far deemed inappropriate for the prince of Egypt."

"And you grew up, knowing that groping me both mind and body would only sentence you to a horrible death." A frown appeared across my lips. Eying him softly, Mahado only nodded at my statement.

"Forgive me, my pharaoh. I've simply known you so long in this light that I've never thought another could shine through. By instinct I suppose I assumed…everything could be yours." Mahado softly chuckled and gently shook his head. "Your ability to reign as pharaoh surpasses many, Pharaoh Atemu, and I am now beginning to remember that you are only human, perfected with imperfections and comforted by insecurities."

I smiled. "I have been telling you for years that you needn't give me any higher treatment, Mahado. You are nothing less than my brother."

"Though if I were to thank you instead of saying the feeling was mutual, I suppose you would threaten to behead me, now wouldn't you?" He dryly rolled his eyes, and for this one instance I truly felt flattered. There was no hidden meaning; no underlying that made me question if his languid glances were meant for me, the Pharaoh or Yugi, my light.

"It would be a valid reason to guillotine you, yes," I said quietly. "As I once said, you hold me in far too high regard, putting positions before our friendship, Mahado. Know this well—had you taken the initiative and already ask for Mana's hand in marriage, I would happily be the one to give her away. But still at this point when you know the depths of my relationship with our dear friend, your duty spoke louder than your heart and before me is currently where you stand."

"It is…much more complicated than that, my pharaoh. So, so much more." He pitifully smiled and closed his eyes. We sat in still silence, each contemplating our own thoughts and troubles.

It'd been too long. It'd always been so frustrating, so _contradicting_; those views we held of each other. Being impulsive was what got me into the situation I was currently in, so shaken by the fact that my sweet indulgence had become scrounging, the other was dying. Never had I meant to cause him to suffer, and if I were to explain that to him, he would certainly understand.

But that was the problem. He would understand.

Yugi was patient, considerate, and compassionate. Little made him snap and once it did, he refused to let anyone else penetrate that protective barrier; something no matter how small it seemed, was thicker by proximity and violently lashed when threatened. The closer one was to come to Yugi Mutou, the more he would be hurt once he isolated himself. Never, though, would I ever become so frustrated with him. Never would I explode simply because it was my light. Yugi of the Mutous was my essence.

And unfortunately, that meant I could not do anything without him. It was mockery, really, to call me the pharaoh when my one charm gave me more than just luck. Who was I to rule with such poor judgment and little dignity? It'd been another one of my contemplations during the journey to my mother's homeland. Despite how much he had taught me through these years, it did not mean that all of it would stick. I was a lost soul, and he was my guide.

"Your love for him does not differ from my complications with my own…personal life, my pharaoh."

"Pardon?" Snapping out of my stupor, my gaze returned to his dark eyes.

"Your love life," he repeated. Mahado gently touched my forehead and quietly chuckled. "Do understand what I say is not always what I feel, Pharaoh Atemu. You are indeed a mighty pharaoh, but even you have your limits; conditions you must follow in order to keep your stance. As they say, all is fair in love and war."

"So you should not burden yourself and drown in guilt if in this war you were to strike a knife through my chest." Staring at him, I only arched an eyebrow and challenged him to find a flaw in my logic.

He only smiled. "Atemu. Although 'tis true—you indeed hold a higher rank above me, I neither would court the one you love simply because I would rather see the one whom I regard as my brother happy rather than watch him, stricken with grief as I proceeded with a life intended for the fortunate."

A frown danced across my lips. "'Hathor has cruel choices."

"Hathor is only a fraction of it, my dear pharaoh. Even with Ma'at's great scale, the decision lies solely in the bosom of its participants." He rested a hand on my knee. "Your decisions with Yugi are no different. He is no royalty despite the high pedestal he sits upon."

My shoulders hunched and I dipped my head back. "So what does it mean when it seems thousands of things are against you and the one you love?"

He softly chuckled. "It means that now even the little Horus must prove his worth to the great Goddess of love. This is one thing—" he said with an amused smile and a glimmer of the eye "—that even the Spirit must watch you overcome yourself."

I stared at him, stunned.

"You understand your people more than you know, my pharaoh." With a knowing grin, he slowly stood up. As his footsteps descended toward the door, my eyes fell to my legs with the realization that half of my insecurities had been secured. 'Twas true. Many decisions have I made myself, nobly helping my people. Once my lessons were learned, I was able to project this knowledge into the great lands.

I'd been the one who demanded the heads of those who terrorized Cairo. 'Twas me who ordered for the immediate removal of those who raided Minya. Had my decision stood, Enu would have been bitter and far from his recent sins. Instead, we nurtured the children and he gathered conspirators. Yugi had been the one to seduce him. Yugi had forced him to agree, make him and the other villagers go along with it.

But I did not blame him. I would never blame him. I will always go with his decision, no matter the situation, but will always suffer because of it.

"Troublesome," I growled.

Lost in my thoughts, I failed to hear my vizier bid me a good night and leave the room. Collapsing into the mattress, my eyes were forced closed and I shoved the thoughts aside.

Troublesome, indeed.

_littleone. _

The door was shut. Walking amongst the hall, my eyes would occasionally shift to the doorless walls where many jutted puzzle pieces lay, gray and dreary. Despite the growing discomfort in the pit of my stomach, I only ventured further, biting my lip for any type of consolation.

Seemingly lost, my mind automatically calculated the various pathways that could possibly be opted. Where on earth was this place?

The setting was neither familiar, nor foreign, but instead a duplication of the hallway where the doors of my light and my essence would meet. Torches gleamed from the cinderblock surface and penetrated evil auras. Frown strewn across my lips, I cursed and scrutinized the only surroundings. Despite the screeching desire to stop, risks and suspicions seduced my better judgment.

Body coming to a halt, an entrance with gleaming light caught my attention. Light.

"Aibou." The word alone danced at the tip of my tongue, drenched in foreign air and tantalizingly wonderful sensations. With an exotic high and eagerness, my body was first to plunge into the new haven. It burned.

A horrid grunt left my lips and the glow blinded my eyes. The need to run away was now all too tempting.

_Youcanthavehim_.

What—?

_Youcanthavehim._

"Show yourself," I ordered. Anxiety gnawed my innards. Frown running apprehensively across my lips, I carried forth, eyes narrowing and drowned under silence. Something hard slapped my face. With a sickening screech, I fell back, hand clasped over my nose and groaned. What on earth…?

I searched the ground.

Harsh spikes penetrated the skin of my hand and I snatched the new object. The material was grungy—wooden, even. It was a carving. Of Yugi.

"Yugi!" I whispered in shock.

_Youcanthavehim._

It disappeared from the tips of my fingers, dissolving away and I clutched remaining air, frustration grinding gainst my sanity. Whirling around, I searched frantically for the entrance now intended to be my exit. Gone.

"What on earth is th—"

_Youcanthavehim._

"You are you?!" I growled. "Show yourself!"

_Youcanthavehim._

"Good riddance." The Millennium pendant glowed erratically against my torso. Clutching it for dear life, aggravation groped my curiosity and readily did I—

"Mou hitori no b-boku…"

Yugi's voice. The glow snapped short, abruptly stopping and preventing the violent temptation to banish my pray to the shadow realm. My eyes searched far and wide, catching sight of what said pray had morphed into. A whimper left his throat, both tantalizing and erotically probing the abnormal silence against my ears. Sweat matted my brow and instantly did the legs which rarely gave away fell fall beneath me, the rest of my body humming in delight.

But willpower was currently fighting the war waged between both my mind and groin. Gritting my teeth, I assumed and hoped my body knew better than to succumb in ecstasy and concernedly follow after the haunting voice of my light. Swallowing the large lump in my throat, I lunged forward. It was Japanese. Certainly that only led to trouble and quickly would I need to find him.

But instead I halted.

_You can't have him_, said the low, brooding voice in the back of my head. _He's not yours. He was never yours. Never, can you have him._

My head spun with horrible assumptions, aching with discomfort as it ridiculed the voice dare challenging my—the Pharaoh's—reign. All ended the same, ultimately agreeing of my demise and declared that this voice was right. I could not have him. I'd been the one to cause him so much pain; so much _agony._

_You can't have him. _

"M-Mou hitori no—ah…nn….gh…"

A shudder passed through my spine. Fear running through my veins, I shoved reluctance aside and darted for the only source I would ever find comfort in.

"Yugi!" A raw cry shook my throat, piercing harshly through my ear drums and with a devastating cringe I fell over and became victim to the shadows. Tendrils wrapped around my arms and legs, ruthlessly choking the cold blood that terrorized my beating heart. "Let go! Let me see him! Let me see my light, my _little one_!"

They pinned me to the ground, harshly digging into my skin, but I could not care less. Until further notice, I was Yami. I was this 'mou hitori no boku', and unless I mollified his cries, he would forever be tormented. Yugi needed to smile. He always smiled, despite the situation, despite the discomfort and regardless of any anger. And until his lips were laced with joy and mirth, I woul'p89d not easily give up.

"Cease!" I hissed. Struggling from my current position, the cause of all my suffering doubled and a horrible cry left my throat with darkness binding my veins.

_You can't have him. You can't have him. You may never have him. You can't have him. He is not yours to have. You can't have him. _

"Mou h-hitori no boku!"

The Millennium Pendant glowed harshly against my torso. It picked and illuminated, light filtering through the shroud of despicable evil. My eyes fell to it, glued to its essence and I begged for freedom.

"Mou hitori no…Ate…mu. Atemu." Catching my breath, I looked to the wall which suddenly appeared, my light visibly pinned and in a drunken state of pain. Shackles squeezed his wrists and ankles tightly, and quickly did he attempt to sober up, horrid flush at the bridge of his nose disappearing. Yugi gasped and he whimpered. "Ate…Yami…Ya…mu….Ate….mi…"

_You can't have him. You can never have him. You may never have him._

His arm was gone. "Yugi!" I lunged for him, imprisonment aside with worry deep in my eyes. His arm had evaporated, leaving a large gap between both his hand and shoulder. With a shocking halt, the back of my head collided into the ground and I stared onward, _utterly terrified._ The slim legs hidden under his blue kilt vanished.

"Mou h-hitori no aahh….AHHHH!" He screeched, eyes shutting closed and the left side of his skull exploded, disappearing and never seen again. Tears shimmered through a clenched right eye and Yugi shivered, bowing his head to the ground in defeat. "Really….hurts….really hurts…can't….really….hurts…"

"LET HIM GO!" Let _me_ go. Let _me_ go up to him, strip him of the shackles and become his savor; allow me to finally repay the debt that I owe after the years he's guided me, become my _inspiration._ I needed him. If he were to leave me…no. He would never leave me. I WOULD NOT ALLOW IT.

In a time from one second to another, he'd gone from writhing, wiggling and whimpering before fully halting, large, tortured eyes froze, terrorized by fear and tears streaming down his cheeks. My light ducked his head, chin to his chest and bangs masking his trauma. No sound left his throat. He hung there; dead.

"No." My eyes narrowed to his form and I lunged forward again, menacing glow of the Millennium Pendant arising and ferocity set stern behind my gaze. "NO! YUGI!"

His arm returned. His legs returned. The side of his face once gone reappeared, but the grimace was enough to make my heart sink. Another figure appeared by his side, concocted by shadows and maniacal by heart.

Yami.

He stood, back turned to my eyes and released the shackles imprisoning my light by a glowing object held around his neck. Limply, Yugi's body fell into his arms, safe and secure before he softly stroked long tresses and cradled his face before he…he…

He kissed him.

My breathing halted and I stopped deathly, body jutted outward and he turned my way. I caught the attention of his dark, glistening eyes before he hoisted my light into the air, cradling Yugi as a fragile doll that could easily be broken.

He was as different to Yugi as he was the same to me. Brooding, sharp gems that glistened with arrogance. Bangs sparking like horrid lightning, and exploded above him. His clothes were no different to my light, but he held them high; so supreme and with great confidence.

"Never." Hard shoes hit the ground, so high and noble that it seemed a regal gallop the way he walked around my imprisoned form, my light cradled protectively in his arms. "He will never be yours."

I wanted to speak. I wanted to yell; deny every one of his claims and challenge him because I knew what supremacy he held around himself was far different to mine. Yet Yugi of the Mutous…this was a boy we both knew so well, and despite the fact he _completely enraged me_, we both knew he did not hold titles into account. Despite the grief, despite Orichalcos, Yami was who he cried for when in fret. Not me.

"You are not worthy of him. Whatever decision you _make_," Yami hissed, softly kicking my face, "whatever thought you _contemplate_, or whatever silly idea you get, you will never have him."

I growled. "I swear, if you as much as—"

"Lay a finger on him? Cradle him? _Kiss him? Bed him?_ And what right would you have, to tell me what I can and can't do, Pharaoh?" A chilled breath left my throat, feeling the harsh jab of his heel in my chest. "Do what you want. After all--"

A haughty laugh left his throat, and I would have readily punched him. Yet with one look to the smile strewn so beautifully across my light's face, one that I have not seen ever in my entire life knowing him, it would have been the wrong decision. World growing dim, my mind shifted into torment.

"_He will only see me when he looks at you anyway._"

_littleone._

"_No!_"

I woke up in a cold sweat, air beaten out of my lungs and vanishing without a trace. My arms and ankles erratically throbbed, pulsing with the aches fortunately only a dream could cause. Adrenaline was my enemy, a high of panic still sensed through my veins and I swallowed the overbearing lump which decided best to choke me. Oh by Ra, simply a nightmare and one of the lesser punishments Tutu refused to guard me from. Shivering with little air passing through my body, I cradled my head where Yami—whose image agonizingly over and over tormented my thoughts before disappearing yet again—had kicked me.

Not mine, he cruelly whispered, voice running chills through my blood. Never mine. What happened in the past five years prior seemingly meant nothing, because that bastard—the one who ripped out Yugi's heart and squeezed it until blood dripped like acid to the floor before disappearing under the assumption my light was nothing more than an object rather than a beautiful human being—had a handle of my little one's life. That smile was oh-so daunting, languidly relaxed as it curtsied upon his lips.

I closed my eyes, ache in my chest reappearing just as the morning's pleasures hit my groin. 'Twas not fair, I thought as my head dipped back and fingers found the head of my cock, stroking the problem I'd been forced to rid of for the last two agonizing weeks.

Yugi was not property.

He was not a thing, a toy to be put on a shelf and disregarded until needed for dangerous tasks. No pedestal should be his cage, trapped high and desolate until feeding. Yami did not know his worth as I did. He could not have known the joy marked across Yugi's demeanor when my light was out and about, the _relief_ teeming from his smile at the realization he was not alone. But I did.

Reachign my climax, I choked on a frustrated moan and buried my face into the pillow. Erection aside, I was nothing but pure scum if the only conclusion that could be made was the blatant notion I'd been by his side for the past five years. Though obvious that paranoia was getting the better of me, 'twas also the truth. My many claims of knowing who Yugi was and that none other than I could read his essence, faltering because the decision was not mine to make.

Never could I ask my li…_him_ to forget about that previous life. Black Magician could not be forgotten. Black Magician Girl's nurturing could never be forgotten. The dreaded skull, leach, nor Kuriboh, his _essence_, could simply vanish. And certainly, the man who Yugi both feared and praised—to the point of asking to share a birthday with—could not leave his thoughts.

Yami.

He was right in the sense no matter what light Yugi saw me in; I was only a projection of whom he desired, even in his past life. He was becoming (or rather, was_ a large thorn in my side. Yet Yami was as important as the Dark Magician was.

Yami was to Yugi as Yugi was to me.

That being said, I only lay there, eyes wide with aggravation despite how weary I swore I seemed. It wasn't until the sun filtered through the small window above my bed did Rehema knock upon the door and ask if I was awake.

"Atemu?"

I didn't answer. Her voice appeared fuzzy to my ear, sweet and honey-like, but also well-established and striving to be an adult .Her fingers gently tugged my blanket, tips brushing hesitantly at the ends of my feet. Quietly, creepily, she skimmed the skin of her hand against my heel before snatching up my ankle and yanking me out of bed.

"Uh--!" I fell, head first into the ground and rolled about until my face collided with her foot. Rehema's agitated bright blue eyes gleamed with annoyance and her lips pulled into a pout.

"Stop fooling around," she scolded, hands placed irritably upon her hips and smirk parting her arrogant freckles. "Pharaoh or not, you're still my cousin and until you get out of bed to _enjoy_ Abydos, I'm going to stay here and beat you over the head like family really does!"

"You wear clothes now.' I blinked, staring warily at my maternal cousin's linen dress and beaded wig. Her bare feet dug into the ground and she harrumphed. Shallow amusement tickling my lips, I smiled wryly and rolled my eyes. "Should I be surprised that for a kidling who now dresses older than she really is, she does not have anything there?'

Gasping and highly offended, Rehema glowed a dark shade of red and struck a foot to my nose.

"OW. Is this how you treat your Pharaoh?!"

"This is how I treat my bratty older cousin!" She paused, demeanor loosening for but a moment before she nudged my leg and pulled away. With an airy huff, she reappeared at the door and frustratingly glared at me. "Get ready. Priest Mahado wants me to take you out to town today since the markets will be open."

I arched an eyebrow, confused. "Abydos does not have their own marketplace?"

She rolled her eyes. "Abydos is not Cairo, cousin."

Nodding in understanding, I appeared at the chest of my clothes after she left and looked through what had been picked for me. Because my mother was originally resident in this very house, her room had been preserved along with one for both my father and for me. Nathifa, my mother's beloved younger sister, adored me with or without title. Despite the message stating my arrival had been sent only a month prior, I'd not been scheduled to arrive until this very day, right before the Beautiful Feast of the Valley.

In younger days my head would always be shaved before arrival and I swore by Ma'at's scale that upon my visit, neither peasant nor royal sacred priests should know of my heritage. Now, I thought as I clutched tangled locks and forced them under a headdress, it was no different. But with a hairstyle that'd become so remarkable and represented my reign, shaving it was out of the question. Securing the clasp on my cape and thankful only a handful of Abydosians knew my name, I praised Ma'at for allowing me to fake this appearance as a fellow priest of Horus.

No one would have guessed under a simple headdress and veiled mouth that I was indeed the great Pharaoh Atemu, son of Akhenamkhanen and vessel of the gods. Once I pulled away and went through the door, my eyes landed on the duplicate blond hair Aunt Nathifa would tie back and out of her face. None noticed my presence, Grandfather Atum carrying on a conversation with Mahado as Nathifa assisted one of the elder slaves with rolling bread.

For a moment I leaned there, staring only at my aunt and the woman who was the only living reference to what my real mother must have been like. It'd been the first time, really, that I truly looked at her since appearing in Abydos. Gorgeous. Her hair tumbled in long curls behind her back, and the tunic she wore fell to her ankles, strapped gently at the waist and necklace chiming around her necklace. Unlike the many descriptions of my mother, Aunt Nathifa acted out as much as her daughter did. Hotheaded and impatient, but instinctive and knew how to use everything in her arsenal.

"Nephew." Snapping out of my thoughts, Nathifa's ruby red eyes glimmered with amusement and she arched an eyebrow. "So I see you finally decided to show yourself."

"I…had little choice to." Rolling my eyes, I pushed from the entry-way and appeared by her side, where the slaves immediately bowed. Shooing them away, I studied Nathifa's fingers as they kneaded and molded dough before tearing a piece for myself and running it between my fingers. I stood beside her, noting how much taller I was compared to my aunt.

The last visit nearly six years ago I'd only recently experienced the changes associated with puberty. Tall and gawky for my height, unable to fill out what obviously needed to be filled in order to look like a capable ruler, she was as mothering as she was before. Now, despite the wee bit of nausea felt in the pit of my stomach from little appetite the past two weeks, I had gotten the edge needed to wield authority over all of Egypt.

She softly laughed and I frowned, staring at the crooked, measly lump sticking to the palm of my hands compared to the smooth roll she'd set on the metal tray. Nathifa stood over my shoulder, chin resting at the crook of my neck as she guided my fingers and allowed me to present a semi-decent loaf of bread. All the while, I could see Mahado cautiously relax from the corner of my eye as he occasionally glanced my way. Not surprising. He knew me better than I knew myself.

"Priest Mahado suggests both you and my daughter to out to town together today," Nathifa stated. "She is hesitant."

"Oh?" Arching an eyebrow, I decided on a second attempt to properly mold a loaf of uncooked bread and thoroughly watched her make it. "Generally she enjoys my presence."

Nathifa paused, hands squeezing the soft material and she slowly nodded. "Generally she does."

"She is now at the age of twelve, is she not?" Yet again failing to form any type of edible bread, I pushed it aside, rolling my eyes and watched the hesitation cross her face. Thoughts accumulating, my cheeks flared pink and I arched a rather paranoid eyebrow. "Is it possible that she has become a woman…?"

That being said, she cracked into hysterical laughter and tossed her head side-to-side. "Do you honestly want me to answer that question, nephew?"

"No."

"Good. And yes, she is now the age of twelve and I suppose you could say she _is_ blooming into a beautiful young woman." Proudly grinning, she set the loaf of bread beside the other and snatched up what little progress I made with the one between my fingers. "The last time you visited, you promised to marry her, you know."

I paled. "She was six."

"Obviously." Wryly rolling her eyes, Aunt Nathifa gave a knowing smile and raised her head, enticed with whatever was above her. "I'm pregnant, you know."

My eyes widened. "Congratulations."

"I would say the same to you—" Oh. "—but news travels fast, nephew. Perhaps I will give you a congratulatory apology." Softly laughing, Nathifa shook her head and pressed both hands to her hips. Once turning, I saw the small bulge in her stomach proudly sticking out and awkwardly turned away. But having raised me as if I were her son, Nathifa cradled my face, light eyes gazing deep into mine and she smiled. "Now what on earth were you thinking?"

"I was…" Analyzing that gaze, knowing full well of what my aunt was capable of with interrogating skills even my court would fear, I dipped my head back, rubbing my elbow with frustration and shrugged. "I was going to be a father."

"Such a young boy." Regardless of my rank, Nathifa gently smacked my cheeks, lightly scolding my idiotic antics with a heavy chuckle and shook her head. "Please understand, my dear nephew, that despite all of the grief and what you've had to take on in place of your father and shrouded in the shadow of Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen, you needn't worry about an heir so soon."

"At last, someone who understands my utter hate for small children." I genuinely smiled, struggling to keep this demeanor and watched my glowing aunt. Guilt flowed through me, and I wondered how on earth I neglected her upon arrival. 'twas not like me. In younger days I would always run to her for any little thing, intrigued by the concept of having a mother instead of a nurse or "older sister", and she treated me like any other. In a lot of ways, this was how I imagined my mother. Still to this day, I was not the pharaoh to her. I was the nephew; son whom she would never have.

"Lies. Slander. Your heart is gold, dear child." She shrewdly tapped my nose, accurately touching the same spot Rehema had smacked me. "I know you well enough. The instant that baby was shown in your hands, you would have loved it. You are a pharaoh who loves all his people and could never truly hate a soul."

…no. Sadly smiling, I shook my head and crossed my arms. "You speak of another."

"Your heart is pure of gold. Do not question an expecting woman, otherwise she will smite you. This is before times of being Pharaoh, when you were but a prince, nephew." She harrumphed, slowly turning and meddled with the last remaining dough. "I have no doubt the little boy who would shyly ask questions and make it his goal to protect my daughter at all costs despite being more vulnerable himself is still in there."

I frowned. Readjusting the headdress she had effortlessly wrangled, my eyes fell to her fingers again and I thought back to the days before then. Ages had passed since the last time I meaninglessly cried, whimpering for my father and begging for company. "The boy before me was weak."

"The boy before you was pure of heart, taking every decision into consideration, ranging from stomping on a measly little ant to standing up for what he believed in. He did not back down easily, but knew when to yield and certainly respected others when they needed to respect him. Somewhere in there still lies this boy, under that rough exterior. That," she finished with a confident smile, "is who little Rehema always looked up to upon your yearly visits, Atemu. Like it or not, you were her mentor."

I rolled my eyes, smiling a bit at her compliment. "I am a horrible ruler."

"You are only horrible because you continue to sleep around without another thought on love." She tapped the back of my head, lightly scolding my decisions before chuckling again and gently pushed me in the direction of the door. "But enough of that. Today you are not the pharaoh, nephew. Today you are the elder brother to my daughter and will help her face all that comes in her path."

"I…alright." Nathifa was right when it came to Rehema. Despite growing as an only child, Mana had quickly become my best friend and despite how we looked down upon one another when we were younger, we had a strong bond. However, Rehema was four years my junior and instinct provided me with the need to protect her at all costs. Her behavior was irrational. Never had she been such a…smart mouth. Rarely did she normally act like this.

"Oh, and Atemu?"

"Yes, Aunt Nathifa?"

"Please bring that Yugi girl around once you two have made amends." I halted, bare feet buried deep into sand. Pink stained my cheeks and I turned around, meeting the ambiguous grin of grandfather, aunt, and priest. Nathifa only smirked. "I wish to know the lucky suitor that has my nephew's feathers ruffled."

Opening my mouth to speak, I simply found that it closed again without another word. Perhaps it would be too early to tell Nathifa this "lucky suitor" was not a girl. "She" indeed had my feathers ruffled, but I was not going to encourage more words. Clearly Mahado had been vague in describing him, but I'd hoped not _this vague…_ or for my problems not to be described at all.

With a heartbroken sigh, I bit my lip, mind drifting back to the young boy who stimulated every part of my body before pushing him aside. Yami and Yugi had no other choice but to wait. Tomorrow, I did not want to visit my mother's tomb, thoughts on the one who would never be mine and not on the mother who could never raise me.

She did raise me. In a way. Need I wonder why she had become the one Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen proposed to rather than push her aside as one of his junior wives. As far as I knew, he had less than two other wives and rarely did I see them, if not ever. No child had ever been produced and he loved me dearly. One had been killed and the other I assume he grew tired with, otherwise she would have still been around. And they were no Queen Seshat. No one, I thought indignantly, measured up to Queen Seshat.

Except Yugi. Yugi was my Seshat.

"Though I doubt Father had as many difficulties as do I when it came to courting my mother," I muttered, a small, sad smile appearing across my lips. I picked the chrysanthemoide daintily blooming from a crack in the earth. More flowers would have to be picked in honor of Queen Seshat. Years before there would always be bouquets of belladonnas, hennas, chick-peas, sunflowers, pomegranate flowers, bitter orange flowers, strawberry flowers, papyrus flowers, lily flowers, carnations and…so much more. The little chrysanthemoide wept in my hand and I held onto it as I made way to Rehema.

A smile glowed across her face. Arching an eyebrow, I watched as my little cousin happily chatted away to some boy with frivolously long hair and innocence stricken across his features. His dark hair was as messy as Mana's, exploding behind him and had the small kilt not hide his privates, I was sure he was a bit too enthusiastic to be talking to her.

Again paranoid, I sauntered over to my little cousin and knelt before her, chrysanthemoide in hand. "Shall we be going now?"

Rehema's face twisted with surprise. Eyes widening, she picked the stem from my hand and shrugged to the boy. "Bye, Moku."

"Bye." His voice squeaked, obviously with a psyche still unworthy to fit his body. The cockroach who dare taint my baby relative's innocence exchanged a meek look with my hard gaze before wandering and leaving us be.

Unfortunately, my delicate little surrogate sister was left in a daze, flower running back and forth between her fingers before turning to glare and hit me upside the head. "And what was that about?!"

"OW." Why on earth did all the women in my life wish to bring me to my knees? Groaning at the newfound injury, I returned her irritation; hands nestled on my hips and decided rather than voice my rank versus hers, to simply…yell at her. "Could you not befriend someone who does not look as…suspicious?" _Or promiscuous? _

"You mean ready to bed me at any moment?" Her eyes narrowed and she adjusted the beaded wig laying over her blond locks before twisting her feet and pointing to an unknown direction.

"You should not be so blunt at a young age. Many people will take those words and interpret you as a harlot, cousin." I prudishly tapped her wig, ripping it off so only her hair remained to veil her petite, round face and chubby pout.

"Oh yes," she sarcastically quipped, failing to get her wig back as I stuffed it in an unknown compartment. "Maybe I shouldn't. After all, language like that might end up with me oh, I dunno…in bed with the pharaoh." Rehema gestured to the many girls who looked my way despite having been shrouded by a headdress. All giggled, happily eying my body and waving behind other vendors.

My entire body shivered. Biting my lip, instinct had immediately gone to a newfound erection and I dug nails into the palms of my hands. Their bodacious figures caught my attention, curves like no tomorrow endlessly driving on and spectacular bosoms shining in the sunlight. How long, my head muttered, had it been since the last time I consummated? Since…

Since Teana.

Teana's curves, her exotic moves and muddled skin. Soon after she became pregnant and I found myself in a labyrinth of trouble, unable to find my way toward the light—toward _my_ light until the last few days. That being said, my heart sank to the deep trenches of the Nile and I bit my lip, eyes casting a shallow glance to the carpets hung by other merchants. Yugi.

_His_ curves. _His_ figure. His petite arms, plump face and glimmering cheeks that parted whenever he smiled. Slim waist…long, sexy legs that were hidden under his tight kilt, but were only a plus as the strange, buffed animal hide that framed his oh-so perfect bottom… licking my lips I…I… No.

I blinked through the pleasant urge that'd I'd succumbed to in mere seconds and forced it away. No, I said again. For the past two weeks I'd been by myself when it came to sexual tension. Never again did I want to have an attachment to another concubine and fuck her senseless. The thought of another child scared me and certainly…my heart and soul belonged to none other than Yugi. …whose heart and soul belonged to Yami. Biting my tongue, I glared at the empty air between both my cousin and I.

Immediately she noticed my tension and fell back, keeping a steady pace with my slow form and tilted her head curiously. "So…this Yugi person."

I stopped. "You know too?"

"Who do you think forced it out of Priest Mahado?" Rehema mischievously grinned, hands wrapped behind her dress and hummed with delight. I shivered. What an evil little girl. "She means a lot to you, right?"

"More than he will ever know." I took no notice to the way her eyes widened and she sputtered on forgoing words before we continued in silence. Currently my mind had been suffocating under this horrible decision and conclusion. Yugi was opposite of Rehema. He was opposite of Nathifa, and he was opposite of every single person of my court, because he was unwilling to assert himself and forced his psyche to believe it was a simple, _trivial_ matter. I'd gotten away with so much because of him, and only now was I beginning to see these limits. We could never go back.

We could never go back to the way we were, my mind hazed with all of the possibilities to the mysterious spirit in the Millennium Pendant. We could never return to the point where Yugi was still finding himself, stuck as my akhu and watching as I grew.

Until I made that decision of going back, we would be stuck on opposite sides of a bottomless trench and with one-sided longing to see the other. I needed him. I wanted him. I loved him.

"I don't like him."

"What?" Tearing away from where my eyes had rested on an awfully colored carpet, Rehema's freckles came into view and she wiggled, observing the vast array of clothes.

My cousin wavered back and forth before wrapping herself with her arms and harrumphing yet again. "He's turned you into this wuss. I love you, Ph…_Priest_ _Atemu_, but he's yet proven to me that having you dazed for two long weeks is a good thing."

"He is not as bad as you describe." After all, it was my fault. When she did not cooperate and simply stuffed her nose into another cloth, one hand digging into her satchel, I concluded shopping with Mana had better results. "I owe my life to him."

Her hardened demeanor softened and she sighed. Before I had the chance to protest, Rehema swept me into a hug and her tiny voice filled my ears. "But you were just fine before you met him. You were…so sweet…so sure of yourself…and I hate seeing you so…so _heartbroken._"

"I…Rehema." Concern filled my chest and I petted her softly. My eyes searched for a different opening, unable to look the little girl whom I've known all my life. Gold caught my gaze and my attention fell to a small, intricately carved box sitting where the merchant's lap was. Slowly pulling away, I rested a hand around my cousin's waist and picked it up. The merchant began bickering nonsense, but I ignored him. Instead, my fingers graved each groove and the beautiful eye carved in the very middle.

Opening it up, I saw there was nothing in there. But…so accurate. So beautiful. I stared at it carefully, digging on the insides to confirm whether or not there were any puzzle pieces. It was a replica of the chest in my little one's soul room. Perhaps, I thought, it would be the perfect gift for my little light.

"I'll take it."

"You will, will you?" A sleezy grin fell across his face. "Certainly a high priest such as you has something great to offer. Why, this is a one of a kind jewelry box, don't you know!"

I glared. "Surely you understand who you're talking to."

Rehema slapped me in the rib. "_Priest_ Atemu, perhaps its best to pay whatever the merchant wants so we can be on our way. Or find another box. As effeminate as you are, I'm sure there will be another to your liking."

"No. There will never be more than this in my life that I desire." I knelt to his level, annoyed by the irritating smirk that crossed his lips and he clutched the box between his dirty hands.

"Oh, I don't _know_, Priest. Priest Atemu, you say your name be? This is a rather _precious_ gift. I would not want it to go to was—"

"A. TEM. U."

I knew that voice. Automatically cringing and feeling Rehema's frightened arms wrap around me, I paled and whirled around. The clucking of hooves hit the ground violently and a lone figure was mounted high on the horse's back. She came to a deathly halt, abruptly stopping before nearly running the booth over and slid off the side.

She knew my name. She knew who I was. Eyes widening, I took a step forward in order to keep my best friend from yelling what I feared, but it was all too late.

Mana's face scrunched, entire form disheveled from whoknowswhat and she growled before yanking the headdress from my crown. The entire marketplace silenced, murmurs and loud bickering no longer to be heard and the sleezy merchant from before shoved the jewelry box in my hand before running off. "So you decided it best to treat the situation like one of your vacations?!"

"What are you doing here?" I demanded. Of course she would ruin my guise. Though far be it from me to assume my best friend would actually _follow_ me out of Abydos all by her lonesome when I knew for a fact she had little to no sense of direction.

"Let me tell you this!" Her high, squeaky voice rattled in the air, bouncing off walls and against dumbstruck bystanders. "_Just_ because you are the pharaoh does _not_ mean you can go willy-nilly and, and…have him face this on his own! Do you know how long it took for me to find you?! Ten whole minutes! TEN!"

Compared to the five days it took just to get here? I opened my mouth, readily defending myself, but did not get the chance. Rehema squeezed my left hand, but with Mana suddenly yanking on my right, I was forced into a tug-of-war of which my best friend won.

"Come on!" She demanded and with great ease, hoisted me behind her on the horse. I clutched her for my dear safety as we ventured into a direction I was _sure_ was opposite of Cairo. "We're going home! NOW."

--

**Author's Note: **

…and of course, it's Mana who is the one who forces him to go home. xD Sorry this chapter took longer than expected; I've had a lot on my plate lately. We're slowly getting back to the plot, and of course, next chapter is Yugi's point of view. I was going to apologize because I assumed this would be a horribly short chapter, so boy am I glad I'm _wrong._ Anyway, thank you SO MUCH for your support and I hope you guys review! :D


	16. Transcendence

_Link – Aww, nah. That's fine, I've got testing to worry about too. C: I'm glad you liked it and in case all of you were wondering, Rehema is Rebecca and the boy she was talking to was Mokuba. _

_This chapter is dedicated to spirithorse because she's awesomesauce/bomb diggity/absotively posolutely amazing. :D  
_

--

**Chapter XVI: **Transcendence

**--**

So I take it this was how it was supposed to end or something. For some reason the chain of events only made me feel nostalgic or redundant. My heart had been wounded long ago, so many empty holes waiting to be filled with the promises once made, but it didn't stop beating. The world didn't stop spinning because of one measly broken heart. I didn't stop breathing because of one, either. Broken hearts are abstract—_metaphoric._ You couldn't touch one. You couldn't see one. But you could feel it.

Strangely enough, my mind was playing it out like some coping mechanism. But I hadn't been coping with Atemu's loss. Atemu running away from…from _whatever_ I did and squeezing my heart until it bled _was_ the coping mechanism. For Yami. Why?

Why the hell would I know?

It didn't matter; _never_ did any of it matter. My life was running in circles and the longer I ran the farther was my goal.

There wasn't a point in keeping track of days anymore. Why would there be? How would I, anyway, being stuck here, all by my lonesome? I suppose it was a self-choice. At first, Isis constantly urged me back, calling upon my spirit rather than allow me to curl into a ball, Millennium Puzzle's edges piercing into my skin and die in a hole. With the days that passed, each of the priests said their own words, either confiding in me or simply watching over me. But they weren't Atemu. They weren't _Mahado._

Mahado was Black Magician to me. Looking at him, coping with _him_ always cheered me up, let me know that one day he would become the sorcerer he truly deserved to be, but he'd gone away to. To Abydos. One by one, they all left me—Black Mana, Black Mahado Girl…all of them. The Millennium Puzzle was supposed to offer me strength and comfort, just as Shada said it would, but he lied. The piece of junk offered me nothing but pain; a _reminder_ of what I had fixed for Atemu, just to have it broken again.

So I hated the fact I still wore it, regardless.

I hated how…how I would grasp it between my fingers in the measly five minutes all of the high priests and slaves would leave me alone, and wish on it like it was a star. I hated how I thought if I was hopeful enough, it would show me what my little pharaoh was doing right here and now. I-I hated h-how every day, I would j-just look at it…tell myself…he _left_ it with me because that meant he would come back for it one day.

And I hated how my mind twisted that logic and pointed out he only left it because he thought it would keep me sane.

Time needed to turn back. It needed to go back to that first instance before my eyes caught gaze of the adorable little prince who wasn't sure of himself, frustrated by life but unable to show it in any form other than anger. If I knew what I knew now…i-if I knew that one day, I would have this double-sided coin that whatever which-way flipped, had the same outcome, then I would have never picked it up. _Heads_—Yami. _Heads_—Atemu.

It wasn't fair. I didn't belong in this world, and he should have known that. I…I wasn't just some _toy_. He couldn't expect me just to be here and wait, did he? The horrible…_pompous_…_arrogant…_!

Aloli. That was the first girl he ever bedded; the one he lost his virginity to. Amisi was the first who gave him his confidence boost. Ati. Bahiti. Banafrit. Bast. Bastet. Cleopatra. Dendera. Bjabenusiri. Djeserit. Ebe. Ebio. Ekibe. Emu. Emuishere. Femi. Fukayna. Halima. Haquikah. Harere…Hasina…Hatshepsut—TEANA. I knew them all. I knew all the names of the girls he slept with, all the girls who held him as he bedded them time and time again, but all he cared was how well they performed. After that and more, he settled on one—the last one. The _only_ one who he ever remembered the name of.

It was what made his arrogance explode into higher proportions. Before we met, I knew he had potential to become a powerful ruler. Atemu may have been a hesitant boy, allowing himself to realize the weight of his decisions before making choices, but that was a good thing. Blushing, reluctant, bashful. That was how he was, and because of it, Seth and Isis and Mahado and even Mana found the need to protect the prince on a higher level than they already did.

During that stage of his life, from the small glimpses of his past I knew he was a gentle spirit. He had a heart of gold—_always_, will he have a heart of gold. No girl was good enough, standards of rank meaning far more than the need for love. Peasants wanted royal blood. Atemu would have been eye candy, someone who stood there and ruled, but naïve to the nature of what true affection was. When…when _I_ influenced his life, it was different. As I watched him grow, watch as he went into the bedchambers and come out, more of a man than he was the night before that feeling was fading. I would always worry that one day I would have to pick up the pieces of his first heartbreak.

I just didn't think I would need help picking up mine.

_theotherme._

They'd had me worked out in a schedule now. It wasn't their fault, really, as much as it was mine. The more I tried, the harder it seemed to concentrate and ended with little motivating me to move on. From this point on, I was a little doll who everyone spoon fed.

Life went on even though I wouldn't, but that didn't mean no one else suffered. Isis spent every day tending to me. I'd vaguely feel a spoon to my mouth, so lost in my thoughts nothing else seemed to matter. When my lips didn't part, she would force it into me and wipe the soup off my lip as it dribbled down my chin. Some days it went down perfectly, other days I was lost in the curiosity of how on earth I was still alive.

Then I'd look at the Millennium Puzzle, and all my questions would be answered. I could have left it on and driven myself insane. Or take it off and force myself mad. The days with Karim were nice and sweet. He'd recently found out his wife was pregnant with their first child and had been given leave to tend to his spouse, so that left me with the others: Shada, Akhenadin, Siamun, Seth. Akhenadin had little care for what I did. He would sit there, watch as I dribbled or did something stupid then go to sleep. Shada wasn't a talker. He would coax me, always around to lull me when Isis had her hands full, and his mentor, Siamun, talked to me.

Siamun reminded me a lot of my grandfather, but only in looks. He was quiet and patient; never to talk unless spoken to, but his presence was comforting. Shada analyzed me, speaking in patterns and words that often escaped my mind, and it was no doubt who was successor and mentor. Seth…Seth scared me.

"Yugi," he grumbled. "'Tis time for your bath."

Right. My eyes fluttered open and I stared at the blue-clad priest hovering over me. His dark eyes glazed with a different emotion and without observing my state of being, Seth picked me up. I fell into his arms, limply curling into his form and tugging at his tunic without a care. A whimper left my throat and even though I didn't know why, he did.

His nose scrunched at the horrible stench remaining in the bed and slowly, he guided me to the bathing chambers. One-by-one, my clothes were picked and thrown aside as a tedious form of garb.

Gaze fixated on the ground, the belt around my waist was next to go. It'd become a habit of his, to be the one to bathe me since everyone else was busy. At first, Isis had been the one to tend to my hygienic needs, wiping what she could and making sure I stayed clean. The bed sheets were changed repeatedly; different material from what they were the day before. I'd become lost in my thoughts. My mind was filled with nothing but Yami and Atemu and…I was gone. Twenty-four days of living and breathing, but not actually _living._

Another childish cry left my throat and for a moment I snapped out of my thoughts, teary eyed and terrified as Seth's large hands rested across the lace of the Millennium Puzzle. Don't take it off, I quietly pleaded. It'd been even longer since I heard my own voice. During the days they watched over me, but at night all of my spirits would draw me into my soul room, reminding me who I was and urging to never forget myself.

Too late. Seth obliged as he always did, hands immediately whipping away from the necklace. His rod fell to his side slowly and unlike me, he was able to let go of the Millennium Item that had a hold on him. I watched him cautiously, lips parted in order to mutter a greatly needed thank you, but couldn't.

Instead, my arms reached out for his form and my lip pulled into an insufferable pout, afraid as he looked away that he'd never look back. I-I didn't want someone to leave me again. I didn't want _any_ of them to leave me. Seth paused, eyes lingering at my form and he closed his eyes. Slowly opening them again, he picked my bare body up and gently laid me in the tub.

Hot water simmered against my skin and I writhed, curling with my arms between my legs and watching the pathetic image I'd come to be in the past month. Greasy hair stuck at odder ends than usual. The natural oil of my body slicked the back of my neck and a humiliating stench tickled my nose. I felt dirty.

"You seem more attentive than usual, spirit Yugi." His large hands splashed into my bathing water. The soap squelched between his fingers and he rubbed them into my hair. As I shivered, he quickly took note of my discomfort and switched objectives, massaging his way down my neck and rubbing behind my ears. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I could remember my mother doing the same thing. Bath time fun, I wryly mused.

"Priest Seth," I said, voice raspy and raw from weeks of disuse.

Seth paused, hands stuck behind my ears and hesitantly he responded, "What?"

"Why do you hate me?"

A grunt left his throat, as if he didn't expect me to ask so bluntly. Instead, he rubbed harsher circles into my ear lobes and worked his way down to the back of my neck. We continued in silence and I muttered to forget the question, suddenly feeling ridiculous for asking a guy who made me feel completely awkward why he despised me. It was when he splashed a bucket of water over my head that he responded. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me." I closed my eyes through the water dripping off my lashes and turned my head. "Please. I've tried to think of it so many times; have wondered why on earth you've hated me, and I've yet to find the answer. Just…just tell me, Seth. Please."

"Your sense of justice." Seth sighed heavily, as if he'd finally gotten something off his chest. I wiped the water away from my eyes and he continued scrubbing my shoulders. "In a world where royalty is ranked by blood and class may never change, you've cheated tradition, Yugi. 'Tis not as much as I hate you as much as I…am _envious_ of you."

He was the exact lookalike of Seto Kaiba in every way possible. Seth had his voice, his eyes, and ferocious personality, but his sense of pride reigned over Kaiba-kun's any day. I stared at him, watching as the stoic frame furrowed, frown set across his lips in a troubled state. Kaiba-kun would have never admitted how envious he was of me. Kaiba-kun was…too proud.

But even as a look-alike, Seth was still his own being compared to Kaiba-kun.

"It's not always like that," I protested, eyebrows furrowing troublesomely. "You saw how in a week Teana went from being Atemu's harlot to almost being the Great Royal Wife, Priest Seth."

"But the highest a person may rank under the pharaoh is a priest, dear child." Seth eyed me warily, and I readjusted my form so he could scrub my stomach. I quieted, eyes falling to the ground in defeat, but he caught it easily. The priest who normally despised me and wished I would rest under Osiris's teeth only softened, hesitating again as he washed my arm. "There can be only one Horus, and the chosen child sculpted by the Gods themselves is my dear cousin."

"But somehow you wish that you were the one referring to Atemu as just family, and he calling you the Horus." It was understandable on some level. I watched as his hands halted, eyes glued to my body and lingering. Seth and Atemu were cousins. Genetically (something that wouldn't be realized for a long time) because their fathers were twin brothers, that made them half-brothers and by technicality, the eldest, Seth, would have been the pharaoh.

But only by technicality.

"Pharaoh Atemu does a great job ruling as pharaoh, Yugi." Seth scrubbed my arm again, this time in harsher circles and I lightly tried to pull away before giving up. "What I am envious of is the fact you take on the title as Horus as well, despite the fact you are not clearly royalty."

I tilted my head. "Atemu may do a good job as the pharaoh, but it's only because you were a great mentor while he was growing up." Shivering, my thoughts flashed back to when the pharaoh was a mere baby being cradled in their arms. Seth and Mahado hated him. With time, that hate grew into affection before respect, and he ended up into a great person because both were great teachers, but Atemu was never aware of the envy or yearning growing in his cousin's eyes.

"Seth," I urged quietly, eyebrows furrowing. "I think that if given the chance, you would have made an excellent pharaoh."

He paused. "Certainly you do not mean that, Yugi."

"Certainly I do. You care only for the people and make an excellent guard for the pharaoh. Even Priest Mahado is jealous of what lengths you are willing to go for him." I could still remember the day long ago, when Enu had first arrived at the palace. Despite the many orders for him to calm down, Seth went at the man like a ferocious dragon spewing fire. He was a beast even the sphinx would fear with a mane of nobility. Atemu and he had different methods when it came to dealing with things, but both were effective. Taking that into mind… "I c-could…talk to him about it, you know."

Seth's eyes widened. For the first time ever, red skid across his face and he continued cleaning my arm until it hurt. I slowly smiled, deciding that there was no way his action would have been taken as a no. "Yugi."

"Mm?" I looked back up, eyes flickering in curiosity.

"The day the pharaoh left…"

I tensed. "Seth—"

"He had been traumatized. He wasn't sure what to do, after—"

"No…p-please…"

"After Orichalcos and was afraid he couldn't—"

"Please! No!" I pulled away, splashing water in front of him and swimming toward the back, fear causing my body to tremble. Looking onward, I curled into myself, hugging my bare body and petrified of his next words. Seth's eyes widened and although he had good intentions, I didn't want to hear it. "J-Just let me have this," I whispered. "Let me…let me have this one feeling for myself."

Shutting my eyes, I cupped the Millennium Puzzle and succumbed to the glow.

Just let me try to be angry at him for once.

_theotherme._

"I worry about him."

"I know."

"And I'm going to kill him."

"You said that in the past, too, but never could do it."

"Master—he's my best friend, and that automatically gives me the right to burn his carcass. Then shove it up his ass."

"Hush! Do you want the children to hear that sort of language?"

"You're more of a mother than I am!"

At that, I couldn't help but smile. Mirth parting my lips, they struggled against the haziness that'd left me drunk for the past month. _Almost_ a month—_twenty-four days._ Twenty-four days, and the last memory that I truly had of Atemu was his offer to sleep with him. Sleep with him… Pausing, my lips uncomfortably curled and I bit them, heart pained as if it were beating against broken glass. No pun intended.

Shutting my eyes, I took a deep breath and looked back to the puzzle, fingers having grown numb and palms sweating since I first step foot into my soul room—nearly two days ago—I grew frustrated with the fact my fingers were still deaf to the touch of these puzzles. I was frustrated with…with everything, really. Tensing at the realization, I could only curse as the piece squished between my hands, too wet to place. It was beginning to tear from how long I was holding it, but I vowed not to leave this spot until this puzzle was done.

Another curse slipped through my tongue and I hugged my knees to my face. The stench of days without bathing intoxicated my nostrils and a violent headache shrouded my disappointment.

"Take a break," whispered the fluffy, British voice of the spirit next to me. I leaned into Marshmellon, hugging his body tightly against my aching skin for the first time in forever. His silky layers engulfed me and I breathed in the scent of creamy sweetness, puzzle piece still in my hands.

Silent Magician and the rest of the spirits—Black Magician and Black Magician Girl aside—were all figurines standing neatly on the shelf of my bed. It was the only thing I was able to do, really, to make sure my common sense was still intact.

Every hour, I would readjust the little toys—from smallest to tallest, tallest to smallest, color-coordinate, scariest to cutest—making them look as cute as they could be before my eyes would catch set of them again, insecurity gnawing at the latest system of organization before readjusting them once more.

"Marshmellon." Leaning into him, I opened my mouth to speak, but found no sound to come out. In return, Marshmellon affectionately licked the entire circumference of my face, upside-down lips contorted into a frown for me and a smile for him.

"This…this just isn't fair!"

Cringing at Black Magician Girl's tone, I tore away, eyes glued to my feet and fingers curling into the sponginess of his skin.

"Ow," Marshmellon squeaked. He arched an invisible eyebrow, voluntarily shifting my entire form so that I flipped over on my stomach on his back. He arched a sympathetic eyebrow and I shrugged.

My sweaty hand squeezed the puzzle piece between my fingers tighter. "They're concerned."

"With every right." Marshmallon sighed from under me, occupying his lack of food by nibbling the back of my shoulder. Readjusting so all I felt was a tickling sensation, my focus turned back to the three misshapen pieces that seamed together easily. I'd been working on it for _two days_. The more I worked, the farther I seemed.

"Mana." Black Magician's voice settled on less shrewdness, reverberating into concern. Closing my eyes, I could already imagine him forcing her into an embrace. He shushed her, softly lulling her tears even though he himself struggled for an outlet in this stress. I caused it. Both he and I caused it—Atemu and I were the ones who made everyone else suffer along with us. Our faults.

"I wish," I muttered wistfully, "I wish they would stop."

"They will never stop, Yugi." Marshmallon's voice teemed. "Do you know why they're always so concerned for you? Why right off the bat, Miss Black Magician Girl loved you like you were one of her own?"

"No." And I didn't want to. Eyesight blurring before me, I pulled away from him, taking the blazer off my shoulders and throwing it to the side. I slid off of his body and stared at the puzzle, trying ever-so dramatically to get it done. I had to. My life was like a game; there was a board and set of instructions, but in order to win I had to complete all of my missing memories. Nothing more. No side distractions, no pharaoh—_nothing. _

Marshmallon didn't catch my frustration. He hopped to my side, and soon he was gathered by all of the other spirits—the one I had so little memory of, but loved them the same. Gandora…Silent Magician, Silent Swordsman. All four of them huddled up around me and his voice still in my ear. "You already know their secret, Master Yugi. You know the biggest secret that they've kept from you."

"Papa Black Magician and Mama Black Magician Girl love you so much," whispered Silent Magician. He clung to my neck, and his brother joined him, hugging my waist from behind. "Please stop, Master Yugi. You're scaring us."

"Yeah, kid. Ask any one of them about how much you've gone through." Silent Swordsman's younger voice caught my attention. He lightly punched me from behind and I abruptly stopped from examining the puzzle. "They've known you longer than any of us, and are just…frustrated."

Silent Magician dangled off my shoulder, large blue eyes widening in fear. I turned to him, scrutinizing the spirit for the first time in ages. He was beautiful—young. Because of his childish antics and innocence, no one would have ever guessed he could evolve into a sorcerer even Black Magician would fear, and I only had a few real memories of him. First…fighting with…with _someone_ in order to prevent them from finding something, and the other… I shivered. I was sealing someone away.

Pausing for a moment, I shut my eyes, involuntarily pulling my psyche into a memory yet to be solved—and probably the last in my collection. Screaming. I was….I was _dueling_ someone, trying best to defeat them, but I didn't want to. If I won, that meant that this person—this _entity_ that'd kept me safe for years would disappear, never to be seen again. But I won. I'd burst into tears, unable to cope with the fact I sealed him away for good and heart breaking into two.

But then there was a scream. A girl shrieking, someone calling out my name and telling me everything would be alright. There was a flash of light, b-but I…I didn't remember from _where_, and—

I cringed, feeling as Silent Magician's hold tightened over me and purposely pulled me out of the violent dream that seemed all too real. My hand landed on my arm, where for a moment it jerked and ached like crazy.

"Master Yugi?" he whispered shakily. From the corner of my eye I could see he was on the verge of crying if I didn't answer, and quickly pulled him into a hug. He softly sobbed, coping with even less sanity than I was from it.

Silent Swordsman appeared next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and patting his back softly.

"You were the finishing move." I muttered. Squinting, I observed him, unable to recall any time I'd ever seen him in his prime as a full-fledged sorcerer. Never. He'd never shown me his adult form and was always so meek, so…so _naïve…_

His soft wails echoed through the room, quickly catching the attention of both surrogate mother and father. Silent Swordsman instinctively began glaring at me before it melted, because we both knew it was unintentional. Instead, Black Magician Girl scooped him up in her arms, lip bitten and eyebrows furrowed.

They were keeping something else from me. They…they were _always_ keeping something else from me.

"Hey, hey," shushed Black Magician Girl quietly. From the corner of my eye, I watched as Black Magician hovered over her like a father and stroked his hair. "You're fine. It's okay, Silent Magician."

"But I'm the one who caused it!" He squealed miserably. Silent Magician buried his face into her chest and trembled in her arms. "I-I'm the one who caused Yami to…to…"

I stiffened.

"You're not." Black Magician, the reincarnation of Atemu's best friend, embraced him tightly and they were all a big family. What…what Mana and Mahado would become after so much time had passed.

"The thing about Yami is he would have done it either way. 'Twas in his personality back then, and 'tis still in his personality now. Silent Magician, _please…_" Black Magician cradled him and smiled gently.

My head was spinning. "Please…"

Silent Magician shook his head childishly, head ducking. "I-If it weren't for me, M-Master Yugi wouldn't be suffering w-without Master Yami…"

"Please stop talking about Yami!" I screamed, jumping to my feet and glaring at the adoptive family in front of me. Fists clenched and head aching, I shook my head furiously and felt rage boil in the pit of my stomach. "I don't want to hear his name! Never! _Ever_!"

The small puzzle shattered beneath me and the pile of pieces was tossed aside. The entire room remained speechless, mouths agape and Silent Magician leaned into his mother. Black Magician and Black Magician Girl's faces flickered with an unknown expression and behind him, the other spirits formed.

What did I just do? My eyes widened and I fell back, tripping horribly over Marshmellon's form before…before… "I'm so sorry."

Before I ran.

I kept running, unable to turn around to the voices of the others and forced myself through the door. Door after door, no matter where it would end up taking me, I just didn't want to deal with it. Yami…he was the one thing that tied me to the past. With Anzu or with Jonouchi-kun, I still didn't have the emotional attachment I did with him, and I still had _no idea what he looked like._

"Let me go!" I shouted, hand throbbing with the new clinch of a gauntlet around my wrist. I darted forward, hurriedly trying to get out of the way, but Obnoxious Celtic Guardian was better built. He embraced me, wrapping both arms secure around my body.

"Master." He grunted, calm and cool despite how rash I was being. We stayed there, me struggling to get out of his arms and him having a grip as if I were nothing. "Master Yugi, _please_--young one. I am not going to yell at you."

"Yes you are." My figure faltered and I stared at the ground, tired and defeated. "I would."

Celtic Guardian let go of me. I dropped to the empty ground outside of my soul room where Atemu's door would normally be across from mine, collapsing onto my knees with depravation boiling in my stomach. "Now," he murmured steadily, kneeling across from me. "Explain to me, my young master, why I should look at you differently than the way I have since you first bought me."

"Why wouldn't you?" My body grew limp and I shut my eyes. "I yelled at him. I never yell at him—I never yell at _any_ of you! A-And…I-I…"

"Correct."

"He…he left me, Celtic Guardian, and…"

"Correct."

"I…I spent years just trying to protect him, and he just…just…left me…"

"Correct." Obnoxious Celtic Guardian placed a hand on my shoulder, eyes lifting tenderly with a smile across his face. "But do you still love him?"

"Yes." The answer left my mouth before I could think of it. Eyes widening at the realization, my gaze tore away again and fell to the ground. I opened my mouth, ready to deny that statement, but found it closing again. No matter what I thought, no matter my current opinion, my heart was forever with him. Red skewered my cheeks and I looked down, awed by my mind's declaration. I loved Atemu. It wasn't a fact of how merciless he seemed because he was willing to let Seto Kaiba die, or because he betrayed everything we both stood for by playing the Seal of Orichalcos. My heart was beating a thousand times a second and it was running for him.

B-But that was Yami. Cradling my head, I shut my eyes and quietly groaned. Opening them again, Celtic Guardian's pitying smile spread across his lips and he kissed my forehead.

"Why can't you tell me what's going on?" I whispered.

A sigh left his throat. I pushed into his embrace, arms around his neck and buried my face into the crook of his neck. In return, he picked me up from the ground and I felt like a little kid whose older brother was carrying me back into the room. Leaning into him, he plopped me onto my bed and I drowsily looked on.

The other spirits had disappeared, sitting neatly as figurines on my shelf. Silent Magician was held close in Black Magician Girl's arms and I bit my lip, ashamed. Obnoxious Celtic Guardian picked up Black Magician's figurine and set it in front of me.

"Understand," he muttered softly, delicately cupping my face, "we never told him his origins, either."

"Him? Who him?" My pajamas appeared in place of the sweaty clothes matted against my skin and I blinked, sleepiness becoming my enemy.

"Master Yami." Black Magician's quiet voice filled my ear. The once figurine appeared over my Guardian's. A sad smile duplicate of Celtic Guardian's looped across his lips and Black Magician nodded the other spirit off. Giving me one last kiss, Celtic Guardian disappeared into the essence of a figurine and appeared next to Silent Swordsman. All the while, Black Magician's blue eyes never left my form and he tucked me in as if it were just another night before…before everything. "But he couldn't have cared less. All that mattered to him was you."

"Tell me," I begged. "Please… no more secrets."

"I can't. Yugi, my little Yugi," He sadly shook his head and closed his eyes. "I just can't."

"I don't care anymore! Black Magician!" I pushed forward, glaring desperately at my favorite spirit and the person who'd treat me better than my own father ever would. My demeanor quaked and I trembled. "Black Magician…Mahado…"

"Get rest, Yugi." Black Magician tore away, eyes tightly closing with reluctance. A sigh left his throat and I lay there. Neither of us dared to move, eyes lingering on one another. "Yugi—"

"Just go," I murmured softly. Turning around, I buried my head into the pillow.

"But—"

"It's an order." Turning back around, my eyes narrowed and I watched his form falter. My lips curled tightly and I strummed the comforter. "I'm still your master. Leave me be."

Black Magician stared back. He slowly nodded, eyes closing and I pulled the sheets over my head in order to keep the guilt at bay. "Good night, Master. I love you."

"You too," I whispered.

Who on earth was he? Why…why did he mean so much to all of them, anyway? I thought back to the vivid memory that played out in my head when talking to Silent Magician. Immediately, my hand went back to the arm that'd throbbed in pain, shrieks haunting my ears and everyone telling me everything was going to be fine. That I was going to be alright, and that mystical word—aibou.

Ai…bou…Ahku. The words intertwined together; partner and light. It was funny how much they had in common, really. A bitter smile pulled across my lips and I buried my face deeper into the pillow. Yami was raw, powerful and regal. Atemu was demanding, noble, and rambunctious. Both analyzed, working with strategy on their side, and fought hard for what they believed was right.

My thoughts stopped. Black Magician once spoke of a great ruler, someone who he admired and who he would always remain loyal to… as Mahado, and now, as the sorcerer he was. To have a relationship that transcended lifetimes, even with just a pharaoh. I-If I were able to come back, who said that he couldn't have possibly gone forward…?

I shook my head. No.

Just no.

_theotherme._

Air slithered past my lips.

Darkness punched my stomach and I gasped; voice too sore for any other sound to come out. My arm throbbed insanely, beating and pulsing like the veins would soon burst into ashes. I opened my mouth to scream, but there was no sound.

Tendrils wrapped around my bare body and bound my waist. Trembling with fear wringing m skin, I searched frantically for an escape. Pressure built above my head and I was crushed to the ground, bones agonizingly shrinking…escaping.

N-No, I tried whispering. No! Shadows scoured against my skin, nipping any flesh they could and disturbingly grazed against my body. The sensation squeezed my already-aching arm. Wh-What was happening? Wh-Why couldn't they leave me alone?

_Itsyourmove. _

Wh-What? N-No.

_Itsyourmove._

Images whirled around my mind. I ducked my head, trying desperately to force them out. Yami…of how he finally got his memory back, how after years of trying to find his name, he was no longer my other self. Yami wasn't mou hitori no boku—_the Other Me._ There was only one Yugi Mutou now, and…I became the King of Games.

Silent Magician was the finishing move. Black magician and Black Magician Girl, my "father" and "mother" leering at my form b-because they were reunited with their master. Their…their friend.

Their pharaoh.

"Let me go!" I finally shrieked. "I don't want to hear this!"

The entire battle swept through my mind. Mana and Mahado, who were now relieved of their ranks and worries, able to live on and be the couple they yearned, and their adoptive son, who fought them at first meeting. Most of me wanted Yami to lose. I wanted to prove to him that I was a different person and I didn't need him as a crutch anymore. Yet deep inside we both knew I proved my worth a long time ago and there was no need to do so. But I needed to prove it to myself, too.

Beating Yami was the only way to prove that I was worthy of being in love with him.

And all in that last attack, despite the way the three Egyptian Gods were grinning at me with knowing eyes, I remembered defeating him would mean losing him. All I could think about was how Yami was smiling, regardless, and how my heart drowned in my tears because he was happy.

Liberated.

"Just stop," I sobbed, suffocated by a maddening delirium.

_Itsyourmove. _

The memory cut off, and I knew from that point on, that was the furthest my memories extended. H-How can you still love someone after they've smashed your heart to pieces for the billionth time?

Another memory hammered my brain. Our first meeting. He…truly and dearly wanted to help me. His thoughts filled my brain, how I…was his everything. Yami read my desires and wishes, acting only upon them—no one else's. He was me. He didn't care what I put him through so long as I was thriving and happy. Just like how I was with Atemu. He often questioned the presence of his memory, but shoved that curiosity aside when the thought of leaving me came to mind. I was the one who insisted on finding out who he was, because I…I _insisted_ on the fact I loved the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle, not just _the Other Me. _

Guilt surged through his thoughts. He felt horrible for scaring me; traumatized by the fact for the first time I cut him off and refused his help. The spirit's intentions were always bordering over the blunt boundary of pure, willing to do whatever it took to make me happy. Anything. _Everything._ Yami would have never guessed he himself was the innocent one, fed only one thing for the last nine years. Once ripped out of his comfort zone, he was lost. Scared. Alone, because games and saving my grandfather were all he knew before they became blocked.

But that didn't stop Yami. He earned my trust back, begging for the security and permission to stay in my mind.

"_Wow. Pharaoh, huh?" _

"_Yugi, please…" _

"_Yami?" _

"_I am still mou hitori no boku. From here on out, I will always be you and protect you. Pharaoh is just a title. Please. I want to be the Other Yugi." _

"_Y-Yami…" _

"_Yugi." _

"…_Right. Yeah. Perfect. Absolutely perfect." _

Mou hitori no boku. The Other Me.

Pegasus.

I whimpered, eyes clenching shut again as his name ran chills through my mind.

P-Pegasus…probing our minds, proving that we weren't kin; weren't two parts of the same person. Yami was Yami and I was Yugi. He prodded doors of our soul rooms, lurking about as he hunted for answers that dated back to Ancient Egypt. And Yami was scared. It was the only time he was scared, and he was scared because he thought _I'd_ be hurt. Disappointed. Devastated.

H-He brought us to the Shadow Realm. My mind whirled with horrid possibilities and body was crushed again. Sweat drenched my essence, fatigue quickly lingering over a dull state of mind and death. His voice slammed into my ears, depriving me of air. B-Breathe. I needed to breathe.

His cackles slithered through my senses, piercing the serenity I so desperately needed. Opening my mouth to speak, I found that no sound would come out.

_Trust me_, my mind echoed. Over and over, I repeated those words and wasn't reassuring myself as I was Yami. My voice wavered, terrified by what was to come, because I had no confidence in myself whatsoever.

"Oh, Yugi boy…"

Go away.

"Hmm, hmm, what a play, Yugi boy! Gasp! You have me cornered—"

"GO AWAY!" I screamed. Pushing through the tendrils that originally clung to my body in the first place, the Millennium Puzzle glowed tremendously at my chest. I trembled, scared for my life what was to happen, but the shadows obeyed me. No more Shadow Realm. No more Pegasus.

No more Yami.

Tears fell down my face and I stared at the empty space where Pegasus and he once dueled; where I'd fainted and caused him to snap into absolute rage. Yami was devastated, and I couldn't blame him. I-I just wanted it all to stop—_please_! Why…why couldn't it all just…leave me alone…?

Pegasus was still there. "Yugi boy…"

"Leave me alone." I tensed, head darting up with rage. "Go away. You're nothing but a memory."

"Yugi boy!"

"No! Leave me alone!" Pushing his form away, I glared at him, voice wavering and security disturbed. He latched onto my arm, Millennium Eye blinding me in the process. I caught my breath, _petrified_ by his horrible smirk and malevolence. "Let me go…" I whispered. "Let me go, let me go, LET ME GO!"

"Oh, Yugi boy…"

_Itsyourmove. Itsyourmove. It's. Your. Move. _

"I DON'T WANT TO CHOOSE."

_theotherme. _

"N-No! P-Pegasus, leave me alone! _PLEASE._ LEAVE ME ALONE, I-I DON'T WANT TO—I CAN'T CHOOSE BETWEEN EITHER OF THEM!"

"Yugi boy…Yugi boy…"

Pegasus caught my eye. My chest throbbed violently and I shook away from him, trembling and utterly horrified. He…he stole my grandfather. He kidnapped him, all because he wanted to play a _game_! He was obsessed with beating people, using what he had to his advantage and trying to steal the souls of others. He…he stole Kaiba-kun's soul. He stole Kaiba's brother…my grandfather's…everyone's.

He ruined everyone's lives.

"GO AWAY!" I trembled, slapping him in the face and body quaking in fear. His white hair fell in disturbing, silky locks and captivated his face. The smirk was still across his lips, and every time I looked, it felt as if he were probing my thoughts. Yami's thoughts. _Our thoughts._ A whimper escaped my lips and I faltered, tears appearing in the corners of my eyes.

But he smiled, regardless. Pegasus's long, bony hand reached out for my face and he spoke words I was familiar with, but mind could not register. His hand pinned me to the bed beneath his body. I kicked him in the stomach, thrashing uncontrollably with my eyes shut. I didn't care what I hit, so long as I hit _something._ Pegasus's grim smirk caused my body to grow still. He growled, and I stopped once the Millennium Eye began to glow.

"Don't you dare," I hissed. Trembling, I shook my head and refused to let him get his way. I threw a punch in his face, shove a pillow into his torso—everything. Anything. He grunted, taken aback, and I flipped over to my stomach to crawl away. Someone else latched onto my waist.

"Yugi!" That voice.

I-I knew that voice. "Kaiba-kun!" Twirling around, my eyes fell into harsh blue orbs that almost never showed any emotion. He would never admit it, but he was my friend. With joy overtaking me, I lunged forward for his body, but he pinned me to the bed with a better grip. "Kaiba-kun! We have to escape! Pegasus is…he's…"

"Yugi…" Kaiba stared at me, eyes flickering with worry. He never worried. A small chuckle left my throat, so relieved he could see me as a friend. B-But we had to get out of here. Mokuba and Grandpa were in trouble!

I fought his hold, shaking away his arms, but he was too strong. Kaiba-kun gracefully took both of my wrists in only one hand and forced another on my stomach. Yelping, I tried shaking him off, the security immediately placed with horror. "W-We have to get out of here," I whispered, searching his eyes and wondering why he always had to be so blinded by cruelty.

He muttered something in a different language, something so strangely familiar, but also very foreign to my ears. More figures hung over me, clouded by my vision, and all I could truly see was Kaiba-kun. They muttered words to one another in a different language that only tickled my ears. I looked around frantically. Shadi. Ishizu-san. Karim. Kaiba-kun, and…and Grandpa.

"Grandpa!" I choked out. I wrestled Kaiba-kun's grip again, but his firm hold refused to let me go. A whimper left my throat and looked up to him, frustration consuming the rest of me. Wh-Why wasn't anyone listening? I squirmed, eyes scanning again, o-only to come in contact with Pegasus. "What are you all doing!? H-He's evil!"

Isn't he?! I squeaked, looking between all of them. Traitors.

"YOU'RE ALL TRAITORS!" I shook my head, fear replacing frustration. They looked at me, all with indifference, unfazed by my word. H-How could Grandpa go along with him, after all that's happened? "Let me go….let me go…LET ME GO!"

Kaiba-kun wouldn't listen. His hands latched onto my waist tightly and a sharp pang shot through my head. Ishizu-san gripped my shoulder and the rest pinned me down. Again, the uncomfortable sensation shot through my mind and I stilled.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD." I whipped a glare at Pegasus, eyes squeezing shut in order to warn Yami. H-He had to know; we had to defeat him like we did the first time! The Millennium Puzzle glowed violently against my chest and I breathed, readying myself for the transformation; for the other me to be the real Other Me.

But it never came.

Tears caught my eyes and I thrust into the grip all had over my psyche. None listened, and as I looked onward, all seemed to wield a Millennium Item. Wh-What? K-Kaiba-kun…? No…Ma…..lik……Pegasus. A-Akhenadin. A whimper left my throat and I clenched my fists tightly.

Words echoed through my mind, Pegasus's daunting voice ringing in a familiarly foreign tone. Leave me alone. St-Stay out of my head. Leave me alone. L-Leave me alone. Please. L-Leave me alone.

"No!" I shook my head again, sensation pricking the insides of my mind. Squeezing my eyes shut, a whimper left my throat and I forced myself onto my stomach to run away again. Never got the chance.

"Little one."

"Ya—temu." Shaking my head through the tears, I looked up, eyes glued to the new figure hovering above me; his beautiful thunderous blond tresses, locks of dark charcoal and alluring ruby orbs that captivated everyone, but only a few would ever explore. He was mine. Atemu and Yami—he was Atemu and Yami, and he was truly, deeply my—"Mou hitori no boku!"

I pounced. He would always be my other self, and we would always be linked together. No matter if he were the little boy who I helped or if he had helped me, Atemu was always mine. H-He was the pharaoh, and he was also the Other Me. All of the other arms left my body and his wrapped around my waist to catch me. Burying my face into the crook of his neck, a sob left my throat, finally relieved.

This was him. This was the person that Black Mana and Black Mahado Girl looked up to, who was the pharaoh of Egypt and would be the person to guide me thousands of years from now. Atemu. Yami. Mou hitori no boku.

"Yugi…" His low, beautiful voice chimed in my ears and I squeezed him tighter. "Oh, Yugi…"

"I love you," I whimpered. Fingers digging into the golden collar wrapped around his neck, I took in the scent of Egyptian spices and exotic perfumes. "I love you so much. I've always loved you, mou hitori no boku."

Crimson. Ruby. Crimson. Ruby. Both melded together in a purer, more beautiful shade and I looked to his face. Stoic. Shocked. Taken aback. It was hard to believe that only yesterday he was a twelve-year-old boy who struggled with the death of his father, and today he was the seventeen-year-old queen who reigned over America and…and…didn't know his memories…o-or…

"Yugi. Please, rest." His tone was gentle. Didn't he hear me?

"I love you," I repeated. Pushing away from him with my legs wrapped securely around his waist, I frowned at him. "Mou hitori no boku, I-I really, really love you. Please, wh-why won't you listen to me? Yami, we have to get out of here."

M-My words didn't go through. Yami bit his lip, gently setting me on the bed. He muttered words in the language I was unfamiliar with, looking over his shoulder steadily to all of them. Wh-Why was he trusting Pegasus? N-no. This was Yami. I trusted Yami.

"Yami," I whispered.

He looked back over to me, eyes flickering with an unknown emotion and I called his name out again, dangling around his neck as panic set in. Lunging forward, my forehead collided into his. A sharp breath drew from my lips and I clasped a hand over my mouth, tears spewing out of my eyes.

Yami backed away, a light groan leaving his lips and hand cradling his aching head. He muttered something in a different language. "Yugi, rest."

"Why can't you understand me?" I wrapped a hand around his shoulders and furiously shook my head. He hesitated, eyes connecting with mine before lightly forcing my body off, but I refused to give him that luxury. "Are you tired of m-me?! P-Please, mou hitori no b-boku…"

"Yugi—"

"Yami!" I sobbed, senses completely gone. I pushed off the bed, wobbling to my numb feet and trembled. "P-Please. Please don't hate me, I-I…_please_, please don't hate me!"

I'm sorry. I'm sorry for ever being mad at you, for ever doubting that you were here to help _me_, f-for how I refused to let you use the Oricalchos, resort using _everything_ in hand despite the fact I'd been the one to insist you find them…for everything.

"Please," I choked desperately, voice so tiny that I myself was unable to hear it. "I love you, Yami. A-Atemu…"

That caught his attention. The second his real name was muttered through my lips, his eyes flickered with a different emotion; ruby shining in the crimson allure of his eyes. He opened his mouth, lips parting in order to finally say something, before they closed again. Yami tugged on my hand gently. He kissed it, chapped lips against my bare skin, and all of the panic immediately disappeared. I looked at him, out of breath and unable to comprehend these actions before he scooped me up and put my head into his chest.

He pressed me against the bed, head lowered in order to watch my expression and a smile curtsied across his lips. His fingers strummed loose ends in my hair and brushed them away. Relief settled in my body.

I wrapped my arms securely around his neck, refusing to let go of the spirit who I'd fallen in love with such a long time ago because he was finally back. For me and no one else.

I kissed him. He tensed, unable to comprehend what I'd just done, before relaxing into the kiss. Pulling away, I lay down and stared up to his face, exhaustion plunging into my senses. He stared onward, eyes glued to where I'd just been and I giggled. "I love you, Yami."

Closing my eyes, sleep was finally looking inviting. He'd stay with me, and never leave again.

Drifting, I barely heard the door slam as he muttered, "I wish you saw me as me instead of Yami."

--

**Author's Note: **

On that note, I've been meaning to do this: the story will be raised to M with the post of the next chapter, so keep me on alert or faved so you know what to expect. So…Yugi's pretty much dug himself a greater hole in his hallucinations, and Atemu's just frustrated. This chapter's a bit fragment-y, so I can't expect you to like it a lot, but I suppose the best way to explain it is it's him dealing with problems without Atemu there again. Now that he's back, you'll just have to see what happens. Anyway, thanks for the feedback and I hope you review!


	17. The Face that You Lose

_Link – Flashback from when he's sane again, just like last time. C: Yugi's mental state is pretty fun to write, but since it's so exposed, I worry about it a lot. I'm glad to get a lot of positive feedback for it!_

_Emblem – Yeah, he is…But now we get to see happy hot blindshipping sex, yaaaaay. …Maybe. Or I could just be duping you all. :P Enjoy the next chapter!_

**Chapter XVII: **Nothing But Time and the Face That You Lose

He'd easily fallen asleep.

Sweat pressed against my forehead, lips still stricken with beautiful shock of Yugi's innocently passionate kiss and I shut the door behind me, eyes closed. He'd looked the same as the day I first met him—childlike, shimmering violet orbs, petite body and fragile essence. Memories of how I had left my light compared to this encounter haunted my mind and I cursed, head dipping back into a wall. My heart beat violently in my chest, the adrenaline of riding on a horse still fresh between my bosoms.

"How is he?"

"He shall be fine." I opened one eye, aware that none of my priests had left me. Mahado had appeared while I was preoccupied, drenched in sweat and no doubt still beating off the trouble Mana had caused while trying to chase after us. Wryly I could only roll my eyes, watching as he caught his breath and Isis helped him.

Mana was without a doubt a gift from Hell, wrapped in a beautifully innocent-looking package. She'd kidnapped me, ransacked the house of both my grandfather and Aunt Nathifa to gather what little things I'd brought, and while I tried escaping, bound and gagged me with a familiar soft blue cloth before casually announcing my departure.

Mana appeared by my side, sternly yanking at my arm with lips parted. "Are you okay?"

"And what," I muttered softly, eyes narrowing. "Would you mean like that?"

"Atemu," she whispered. "How was it, really?"

I caught my breath, eyes struggling to close after the burn of being kept open for ages because my mind and body were so entranced by the fact Yugi had returned in my life. He was so devastated, horrified. Afraid. Every decision I made, the Gods thought wrong and decided to delve his fate further into Osiris's grasp. I was the puppeteer, and his captivating strings were my plaything. As I directed left, the Gods would force him right, and as I wanted up, they pushed him down.

Horrible.

I was able to rule over all of Egypt, feared by all and respected by many, all since my young age of eleven, so why was it not enough whenever all I simply desired was to protect my light?!

"Tis not fair." I placed a hand on my forehead. "Why? Why can I never make him _happy_, Mana?"

"Love is complicated." Mana smiled pitifully and gestured to the rest of my court. They stared at me, anticipating an order of some sort. After all, I thought pathetically. 'Twas only midday. For any of them to be gone would be a fallacy, but their duties had become only to Yugi while I was gone. Almost a month. I looked over to Mahado, studying the expression across his face as she pulled me in a hug.

"He loves another," I said clearly. He'd thought of another through that kiss. Not me. Over and over, I could hear his gentle voice squirming the one name that made him writhe from both pleasure and pain altogether—_Yami. Yami. Yami. Yami._

It'd been as Yami had foretold. No matter what I did, my light would only see me as the one he belonged to. And it hurt. "Thank you," I said, deciding best to push aside the thought. Right now, I could not be the man who was experiencing the horrible birth and death of love, I was the Pharaoh of Egypt. It was my duty to my people. "For putting up with my personal life as I waver, my court."

They silenced.

"My pharaoh," Isis smiled gently, raising from her position on the couch. She strode over, languid eyes never leaving my form and peered over my shoulder. Door creaking, I watched as she looked in before glancing my way. Typical, I thought with lips cast into a small grin. She would always be my mother. "Do you still question our loyalties?"

"Loyalties." To who? Me, or Yugi? I tensing at the latter, my gaze surfaced back to Seth. But things had changed. I noted the worry and concern drifting in the azure of his eyes, lips pulled into a tight frown as he stared onward at the entrance to my bedroom and I looked to the rest of my court for answers. Shada closed his eyes and Siamun smiled, shrugging.

"We love Yugi all the same, Pharaoh." Siamun softly chuckled and shook his head gently. "We are your priests—what were we to do with the frequent moodswings constantly associated with your going through boyhood? Fall in love with one, but not the other? The spirit has been a part of you for the longest time now. At first we loved him as you—now, we know now to love him separately with the same amount of passion as we do with our pharaoh."

"He speaks the truth." Shada closed his eyes and slowly opened him. "He has affected our lives more than you know, my pharaoh."

"In conclusion, we worry about him. So, so much, Atemu." Mana cupped my face, eyes threateningly flickering with concern. She smiled softly, wearily punching my arm before placing both hands on her hips. "Congrats! You're head over heels in love! And at least this way, if you get him pregnant, you actually _want_ to marry him!"

Opening my mouth to speak, I realized there was nothing I could say to her and shut my mouth. I was absolutely and utterly in love with Yugi Mutou. There was no denying the claim, and 'twas not like I would. Shutting my eyes, wryly comparing how my court reacted to my imprisonment with Teana compared to the obsession over my light, another thought ran through my mind. "My desire is to return him to whence he came."

They sat dead still.

"It be my wishes," I continued softly. "Mahado, please locate any spell and research what is needed to call the God of Time to escort Yugi of the Mutous back to his present day."

"But Pharaoh—"

"'Tis for the best," I glared sternly. Hands balling into fists, my stature stiffened and I passed through the door. "so let it be known: one Yugi Mutou shall return to his time, and henceforth, life will go on as if he never existed."

_littleone._

'Twas a stunning garden. Light filtered through a starry skylight, bouncing off the walls and reflecting the palace's true beauty. Many columns supported the inner layers, fluttering and smooth under ominous light. Various plants were isolated from the outside world, from different parts of Egypt and truly captivating.

I'd been out here for hours.

Having grown up in palace life, the closest I would ever come to living as a commoner would be this area. Even then, really, compared to the way of life Rehema and Nathifa both lead, I was still of high rank, trapped with the feelings of a peasant and at the mercy of the spirit of the Millennium Pendant who, really, was not a spirit at all. I sat there, the soothing sound of pond water flicked around by ducks that would occasionally land.

Lotuses flew, spinning under chilly winds and a soft, aching chuckle tickled my lips. It'd been so long since I truly, really laughed. Memories fluttered through my mind, sweeping me back to the times where Mana and I would plunge into water despite Mahado or Seth's insistence that I was not to get wet. My best friend would splash me, keep my senses clogged so I could not retaliate.

Eventually I did, and my grip slipped, ending with my hitting her perfect emerald orbs with a gorgeous pink blossom. Taken aback, resilient Mana proceeded with shoving a lotus down my throat and as it got stuck past my mouth, Seth going about spanking her along with Mahado, who tried soothing me, she scampered over, smile spread across her lips before innocently ramming a hand past my tongue to pull it out.

By that time, I assume I'd passed out and at first stir, Mana rubbed her mother's kohl over my face and a partially incoherent Mahado was sputtering, _crying_ to a clueless Isis.

"Greetings, my pharaoh. Would you like someone to talk to?"

"You would be the third." Blinking slowly and closing my eyes, I scooted to the other side of my bench and looked to the old man expectantly. Siamun's large eyes returned my gaze, the rest of his expression sheathed by a large scarf. I studied him as he studied me, and waited expectantly.

"Forgive me," he muttered so quietly that I could barely hear him. A soft chuckle reigned from his lips, the serious demeanor dropped instantly and he steadied himself before slowly resting on the bench. "I am only wondering if there was a time you would want the bench only for yourself."

"Surely there was," I mused. Picking at the loaf of bread one of the servants had given me for my dinner, I threw the entire wad into the pond water and watched frightened ducks scurry away. A frown fell across my features. Perhaps that was not one of my brighter moves.

As I stood up to retrieve the soggy food, Siamun spoke after me. "There are many of times that I remember about you, my pharaoh. All of them ending with a beautiful smile graced upon your lips."

The bread squished grossly between my fingers. Turning around and deciding I preferred standing over sitting, I gestured him forward. "Go on."

"Your first steps ended with you in your father's arms. Once you learned to walk, following dear Mahado and Seth around became your plaything. Your first word lit your world, opening so many doors now that you could form solid words." He bellowed, eyes shut closed and nostalgia radiating through his skin. "Your father was so proud of you, even with all that had gone on through this time. He struggled, really, to keep the weight of the Millennium Scale in peace and be the perfect father for you."

"My father was amazing at his job. He was my inspiration." Hugging myself more than crossing my arms, I studied his expression lightly, discomforted by where he was going with his statement. "Everything I did was with the intent of picking up where he left off and complete what he was never able to finish. At my first instance as king, Siamun, I lived in the shadow of my father and never did I question it."

"You were met with a lot of mistakes, now weren't you?"

"Yes. Yes I was." The first year without my father had been horrible. Because the court had ruled with my father for plenty of years, they expected too greatly of me. I'd thought of the weight of every one of these decisions, psyche overwhelmed because a job I thought so easy seemed so wrong. So many mistakes, all because of a conscious mind, and I'd yet to understand that there was a time to be sympathetic and a time to be wary of another's actions.

But that had been what Yugi was for. He was my crutch back then, guiding me with the decisions when they proved too overwhelming for me. As I now know, it was not any easier on him, but looking back at it now, my light already put it upon himself to protect me. He became my protector, far back then, and unconsciously I studied what actions he would take, no matter how horrible they seemed to how light.

And after that first year, envious of his ability to rule from a childlike standpoint, it'd become _my_ trigger and of course, I flourished from it. I was the pharaoh—there was no other say behind it and I had to stand by each decision I made. The innocent jealousy bubbling in the pit of my stomach bloomed into admiration, studying what he would do in order to succeed by myself, and of course, I grew out of the weak shell unfit to rule a country and became who I was today. Maybe it was a good thing, actually, that he and I butt heads when it came to how to preparing the dam.

In fact, I probably should have argued more, rather than allowing him to take control. There was no higher being now—we were equals. Shutting my eyes and considering that fact, I knew it was also the instinct I'd felt when declaring the new goal.

Siamun caught my worry. "You've become such a wondrous pharaoh, my son. I need not the Millennium Necklace to tell me you are destined for great things as you rule."

"But back then and now are two separate things." Shaking my head gently, I closed my eyes. "Siamun, I find myself worrying every day because of the little weight I put on my decisions now. Despite how I have blossomed into who I am now, who is to say that will not lead to a horrible demise? I cannot afford to make a mistake that may cost many lives of my people. You've…already saw what happened this very night. Nearly a month before…everything, my priest. I am…" I shut my eyes. "Not fit to be the king of Egypt."

"Nonsense." He spoke his words lightly. Closing his eyes, Siamun quickly arose from his seat and cupped my face. "No matter the decision, from the shortest to those that are long and drawn out, you have exceeded expectations. Your first words, your first steps…your first law, your first _punishment_, they all came with some struggle that you were to overcome. Dear boy, what makes this decision so much harder for you?"

"My first love." I blinked, the declaration lifted from my mind and I could feel myself become lightheaded. Closing my eyes, I l could only bite my lip and lowered my head in defeat. "He means the world to me."

"All first loves do." Siamun shut his eyes, softly laughing. "They become the center of attention in one's heart, that the host is overwhelmed by this new, parasitic emotion until they burst, and each ache burns greater than the nibbles of sugary love. What flutters will fall twice as harshly."

"He…is my sun," I confessed. Eyes closing, my thoughts surfaced to his shimmering, violet orbs that glowed greater than Ra himself. "I…I cannot shake this feeling, Siamun. Every time I see him, I feel whole. Complete. 'Tis as if for the longest time, I'd been searching for something, scrounging for the heart that would complete my essence, and every time I lay my eyes upon his beautiful form, a little more of my psyche is complete. We were made for each other. There is no part of him that I would ever change…so…so perfectly molded by the Gods themselves and I have the uncontrollable desire to get him anything. I cannot help myself, falling under his control, and once in his vision, I cannot help but draw closer so he may see all of me. Exposed."

"Then why?" He asked softly, anxiously. Siamun shook his head gently, aggravation shining through the creases of his eyes and for a moment, he pulled away and yanked the scarf off his features. Instead, he stared at me with the sternness even my father would admire and gently shook me. "Why would you want him to be sent away?"

"I do not _wish_ to send him away—'tis more complicated than that." Pulling away from his grip, I shut my eyes and softly sighed. Mana had given me the same talk not too long ago, incoherent and tears at her eyes as the thought sunk in that soon, her best friend would be gone. Because of this and after she had slapped me harshly across the face, Mahado separated us and urged I spend the day dwelling on this thought. But there was no second-guessing.

Yugi had to leave.

Siamun did not find my logic as understanding. Instead, he lightly tapped me on the head, concern fluttering across his grim demeanor and he slowly shook his head. "You are King, my pharaoh. Running away should not be an option."

"I am not running away. Please. Siamun," my eyes narrowed and ran a hand through my hair. "I…I cannot even have a civil conversation with him without causing some type of distraught. It is _my_ fault and therefore, it will be _my_ decision."

"Atemu," he muttered softly. "You love him. Why can you not simply accept this decision and confront him about it? You must tell him, at least, or it will be left to nothing."

"He loves another, and I do not want to tempt fate by corrupting that decision." Again, disapproval reining through the depths of my soul, I could only turn away, picking at the loaf of bread and pathetically threw small lumps into the pond deserted by ducks. Why did the Gods see it fair for him to appear here after all of these years? This was the boundary. This was the limit that I had, falling in love with the one person I was unworthy of and finally paying for it.

Siamun pressed a hand to my shoulder. "You seem to misunderstand what I am trying to tell you. Just because you are the pharaoh, dear child, does not mean that you do not make mistakes. Everyone makes mistakes."

"I am simply trying to find a medium." Voice soft and raw from yelling in frustration, I slowly lowered my head and shook it, ashamed. "I am trying to find a decision that will please us all. That will…_conclude_ this problem."

"Do you very much so view your desires for Yugi as a problem, my pharaoh?"

"Yes! Entirely! Completely! Totally!" Whirling around, I furiously glared at him, impatience running thick. Why did no one understand me? Why could I not make a decision, as I normally and always did, and have my viziers agree with it? "Why do _you_ not see it as a problem for me to love someone who obviously does not want to be here?"

"Because it is as you said. He makes you complete." Siamun did not flinch. Tension wavering, I stared at him and urged for him to continue. Siamun closed his eyes, waving his head in shame. "I was wrong before, my pharaoh. The gods have sealed the fate of one Teana and you yourself, had called it. But for you to be right a second time would be a horrible miracle. This sensation, my pharaoh, do you truly want to dispose of the one person who has made you truly feel like you've achieved something in the past five years?"

"I..I…"

"Please do think about it." His voice wavered, lowering and relaxing after his long speech, and he pulled away from me. "I love Yugi, my pharaoh, as if he were my own grandson." When I did not reply, he only smiled again before his departure. "Have a good evening."

_littleone._

He was still asleep. It was the first time I visited the room since my arrival, and there he lay, in a puddle of his own sweat and curled up into an adorable ball as he always was. Magnificent blond tresses, captivating ebony locks and striking creamy skin that was opposite to any one man who glowed with Egyptian pride. Eerily beautiful. Gorgeous.

Despite the fact I'd only wanted to come into the room to see if he was alright and flourishing, I found myself creeping inside and scrutinizing every part of him. He…he was so different. From the honey skin he would adopt whenever he became my form to the gentle voice that became steady and confident without arrogance, tender. But I loved him all the same. Once finding out my other self was simply another being that harbored in the pendant, I was intrigued by him. Every part of the spirit of the Millennium Pendant, I needed to know.

But the dream flashed back to me, of Yami causing him so much pain, left him jumbled and unable to form a solid thought, then wave it off as a petty misdemeanor. Yugi was _forgiving._ He overlooked all, did not care. Dark Magician had warned me of this quality in him and really, it was something all could see until they were blinded by their own selfishness. Like me.

I did not know what kind of person Yami was. I did not know if he was a good guy, or if he was leading Yugi on until his downfall, but that was what my little one saw me as. Deeply did I wish that when he overlooked those mistakes, he was overlooking mine, no care in the world if I kept messing up, because everything I seemed to do only made him fall more in love with me.

My hand pushed away the bangs covering his face. A smile curtsied across his lips, pure and innocent regardless of the day of panic and showed no sign of waking up.

What had he been saying over and over? Those few words repeated, rolling off of his tongue so naturally because he was from a different world. When I didn't say them back, or because I did not respond to him, Yugi was thrown into a deeper panic. I tried my best in calming him, actually ignoring what he said so that my focus could be on getting him in bed, but then he said _my_ name. For an instant, I was not _Yami_, and he stared at me, eyes flooded with fearful tears and clung to me tightly.

When he was the one to kiss me instead of the other way around, I tried best not to let my emotions run wild and pour my heart and soul into that tingling contact. When he kissed me, he saw _Yami._ Again, confused and scared. Whatever part I pulled of the string—left, right—it would end with horrible results.

A whimper left his throat.

"Shh, shh." I lowered myself, lips pressed against his forehead and gently smiled. "I am here, you will be okay, my little one."

He relaxed again into my touch and I closed my eyes. Yes…

He would be okay soon enough.

_littleone._

Mana lacked any sanity.

I suppose I should have realized that earlier, when we first met. She would have been my wife, and brought hell to my court, but obviously did not. She acted on impulse, despising the thought of rules and order, really, and was able to withstand any argument, whether it be with me, Mahado, or even Seth. Seth, really, did not treat her more than a nuisance. He did love her, I suppose, to some extent, but his limits were far stricter than mine. But of course, we had spent five days together, with minimal breaks, Mahado hot on our trail until the fourth day, when he finally caught up with us.

Which actually, did not work out very well.

She pleaded for the horse to go faster, demanding that I hold on tightly—but I really had no choice in _that_ matter. A grimace fell across my lips and I rubbed raw wrists. Mana had tied my wrists and refused to let me go. We were so far in the desert now, that trying to run away would result in my starving for _days._ Fortunately Mahado had unbound me, but Mana was faster.

Looking around the stables for the horse she'd taken with her, I bit my lip, worried. I barely had the chance to pay the merchant for the beautiful, golden box. Still, I managed to retrieve it, and she had buried it somewhere.

"My pharaoh."

I tore away from my current position and came in contact with who I assumed was a slave; a Nubian. His eyes were transfixed on one horse in particular, and once I came closer, he fell to the floor and bowed. "Arise."

He nodded, face tightly-knit and continued his work. His body was long and scrawny, darker than mine under Ra's light, and had a kilt that was more of a rag than anything. Feet bare in the Egyptian sun and demeanor grim, he continued feeding the horse.

"Stunning," I commented awkwardly.

Tensing, my servant lightly scooted away as I closed in on him and continued his work slowly. His eyes did not make contact with mine and gaze was lowered so all he could see was the body of the brown stallion. Quickly looking around, I noted that he was the only one in here and all of the others who also worked the stable were gone. After all, I thought as I looked to the moon gleaming beautifully under a sheet of stars, they were most likely already asleep.

"I am assuming your duties are already finished." I raised a hand to stroke the mane of this horse and he flinched. "Do not fret. I care little of what you do." He relaxed, but only slightly, and I continued brushing my hand through soft hair. "She is tiny."

He muttered something under his breath and I gently asked him to speak louder. "She was born not too long ago."

"Ah." Staring at her delicately, the one who I assumed was her mother could be seen not far off and I delicately observed the bothered look across her demeanor. "And what is her name?"

"Kuvera." He smiled a little bit, proud of his accomplishment, and I assumed he'd been the one to name her.

"And," I said slowly, thinking back to the manners I seemed to lack but was quite curious of, "what is your name?"

He paused, blinking through the foreign stupor that'd cross his face and hesitantly continued his work. "Atsu."

"Atsu," I repeated. Studying his face, I realized this was the first time I had ever looked one of my slaves in the eye. He was tiny, and scrawny, but looked as if he were no older than me. His voice was high, barely breaking through the barrier of boyhood, and I rethought my earlier conclusion. He looked older, but childhood had probably atrophied long ago in his earlier years upon this earth. Slaves endured plenty, whipped when they did not behave and had no say. Really, I could not differentiate which slave was different from the other, but I should have. Yugi would. "Were you a twin, Atsu?"

My slave paused. He stood there, hesitantly and eyes drifting off to an unknown horizon and he slowly nodded. "Yes. Yes I was."

"Does he like to come out past his bedtime as well and play with horses such as Kuvera?" I joked lightly. He flinched, tensing at the words and I had to remind him that I was only joking.

Atsu relaxed once again and he reached over near his food for horse feed. "My older sister, my pharaoh. I came not a moment later from my mother and as I survived, she did not."

Oh. "I am sorry to bring it up."

"Oh, no, my pharaoh." His eyes widened, terrified and he dropped to the ground to bow. Furiously shaking his head, I could literally see every bone and gut tense under him as I spoke. "You are certainly not at fault for that."

"No," I muttered back, eyebrows furrowed and arms crossed. "I am certainly at fault, Atsu. I should not have asked you such a personal question and make you relive such a horror."

"The pharaoh is never at fault, my pharaoh," he insisted.

"Atsu. I am terribly at fault and 'tis fine. It is because I am only human, as are you." Smiling a bit, I lowered myself and pulled his face up to mind to see the brown eyes that complimented his white hair. He looked at me, fearfully and uncertain, but did not pull away. "Please accept my apology at your own will."

"I—I…alright." Still petrified, Atsu looked at me and waited until I released his face.

In doing so, he gathered his things like a small boy and went about caring for the horse. Still, I thought, looking at the tufts of white hair that were growing back in his bald head, I was sure I'd seen him before. "Atsu, do you truly work in the stables, or…?"

"I reside in the kitchen," he whispered softly. "I bring you your food every day, my pharaoh."

"Ah." Nodding slowly, my eyes went about elsewhere and I shut them.

"If by chance, my pharaoh, are you looking for a box?"

"Yes." Opening them again, I quickly pushed off of the wall I leaned against, lips pulled into a relieved smile. He stared at me, caught off guard, before turning away again in fluster and fell to his knees before picking up the intricately carved golden box. Hesitantly, Atsu looked up again and offered it up to me. I gathered, softly thanking him and eyed the luster associated with its beautiful design.

"It is a beautiful box, your highness."

"The only one of its kind. The merchant was terrified when finding out I of all people was asking for it." To that he meekly laughed, but I suppose if he weren't so intimidated by my presence, he would chuckle louder.

"I-If I may ask, my pharaoh," muttered Atsu quietly. "Is it possible that box is a gift for Master Yugi?"

I blinked. "I…yes. How do you know about my little one?"

He smiled softly at the term of endearment and I prudishly felt heat rise to my face. Never did I truly have someone that I spoke highly of, or so affectionately, or by a pet name. Almost knowingly, he nodded, red hinting across his dark face and he shut his eyes. "We all know about him, my pharaoh. We've…heard things. Many things. As much as we try to blend with the background, we cannot help but overhear such things."

"So you eavesdrop."

"Not purposefully or with bad intentions. At least, not I, my pharaoh." He recoiled, eyes widening as he realized what he was telling me, but I told him to continue. Shivering softly, he clasped a delicate hand around his body and looked to little Kuvera yet again. "There is a rule we must live by, my pharaoh. We listen only because our ears cannot go deaf by command, and do not utter what we hear. F…forgive me. I have simply known your troubles throughout this time."

Ah. He did not look like the type who would bite back. Atsu's gentle eyes and limp stature represented the same as a trapped cottontail. Nodding softly, I touched the bridge of his nose with my forefinger and he winced. "I am not going to hurt you."

"You…you are not?"

"I do not need Ma'at's scale to tell me if your intentions are pure or impure, dear Atsu." Instead I knelt to eye-level with him, eyes narrowing and studied his body. Despite how highly unlikely it was for him to go against any orders, large bruises and scars could be seen about his torso. His lip was red and swollen, and eye was surrounded with a dark spot of black. "What has happened to you?"

His expression quickly grew sickly, uneased by the question and quickly he knew what I was referring to. "The…little food given to us, my pharaoh. There are days where if one acts up, the entire clan pays for it and we get very little. I am…quick, I suppose, but not quick enough."

I grimaced along with him. Slowly nodding, sympathizing without truly being able to empathize, and wrapped a hand delicately around my elbow. "I am sorry."

"You are the pharaoh." He smiled piteously and shook his head. "You needn't be sorry."

"…tell me something, Atsu," I murmured softly. "Of my light."

Cute, I thought, as he immediately perked to the subject, eyes widening like a rabbit's ears. "Yes, my pharaoh?"

"He…has been shattered. Hurt," cringing at my own description, I shut my eyes and recalled my poor light's condition. There was no other way to describe it. "The smile I would normally see across his demeanor struggles, and assuming what you know of him…"

"I…I have not seen him in the kitchen for quite a long time, my pharaoh." His voice quieted, concern hinted through his tone, so injured that it almost seemed like he knew Yugi himself. "What I have…what I have _heard_ from conversations of your great priests, he is very…troubled. Much of the food that I have made for him does not stay down for very long, and though Priestess Isis has resorted to even drugging him to numb his pains, they do not last long. If for a few moments, only."

"Have you seen his condition?"

"Once." He shivered, hands clasped around his arms and slowly, miserably shook his head. "It is not a sight one can just look at and simply brush off. "He was rambling...babbling. So weak, so fragile, but…"

"But?" I edged on.

"It…it was like the week that preparations were to be made with you and Lady Teana," he stammered weakly. Atsu petted Kuvera gently, running a bony hand down her mane, seemingly in envy and bit his lip in order to keep from…crying? "That was when he came up to me, asking if I were alright when I burned a finger. As I spoke to him, his eyes would often ride into the distance and quickly would he apologize for a mistake that he truly was not at fault for."

To that I smiled. It was something he would do, actually. A bit concerned, I leaned into this and slowly nodded. "''Tis possible that he was experiencing one of his memories. He—"

"Is a spirit of the great Millennium Pendant and suffers from amnesia. I-I…I know. S-Sorry for interrupting you, my pharaoh." He ducked his head, bowing in both humbleness and shame yet again.

"No, no. You are fine." I crossed my arms. "Go on."

"It…it does not _seem_ as though it was the only thing that had been bothering him." Atsu shook his head gently. "He was…was heartbroken, my pharaoh. Lost. So many emotions flickering in aged eyes despite his childlike demeanor, like a thunderous storm that would not let up. Methinks…methinks he loves you, my pharaoh."

My throat went dry. "There could be no possible way that my light's heart has been stolen away by…"

"By you, your highness?"

"By _Teana_." But the other wasn't a possibility, either. Looking back to the box in my hand, the red across my face ceased to disappear and I was left flustered and confused. During that entire stage, Yugi was only looking out for me. 'Twas the only time I was forced away for him against my will rather than declaring my hopeless wishes and wistful desires. Other than the time I first met Teana, they'd never spoken two words to each other. Not that I've known of, at least.

"If…if he is not heartbroken by _her_," he murmured quietly, "Are you positive that his heart has not broken by you?"

It would have meant the world to me if that was truly the case. Swallowing the large lump in my throat, I thought about it, of how utterly impossible that could be and how so I very wished it. Looking at the box again, I could not help but become swept in by its presence. There was something majestic about it, with much more importance than what the vendor had told me, or even the large chest in Yugi's soul room.

"If I may say, my pharaoh," Atsu murmured again, falling to one knee with his gaze plastered on the ground. "As I have been the walls and ears of the palace…sometimes it appears that two people may become so blinded by infatuation that when near the other, they are completely sightless. As humble as you've decided to appear before me, is it…is it possible that you've yet to consider Master Yugi's role in all of this? Of how he felt?"

Yes, well…that was the problem. I was so consumed and blinded by my infatuation, like Atsu claimed, that I had not. His dark eyes challenged me to look deeper. What if it were possible, for my role and his role to be reversed? If I were the spirit of the Millennium Pendant, watching him grow and strive for years, what would my reaction be?

I thought about this, putting every characteristic of my light's essence into play. If I were the spirit and he was the host with a missing father, cared for only by those around him. If I'd dwelled for years, taking notes but _only_ looking and protecting my light from danger and raising my voice where he himself was timid. His personality and mine were such a clash that at first I could possibly see him as weak. Just a host. But with time, polishing grungy rocks and turning them into diamonds, I would probably become possessive of my vessel.

Never would I allow another to touch him and injure him, yet still be conflicted with this demanding trait; able to become his guardian, but not truly his _protector_, it seemed only natural at this point for the shell of wary protection to be broken and be…jealousy. Love.

A smile spread across Atsu's face as he seemed to understand my own epiphany. "I bid you a good night, my pharaoh."

"Wait." I looked back up to him, watched as he paused, and pressed a hand to my hip. "How would you like to be promoted? Not just a slave, but a servant of my kitchen?"

Atsu froze. "My pharaoh…"

"I am feeling generous tonight, Atsu." I smiled gently, knowing I could not give him anything higher than this job, but it was better than succumbing to slavery. "You have helped me and I am a pharaoh who always returns gratitude. 'Tis the least I can do, your way with food is amazing. That being said, I would be paying you and you would have privileges to come to the horse stable whenever you would like."

His eyes widened to the size of a young rabbit's and hands fell to his side. The wish, it seemed, was too good to be true. "That's so…I mean…"

"You can either accept the job or I demand you become my servant." Smiling softly, I cradled the box and leaned into the wall. "Gather your things and tomorrow, you will be a servant, whose hours are more generous than a slave, and free to roam and to…to buy food for yourself, when given the money."

"I…I…_thank you_, my pharaoh." He fell to his knees, happily bowing over and over. I strode over, gently pressing a hand to his shoulder.

"You are most welcome, Atsu." Pulling away, I bid him a good night. The light, intricate carvings of the box caught my finger nails and I decided to sit there, on a pile of smelly hay with Kuvera as my company, contemplating my place in this world.

_littleone._

"Have you found anything?" It was early morning and I had stayed up all night thinking of what the slave had told me. When finally coming up with many plausible conclusions, I decided to come to the massive library where Mahado was most likely to be found.

"No. And I don't plan to."

"I was not talking to you, Mana." Though childish, I could not help but laugh at her pout and grazed the binding of many textbooks. Dirt had gathered in the great library, dusting old scrolls and other lessons hidden in the books. Staring at them, I was able to make out the names of some of them—_Spiritual Encounters. Times of the Gods. The Guide to a Beautiful Sandwich. _

I blinked, looking back to Mahado and Mana, who'd occupied themselves with looking through books. My best friend, less strenuous of the two, had found a chair to sit on, feet kicking the desk and grudgingly relaxed as she looked through a scroll that seemed to be advice on how to make a natural face cleanser. Frowning, I walked over and gently pulled the papyrus from her hands.

"I was looking at that!" She cried, annoyed.

"You should be looking for the scrolls that will allow us to return Yugi to his rightful time." I tossed the scroll aside, frown upon my lips and I softened at the first sign of swollen emerald orbs. She faltered, looking away angrily and shoved her hat and bangs over her eyes. "Mana, it's for the best."

"No! It isn't!" Twirling around, Mana locked onto my gaze, fresh tears falling down her cheeks as she violently shook me. "It's not fair! It…it _totally_ isn't fair! Five days on a horse, just to try and find you, and you decide to _send him away_?!"

"Mana, we've had this talk already." My eyebrows furrowed and I placed my own hands around her in attempt to soothe her. Mahado glanced over, own expression blinded by his headdress and I sighed. This would be something I had to talk to Mana about personally.

"No, _you've_ talked about it, and and…and because you're the pharaoh, Master Mahado automatically goes along with you and…and because I'm his apprentice, I automatically have to go with what _he_ says." She pounded my chest, shoving me away and jabbed a finger to my chest accusingly. "Stop telling him what to do so he stops telling _me_ what to do! Why is it that you're so _lost_ in that big head of yours that you can't see Yugi's been asking for _you_?"

"He's been asking for _Yami._"

"Well, who _else_ is he supposed to ask for if you didn't answer his cries the first time?" Mana turned around, angrily glaring at Mahado. "And what about _you_?! Why did you help him, when you've seen how crushed he's been, too?! Why did you run away?!"

"Mana, calm down." I placed a hand on her shoulder and she slapped it away.

Mahado sighed gently. "Mana—"

"No!" She furiously shook her head and harrumphed. "Yugi has been conflicted for a long time now and you don't even _care!_ You've _never_ given him a chance to say his thoughts, and the second you realize, 'Oh, he knows how to think', you _run away_! Who wants to be with that, Atemu, _who_?"

"He is only here because he lost his memories," I retaliated. Glaring at her so harshly, Mana quickly lost her gruffness, recoiling and stared at me, suddenly unsure of herself. "Think about it _further, _Mana. Who is to say that once he finds his memories, find out who this 'Yami' character is among everything else that he would not want to return?"

"But...but I don't want him to leave." Her voice miserably shrank. "He's…he's the only person here who will actually _talk_ to me."

"I talk to you, Mana," I said gently.

"But _you're_ not him!" She crumbled again, tears exploding down her face and softly sobbed. Pounding my chest again, she withered against me, lightly trying to beat me up and I steadied her. "He's…_he's_ not you. Everyone around here treats me like I'm some little kid, but not _him._ He makes me feel _important_, Atemu. I could…I could _run_ to him any time I was having any problems and he allowed me to stay."

They were best friends. Of course she would feel like this. It'd been my earlier analysis too, right after I announced my intention of bringing Yugi home when Mana slapped me. He'd made it clear they were nothing but friends, either.

Mahado appeared before her, high and tall compared to both of us and lowered his gaze in concern. "My little apprentice, were you not the one who told us of our faults? That said to enjoy childhood?"

"Oh! How can I be the only one to enjoy childhood if everyone else around me is already so old they don't find the need to?!" Mana clung to his robes. He took a step back, surprised, and she continued. Mana withered, scooting away from both of us with her eyes never leaving Mahado. "I could talk to him about that, though. He's easy talk to, for everyone. I…I could tell him everything. Tell him how I felt, how I felt about _you…_"

I blinked, looking between both of my friends. Mahado stiffened, blinking through his bangs. Taken off guard, his demeanor slowly withered and he reached out to touch her. "Mana, I—"

"Just forget it!" Twisting her footing, Mana threw her hands up into the air and bolted for the door. "Forget the both of you!"

"Mana!"

I held onto his wrist before he had the chance to leave. Frustration bubbling across his demeanor, I simply shook my head. "She has yet to understand why 'tis so important for Yugi to return to his own time. We cannot help it."

He stared at me, face still tight before relaxing. Shutting his eyes, Mahado returned to his many scrolls. "Why _would_ you want to return him to his own time?"

"Because…because at the moment, having my light choose where he would like to be is not good for him. 'Tis unhealthy and I do not want him to stay, looking back at his memories and wondering what could have been." Propping myself onto the desk, I watched him continue his busy work. His eyes stayed glued to the book, solemn, and contemplative. I frowned. "What I feel for Yugi is no different than what you feel for Mana, Mahado. Under these circumstances, Yugi belongs to a different world, one where kilts are called pants, and blue is a purer color than white."

Blinking at my logic, I continued. "On the other hand, Mana is within reach. She has stayed single, was desperate to study under your hand, and to this day greatly respects you. Do understand, no one in my palace would place ill-feelings over it. On the contrary, they would be happy that your relationship flourishes. You have my blessing."

Mahado stopped, refusing to look away from his book. Slowly shutting his eyes, he nodded and softly smiled. "I thank you for your sympathy, my pharaoh."

I smiled back, nodding. "I wish only the best for you two. Go ahead, if you wish, to talk to her. Calm her down. I assume the two of you have been up here for quite a while and…really, that much time with Mana is enough to drive a person insane." Crinkling my nose, I narrowed my eyes and arched an eyebrow, awaiting his agreement.

He chuckled again, slowly turning my way and shut the book between his fingers. "I found the book with the proper spell a long time ago."

"You did?" Arching an eyebrow, I watched as he reached over under the desk and pulled out an old book filled with different hieroglyphics. He placed it in my hands. "If you had found it hours ago, then why did you…ah. You wanted to stay up here a bit longer with Mana."

His cheeks flared. Coughing to cover up the truth, Mahado pulled away and gestured toward the door. "I will go talk to her now."

"Good luck."

As I wished him off, I flipped through the book. It was by an old priest from long ago who attempted time-traveling (or so he says) and his many efforts before succeeding. The last chapter was the actual magic and what he had done.

Clasping the book closed, I sat there. We were really going to do this.

Five years with my light, and we were going to send him back to his time, where he belonged. It was odd, I thought as I reluctantly slid off the chair, anthology at hand and slowly began wandering back to my room. Five years with my light and I'd known nothing else. I'd lived, breathed, and slept Yugi. Fantasized about him, imagined what it would be like, him under me and shivering.

Well, he _had been_ writhing and shivering. But not in the way of my desires. Paling at that thought in particular, I grimaced and stared into the sun. "May it follow you wherever you go, little one."

Isis would no longer have to act as a mother, tending to her child. Seth would not bombard him with demands and tempt his anger. Akhenadin would not spook him, Mana would not have a best friend—

I shut my eyes. Mana would not have her best friend, and neither would I.

But it was for the best. Yami would take care of him now. I only wished, _hoped_ that this Yami's character proved better than mine…despite what I'd seen so far. Grimacing, I thought of the other figures I helped him figure out. Seto of the Kaibas, Rebecca of Hawkins, and Anzu Mazaki. The last one had a striking resemblance to Teana, and what I could see, brought both uneasiness and comfort to my light. Perhaps that was why I was so attracted to Teana earlier in my life. Because of him.

_He'd_ pushed me. _He_ wanted me to get married. Yugi would ways be looking out for me, and it was time that I looked out for him.

The door creaked open as I pushed against it. Opening the book and reading through all of the old man's babblings yet again, I ordered for the slave to fill my bath with water and shed the cape around my shoulders. He spoke of riddles, of how time was something only the gods could rule, but not a man's plaything. But returning Yugi back to his era was certainly not considered a plaything.

I looked out the window into the horizon. Please forgive me, great goddess Ma'at. Please, this is what must be done for my light.

"Please," I murmured shakily. "Please."

"You…you're back. You're really back."

"Yugi." The book dropped from my hand, slips of papyrus scattering across the floor as I turned around and met the gaze of my light. He was not fully asleep nor half asleep, but awake. Truly awake, and completely aware of his surroundings. The glow in his skin had returned, beautiful and luminescent as ever. Face plump, blond streaks delicately curled around his cheeks and he stood high, casually.

Yugi's eyes fell to his hands, curling and uncurling them in attempt to see if his body was truly healthy. His hair still seemed damp from what I assumed was a shower, and he was dressed in his normal clothes, unlike the blanket wrapped around him the night before. The Millennium Pendant dangled around his neck, so out of place but a fitting touch.

"Are you alright?" I asked, taking a step forward. He caught this and fumbled back, sitting gently on the bed and broke into a struggling smile.

"Are you?"

"Please, little one. Do not do that, I simply wish to know of your condition." Instinctively, I licked my lips, the sensation from last night returning from when he had kissed me. He tensed, then drooped against the mattress. "You…have been sick for the past few weeks. Incoherent."

"Oh." His voice dropped again and he shut his eyes. "So you know."

"Of course I know," I insisted, and walked up to him, hands resting on his shoulders. "I have been worried sick about you, little one."

"Then why did you leave me?" Yugi's voice was steady and I stopped. I suppose some part of me had hoped it was like his memory of Orichalcos, that he wouldn't remember what had happened.

"Yugi," I tested hesitantly, "do you remember what happened last night?"

"What happened last night?" He repeated. Yugi clasped a hand to his forehead, and I cringed. His form once again seemed limp, vulnerable, and I should have understood long ago that my light was a strong-looking bridge that at any moment could crack from the inside. "I…I yelled at Silent Magician. Priest Seth gave me a bath. That's about all I remember, though."

"You kissed me." The words left my lips before I had the chance to think of something less crazy to say. Yugi stiffened, eyes plastered to the ground and unable to look back up to me.

"I…I don't remember…"

"Yugi, you kissed me. I did not kiss you, and you were the one to initiate it." I continued, crouching down before him and vaguely did I remember this scene from my childhood, where he'd collected me, set my body on the bed and told me I was the new pharaoh. But things were different now. Very different.

"Atemu…" His eyebrows furrowed. Slowly shaking his head, Yugi's hands appeared between his legs and he bit his lip. "Atemu, I don't remember…"

"I know." He never knew. Smiling a bit, I cupped his face. If this was the last instance I would see him, then I wanted to remember it well. I pulled away, watching the surprise in his demeanor. "I missed you."

Yugi shivered. "I missed you too."

"I…I wanted you to know," I murmured softly, eyes closing shut. "I will no longer attempt to court you."

"I…I…what?"

"I will not put you in a position where you feel conflicted, my light." I continued to kneel, looking up to the beautiful light that'd captured my heart and generously smiled. "You have more to worry about than just me trying to seduce you. Yugi, for years you have overlooked my mistakes and as a person, I've learned so much from you. You are my everything. But what I may feel about you is not automatically what you feel of me, and you've treated me as a person. You've treated _everyone_ as a person. My court loves you. And…I love you." Quickly, I added, "but that does not automatically mean you feel the way I do about you."

"A…Atemu. Ya…" I stiffened, fear in my stomach as I realized those words may have triggered something, but he continued, completely normal. "You…you can't do that."

Looking up, I caught sight of the tears streaking down his face. Standing, I quickly lowered myself and wiped the tears out of his eyes. He slapped my hand away. "Yugi?"

"Atemu." A whimper slipped from his throat and he ducked his head. "Atemu, I…I don't want you to…to give _up_ on me. It's just…it's—gosh darn it, it's all just so n-new to me, and…you can't do that. Please…please don't do that." He fell forward, clinging to my neck and I stared at him, confused.

"But you love Yami," I murmured softly. "You belong with Yami."

Rubbing his back in order to sooth him, he fiercely shook his head and pulled me closer. "Please don't leave me…Atemu, please don't."

"Yugi—"

"Atemu!" He hugged me closer and I latched onto him in order to prevent myself from falling. Looking down to him, surprised, I gently rubbed his back and frowned. His soft sobs were chaos in my ears, and I had absolutely no idea how on earth to sedate him.

"I won't leave you. Shh, Yugi. I promise, I will not leave you." Falling into him, I pulled away and leaned over the bed. "I will not leave you. I promise."

"Why…why did you leave me in the _first_ place?" He shut his eyes. "You…we promised each other. You and I were going to start over, and we were going to be real friends this time. And then…then you _left_. For the longest time, I thought you hated me. That you were lying. Atemu, I'd be in this bed and I tried so hard to be angry because now that Teana has passed away, I thought you'd want me as…a concubine."

"Yugi, I would never—" But he was right. I'd given him happy kisses and seductive glances all the time, flirting rather than getting to know my light. Faltering, I brushed hair out of his face and sighed. Why on earth was I born with so much stupidity? "Little one, in no way have I ever intended to make you mine in that sense."

He stiffened. "So it was fake."

"No, of course not—"

"E-Everything you did was fake. The kisses, the hugs...it was fake. O-Oh. Oh, Ra…"

"Yugi!" I shushed him, pressing a finger to his mouth and cupped his cheeks. He trembled, tears reforming in his eyes and I wiped them away as he stared at me, anticipating disgust. Rejection. Softly sighing, I shook my head and pressed my crown to his. "As I've said before, little one, I had no intention to make you my concubine. When I left, it was with worry. You were not yourself, and I had been the cause….I was the trigger to many of your memories and you suffered from it. I left because I had no restraint."

Closing my eyes, I ran a hand through my hair. "I have never been in a relationship before," I continued. "Your presence has overwhelmed me, little one. And as narcissistic as it is for me to say, it seems that as high up as I am in rank, the only thing that may ever happen to me is…fall. When it comes to dealing with you, I either overstep or understep. And for that, I am very sorry."

"A-Atemu," he stammered. He sniffled, wiping the snot that dare dribble down his nose and turned away, frustrated. "Please don't hate me."

"I could never hate you!" I stood up, shocked at his words and fell to my knees in front of his form. Yugi flinched, startled. "Little one, I have loved you since the day we first met. I have been intrigued, _only_ by you. What I do, always, will always be to make you happy." I stared at him, pleading for a response and clasped a hand over his. "I love you. So, so much."

He was speechless. Yugi stared at me, surprise spread across his face and he looked away, red across his cheeks. "O-Oh."

"I love you." I repeated, pulling his face into mine. "I love you."

"I…I…" He tore away, shaking yet again, but I could not stop myself either. Softly kissing his nose, he'd turned a darker shade of red.

"Little one, I love you."

"Atemu…" Yugi softly laughed, head buried into his knees before shaking his form and looking up again. A shy smile reluctantly spread across his face and I caught a tear left over from his face. "I just…I just don't know how."

"What do you mean?" I busied myself with straightening out his form, brushing the dust off his coat and ridding him of the rest of his wet agony.

"It's too good to be true. Y-Your…loving me, I mean." He struggled to get that out, shivering, and caught my hand. "I mean…I've been watching you for years now. Watch you grow, make sure that you had someone to pick you up whenever you fell, and…I wanted to become that brother to you."

Oh.

"B-But," he continued, noting the disappointment that'd appeared across my features. "It's changed. All of it's changed, Atemu. Somewhere between helping you build the puzzle and making sure you were able to stand up, outside of your father's shadow…I started…f-falling in love with you."

He…what? My eyes widened, ears perking in disbelief. I'd been right. That earlier analysis of him, the one as sweet as honey was so right and it seemed as he said, too good to be true.

My light sheepishly reached out, catching a bang as it fell across my face and pulled the crown away from my forehead. He continued, eyes wandering over to the morning sun and became lost in his own thoughts. "I've always loved you. It was inevitable, Atemu. But with me in the puzzle and you out here, I never thought it possible and always shoved that possibility to the back of my mind. And Yami…Yami's not…I mean…" He struggled, incoherently babbling before he shook his head and leaned over. "Yami is not important to me. Yami is in my past."

"L-Little one…"

He tentatively leaned over, scooting by my side until our legs were touching and pressed a kiss to my lips. He continued chastely, his against mine so innocently and still trembling throughout it. When I didn't respond, he attempted to push away, and I demanded for him to stay.

A soft gasp left his throat and I deepened, tossing his arm around my neck and latched onto his waist. Unused to this sensation, he immediately tensed and bucked, but gradually got into it. Opening my mouth, I allowed him to timidly continue his exploration and urged him on. As I predicted, his tongue peeked through my mouth. A squeak left his throat as I slowly tongued it with my own and he tightened his grip around me.

In the long run, we toppled over, Yugi under me and holding on for his dear life as our legs tangled together. He froze for a moment and I stopped, pulling away to catch a breath. My light clung onto the front of my tunic, again trembling and I patiently waited for him to get a better sense of what was happening.

Stirring from that hesitant kiss, he squirmed again, eyes wandering everywhere but my face. "A-Atemu…"

"Yugi," I muttered back.

"Atemu, could w-we…?"

I stopped, staring at him as his eyes surfaced above me and looked toward the ceiling. The red again fell across his face, the heat of his body having risen hotter than the sands of Egypt. I tilted my head carefully, watching this happened and slowly raised his quiet question. A small smile broke across my face and he buried his head into my chest. "Would you like me to make love to you, little one?"

"U-Uh…"

"I," I murmured softly, pulling him off the bed and allowing him to straddle my lap, "am only happy that we have cleared some things up, little one. I love you, and I only want you to be comfortable. If…you will allow me to have you, that is."

"Atemu…" He stared at me, body still shaking and I pulled away, smiling. I had my light. 'Twas all I wanted, and despite how disappointed I was that I could not bed him, I felt complete. Yugi's heart was mine and mine alone.

As I pulled away, Yugi caught me, hand tugging at my tunic yet again and he kissed me. I opened my mouth to speak, but had been blocked. His wavering hands worked its way around my neck, shaking as they picked at my collar and I stared, startled. He continued, pulling it over my head and his gaze did not leave mine.

"Please," he whispered. A small trembling hand reached to grab my face and he stared at me, grave and serious. "I-I want you, Atemu."

I stared at him, contemplating these words and slowly nodded, one hand over his. Kissing him gently, I pushed his feverish form into the bed again, scrutinizing all that was my light and kissed his nose. "Alright."

He squeaked as I changed tactics, lips pressed against his cheek bone as my hand traveled down his torso and onto his lower belly. A soft breath left him and I pulled his arm around my neck. Yugi raised, slowly slipping the blazer past his shoulders and held onto me limply. Another squeak left his throat and he choked on what I assumed was a moan.

Warmth trailed down his body, tingling with each of my touches and I pushed the hem of his short black tunic over his belly.

"_Haaaah…._" He seethed, softly breathing and creating canyon where my hand was. I smiled, tickling his sides enough for him to squeak again and hold onto me tightly. Chills ran through my body and I stopped for a moment, staring at the Millennium Pendant against his chest. Softly panting, my little one followed my gaze.

"It has to be taken off," I whispered softly.

"O-Okay." His fingers strummed around the lace and I stopped him.

"Can you afford it? It would be bad if…I do not want our first time to be…" Frowning, I stared at it, shivering at the memory of my pale light being brought back to the palace, fainted and limp until we put the jewel around him.

"I-I can," he stammered weakly, eyes falling again. Yugi looked up to me, assurance flickering in magenta orbs again before he pulled it off his neck. "If…if I'm with you." To prove his point, my little one pulled me into another kiss.

Humming, I smoothly ran up his torso, fingers brushing against his nipple. He squirmed again, flinching and I took the initiative to pull his garb over his head. Yugi caught his breath and I looked down to it carefully. Lowering my head, I kissed his nipple.

"A-Ah—" He choked on his moan, clasping one hand to his lips and his other arm wrapped around my neck. I kissed it again, taking it within my mouth and lightly licked it. Yugi bucked against me, fingers digging into his own mouth and tensed.

My fingers traveled down to his belly, lower, until it was in the waist of his kilt. Surprisingly, there was a large enough gap between the cloth and his clenching stomach, and I dared venture further, but was careful when he froze. My hand was met with a different cloth, material thinner than a shenti and he squirmed again, eyes widening in fear.

I pulled up, kissing him again and plunged my tongue into his mouth. He gasped, writhing up against me and surprised me by sucking it. My fingers tickled the large bulge again, this time met with a soft moan and I rubbed against it.

"A-Ah…" Yugi pulled away, surprised, and I continued this motion. Softly stroking it, I watched him, confused as he writhed and squeaked, but...

"Yugi, you can moan if you want to." My fingers continued, restrained by the lack of space in there and he covered his eyes with his forearm.

"People will hear," he choked shyly.

A smirk fell across my lips. Pulling away and allowing him more room, I sat up against him, arm bent at an awkward angle as I continued stroking what little I could in restrictive area. The palm of my other hand clasped against his nipple, and he gasped, pushing up against the bed again.

Yugi bit his lip, shivering. "A-Atemu..."

"Please." Lowering myself to kiss him again, I buried my face deep into the crook of his neck and nibbled on what skin I could find. My hair tickled his face, and he crumbled. Hand down his kilt and squeezing the cloth more than stroking, he trembled against my body again. "Scream as loud as you want, little one."

"I-I…uh…ah….a-aah…." Hesitantly as he shut his eyes, Yugi's lips parted into a loud, soft moan and I took that as my sign to continue.

Pulling away, I stared at him and the kilt; the strange contraption and metal circle at his hips before frowning. I picked at it, unsure of how to get the thing off, but did not want to alarm him. I put him on my lap, kisses to his neck yet again and fumbled with unclasping it.

"A-Ah…At-t-temu…" Yugi whimpered softly, arms tightening around my neck and he pulled away. Leaning against the bedpost, Yugi pushed my fingers away and unbuttoned it with ease.

I frowned. "You will have to show me that the next time we do this."

He shivered, pulling me back above him and blushed. "N-Next time."

Watching as his kilt swayed back and forth as he shook his hips, I sat between his legs, pulling the strange garb off. Wow. Licking my lips, I savored all of my little one's form and stared at the blue shenti around his groin. They slid off with much ease, and he immediately clasped a hand over his eyes.

A soft whimper left his throat and in order to soothe him, I leaned over and pulled his hands away. "Why are you so scared?"

"I-I've never…I-I mean…," his voice dropped, and Yugi buried his face into my shoulder. "I-I must…look s-so wrong right now…"

"You look beautiful," I muttered back.

"A-_Atemu..._"

A grin spread across my lips and I cupped his erection for the first time. He gasped, leaning into me and a soft whimper left his lips. Slowly, I began to stroke it, squeezing liquids as it dripped from the slit of his cock and kissed him. He fidgeted, unused to the sensation.

That was right. My light was a virgin.

Eyes widening at that realization, I secured a hand around his waist and continued to slowly stroke, not allowing myself to overwhelm him and hesitantly went faster; hand rubbing what was entirely my light.

"A-Atemu," he breathed, a long drawn out moan escaping his lips. His eyes squeezed shut and he trembled. "Atemu, I—"

The burn of friction between my hand and the skin of his erection was amazing. I kissed him lazily, but most of my focus had gone to giving my light pleasure. Lips meeting his nipple, I sucked it again and heard him scream.

Hot liquid oozed into my hand, squirting against most of his belly and my thumb. Pulling away, I took in the beautiful sight of Yugi, who panted and crumbled. His heat radiated throughout the rest of him, eyes shut and sweat drenched against his pink body. Pulling away, I reached over to the high shelf above my bed and grabbed a small bottle. He whimpered, tugging at my tunic and I kissed his forehead.

A chuckle left my lips. "We're not done yet."

Yugi's tired eyes widened, more from curiosity than from terror. "W-We're not?"

I undid the belt around my waist and tossed it aside. He softly gulped, eyes glued to the discarded piece of cloth and pulled the tunic over my head. His eyes widened, and I leaned into him, skin against skin. The oil coated my entire hand as I pulled it open and I kissed him gently. He moaned, entirely comfortable now and I brushed against his entrance.

Yugi tensed, eyes shooting open. I pushed against him, lips nibbling his and pushed a finger inside. He bucked against me, alarmed, but I continued, finger searching for anything. It was better to make this quick and painless, rather than prolong it. He softly whimpered again, fear surfacing in amethyst orbs and hands on my shoulders.

"I love you," I murmured when pulling away. My finger continued, searching for that one spot would make him—make him shiver. He breathed again, and I tickled his prostate.

"A-Ah…" His voice hiked an octave higher and I smiled.

"Does that feel good?"

"V-V-Very…"

"Spectacular." I bit my lip, hesitantly kissing his sweaty forehead and pushed another finger through him. He clenched around me, and quickly did I wince. A soft cry left his throat, and it was a hard stretch between both fingers. Softly shushing him, I rocked back and forth, fingers tickling that spot time and time again before scissoring him. Yugi whimpered.

"O-Okay," he stuttered softly.

"Okay," I muttered back. Getting off of him, I pulled the shenti off of me and breathed, relieved to finally have its throbbing form unsheathed. Quickly, I lathered it, softly moaning as the cold liquid coated my cock. It felt amazing. All the while, little Yugi stared at me, mouth parted and speechless.

"B-Big." He blushed.

I nodded gently, softly kissing him with the head of my erection at the arch of his ass. My little one shivered again, hands swinging around my neck and urged me on. Softly penetrating him, he gasped.

"A-Atemu…" A loud squeal left his throat in pain as he tried to keep it in, and I kissed the crook of his neck. Slowly pushing into him, easing my way through as he clenched and unclenched, my hands played with his chest and I fondled his nipples. He softly groaned, and I continued until the tip of my cock touched something that made him shiver. "A-Atemu…f-faster."

Absolutely perfect. Doing as I was told, I quickly pulled out, noticing the discomfort across his demeanor and thrust in again. He screamed, arms tightening around my neck and I repeated this action.

Instantly, his cock became hard again between my belly and his. I clutched it with the other hand, thrusting and moaning. So utterly, delectably beautiful.

"A-Atemu…ah….uh….h-hah…" Yugi writhed, head buried to the side of me and a moan left my throat. "I'm not going to…I-I'm…I-I mean…g-guh…"

I thrust harder into him, a soft moan escaping my lips and he screamed, coming all over my torso and his yet again. His tightness around me clenched harder, taking me off guard and I groaned before releasing myself.

Warmth surrounded my arousal. I shut my eyes, breathing in the scent of my sweat melded with his before gazing over him. His form, feverish and red under me, tears at his eyes and I softly chuckled, sighing against the rest of my release and lowered my head to his. He panted, exhausted and wavering as his arms situated above me.

Yugi pulled me into a hesitant kiss. "I…I love you."

"Me too." Wrapping an arm delicately around his waist, I pulled the sheets over us despite Egyptian heat and breathed in his scent. Yugi pulled into me, head resting against my neck and arms around my waist. "I love you, little one."

He fell asleep instantly, a soft sigh escaping his lips and I held him closely.

The door slowly crept open, revealing my priestess. I gestured toward the door and she blinked. A soft laugh left my throat, assuming that it was another attempt in trying to convince me to have Yugi stay. She left the room, a knowing smile spread across her face. Never, I concluded. Maybe someday he would have to leave and I would never see hair of my light again, but never again would I make that decision for him. He may come and go as he liked, and I would still love him. Because, I concluded with a weary head.

Yugi was mine.

**Author's Note: **

Two things, if your mind is a bit clogged. Atsu means twin, which is why Atemu asked that, and Atsu is implied to be the AE incarnation of Ryou, so yes. :P Thanks for all of your reviews, and we're not done yet. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and uh, reviews would be nice!


	18. Shall My Life

_Link_ – _they. Finally. Got there. You have no idea how utterly proud I am of them right now. Enjoy the next chapter! :D_

**Chapter XVIII: **Anymore Shall My Life You Will Ever Affect

Atemu was extremely warm.

I forgot how warm he could be, from the last time we were lying next to each other. Wait, it'd been three times now, hasn't it? We've slept together three times, by technicality. How many times has he held me close, kissed me? It brought me back to the night so long ago, when we were first forgiving each other and making amends. He and I really were bad at this; this whole…_relationship_ thing. They said that two completely different people could have no interest in each other whatsoever, or add spice to their relationship. Then again, two people who have everything in common were dull, or really complete.

Was it possible for two people to be really alike, but also very different? He and I worried over the same things, but for different reasons. Where he would go left, I would go right, but once we got to the same finish line, that was it. We were both going different ways to get to the same point.

Atemu…Atemu was avoiding me because he wanted what was best for me. Although it took me a bit of time to realize it, I was following him because I thought _that_ was best for me. He thought I would be happier with Yami. I know I'll be happiest with Atemu.

Cuddling closer to him, it hit me. He…he was my lover now. At that thought, my eyes fluttered open, nose pressed against the center of his chest, and I could actually feel his heartbeat. Strong. Warm. His arm covered most of the small of my back, and our legs were intertwined. I shivered as soft friction rubbed my groin against his thigh, but it was also really cold. Looking up, the dusk of night greeted me. The blanket that covered most of Atemu's bed was now wadded up and in a knot between our legs.

It was really cold. Despite how perfect it seemed with my body against Atemu's, the other parts of me was shivering. His body was used to the desert weather, and by now I should have been too. Isis, being the mother she was, would always have me under seven or eight blankets at a time during the night. Closing my eyes, I remembered every sunset being curled into a ball, where the door would immediately open, soft footsteps at the ground.

It was enough to make my consciousness linger, wait for something to happen, and then I would be attacked with a pile of sheets once the sun went down. Every time I would wake up, though, the covers would be gone and I was left in the blazing sun, slicked in special oil to protect me from burning, and barely covered.

She really was great. Smiling a little bit, lips pressed against Atemu's chest, my hands ran up his sides before hugging him. Isis has helped me a lot. Everyone has. It was…weird, really, to know how well I seemed to get along with them. Everybody was nice. Even Seth, who'd hated my guts ever since my existence was revealed. I liked Seth. He was nice. Ish.

Pulling away from Atemu for a second, I pushed off the bed and winced. Pain shot through my spine, lingering for a moment. I bent over, testing the waters yet again and was met with the same results. Although aching and weird, it wasn't excruciating. I winced again, swaying my hips from one side to another. All the while, something was sliding down my leg. Cold liquid oozed from…f-from th-there. Atemu and I had had sex last night.

We made love.

All assortments of red radiated from my cheeks. Squeaking, I tensed again, and real pain shot up my backside. After cringing for the umpteenth time, I bent over, undoing the wad between us. Atemu shivered. I halted.

There was no sign of stirring. Atemu stayed there, one hand wrapped around my waist, and before I had the chance to think, he curled around the gap I'd made between him and the empty pillow. His face buried deep into my lower back, and hand squeezed my waist. Heat danced around my face again, the night's air long becoming forgotten. He and I made love. We were lovers now.

So…what was I feeling? Embarrassment? Shame? Paranoia? Not at all. M-Maybe a _little_ embarrassment, but nothing extreme.

"How on _earth_ do you bend that way?" I whispered softly, almost falling over and out of the bed. Even in his sleep, he was protecting me. Atemu's large hand squeezed my hipbone tightly, not intimidated by my plumage. Twisting what I could of my body (because the silly little pharaoh wouldn't let go), logic stupidly told me to pick up the Millennium Puzzle. Done.

It looped around my neck, shining delicately against my chest and almost felt really heavy. Next, my attention turned back to Atemu. He showed no sign of waking up anytime soon. Good. He needed the sleep. Turning ever so slightly, I pushed him off the spot he'd stolen. Through his subconscious, he must have noticed, and rolled to his side, leaving part of the bed for me. I laid my head in the pillow, only staring at him. Cocoa skin, so silky and smooth. I'd once said before that it was the only body I ever knew to glow in the Egyptian sunlight and was willing to stay by that statement.

My fingers spoke before I had a chance to utter my own thoughts, softly drawing circles in his bicep. He shivered and I smiled. Deciding I liked that reaction, I ventured further, hand dipping into his inner forearm. It slowly crept onto his side, grazing many dents and scars. I propped myself on the elbow, watching as Atemu softly moaned and dipped his head back, content. He liked swordplay.

Atemu was bold and abrasive. It was one of the first signs of his growth at the age of thirteen, when he first wanted to learn swordplay. I grimaced a bit, muscles suddenly aching at the memory. His first year of ruling hadn't come easy for him. I think it was the only time, really, that I would constantly come out to help him. In later years, his own conscious pushed me away, certain he could handle things on his own even if he didn't tell me.

At the age of twelve, I probably came out even half the time of that because he could rule delicately. Twelve was a good year for him. At thirteen…his confidence had risen dramatically. It was probably the time his pride had bloomed, and he was determined to step out of his father's shadow. Then a prince from a distant kingdom, five years his senior, was envious of how solidly Atemu could rule. Atemu took the bait once challenged, and failed to prove himself. Instantly, he locked himself up with…both Mahado _and_ Seth, I think. Then demanded that they taught him the way of the sword.

Once it resulted in many bruises, he was determined to defeat Mana. Mahado and Isis begged he didn't. The long scar across his collar bone—one he instinctively hid with his golden collar without even realizing it—was proof that he didn't need me. He'd gotten it during his rematch with the haughty prince, and although I wanted so desperately to switch out with him since I was stronger and bigger, his mind forced me away. He'd…he'd locked me in my soul room, actually, and all the while had no idea that he did it.

That scar was proof that he didn't need me. My hand ran across it slowly, light feathery touches to the piled mesh of skin that'd left the wound. Almost immediately, Atemu shivered, tossing his head to the right and out of view. His body was really sensitive. I bit my lip, hand traveling further, palm memorized by the bumps of his abs, or the groove of his chest. His heart beat slowly, but strongly.

_Ba-thump, ba-thump. _

A smile spread across my face. Though he didn't need me in that instant, I think it was the day after where he was panicking over that. What had I done, anyway, to calm his worries? His standing up to me was inevitable. We both realized it, even if we weren't speaking to each other at the time. Clumsily, my hand grazed his chest. Atemu caught his breath, softly moaning and snoring. Oh, wowzers.

Feeling a bit braver, I placed the same hand on his flat stomach, following the motion as it expanded and retracted. I sat up, eyes on my little pharaoh, and ignored the pain shooting up my spine again. Moving upward yet again, my fingers bumped into a nipple that'd been stiffened by the cold. I recoiled, caught off guard and watched him shiver again.

Red scattered across my cheeks. It wasn't shame or paranoia. For the longest time while I sat here naked against the cold air, I couldn't feel any shame or paranoia. Come…come to think of it, Yami hadn't even crossed my mind until just now. I couldn't do _this_ with Yami. Hand on his pecks, I squeezed his upper torso tightly and he hummed in pleasure. I wouldn't be willing to make love with Yami the same way I could with Atemu.

He was incredibly adorable. Atemu writhed again, lips slowly parting. I…I wonder…even though he and I consummated our relationship for the first time…earlier this morning? What would it have been like, if I…were to…t-top him?

Ah, never mind. I mean, we could just…no, n-never mind. Nervously laughing I tore away and shook my head. I pushed his hand off of my waist, slowly sliding out of bed to gather all of our clothes and felt the pain shoot through my spine yet again, more intense than the last. Heat flourished across my face and I immediately regretted slipping away from my source of warmth. But things had to be done.

Many things, actually. Collecting the clothes that'd been shed on the floor, I pulled my boxers back on. That covered task number one. Task number two, on the other hand…

I bit my lip. Mind slowly racing to other thoughts, my fingers wrapped around the pendant delicately and shut my eyes.

This morning came rolling back to me. A little bit of the night before, too. I was…having a panic attack. Freaking out because Atemu wasn't here and neither was Yami. Neither of them could protect me, and then _something_ happened. He said I kissed him. I wasn't so sure. Maybe I did.

Eyes opening, my gaze was met with an empty corridor of my soul room. Desolate and isolated, no one was in here. Every room was small, I reminded myself. They could only hold a few people, but not many. You would have to travel from door to door, and unless you really knew your way around or had common sense, you'd be driven crazy. The doors looped, actually, and always brought me back to the same place.

Years of studying let me know what I was doing and where I was going. Fully clothed, aches and bruises left behind, and determination nervously forming in the pit of my stomach, I tested this theory of knowing where I was.

How many times have I treaded these halls, having no idea who I was? How many times was I close to knowing, or thought I was close? How many times was I sure of it? Once.

I closed my eyes, relying on instinct on each twist and turn to a new door rather than sight. Life with Atemu was nothing. I'd finally caught a glimpse at that, and never again would I take these feelings for granted. That being said, it was no surprise when my hand bumped into the Eye of Horus that was engraved on one of the sacred rooms in my soul room.

"Hi, door." No, really. Not a surprise at all. Defeated, I looked to the grungy old thing, many thoughts running through my head. I plopped onto the floor, staring back at the Eye of Horus, and watched as it glowed. "I'm not ready to open you."

How stupid was it that I was actually talking to a _door_?

"I just want to talk to you." Mumbling the words quietly and steadily, my hand slowly turned, resting at the small of my back as I cast a glance to the ground. This actually hadn't been one of my plans. But I'm glad it happened. "I don't think I'll ever be ready to open you, actually."

The shackles around it were gone. I didn't notice it from my last visit, but all of it was gone, left as nothing but a beaten up door easily open by anyone. I, on the other hand, rather to keep it closed. Running a smooth hand down its wooden frame, I pressed my forehead to it and shut my eyes.

"I'm not going back." My fingers traced the carpeted floor, head suddenly tingling with so many thoughts and shrouded by a dark, soothing aura. "For the longest time you've been here, locked and shackled. I don't remember. I don't know if you were here from the beginning, or while I tried helping my pharaoh that you just appeared."

I looked at it, transfixed with the Eye of Horus yet again. Memories flashed through my mind, all of helping and securing Atemu. As expected, Yami immediately flashed through my thoughts. "Shada…Shada thinks that you're a door for Atemu. But you're not, are you?" Shutting my eyes again, I succumbed to the cool scent of Egyptian spices. It was familiar to what I'd woken up to just a few minutes ago. It smelled like Atemu. But it wasn't. It was Yami.

"I don't want to know the truth," I decided. I had so many hunches and questions, but they could wait. Instead, my hand disappeared from it and I backed away, images of Atemu and Yami flickering through my mind. "I like my life now. I don't care if I liked my life better when I was with Yami. I like it the way it is _now._ And…and to me…that _is_ better."

It was ten times better. Before today I always wandered around, clueless to the world around me. I didn't have boundaries. I could talk, say whatever I want, and feel no guilt because I didn't know what was right or wrong. I may have been Yugi Mutou, some boy from the future, but now I was just…Yugi. 'Mutou' didn't have an actual meaning here. And I'd resolved my troubles with Atemu. I didn't _have_ to leave.

Did I?

…I didn't. I mean, I had to but—I didn't. Shaking my head furiously, I stood up from where I was and stared at the door. "Is that okay?"

It didn't say anything back. But that was okay. I was speaking to a door, not a genie.

I pulled away from the door, only to hear a clumsy grunt followed by cluttered sounds. Immediately whirling around, only one person came into view. Silent Magician. His large eyes widened in fear and he scuttled back, utterly terrified.

"Silent Magician," I breathed, softly falling to my knees. I crawled over to him, only for Silent Magicain to scurry back.

"I'm sorry!" He squeaked.

"What…?"

"I'm sorry!" He reduced to whimpers, tears slowly cascading down his cheeks. Silent Magician's hands choked his glaive, and he ducked his head in shame. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm—I'm so sorry!"

"Silent Magician—Silent Magician!" Pulling him in my arms, it took the little one a while before he stopped flailing. I cringed, yelping as he accidentally punched me in the jaw, and cradled him tightly. "It's okay, Silent Magician! It's…it's okay!"

"I'm sorry!" He yelled at the top of his lungs again, and slapped me in the face. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm—"

I put a hand over his mouth. Immediately standing up and gathering his weight, I rocked him back and forth, wryly staring at his form. Silent Magician looked at me, pausing from his tantrum for a second before bursting into tears. Aw. "It's okay," I murmured softly. "I'm…I'm sorry too."

Silent Magician sniffled. Shaking uncontrollably, he shoved his head into my arm and continued crying. "I'm sorry."

"Me too." Aw, shucks. Blinking away my own tears, I hugged him tightly and demanded for my soul room to take me to the bedroom. He plopped onto my bed, feet far away from the ground, and I knelt in front of him. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

Silent Magician sniffled and shook his head slowly. "I'm sorrier."

"You shouldn't be," I scolded lightly. Putting a hand on his head and petting his hair delicately, I moved to a crouching position and frowned a little. "I wasn't myself, Silent Magician."

"Wh-What…what do you mean?"

"I wasn't myself. I…I was heartbroken." Red flourished across my cheeks, and I looked to the ground for some stupid moral support. Scratching the back of my head, I suddenly remembered how tender Atemu was in bed. B-But it wasn't time to be thinking about that! I-I had to think about Silent Magician, and how I yelled at him!

"Heartbroken," he repeated softly. Silent Magician tugged on my sleeve and I yanked at his shoe. "Like the heart of the cards?"

Heart of the…what was that? Blinking, I looked at him for an explanation, but his curiosity was overtaken with a new alertness. He mumbled something under his breath and looked down to his dangling feet. "Heartbreak…it hurts." I put a hand on my chest and squeezed it tightly. "You guys have seen me so many times, incoherent and insecure. But it's only been recently."

"Oh." He nodded slowly. "Did someone have to fix your heart? Can I fix it?" His large eyes widened again and he tugged my arm. "I really wanna fix it. I don't want you to be sad, Master, I…can I fix it?"

"Atemu fixed it." I was talking to a child. Smile strewn across my lips, I sat on the bed beside him and clutched my chest. "It's weird. But hearts are weird too. We hardly talked and we got swept in the moment, but it feels like enough now. I…don't have any doubts. I'm not insecure. I'm not panicking about anything. I feel…"

I breathed, eyes shutting closed to concentrate solely on my own heart. "I feel complete." Yami didn't matter anymore. With Atemu, it was like…like I was killing two birds with one stone.

"How come I can't fix it?" he mumbled a bit begrudgingly.

"Because it's special. Really special." Leaning into him, I breathed in the scent of strawberries and blueberries. Silent Magician proceeded with poking my thigh. "Silent Magician, one day you're going to meet someone who makes you feel warm inside. They will be your sun."

"Does that mean Obnoxious Celtic Guardian is Silent Swordsman's sun?"

What? "What do you mean?"

"I saw them," he whispered. Silent Magician peered up from his hat, blue eyes gleaming with curiosity. He held his glaive close and gestured to the two figurines standing closely together on my shelf. "Silent Swordsman and me play a lot and he talks about Mister Celtic Guardian a lot and he gets really annoyed when Miss Zelda is mentioned and he gets this really big smile whenever Mister Celtic Guardian is talking to him."

They…did? "I never noticed." Blinking through my ignorance, I supposed he was right. Both had so much in common, and there were instances they would go away to spar. For it to blossom into something more than sportsmanship and friendship, however, was way over my head.

"I noticed," Silent Magician muttered. He leaned into me. "It's not that different with him, either."

"With…?"

"Master Yami."

"Oh."

"Whenever you were around him, you would always be really happy. It was the first time I met you, and all you thought about was him. I could sense it. And you would always be tired at school, because you spent all night just talking to him. Whenever you saw him talking to another girl, immediately your heart would plummet and you would get sad." Silent Magician buried his face into my arm. "You loved him a lot."

"I suppose I did." So that was the extent of our relationship. Looking down to Silent Magician, I stroked his hair softly and pulled him into a hug. "But I love Atemu now."

"You're more aggressive with Pharaoh Atemu." He smiled fully, like that explained everything. "I'm happy for you. And I'll be happy when Mister Celtic Guardian and Silent Swordsman get together, to—"

"Silent Magician." The voice cut through Silent Magician's like a sword. We turned around, met with the piercing gaze of Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, who sternly looked at him. Pink spread across his cheeks and he stepped forward, onto one knee. "It's very late at night. Your mother is getting worried."

"Oh. Okay." Silent Magician gave me a quick hug before sliding off the bed and into Celtic Guardian's arms. I stared at the both of them, amused, and laughed a little. Silent Magician kissed him on the nose goodnight before disappearing into a figurine next to Black Magician Girl.

"They really like it when you handle their siblings well. It's a good sign of a strong relationship." Arching an eyebrow, I smiled and watched the darkening pink spread across his cheeks. "When?"

"We were curious and…good night, Master Yugi." Obnoxious Celtic Guardian sighed a little, turning his face elsewhere. I darted from the bed, immediately tackling him to the ground and into a hug.

"Thank you for everything," I muttered as he hugged back. "Thank you for being my good luck charm."

He stiffened, and it took a second for him to fall into the hug. Finally, Celtic Guardian returned my gesture, tightly pulling me into a better embrace. "I am very proud of you, young one."

"Right." He kissed me gently on the forehead before materializing into a figurine between my fingers. I placed it next to Silent Swordsman, as they were. My gaze suddenly halted, landing on the only figurine caped in purple, and I stared at him.

The day I first met him came flooding back like a whirlwind of trouble. Kuriboh and he were both my first figurines ever to be completed, but both were intricate. Over a thousand puzzle pieces made their frame, each similarly built, but different from the last. It was exactly one year after Atemu first became pharaoh. He was getting a grasp at things, and I forced myself to leave him be in order for him to solve things himself.

Black Magician was almost complete. I remembered that a lot of the pieces were purple, and it was really hard getting him completed. Not only did each piece have to fit together perfectly, but my interest in finishing him always wavered. I would always be busy with doing something else, and suddenly Mahado would come to view. Mahado was as he was now: calm and soothing. He helped Atemu with what I couldn't, and the sudden urge to complete the puzzle would consume me.

But at the moment, my concern was only on Atemu.

"Hi," I remembered saying. My voice was enthusiastic, and always hopeful about the future to come. Every day since I first set eyes on my soul room, my jobs were either to assist Atemu, or to occupy myself until I was needed to assist him. "Atemu's doing really well with his studies."

Setting a puzzle piece on an empty space, it fit perfectly. I leaned back, staring at all of the purple that once was gray. So many puzzles. The room overflowed with different piles. I never questioned the purpose. Anything other than completing them seemed ridiculous.

"He's still as rough as he is when I first met him." Smiling a little, my hand rested on the puzzle and paused. "But he's going to make a great ruler someday. I…I can't wait to see him, y'know? When he finally grows into that character, and becomes a man. W-Well, not a_ man_, but rules Egypt without any needed help. He'll be strong."

There was an accent whenever I spoke Egyptian. At first I never really thought about it, but it seemed appropriate to mention.

"I wonder what kind of accent it is," I muttered softly. My hand dove for another puzzle piece and I clutched it tightly between my fingers. "I wonder…where I'm from, who I am, and what…what my purpose is." Was that it? Was my purpose to help Atemu, no matter what?

Putting the piece in place, I smiled a little and rested my chin in my arms. "I wanna know my name too. Shucks, maybe I'm just hallucinating, y'know? Maybe I really am the other Atemu. Just overthinking it a little."

Sometimes though…sometimes I just wish I knew who I was. Even if I was just Atemu, I wanted to know which part. What parts of Atemu did I represent, and how was I important to him? How important was I for the Gods to give me the gift of thought?

Oh, hey. The puzzle was complete now. My fingers grazed its smooth edges and took in its neatness. Glass blue eyes gleamed, and suddenly…it glowed. The entire puzzle was cleansed in a beautiful white light. I screamed, unable to comprehend what was happening before backing away. Falling onto my bottom, there was nowhere else to go, and I was met with a tall…a tall _sorcerer._ He was lean. Buff, but not entirely. His glaive stood as tall as he was, and the grim pull of his lips only contradicted the daring gleam in his eyes.

They looked around, curious and ready for battle, before they lowered and halted. On me.

"Hi," I said weakly. Please don't kill me, I really wanted to say.

The staff dropped from his hand. The daunting demeanor disappeared from his face and this man collapsed onto his knees, purple hair rising in a flurry. Before I knew it, he was holding me close. "Yugi. Oh, Yugi! Master, you're alright!"

Wh…what? "Let me go please," I said with a trembling tone. Pushing away from him but failing, the man secured me in his arms, and showed no signs of letting up anytime soon. "Let me go. _Please._"

But he was crying. He held on tighter before securing both hands on my arms and staring straight into my eyes. I looked away, chest tingling with so many sensations, but mind settling on only one thought: this sorcerer was known as the Black Magician. "Yugi," he whispered.

"Why are you calling me that?" I shook his arm off, nervously picking at my elbow. _Game._ Yugi meant 'game,' but I didn't know in what language. Certainly it wasn't Egyptian though.

"Because that's your name," he said steadily. Black Magician stared at me, eyes doubling in size as he clenched onto me tighter. I shook my head. "And you are my master. We've known each other ever since your grandfather gave me to you."

"Nonsense." Shaking my head, I shrugged him off and stared at him. "How do you know Egyptian?"

"Egyptian? Well…I…Master Yugi," he said in surprise, "I'm not speaking in Egyptian."

"You're kidding," I retorted flatly, eyebrow raised. "Then what would you be speaking? Why do you keep calling me a 'game'? Who…who _are_ you?"

He ignored my questions. Black Magician fell to his knees and at eyelevel with me, eyebrows contorted in disbelief. He placed a hand on my forehead and another at the small of my back. "You've lost your memory."

"What do you mean?" A small smile spread across my face and I slowly shook my head. "I'm perfectly fine."

"Master Yugi! Your name is Yugi Mutou, and you are seventeen years old." He clung desperately to my blazer, eyes connecting with mine. A frown fell across his face, bemused and terrified. "You live in the twenty-first century, and your first love was Anzu Mazaki. You are…you…oh, by Ra." He breathed, tightening his grip on my arm.

"I'm sorry." I brushed him away, gaze ducking to the floor. "But I don't know who you are."

"Yes, but…" He cradled my face, securing a grasp that showed this time he wouldn't let go. "I know who _you_ are. I know…I know everything about you, Master Yugi."

"How can you?"

"I…I was your favorite." The sorcerer looked close to having a breakdown. He smiled through his insecurity, hand coiled so tightly around my jaw that it felt as if it'd snap between his fingers. "I helped you out, no matter what. My sole job was to protect you, and that I did. I've watched you grow from the shy little boy who lacked the courage to speak to the strong-hearted, stubborn young man I see before me."

Oh, wowzers. I blinked through the tears that were forming in my eyes. Even if I didn't know him, it seemed like I was comfortable around him. My heart beat comfortably, unscathed by the new man who approached me. "I'm sorry, I don't remember you."

"How long have you been like this?" Black Magician knelt on the ground, small smile spread across his face.

"I think…a year now. Yeah. Exactly a year and a day." My hand awkwardly found a place on my arm.

"Yugi…oh, Yugi." Black Magician's demeanor fell. He held his head in his hand, muttering words I couldn't understand, and refused to look at me in the face. I stared at him, waiting for a proper response, but it never came

Something in me broke, I think. One foot in front of the other, I slowly made my way toward his form and placed a hand on his shoulder. Feeling even more daring, I wrapped myself tentatively around him. "It'll be alright."

Black Magician hugged me back. "Oh, Master…I've missed you."

"I've missed you too…I think."

"I am never going to let you leave my sight ever again, Master Yugi." Pushing me away, Black Magician secured me in front of him, eyebrows furrowed. "From now on, I will always protect you."

"I…I…okay." Breathing, my thoughts went back to that name. Yugi. My entire body tingled at the name, sudden memories flashing back, but not strong enough to stay. That was me. I was Yugi Mutou.

"Yugi."

"Huh?" Tearing away from that same memory, I blinked. The figurine that rested on my shelf was now gone, replaced with the real thing. Black Magician knelt before me, smile plastered across his languid lips, and chuckled.

"You've been standing there and staring at me for quite some time now. I figure it would do you some good if I were to materialize in front of you." His smile turned more hopeful. Knowing what he wanted, I ran up and pulled him into an embrace. Black Magician would forever and always be too tall for me to reach.

"I'm sorry I got so frustrated at you. All of you." Hugging him tighter, I buried my face into his shoulder and stumbled at the tips of my toes. Even when he was kneeling, I had to stand at the tip of my toes in order to hug him.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" Blunt and to the point. The smile on my face lowered, pressing to his neck as a small frown.

"I'm sorry," I murmured. "I love him."

"You always have a place here to come back to." Black Magician pulled away. Looking him the eye, I could see so many emotions. He was happy for me, but he was also very confused. He always gave me that look while growing up.

I hugged him again, smile spread across my face. "I'll be fine."

"So what does this mean of the life of Yugi Mutou?"

I blinked a little, thought running through my head. Shrugging, I backed off with one hand clasped around the Millennium Puzzle. "It means Yugi Mutou finally found a purpose in life."

_theotherme._

It was far from dawn when I got back. The moon was low in the sky, ready to succumb to the greatness of Ra, but there wasn't a sign of life in Atemu's chambers. I looked around, exhaustion suddenly becoming my enemy, and ventured deep into his bedroom. No one was there. How funny. Looking around again, I noted the fact there weren't any clothes scattered around the floor. The bed was made and the entire place was as clean as the palace.

So, scratch that. Maybe time did go by. Scratching my head, I tried to find Atemu again. Pain lingered from the morning before, and I grimaced with each step I took forward.

On the bed was a plate of food. Rice and a turkey leg. Huh. Did Atemu leave it here for me? It was likely… I gulped down the glass of water also with the food and made myself comfy. There was no light aside from the stars. Shrugging the blazer off my shoulders, I sat there in silence with nothing to comfort me but my soft chewing.

Finally, the door opened. The plate clumsily dropped from my lap, landing on the ground with a hissing shatter, but my eyes focused on only one person. "Atemu?"

He stared at me under the candle in his hands, stunned. Atemu's gaze stayed tentative as he came into the room. "You're back."

"How long was I gone—"

"Do you remember anything—"

"From last night? Yes, I do." We stared at each other, the sudden conversation so crisp that neither had time to register what was really happening. I blinked a few times, looking at my new love and realized the uneasiness spread delicately across his demeanor. "I think we need to have a talk."

Probably a bad choice of words. Atemu bit his lip, hand running through his hair. "Little one…"

"You're not in trouble," I immediately said. Pulling him to the bed, I sat him down and stood parallel in front of him. Red skidded across my cheeks and I crossed my arms, trying to look tough but failing. "Far from it."

"Yesterday morning you were uneasy." His eyes narrowed, gaze settling on my essence as he leaned over and clasped his hands over his mouth. Atemu ducked over, sigh escaping his lips like he was giving up. "You were mumbling, incoherent, and we got caught up in the moment."

"But I wasn't hallucinating," I cut in. "I remember every single word you, _Atemu_, said to me. You told me you loved me."

Atemu tensed. He looked away, anywhere but my face, and curled his hands. "And?"

"I love you too." He softened a bit, as if he didn't see that coming. Smiling a bit, I leaned over, hand on his lap. Putting the other on his face, I stared at it tentatively, and kissed him on the nose. "I've always loved you."

He grunted a little, unsure, and placed a hand over mine. "'Twas the breaking point when I left."

"What do you mean?" I arched an eyebrow.

Grimacing, Atemu's eyes fell to the ground and he sighed. "You have these…fits, little one. I assume 'tis different from what you are used to, and afterward you wake up remembering nothing. I have always been the trigger for it. Every single one of your memories, and...as what has been shown, you'd rather I not worry about them."

Oh. Realizing my own flaws, I let go of my hold and awkwardly rubbed my arm. It was possible, after all. Whenever I was a spirit, memories coming back, they would take over me and I would have to stay in bed or busy myself until they stopped. Considering the chunks of memory I didn't remember of my daily life, I'd probably collapsed from delirium. That was something to be worried about, obviously.

He touched a finger to my cheek, raising my head until I was met with his warm, but restrained. "You yourself have said that you alone are my protector. And I wanted to respect that. So in order for you continue to isolate yourself, I suppose I did the same."

"You 'suppose,'" I replied wryly. That being said, I could only frown, gaze lowered. I was finally getting an explanation for why he left me. And I wanted to hear it.

"It wasn't my best choice," he quickly said, picking up on my irritation. Atemu's eyes widened, alarmed, but I only nodded so he could continue. He sighed a little, hand running through his hair, before leaning back and propping himself on one hand. "I should have realized the farther I was away from you, the more I seemed to take you for granted."

"What?" I blinked. That wasn't part of our conversation.

"We've never been far away from each other, even when I was a child." He stared at me with a hidden intent, and I nodded. "Back then I was barely aware of your presence, but as adulthood slowly crept up on me, my father's priests advised I picked out a wife."

"I remember that." Nodding again, I crossed my arms. "They wanted you to find someone with the potential to be the Royal Wife, and you actually…went around asking about it." He was more of an analytical thinker than his impulsion gave him credit for. Atemu was the type of person who gave thought to everything he did regarding an important decision. I probably was more impulsive than he was, really. Everything I did was motivated by keeping him safe, even if it ended with disastrous results.

"My father lacked other lovers. A handful at best." Atemu's eyes narrowed into mine. "So I grew up without very many. Everything I heard of my mother was pleasant, and during that year I recently turned twelve. I was paranoid. So far my rule as the King of Egypt proved to be a failure, and choosing a failure as a wife was not an option. So I asked Isis."

His look hardened, but it seemed as though he couldn't keep himself from smiling. Good. Atemu chuckled a little before looking away. He pressed a hand to his lip, leaning over and I could barely make out the red scattered across his cheeks. "She disapproved of their nagging me at such a young age, but knew it had to be done. She insisted that I looked around the palace and find what this love was like. She described it as warmth and security. Find who makes you feel safe."

This I didn't remember. Sure, Atemu was struggling and overwhelmed by the work, but all I recalled was backing off. This was the type of thing Atemu had to handle himself. I had no personal control over who he chose as a wife.

"I never understood it. At such a young age, I thought that many people made me feel warm and secure. I suppose…I suppose it was one night when boyhood fled away and manhood tempted me." He blinked, staring at me like it was a casual thing. Manhood tempting him. Red exploded across my cheeks. H-He d-didn't mean…did he? "I dreamt of you."

I held the wall in security. My legs almost gave out, and I stared at him. He started his explanation.

"'Twas an anomaly," Atemu continued. He looked at me, hopeful that I wouldn't suddenly faint, and I told him to continue. "While I did seem to have a sexual desire for the many girls around me—being only the age of twelve, remember, it was but a guilty pleasure. Mana a few times, certainly Isis, and the many women who lurked the halls. Yet with you…yes, with you, it was warm.

"I began to contemplate it. My thoughts would always return to that one source: you. And the more your image returned to my mind, I suppose I unconsciously found the warmth and security I so desperately sought. But again, I was twelve. All of that spawned from a sexual desire.

"Until I began my own relief methods and you were separated from me, I hadn't realized the unhealthy attachment I'd developed with you. I'd always been curious of who you were. Once you were unveiled before my eyes, more instincts than I was aware of stirred.

"Jealousy, hate, greed. All of them did I experience when I saw you with someone such as Mana or another woman, and I grew weak without you. But seeing you smile…By Ra." Atemu shut his eyes, one hand in his hair as the feverish blush dominated most of his face. "The more it pulled me further. It became a guilty pleasure thinking of you in such a way because I wanted more to you than just your body. And I still do. I am horrible at this game, little one. I cannot love someone to save my life."

"Then I'll teach you." He'd been rambling for so long now. I couldn't help the smile spread across my face, the same one that he said drew him closer. Sitting across from him in the bed, I laughed a little bit and shook my head. "We can be screw ups together, Atemu."

He laughed. "Why on earth would you trust me after all I've done to you?"

"I've done worse to you." Sighing, I leaned into him and rested my ear on the edge of his shoulder. "I hate it."

"Pardon?"

"I hate it," I repeated. "I hate it when you get cocky. I hate it when you…when you jump the gun for your decisions, or get impatient, but I know it's just your personality. I…I hate it when you sleep with other women. I disapproved of it, and I shouldn't have, because I really wanted to just be a mentor for you. Not…fall in love." I pouted. "Your cuteness is what got to me."

"_My_ cuteness?" Atemu raised both eyebrows until they were behind his head. Tossing both hands into the air, he shouted, "have you seen yourself? How large those eyes appear or how petite you seem? Little one, you frighten enough people with your appearance that my entire army would be at your mercy."

"That's a lot of men."

"'tis!"

He joined me in laughter. Comfortable, easy laughter as he laced his hand around mine. Smirking as he got distracted, I pushed him against the bed and forced his back to the pillow. Atemu yelped in surprise and I straddled his waist.

"Say uncle!"

"Why on earth would I mention Akhenadin in bed?"

"Because!" Grinning from cheek-to-cheek, I tickled his ribs and waited for him to ignite with laughter. Never came. Instead, I sat there on his waist, staring at the man I was willing to spend the rest of my life with, and he was _smirking._ Hmph! The mutiny!

"I am not ticklish, little one."

I stared at him. And stared, and stared. Eventually, he gave me a curious look, concerned, and cupped my cheeks between his large hands. I slapped it away before slowly lowering myself and pressing a kiss to his lips.

Atemu took it without protest, hand sliding down until it was at the small of my back, and hummed in my mouth. We pulled away briefly and paused, still in a no-blink war as his hand traveled further until his fingers were at the hem of my pants. "So what is going to happen?"

"I'm going to stay," I murmured. Fixated with the collar of his tunic, I slowly ripped it off and let it hit the ground with an obnoxious _CLANK! _My fingers traced the scar on his neck, and he shivered. "We can have a little family if you want."

He snorted. "Would Mana be our daughter?"

"Well, I approve of her choice for a husband." My hand worked through the cloth, squeezing through cotton for the sensation of flesh, and he moaned. "Isis would be a good Godmother and…Seth would make an excellent gardener…"

"You've certainly put a lot of thought into this." He moaned again, and my hand reached down his tunic until it found his chest. His heart was beating fast, warm as the color of his eyes.

"You were gone for almost a month. I put a lot of thought in a lot of things."

Atemu tensed and looked away, guilty.

Oops. Wrong thing to say. Cupping his face, I kissed him before tossing our positions and toppling over until he was the one on top of me. He pulled away from our embrace, surprised, and I smiled. "I thought about how much I love you."

His lips broke into the most handsome grin I'd ever seen before they were pressed to the crook of my neck. "I love you too."

"So…could I top?"

He tensed again. Laughing, I shut my eyes, reached up to press my nose against his. We breathed the same air, touched the same bed, and melted into the same sweat. Two thoughts ran through my head: how much I loved the man on top of me right now, and how I wanted him to have his way with me as soon as possible. Without another word, I tossed my blazer across the room and kissed him.

"Just kidding."

For now.

**Author's Note: **

So did you know that when I transition my stories, I use a dash? Did you know FF also took them away? I lucked out big time with the transitioning of this story, man. I'm so happy for it. :D Well, sorry for the long while. I've been busy so I haven't been able to update as often as I'd like. But now, school is over and I am happy. Ish. The next chapter is actually about less than a thousand words, and then…well, part one's done. I know, right? Four months and part one's done. That's…epic right there. Anyway, I hope you read and review!


	19. AIBOU

_**AIBOU**_.

I stared at the mount of dirt for what seemed like ages.

"No," I whispered. "_No_!" That wasn't fair, this wasn't…images flashed back, of Yugi curled into a ball with blood dripping down his arm. It oozed from the large gash across his shoulder, just as tears dripped down his face. As the adrenaline crushed us, it was enough to make the entire tomb shiver in suspense, but I hadn't thought this would be enough to actually spin everything out of control. I lunged from the dirt despite the discomfort shooting up my leg, and tackled the mount. Go away, I said over and over in my head. Go away, so I can have him!

This wasn't supposed to be how it ended! It would be the last time I was able to see those beautiful amethyst orbs, and never again would I be able to gaze into the beautiful smile spread across his lips. Now that the world was in peace, and I knew what to expect in life, I could go back. Yugi could…be his own person.

Aibou could be Yugi Mutou, and I would simply be Pharaoh Atemu.

My fingers curled into the dirt, and the throbbing in my leg spread to my head. Everything hurt. Backing away, I demanded for the shadows to break the barrier keeping me from my partner. It couldn't end this way. Today I came off of that ship, knowing I would have to restrain myself because he was ready to leave me. But _I_ wasn't ready to leave him. He had so much to teach me in the world. Why…why did the gods have to be so cruel?

"Pharaoh." Someone's hand wrapped delicately around my shoulder. Ishizu-san. Trembling, I turned around shakily and opened my mouth. Nothing would come out. "That is enough."

No, it wasn't. I glared at her, slapping the hand she held so delicately on my shoulder away. Malik backed her up, mumbling something but he knew he couldn't do anything. I was the pharaoh. He wasn't. "He went into my afterlife, and they accepted him."

"Supposedly," Malik mumbled grudgingly. He thoughtfully rubbed his chin and looked back to the mesh of dirt. "Since you two were joined together for so long, it's possible they've just accepted him. By technicality, he is the living you, and therefore his life can be your substitute."

Behind him, Anzu was crying and the boys were comforting her. Sugoroku looked solemn, and Kaiba looked…the scum looked indifferent. _How_? The days I wanted him to just die in the hole he crawled out of, Yugi himself strived for his life. Anything Kaiba ever needed, Yugi provided for him.

Damn him. A tickling sensation caught the pit of my stomach and I turned around, summoning the last ounce of shadow magic within me. It wasn't a lot, but it would be enough for a trip to and from the time he came from. Unfortunately I doubted even my intuition could pin-point where he was if his mind was crushed during this landing.

"Pharoah, wait!" Ishizu-san's eyes widened with alarm. "What are you—"

"You don't view this as a problem?" I snapped. She along with everyone else cringed. "Yugi has always been there for me. I'm not going to let him suffer in the past from everything I caused…all of my mistakes. If he were to go back to my time, he would know just how different Atemu and I were. Yugi had a life here, and I was planning to bring him back.

The portal opened in front of me without a set destination. Turning around, my eyes met Anzu again as the tears cascaded down her cheeks. She trembled, gaze meeting my own, and sobbed harder.

"I'm going to bring him back for you," I mumbled. Her love. For the longest time, she'd held Yugi's heart. Any little thing she wanted, he would go as far as the stars and more just to see that smile across her lips. And with every right. Anzu was bold, beautiful, and courageous. Whenever Yugi falled, Anzu would catch him. She would be the _only_ woman I would ever be willing to give my aibou away to.

"You're sure of this?" Malik stepped in front of my vortex. Holding his hands out, he arched an eyebrow. "My pharaoh—"

"Yugi has saved me countless of times," I cut in. "Everything he's done has only made me a better person. Understand that. Now, I must save him."

"But if you go back," he continued without sign of budging, "you will create a time paradox. My pharaoh, there is a likelihood you will be stuck with so little magic. The gods will not like it if there are three of you existing at once."

"I know." I shivered as the sense of magic tickled my veins. Touching the vortex just barely, it sent a shock of coldness. "But so long as he is okay, I'm willing to suffer the consequences."

He stared at me again before ushering Ishizu-san away. Clasping a hand to my shoulder, Malik lowered his voice. "Are you in love with him?"

"He loves another." I turned to him and smiled a little. "I won't be gone long. But I suppose fate is the only thing keeping us from separating."

Malik looked at me uncertainly. With a sigh, he crossed his arms and shrugged. "I'll hold the fort down."

"Good." Turning back to the vortex, I plunged in without a goodbye. Aibou was going to come back. No one had to worry about that. And once he returned, I could only hope he had the courage to confront everything that bothered him during this time period.

**Author's Note: **

Sequel will be soon.


End file.
